X-Men Evolution: Second Mutation
by Angelus-v1
Summary: A new breed of mutant whose powers are closely linked with their emotions has been discovered whose own powers are capable of killing themselves. Their abilities are unmeasured and the X-Men are charged to find out more about them. The closest is a young man in Juarez, Mexico. But can they help him before his powers take thier ultimate toll? After S4. Features 1st OC.
1. Chapter 1: Boarder Man

**AN: Words in italics are translated Spanish for those who do not know how to read them. And yes, my OC and others speak the way the words are spelt when you read them. IE, accents.**

**Features my first OC (Stats are on my profile page) and some other characters from the comics later on.**

X-Men Evolution: The Second Mutation

By: Angelus-V1

Boarder Man

Juarez, Mexico:

This was not what he had planned for the day. He had wanted to go out and make a little extra cash in the hopes of being able to eat more than a single meal today but instead, he had to take his abuela to mid-morning mass. But it was only three hours of his week he was giving up to his abuela as well as God, so he shut his mouth and tried to participate for at least her sake.

Miguel Cortez sat quietly in one of the front pews of the small church as a priest spoke his sermon. He was only a few weeks old and was assigned to take the place of their previous church leader due to a "mysterious" disappearance. Everyone knew what that meant, especially Miguel. Every time the word "mysterious" was used to describe a disappearance, it only meant the cartels were involved. They were the prime reason Juarez, and Mexico for that manner was the way it is as they only cared about fear, money, and drugs, which only made Miguel seethe when he thought about them.

For the past hour, he and his abuela listened as the priest went on about God's plan for the individual and how everyone is born with a purpose. It's not as though he hadn't heard this sermon before as his abuela has told him constantly about how God had a plan for him, he just had to find out what it is first. Regardless, he tried to tune out the best he could by attempting to day dream while staring out a window, but the message struck too close to home for him. The only good side, as far as he could tell, was the free weekly pancake breakfast held after each mass.

"_Are you listening?_" his abuela asked quietly in Spanish after lightly kicking his shin.

"_Yes, I just want to get out of here,_" he responded.

"_Miguel, have respect for the church. Not everything in life revolves around money._"

"_I never mentioned money, abuela._"

"_You don't have to. I know what you're thinking and we have done just fine for ourselves with what we have. I don't want you doing what you're doing any more. You're meant for better things besides being a mercenary._"

Slouching further down in his seat, Miguel ran a hand through his long black hair then crossed his arms before looking away. "_I'm just tired of going hungry and only eating scraps._"

A loud pop echoed through the small church as his abuela smacked him hard upside the head and making him bite his tongue. The priest stopped at the sound of the hit and watched Miguel rub the back of his head.

"_Miguel,_" his abuela said, "_we never go without what we need. You're clothed, you're fed, and you're sheltered. Have some gratitude for what the lord provides._"

He could feel the anger swell up inside him but forced himself to let it go. He couldn't be mad at the only person who gave him a second thought, much less get mad in a church. "_Yes ma'am._"

Facing forward after disciplining her grandson, Miguel's abuela nodded kindly and smiled to the priest. "_You may continue, father._"

The priest looked at her as if she were crazy.

Blackbird: High above the ground:

"Are we there yet?" Kurt Wagner, known as Nightcrawler to his team, moaned as he halfway sat in his seat.

"You ask that one more time and I'll tie you to the tail fin by your tail," Tabitha, aka, Boom Boom said.

"Ease up, kiddies," Jean Grey said from the cockpit of the plane. "We've got another hour until we arrive, then it's nothing but fun in the sun." She tied her red hair back with an elastic tie then stretched out her arms.

"'Fun in the sun'?" her fiancé, Scott Summers, or Cyclops, asked from the pilot's seat. Aside from being in his X-Men uniform like the others, he also wore a bomber jacket and a pair of ruby quartz sunglasses instead of his visor. "That's hardly what I would describe a potential Juggernaut sighting."

"At least it sounds better than 'a rampaging Juggernaut' like the professor said. I just wonder what he's doing in Mexico to begin with."

"You and me both. It's not like him to go anywhere else besides New York and the mansion."

"Maybe he's, like, looking for a good deal on cheap medicine," Kitty Pride, aka, Shadowcat, said from her seat behind Kurt. "I mean, he's gotta be there to get something."

"Yeah, maybe he needs baby aspirin," added Kurt with a laugh.

"Well whatever it is, we are only to gather Intel, not engage unless he poses a threat," Scott explained before becoming quiet again. The truth was, they were there for two reasons, Juggernaut, and a potential new mutant with a new type of mutation. The latter was ordered to be kept a secret by Professor Xavier should the mutant not be present.

"Where are he headed for anyways?" asked Tabitha.

"It looks like the next spot he's headed to is Juarez," Jean answered. "So that means we have to be extra careful due to the cartels down there."

"Do you think that's what he's down in Mexico for? Drugs?"

"Don't know, Tabitha. It's just strange he would be that far away from New York like this."

Juarez, Mexico:

After stuffing himself with around a dozen pancakes, Miguel sat back in his chair and let out a forceful huff of air while wiping his hands on his tan cargo pants in lack of a napkin. It was the first time he had felt completely full in the last five days. He rubbed his hands over his face, scratching his stubble and straightening out his soul patch as he waited for his abuela to finish eating her plate of scrambled eggs.

"_I wish you wouldn't have worn that shirt,_" she told him before eating a forkful of eggs. "_And I wish you would learn to shave before church. And cut your hair. I'm tired of seeing it around your shoulders. At least that way you could attract the girls. Look at you, twenty one years old and not married. You're an old man and need to make me some grand kids._"

"_Abuela, I like my shirts. And this is one of my favorites._" He pointed to his black "Just Bring It!" shirt with a grin. "_And the only girls left around here are either the ones that will stay with you in exchange for money or the ones you own._"

"_Then go to America and find one. Maybe find one that will make you control your temper like Isabella did._"

He was silent for a moment at the mention of that name. "_It's not my temper that's the problem, it's everyone else._"

"_Anger will kill you quick, Miguel. You remember that. You have too much of your father in you and I will not see you end up like him._"

Miguel turned his attention back to his abuela quickly. "_Don't compare me to him. I'm nothing like him and I'll never be,_" he answered angrily.

"_See that there? You just sounded like him._" She looked up from her seat and gave him a stern look. "_Get rid of this anger you have. Or you will end up a-"_

Before she could finish telling him anything, a loud, thunderous explosion occurred a mile or so down the street. People were running and screaming as they fled from whatever was the cause of the disturbance.

Miguel's first reaction was to get his abuela to safety as the cause of the explosion got closer. He led her back to the church where the priest was ushering everyone in to escape through the back in order to cut through town quickly. Tables were overturned as people panicked and shouted "_monster_!" repeatedly. The nearby cops shouted for everyone to get out of the way as they drew their guns and prepared to fire on the thing approaching them.

Miguel ran to a nearby alley between two stone buildings and hid behind the corner of one. Sand kicked up around him from the mass of frightened people, making his eyes water a little from the airborne particles. He poked his head around the corner when a truck slammed into the ground and rolled over two police officers, killing them. What he heard next was a chorus of gunfire moments before an armored giant of a man appeared beside him and attacked the remaining cops. He only wished he could've killed them himself when he saw the dead cop' faces, but now wasn't the time for past grudges.

Miguel stood taller than most Mexicans at just over six feet, but this guy was at least two feet taller than him. Bullets bounced off the giant regardless if they struck his exposed flesh or brownish armor. His domed helmet also blocked any potential projectiles from injuring him, although it looked as if it wasn't necessary to begin with. He continued to watch as the large man swatted the cops aside like toy soldiers when he heard him yell something in English about the cartels before throwing another pickup through the church's doors. While only making sure the giant wouldn't injure any innocent people, not counting the cops he knew to be crooked, he now felt the need to intervene.

Taking off from his stakeout spot in a dead sprint, Miguel reached into his right cargo pocket and pulled out a red bandanna and a pair of black sunglasses. He tied the cloth over his nose and mouth and slipped on the shades as he caught up to the rampaging giant. Jumping on a table, he used it to leap into the air and stomp his steel toed boots on the helmet of the big man. Diving forward, he landed in a roll and stood between him and the few remaining officers.

"And who's this?" the giant yelled. "Some wannabe hero want's to stand up to the Juggernaut?"

"F#$&ing cabròn! What da hell are da cartels sending you hear for?" Miguel shouted in a clear Texan drawl. It was a surprise to those around him that he sounded like an American when not speaking Spanish. "You just another hired enforcer?"

"Finally, someone who speaks English. Tell these people to stop interfering in the operations and maybe, just maybe I won't destroy the town."

"Still didn't answer mah question. But since ya gonna be like dat, Ah suppose Ah ain't got no other choice but to bring ya down, especially since ya threw a truck in the church."

"Trust me, you don't want to do this, w #$%&k," Juggernaut said as he cracked his knuckles. "Cartels pay good, but I'll take you down for free."

"Oh, now Ah know Ah'm sure Ah wanna do this." Miguel eyes flashed a light blue as he struck a defensive stance and flexed his arms to either side of him. A blue aura formed around his hands in the shape of claws with a high pitched whirring noise like a knife cutting through air.


	2. Chapter 2: Unstoppable Meets Unstable

2. Unstoppable Meets Unstable

"We land in twenty seconds, be ready," Cyclops commanded as he piloted the Blackbird to a clear area near where Juggernaut was attacking. "Juggernaut procedure twelve, you know what to do. Shadowcat, you're with Nightcrawler, Boom Boom, with me. Jean, be ready.

Acknowledging the order simultaneously, the five man team. Unbuckled their belts and headed to the rear entry hatch of the plane as it auto piloted the landing procedure. The moment it touched ground, the hatch opened and the team ran out with the sound of an explosion occurring in the distance where Juggernaut was. A car toppled out in front of them but was blasted by Cyclops before it could collide with them. Jean made sure none of the following shrapnel struck them as she put up a psychic barrier.

"Safe to say, big guy's angry," Boom Boom commented.

"Then let's put him down for a nap." Leading the way, Cyclops headed for the area where the car came from with the others close behind when they were forced to come to a stop.

A wall of a store exploded as an object shot out from it. It collided with a telephone pole, which was knocked over into a stone archway and crumbled on whatever the object was. A moment later, the stone rubble was shoved off violently as a young man scrambled to his feet.

"_Mother f#$%ing cabròn! I liked that shirt you piece of s$&t!_" Ripping what was left of his shirt off, Miguel formed his blue energy claws again and leapt back to where he was thrown from, not paying the group of X-Men any attention whatsoever.

"Who vas that?" Nightcrawler asked astonished.

"One PO'ed Mexican mutant," answered Boom Boom.

"Doesn't matter, let's go," Cyclops ordered. "If he's fighting Juggernaut by himself, he's gonna be one dead mutant."

Back where Miguel and Juggernaut were fighting, the unstoppable mutant rammed buildings, leaving nothing but destroyed foundations in his wake. The giant mutant thoroughly enjoyed the destruction he was leaving behind as well as the many people he sent running for their lives. He was about to charge another building when a pair of blue shimmering claws struck the back of his knees.

Miguel slid out from between Juggernaut's legs as the much larger mutant fell to the ground. He gave a yell from the pain he felt, something he only rarely did as a shooting sting made its way up his legs. Before he could stand back up, the clawed mutant hopped to his feet and leapt into the air with his fist cocked back. He delivered a hard hit to Juggernaut's helmet, which sent him back into what was left of a store.

The unstoppable force was actually in a daze from the hit, even going toe to toe with Colossus never left him feeling like this or left a dent in his helmet. Getting back to his feet, he was met with an incoming Miguel who unleashed a yell before digging his clawed hands into his helmet and succeeded in cutting it off. The heavy head covering fell to the ground with a thud as Miguel landed beside it. He kept his attack up as he took several swipes at the gargantuan. Legs, arms, stomach, and chest were sliced into but left no visible markings. Each claw strike left the brute feeling weaker as they passed through him. Juggernaut was now growing scared, scared as this had never happened to him before.

Before Miguel could continue any further, the large man stiffened and fell over, landing in the sand face first. From the sky floated a red haired woman who landed close to the unconscious Juggernaut. Nightcrawler appeared in a cloud of blue smoke to his right with a blonde girl running up with another young man wearing a visor. The last to show up was a brunette girl who floated up from the ground. None surprised Miguel as he knew who they were but that didn't mean he let his guard down.

"Um, like, hi," Kitty said with a wave. "We're…uh…friends-o. We mean you no harm-o."

"What are you doing, Kitty?" Cyclops asked.

"I forgot my Spanish," she said with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"I'll handle this." Standing in front of Miguel, Jean began to use her hands to relay her message to him while speaking in the best possible Spanish she could. "_We are friends. We are from America, home of the makers. We have no marbles when we rise from the mansion. We are the exotic men and want to extend a hand in tree sap._"

Miguel raised an eyebrow at what she said.

"_Thank you for petting our lingerie, Juggernaut for us. We represent a hostile pizza and wish to follow you back to our planet if you want. Our teacher, Princess Xavier's sewer shack is a box for mutants who wish to kill their teddy bears. We will shower you with donkeys if you-_"

"Stop raht there," Miguel told her with an irritated look. "If you think you can speak Spanish, you're sadly mistaken. Or if you're trah'n to piss meh off," he formed his claws once again, "think twice."

"Please, we're not trying to make you angry," Cyclops said. "We just didn't know you spoke English."

"Too late, yankee."

Ready to attack, Miguel dug his feet into the sand when a man ran up behind him, shouting, "Cupacabra! Chupacabra!"

"Hate that name," Miguel muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"_Chupa, it's your abuela, she's not breathing!_"

"_What? Where is she?_" Miguel dropped his claws and ran up to the man.

"_At the clinic. Hurry!_"

As the two men left, Jean looked back at Cyclops with an offended look on her face. "Was my Spanish really that bad?"

He shrugged. "I thought it was pretty spot on."

Several hours later, a visor-less Scott Summers with ruby quartz sunglasses on sat in the Blackbird with a radio as he spoke to Professor Xavier. "…So that's our situation, Professor. Jean's keeping Marko sedated mentally while Kitty and Tabitha are trying to convince Miguel to come back to New York with us."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this Scott," the Professor stated. "Did you find out the reason Marko was down there?"

"Jean picked up on him accepting a contract from a local cartel to destroy the town should they not comply with them. It was all about the money. And I think he also wanted an excuse to demolish a town. He also seemed to inadvertently caused an elderly woman to have a heart attack. She was the grandmother of the mutant we're here to see."

"My condolences to his family. However, Cerebro has been picking up on strange fluctuations about him. He's one of only four mutants who give off that signature in the world. And the closest."

"What is it about him, Professor?"

"He's giving off two different X-Gene readings, as if his mutation shifts from one ability to another. I've never encountered one like him before. Please, try to convince him to come back to the institute."

"Will do Professor. We'll try." After putting the radio receiver back in its holster, Scott sat back in his chair and sighed. "A guy who can go one on one with the Juggernaut and win without any help…I hope he's on our side."

At the local clinic, Miguel sat silently in a chair as a group of doctors moved his abuela's body from the hospital room to the morgue. He didn't feel like looking at her as she was carted by with a sheet covering her. She was going to be taken to a nearby crematorium then have her ashes buried in a nearby cemetery.

Kitty and Tabitha, still in their uniforms, sat across the hall from him. They didn't know what to say besides the obvious. Getting their first look at him, they noticed there were no scars on his tanned body or bruises for that matter. Given he was in a fight with Juggernaut and was thrown through a building before crashing into and buried by a stone archway, he should be dead. Instead, it looked as if he had just wondered in from a dust storm. The only addition to his skin was a tribal wolf tattoo following his left shoulder blade as if it were stalking prey.

"Um…Miguel?" Kitty said softly. "We, like, were supposed to ask if you want to come back with us to New York. And, um-"

"What she's trying to say is," Tabitha interrupted, "our leader, Cyclops, told us we were not only here to stop Juggernaut, but see if you would come back with us due to your powers."

He continued to sit quietly.

"Our, uh, professor, Charles Xavier, he helps mutants. He could help you…" she came to a stop when she saw Miguel move his eyes to look up at her. His long hair shrouded his eyes and looked as if light itself were afraid of shining upon him.

"Juggernaut. What did you do to him?" he asked.

"He's back at our plane, the Blackbird, near where you fought hi-"

Standing up, Miguel stomped down the short dimly lit yellow corridor to the nearest door and threw it open. The two girls followed after him as he ventured into the hot sun. One thing they noticed while following him was everyone in town acted afraid of him. His arms were flexed and a scowl was on his face, giving them the reason as to why they may be afraid. It didn't take him long to reach the Blackbird and the girls were doing their best to keep up with him. Kurt appeared in a puff of smoke, finishing his run through town to see if anyone was in need of help and he too followed the three after quickly getting out of Miguel's way.

Entering the vehicle, Miguel took a direct route for the unconscious Juggernaut and formed his claws on one hand. Instead of being blue this time, they were black as a murderous look took over his eyes. He didn't hear the others yell for him to stop. He didn't see Cyclops leave the cockpit with a hand on his glasses. All he saw was the prone body of Juggernaut and raised his clawed hand above his head as he brought the clawed tips to a point and brought them down over the mutant's head.

Kitty gave a shriek as Kurt and Tabitha yelled for him to stop. Scott shouted his name but he didn't hesitate in bringing his claws down on the villain. If it weren't for Jean's telekinesis, he would've impaled said villain's head and killed him. His arm was stopped in mid attack and refused to go further. Growing angrier, Miguel strained in vain to break whatever was holding him back but it was no use.

"Miguel, stop." Scott ordered as Jean held Miguel's hand in place. "I know what you want to do but I can't let you do that."

"Then turn your head," Miguel said through gritted teeth.

"Listen to me, I would be lying if I told you he doesn't deserve to be killed. But what you're about to do…what you want to do is not what we do. We're here to take him back into custody."

"He killed mah abuela!"

"No he didn't," Jean said. "Not directly."

"He still had a hand in it."

"Miguel, you want revenge?" Cyclops asked. "This isn't the way to take it. Revenge by death is not the way we do things. Believe me, if we did, mutants everywhere would be hunted down to extinction."

"Ah don't care about other mutants, ah just want this one!"

"Jean, do it!" On Scott's orders, Jean knocked Miguel out with a psychic blast.


	3. Chapter 3: Confederate Yankee

3. Confederate Yankee

"So vat do ve do vith him?" Kurt asked as Miguel slept on a foldaway cot in the back of the Blackbird.

"I would think to make sure he doesn't kill Juggy," Tabitha said. "He looked like the Terminator just then."

"Are you, like, sure we should see if he wants to come back with us?" Kitty asked. "Cause he may still want to kill someone."

"But ve vere told by the Professor. He said he was a rare mutation." Kurt looked at the sleeping young man and noticed the scowl on his face. "He's even mad in his sleep."

"Jean, what have you found out about him?" Scott asked as his fiancé read Miguel's mind.

"It's…it's a jumble of emotions," she told him. "I can only make out a few of them clearly. Fear, anger, violence…hate. It's as if he knows no peace whatsoever. Miguel's mind isn't like anyone else's. It's constantly giving off his emotional state. Even earlier I could feel the, the anger he had. It's even worse now."

"What else do you see? Can we trust him?"

"Well, that's just the thing. I see water, a man standing over me, a woman in…great pain, people being tortured and…and mutilated. Scott…it's just too much." She broke contact with the sleeping mutant and rubbed her head. "I think we can trust him not to do anything to us. As long as we don't do anything to anger him. He's just so…angry."

Looking Miguel over, Scott thought about waking him up for the tenth time in the past two hours and exhaled forcefully. He couldn't keep the man unconscious and fly him back to the mansion. Plus, Mexico doesn't look too fondly on a kidnapping, much less than the US. "Ok, wake him. But make sure you have a solid grip on him. We don't need another guy looking to take our heads again."

"Okay, if you're sure." Holding her hands out, Jean released her hold on Miguel's mind and brought him out of his sleep gently.

Inhaling deeply, the first thing he did was rub a hand over his face. It took a few seconds for him to realize where he was and he shot up to a sitting position. Looking around, he searched for Juggernaut but was pinned back down by Jean and couldn't move again. "Let meh go!"

"Listen to me," Scott said as he took a knee beside him. "I'm sorry for your loss. But I need you to calm down. We're taking Juggernaut to a maximum security prison for criminal mutants. He won't be able to cause destruction anymore. With that said, I have a question for you."

"Red eye, if you don't let me up I'll-"

"Miguel, we were sent here by Charles Xavier to meet you after we restrained Juggernaut. We were too late to stop him but we are not too late to meet you. You have a…a genetic abnormality the Professor wants to see for himself. I can't promise you anything more than a chance to discover what your powers are."

"Ah know what mah powers are. Just let meh go so Ah can kill the gringo, den ah'll be on mah way. Deal?"

"You're not exactly in a position to compromise, you do know that, don't you?" Scott said with a worried grin. He hoped he wouldn't make Miguel angry by any means.

"You're not gonna let meh kill him?"

"I can't allow that. No."

"Red'll knock me out again if Ah try?"

"Pretty much so, yes."

Miguel looked away, the scowl on his face still present. "Ah can't promise ah won't try ta kill him."

"That's…acceptable."

Miguel stared daggers at Juggernaut. His gaze traveled from the mutant criminal to the one called Scott. He then stared at the others one by one, making them all feel rather uncomfortable at his murderous eyes. "Give meh a day. Ah've got someone to bury."

The next afternoon, Scott, Jean and the others waited in the Blackbird. While they appreciated the free hotel rooms they were given by the people of Juarez, they really just wanted to get back home. For a group of northerners, the heat was murder, one hundred nine degrees and rising. They had attended the funeral for Miguel's abuela out of respect for him but left him alone to pack for the trip to New York.

The people of Juarez were already rebuilding their town except for the ones attending funerals. Miguel recognized a few who were in mourning and let them be as they did the same to him while making his way to the Blackbird. Given there was no life for him here anymore, he packed up what few possessions he had and hurriedly got out of the small house he and his abuela shared. Beside the new, clean clothes he wore, a pair of khaki cargo pants and a black DX shirt with the words 'SUCK IT' written on his back, he had a duffle bag and a backpack with all he owned inside.

Sand and gravel crunched underneath his boots with the rays of the hot sun being reflected by his aviator sunglasses until he reached the entrance to the jet. Kitty and Kurt were there to greet him and offered to take his bags, a gesture he declined, as he threw himself in a chair. It took all he had to not look at Juggernaut and kill him on the spot and realized that was probably the reason they had him sit next to Jean in the front.

Conversation was kept to near zero as he put on his earphones and turned up his MP3 player to listen to his rock music instead of having to talk to the others. He didn't know when, but eventually he fell asleep and didn't wake until a few hours later when Tabitha gently nudged him and explained they were landing at the mansion.

"Velcome to zee mansion," Kurt said with a smile, a stark contrast to Miguel's sneer.

"Okay, this is it," Scott said as he stood beside the new passenger. "Since we haven't eaten anything, why don't we get you a late lunch before meeting the Professor?"

"No offense, or some, whatever ya prefer, but Ah'm only here to meet this Charles guy then Ah'm on mah way out." Miguel grabbed his bags and headed out the rear hatch, stopping momentarily to stare at Juggernaut and thinking about going ahead and killing him on the spot. If it wasn't for Scott saying Jean's name, he most likely would have.

Once stepping out of the plane, Miguel took in his new surroundings. He looked over the hanger where the jet was stored and looked up at the sound of large doors closing overhead. Since he was behind Scott and Kurt who were in the cockpit and asleep, he didn't notice they landed the aerial vehicle underground. A long metal covered hallway lead them to an elevator which took them up to a preparation room filled with lockers and shallow closets with more of the uniforms the others wore inside them. He took stock of what was there and saw a pair of fingerless gloves, boots, and a face covering stored in a clear glass case with others just like them. Another hallway led them past a large chamber with the words 'Danger Room' displayed above it, peaking his interest slightly. Another light was lit indicated it was occupied at the moment.

A second elevator ride delivered them into a large mansion foyer that looked like something Bill Gates would use as a summer house. A red carpet covered the floor and large bay windows adorned the front of the building where a large set of double doors led outside to the front with young men and women entering and exiting. Some looked to be the same age as him while others looked to be older with a few looking younger than he was.

"Pitor," Scott called out as Miguel looked around at the expensive décor. "We need to tell the Professor we're here before taking Marko back to his holding area and change out of our uniforms; can you please show Miguel here to an empty room in the mean time?"

"No problem, _tovarich_," the man referred to as Pitor said. As the others took their leave, Pitor slapped his hand on Miguel's shoulder in a friendly way, causing the Hispanic man to turn and glare. "Come my friend, I'll lead you to a room upstairs."

Miguel was taken by surprise as he came face to chest with a mountain of a man. Looking up, he saw a smiling face looking down at him. At a smidge over six feet, he felt dwarfed by the seven foot-plus tall Russian. He followed him upstairs without saying a word, mostly because he didn't like how friendly Piotr was.

"To the right are the male bedrooms, left are reserved for the females," Pitor described. "Yours will be at the end of the hall, above the kitchen since it's just been remodeled."

Opening the indicated door, Piotr stepped aside and let Miguel get a look at his room. A single full sized bed sat in the corner against the far and right side walls with a shelf above it. A private bathroom stood a few feet away from the foot of it. Beside it was a nightstand with a single lamp and partially opened drawer. A simple computer desk stood next to a closed closet with a chair parked in its seating area. Beside the door was an oak dresser/mirror combo with a small unplugged clock radio on it. Directly in front on the door was large window overlooking the side of the mansion with a large open area between a stone path and a high brick wall. Overall, it was a good sized, simple room with a simple beige color scheme to it.

"So, what do you think?" the Russian asked.

Miguel stood there for a moment, not believing his eyes as he stared at a single object he had never once owned or used before in his life. He took off his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "It's a bed."

Sitting in front of a large cherry wood desk, Miguel carefully watched a bald paraplegic man in a wheel chair look over a computer screen with images from the Juarez fight. Scott had handed him an SD card from his visor which was now equipped with a tiny video camera to record in the field operations. Along with the two were a white haired African woman introduced as Ororo Munro, a southern couple who went by the names of Remy and Marie, and a rather scruffy Canadian named Logan who smelled of cheap cigars and even cheaper beer.

"Very impressive Mister Cortez. You managed to take down Cain Marko single handedly," the one introduced as Charles Xavier said. "Please, tell me, what made you go into battle against an individual as dangerous as Juggernaut."

"He interrupted play tyme," Miguel replied with a sneer.

"Pardon me?" Ororo said.

With a sigh, Miguel rolled his neck around and replied, "He showed up, said he was wit the cartels, and threw a truck into a church. Thought Ah would see if he was as bad as he pretended tah be."

"Indeed," Xavier said. "Cain Marko is my half-brother, a very dangerous mutant that's nearly unstoppable. Thanks to your actions, he is now back in his specially designed stasis tube."

"Yeah, well, Ah'd charge ya but Ah'd rather prevent another person from getting' hurt. Anyway, why don't we cut to da chase. Ya want to see mah powers? It'll cost ya."

"What do you mean by 'cost you'?" Logan asked.

"A thousand per power, per use. I got five to choose from."

"You're charging the Professor to see your powers?" Ororo asked a little shocked.

"Mah talents are not ta be wasted. And Ah need da money to get my ass outta heah." Miguel looked over the group around him as they looked to each other.

"Well, before we get into any of that territory, let me go over your records." Pulling out a file from his desk, Xavier opened it and shook his head. "You've got a very extensive record, Mister Cortez."

"What are ya getting' at?"

"Police, records. I'm sorry, this is the reason I called Remy Lebeau in here. He can tell you about what I did for him when he joined my school."

Miguel turned to the man with glowing red eyes and looked at him unimpressed.

"The Prof managed tah get me a semi cleahd file. It just means I have the fun of dirtying it up again. He's got connections where people usually don't have any." Remy grinned as he explained like it was some sort of partnership he had with the paralyzed man. "Gotta admit, you've got some rathah nasty doin's in your record, mon ami."

"He also helps ya wit ya powahs," Marie said. "Basically, he works witcha to control yaself." She wrapped an ungloved hand around Remy's and smiled.

"Remy is a thief with an extensive criminal background, which is severely shortened due to he only gets caught when he wants to, which is 'just for fun' as he puts it. Marie here was unable to control her absorbing powers but she made great strides to do so and now can walk around here without the fear of bumping into anyone and putting them in a coma." Charles said while looking through Miguel's file.

"What all does he got there?" Remy asked.

"The most severe is arson of a McDonalds." Xavier said as he and the others looked toward Miguel.

"They forgot mah Happy Meal toy," Miguel commented.

"Burglery," Xavier read.

"He stole mah trahke."

"Assault one."

"He tripped."

"Assault two."

"He cut in front of meh while buyin' groceries."

"Vehicular assault."

"Nevah cut meh off."

"Jay walking."

"Wanted tuh try it."

"Two hundred and thirty seven parking tickets."

"Do ya really want tuh walk across a Wal-Maht parkin' lot in da middle of summuh?"

Remy couldn't help but laugh at Miguel's remarks. "This guy's a keepah. We could paint da town red if he stays."

"Don't encourage him," Logan intervened. "Kid, what's the real reason you cause so much trouble. And no more smart ass answers."

"Fine," Miguel sighed while rolling his eyes. "The McDonalds was a cover for a Meh lab, the burglary was a woman's passport someone stole that Ah stole back, the assaults are from fights wit street gangs, vehicle's from drag racin', pahkin' tickets are from a trip to Vegas, and Ah just wanted to jaywalk in front of a cop for tha hell of it."

This time Ororo and Marie joined in Remy's smirking while Scott and Logan gave them a sneer and a frown. Xavier only grinned as Miguel crossed his arms. He wasn't lying as the Professor and Logan's abilities registered what he said, his heart didn't skip a beat and there was no flicker in his mental activity to suggest a lie was being told when a knock echoed through the room.

"Professor?" a girl said as she stepped in Xavier's office. She had a friendly high pitched voice.

"Yes, Megan, how may I help you?" The wheelchair bound professor rolled out from behind his desk and stopped just to the side of it.

"Mr. McCoy sent me to tell you there's a problem in the Danger Room. The programs are not loading properly since Logan's last session."

"Sorry, Chuck," Logan apologized bluntly. "Guess I broke it again."

"I'll contact Forge to work on it. In the meantime, would you please be so kind as to show our guest around the mansion, Megan?" Xavier asked the girl who entered.

"Sure, no problem, Professor."

Turning his head to look at her peripherally, Miguel caught a glimpse of a smiling freckled girl about a year or two younger than he was. She dressed like other girls her age, blue jeans and a simple white t-shirt with a light sweater over it. He had to look twice when he saw her hair, pink with streaks of blue running through it. That was where the normal looks ended for her eyes were the only thing about her appearance that was different. They were completely black with faint pink irises.

"Miguel Cortez, this is Megan Gwynn, also known as Pixie. Megan, Miguel."

"…And that brings us back to the main entrance. Sorry it took so long, it's just, this place is so huge. But, you'll get used to it." Megan flashed him a friendly smile as she ascended the stairs in front of the building, completing the tour and turned to look at him. "So, what do you think?"

"It's…nice. A little cold for mah taste," Miguel told her as he slid his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'm from Whales so I'm used to the cooler temperatures." She moved a strand of hair behind her ear, which caught Miguel's attention as they were pointed. "If you don't mind me asking, what are your powers? I've heard Kitty and Tabitha talk about some sort of claws you have. Are they like Logan's?"

Forcing himself to look down from her, Miguel took one hand from his pockets and glanced around to see if anyone else was close by. He flexed his hand and a blue transparent energy formed over the appendage, solidifying into five pointed claws with that high pitched slicing noise. Each were about eight inches long from the knuckle of each finger.

"Cool," Megan said with a grin as she looked at the energy constructs. "They're pretty. What do they do?"

"Depends on how Ah feel. Usually they make a person go into a seizure or if they be a mutant, feel weaker every time Ah take a swipe at them. They don't leave a mark unless Ah use them to cut through metal. If Ah get to the point I lose my temper completely, they turn black and can kill in one hit."

"Has that happened before?"

"Only once," he admitted after a moment's hesitation. "But he was very bad." He let his claw dissipate and looked down, ashamed at what he remembered and telling her that. "What about your power? What do you do?"

She took off her sweater and turned around, showing him the extremely low cut back of her shirt. Two vertical slits on her shoulder blades flexed slightly as translucent dragonfly wings emerged from them. They took on a rainbow like coloring when the light hit them and shimmered. "I fly."

"Ah understand why they call you Pixie now. Ah thought it was cause you might shrink or something."

"Nah, it's mainly cause of the wings and pointed ears. Just don't call me Pix. I hated that name since I was a kid."

"No problem."

She fluttered her wings back and forth quickly before turning back around to face him. "I can also make this stuff everyone calls Pixie Dust. It's also another reason how I got my name. It makes people hallucinate or experience something they've gone through before, depending on the person and what they're thinking. That, and I can make a weapon I call a soul dagger."

She held out her hand and an elaborately engraved dagger formed from the palm of her hand with a pinkish glow surrounding it. Miguel stared at her as she showed him her weapon and wings.

"That's…that's amazing," Miguel said as she withdrew her wings and dagger.

"Hey, what's with your accent?" she asked. "I could actually understand you better just now."

Miguel's face flashed red for just an instant and he hoped she didn't notice. "Ah…Ah can talk regularly if Ah want to. Ah'm…I'm from Texas originally and lived in Juarez since I was eight."

"It's nice. Still hear that Texan drawl but…it's nice to completely understand you."

"Yeah."

After an awkward silence, Megan finally spoke up. "Well, dinner will be ready shortly. After you get freshened up, meet us in the dining room. Most of us will be there since it's Piotr, Amara, and Kurt's turn to cook. I think I heard them say something about a roast."

"Alright."

As Megan left to go inside the mansion, Miguel took a long look at her. Unknown to him or his tour guide, Logan was watching them both as he worked on his motorcycle from the garage.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Miguel made his way down to the dining room where he saw a wide assortment of people waiting for their meal. He tied his hair back in a short ponytail and looked over the table as the others talked freely amongst themselves. One of the mutants put a fingertip to his glass, creating frost on the outside of it before taking a drink. Another walked up to his twin before fusing with him as he sat and spoke with another young man eagerly. Two women, one Asian in appearance and the other with long brown hair, lit candles by either shooting sparks at the wicks or creating a flame at her fingertips.

"Hey, newbie," Tabitha called. "Here's a seat for ya."

The others looked up at Miguel, making him uncomfortable from the attention. He just wanted to get out of there but the idea of a free meal had him thinking of staying around at least through dinner with the bed making him think of staying overnight.

He sat down between Tabitha and the one who froze his glass, keeping his head down as he looked everyone over with an attempt to not make it look like he was looking them over. Remy and Marie sat together towards the end of the table. The white streak in her hair hung playfully down the side of her face as she giggled at something Remy was telling her and referred to him as 'Swamp Rat'. Jean and Scott were acting the same way, although those near them rolled their eyes in annoyance. Kurt, the blue elf looking one sat next to Amara, the one with the fiery fingertips, and the kid with the clone of himself after bringing in a few more side dishes. Megan was talking in a hushed tone with three other girls. The ones near Logan behaved as if sitting beside him was a punishment and Ororo sipped at a glass of tea.

"So, how are you doing so far, Miguel?" Ororo asked once sitting down her glass.

"Fine." He answered without looking up at her.

"Another silent type?" the kid with the frozen glass next to him asked.

"Silent and strong," Tabitha said with an arm around his shoulders. "Yup, this guy took on the Juggernaut all by his lonesome."

The others around him stopped what they were doing and stared at him. He could feel his temper rise a little bit from the attention.

"Sounds suicidal," someone said.

"Actually," Kurt spoke up, "he beat him. Made a dent in his helmet before cutting it off." The others couldn't believe what was being said about him but Scott and Jean backed up what they said. Even Megan looked surprised at the revelation.

Dinner was spent with Miguel mostly grunting at the questions aimed at him. His responses were kept short and to the point regardless who asked them. Beside a few who stayed behind to clear the table and wash dishes, everyone left to head to their rooms or watch TV in the den for a while. Not feeling like watching a mindless reality show about keeping up with a family famous for nothing, Miguel retired to his room and looked his bed over. He stood in front of it for a minute before touching it with his hand, pushing down on it to feel its softness. Normally he would sleep on the floor with a few blankets or in a hammock, but now he would finally get to use a mattress and actual pillows. He was just about ready to sit on it when a knock came from his door. Annoyed, he opened it and was surprised to see Logan standing on the other side.

"Yeah?" Miguel asked flatly as he looked down at the shorter man.

"I'm only gonna say this one time, kid," Logan began, "Chuck wants to see your powers and he's not paying for a show either, so you can drop the wannabe tough guy act unless you want to see why those around here tend to keep away from me. Now you have something the Professor needs to see. You have a mutation that is extremely rare. Most mutants only have one, you have two. Come morning, he wants you to meet him in the Danger Room to see what you can do and why your mutation is the way it is. So I recommended getting to bed early. You're gonna need your rest."

"And what if Ah don't want to show you what ah can really do? You gonna kick meh out?"

"In a heartbeat. You can stay as long as you work with him for however long you want. If you want, you can work for him and earn a nice little chunk of change on a weekly basis. The choice is yours but think it over carefully."

Letting out a huff, Miguel looked back over to the bed. He really wanted to sleep in a bed. "Fine. But ah want something for mah time."

"That can be worked out. One more thing, I need the size of your pants and shirts. You'll get a uniform in the morning."

"Uniform?"

"Yeah, uniform."

Miguel handed Logan the pants and shirt he wore earlier so he could write down the measurements from them.

"Thanks," Logan said. "Morning call is at seven so be up by six. Don't be late."

"Six? Tell Skid Marks I don't get out of bed before ten."

"You be up by six or I'll drag your ass out of bed myself."

Miguel rolled his eyes and slammed the door. "Like to see him try."


	4. Chapter 4: First Taste of Action

4. First Taste of Action

Usually, Miguel is in a bad mood. This morning, bad mood was like saying his attitude was full of sunshine, rainbows, and warm fuzzies. Standing in the middle of a large cylindrical metal room, he tried to wake himself up. All he wanted was to sleep in the first ever bed he had until he woke himself up. Instead, his morning started with the warm blankets being ripped off his body and someone pulling his hair to drag him off the mattress. He didn't hear his shower running as he recited every curse in Spanish he knew before being thrown into the tub. Ice cold water shocked his system, forcing him to let out a yell in surprise. Logan, the one responsible for it all, left the bathroom while yelling at him about how he woke up late and it better not happen again. Miguel stared angrily at him as the icy water doused his near naked body since he only had a pair of boxers on.

The next thing he went through was uniform dressing. The locker room he walked through upon leaving the hanger yesterday was where he was led to, cursing along the way. He just about went on a killing spree when he was given a blue and yellow uniform by Cyclops with matching yellow boots and gloves. Now he stood drowsily, struggling to keep his eyes open as he waited for instructions with a leather-like suit pinching him whenever he moved.

"You up yet, Miguel?" Logan asked from the overhead observation deck, to which he was cursed at in both English and Spanish by the angry Mexican. He turned to Xavier and grinned. "You wanted him riled up, Chuck? He's riled up."

"Thank you Logan," Xavier replied with a hand to his temple, "but I feel as that may have been a mistake on my part. I'm getting a powerful mental…bombardment from him. His emotions are linked to his powers but it's like his mind is firing off everything he feels. I'm worried he may become mentally unstable if he doesn't learn to control them. If that happens, there's no telling what his powers would do."

Moving to flip a couple of switches and turn a few dials on a console in front of him, Charles Xavier readied the Danger Room for what he had in mind. "Now, Miguel, I'm going to start things off on level four since you have some fighting skills. Holograms of opponents will appear and attack you but will not leave any physical damage. However, if you're struck, you will receive a small electrical shock that feels similar to a bee sting."

"Just get the F#$k on with it." Miguel yelled back.

"Megan was right, Xavier said to Logan. "He can talk where you can understand him when he wants to."

Activating the preprogrammed Danger Room sequence, Xavier and Logan watched as several robotic drones armed with bow staffs advanced on the lone mutant. Taking stock of the five drones around him, Miguel's eyes flashed blue as he formed his claws again and waited for them to come closer. The first one was sliced along its mid-section as it wound up for an overhead attack. The second and third ones each had their heads decapitated as they charged him. He was nearly tagged by the fourth one as he kicked the fifth one back and buried his claws into its chest then delivered an uppercut swipe to the last. It exploded after a short delay with Miguel staring up at the observation deck.

"Very good," Xavier said over the intercom. "I'm adjusting the settings and location of the next skirmish.

"Whatevah," Miguel mumbled as the room around him shifted to become a destroyed city complete with dilapidated buildings, fire, gutted out cars, and smoke filled air. "What the hell?"

As he looked over the destroyed environment around him, a shadowed figure moved in from behind. Letting out a roar, Colossus leapt from a hill of brick and mortar with his fists above his head. He crashed down on the spot Miguel was standing in and created a large crater in the street.

Landing in a roll out, the clawed man looked up at the large Russian as he charged him. Miguel once again dodged his attack as the chrome plated mutant collided with a building then turn back his way. This time, Miguel slid through his legs and jumped up, bringing his clawed hands upwards through Colossus' body. The mutant fell to his knees and exploded in a shower of metal and cables.

"A damn robot?" Before he could question things any further, Miguel was kicked from behind by an incoming little man in a green and grey outfit.

Taking a swipe at his attacker, Miguel's clawed hand sailed over the smaller man's head as he leapt backwards like a frog or toad with his tongue whipping across the Hispanic man's face. Growing angrier, Miguel charged the hopper and tackled him to the ground. No sooner had he buried his claws into his fallen enemy's chest when a large fist connected with his jaw, sending him back several yards.

Rubbing his jaw, Miguel looked at who attacked him and felt his eyes grow wide when he laid eyes on the Juggernaut stomping towards him through the smoke in the air. His claws instantly went from blue to black as he kipped up and roared while charging the unstoppable mutant.

In the observation deck, Charles grimaced from the emotions he felt from Miguel. Jean was right, he was filled with nothing but anger and hate, more so when he saw the intimidating form of the Juggernaut. Images of water and tortured people flashed through his mind and was starting to cause him a great deal of pain. "Logan, cancel the program. It's…it's too much for me to go through. His head…his mind…feels as if it's on the verge of breaking down."

"Hold on, Chuck. I've got an idea." Moving before the control panel, Logan adjusted a few settings and activated the new orders.

Down on the training floor, Miguel was close to going insane with anger as he attacked the much larger mutant. Every time he was hit by Juggernaut it would only serve to make him go further to the edge of his emotional cliff. Succeeding in bringing the unstoppable force to his knees, Miguel rushed him from behind and buried his claws into his back. His helmet was the next to go as it was easily sliced off with the smaller of the two impaling the other in the throat and ripping his head off. Turning around and stomping away, Miguel waited for the robotic form of the one he blamed for his abuela's death to explode. When it didn't, he growled and turned back to it with a clawed hand raised but Juggernaut was no longer there.

Standing where the massive mutant was, was Megan in a similar uniform to Miguel's. Her wings were out and she stared into his eyes. The angered look on Miguel's face disappeared and his claws went back to their normal blue coloring but he didn't attack. It was a mistake that cost him as Pixie landed a spinning jump kick to his face and knocked him back.

The hologram city faded to nothing as the same went for the Pixie model around the robotic drone. Sitting up in time to see the Professor and Logan enter the training area, Miguel rubbed the spot he was kicked and looked at the two.

"What?" he asked with malice.

"Mister Cortez," Xavier said. "Your performance here was on par with some of the other X-Men. However, your mental readings were nearly off the charts."

"So? Mah powers are connected with what Ah'm feeling. Old news to me."

Charles and Logan glanced at each other a moment. "That was a hard hit you took from the Juggernaut drone but there's not a scratch on you. You have a healing factor?" Logan asked.

"Not when mah…my claws are out." Standing up, Miguel formed his blue claws again. "When they're out, Ah can't be hurt. Not even a bullet can hurt meh. Ah'm also stronger." He dissipated them and flexed his fingers into fists a few times. "When Ah'm not using them, Ah heal."

"How fast?"

"A cut takes a few seconds. A twisted ankle…bout' a day or two. I once had mah throat cut. Woke up three days later just fine."

"Yes," Xavier said. "I've noticed your mutant gene reading fluxes every time you unsheathe your claws. By my readings, it's almost as if you have two mutations, one triggering when the other one is not active. Tell me, is it possible for you to stay here for a while? I would rather like to work with you on developing your abilities."

"Sorry, Wheels. But Ah'm out of here after tonight. You wanted to see mah powers? Ah showed them to you. Now if Ah can just be comped for mah time-"

"Of course. But I would like to point out, while I never read another person's mind without permission, I couldn't help but detect massive amounts of emotional anomalies radiating from your psyche."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, your mind felt like it was falling apart. The angrier you became, the more emotions fired through your mind. If you do not seek help in controlling your anger better, it could destroy you."

Miguel froze at the Professor's words. They were very similar to what his abuela told him constantly and were among the last words the ever told him. Although he never noticed anything that could make him think he were in danger every time he lost his temper, dealing with a psychic such as the man before him made him reflect on what his abuela always told him. A sliver of fear came over him then was replaced by anger, ironically.

"You need to find a way to release it safely, Miguel. You unleash it all at once and that's what puts you in danger. Please, let me help you."

Letting out a sigh, Miguel let a sneer form on his face as he looked away from them. Before he could answer, another group of uniformed X-Men entered the Danger Room. Among them were Cyclops, Jean, Gambit, Rogue, Jubilee, Boom Boom, Shadowcat, Colossus, Nightcrawler, and Magma, or Amara as he knew her, and Pixie.

"You don't have to give your answer this instant," the professor explained as Logan dismissed himself to meet up with the band of newcomers. "Feel free to think it over, but if you decide to stay, I can guarantee you a life you never thought you would have."

Miguel glared at Xavier then looked over at those who had just come in. While most talked to each other or Logan, Pixie was the only one to give him a smile and wave at him. He nodded slightly as his glare softened, not that much though, then turned back to the Professor. "I'll think about it."

Getting out of his blue and yellow uniform was an incredibly hard task. Since it was new, it was sticking to places he didn't want it to stick to. More curse words flooded from his mouth as he tugged and pulled it off until it finally lay on the floor and he stood over it wearing only a pair of boxers. He flipped it off then kicked it across the room as he was out of breath from his demonstration earlier and fighting to get the leather-like material off.

Sitting down for a moment, he caught his breath and tried to calm down. The struggle to get out of that uniform was causing him to lose his temper. He sat quietly, taking in deep breaths to lower his heart rate and calm down. Thinking back to what he just went through, he wanted so much for that drone of Juggernaut to be the real deal. It felt satisfying to kill the thing by ripping its head off like he did. The jumper before Juggernaut was an ugly little nuisance, and he had to admit, it felt good taking out the Colossus drone. But what really got his heart rate down was the image of Pixie when she appeared. Had she had been another male drone, he wouldn't have stopped. A female drone model, he may have hesitated as he had a rule against hitting women before remembering it was an automaton. But a Pixie drone, he couldn't bring himself to do anything against. Instead of becoming angry at this, he opened his eyes and gave a huff.

Shaking his head and feeling better, he grabbed a towel from his locker and headed over to the showers. Turning the water to come out hotter than normal, he stood with his arms outstretched to lean against the wall and let the scalding water cascade over him for a few minutes before washing himself and leaving to change where his earlier ensemble sat in front of his locker.

Wearing his usual cargo pants and boots, he slipped on a black shirt with a large 'V1' on the front and headed upstairs for something to eat. It was Sunday morning so if he heard correctly, breakfast was traditional southern style. If dinner was any indication of what kind of meals he would eat here, he supposed it may not be all bad to stay for a while. As long as no one pissed him off that is.

Breakfast was way more than he expected with piles of pancakes at the end of the table he and the others ate at last night. Bowls full of scrambled eggs, sausage patties, bacon, hash browns, biscuits, and gravy were all aligned like a buffet. Young men and women journeyed in and out of the kitchen with plates, utensils, and glasses of drinks to load up on the prepared food. If those living in the mansion fixed the meals and cleaned up afterwards then Miguel was in trouble since he couldn't cook anything other than tortillas and snake meat. After letting the others get what they wanted, he took his turn at the smorgasbord and got a little of everything. Seeing as how everyone scattered to eat or had formed their own cliques, he decided to just eat by himself at the table.

"'The era of Mattitude has arrived'. What is Mattitude, anyway?" Ororo asked as she came up behind Miguel.

"It's a wrestlin' thing," he replied before stuffing his mouth with a pancake.

After grabbing some eggs, bacon, and a biscuit, the white haired woman sat next to him. "How did your exercise go this morning? Anything happen with the Professor or Logan?"

"Look, Ah don't mean any disrespect, but Ah'm not what you call a 'people person'. Ah just want to eat and go to mah room."

"And why is that?" Ororo pressed.

"Just the way Ah've always been.

"Then you should consider changing your ways." She ate a forkful of eggs and drank a bit of coffee. "Around here, we work as a team. Professor Xavier, he formed this group to help young people develop their budding powers. Every mutant is welcome here but only a few are asked to be here. You are one of the few he has extended an invitation to. It is something not to be taken lightly."

"Whatevah you wanna think."

"Well, the only thing I think he did wrong here was not give you time to mourn properly. Scott told him what happened and he in turn has told me. No one else knows. If you need to mourn for your loss, I'll explain to Charles you need to do so. And if you ever want to talk to someone, know that I am always here to lend an ear. It's what we do, help each other."

"Again, no disrespect, but Ah don't need anyone. Ah took care of mahself and mah abuela this long and Ah can do so again now that it's just me. Ah don't need anyone's pity."

"It's not pity we offer. It's compassion." Knowing she wasn't getting through to him, Ororo tried a different approach, one that appealed to most men. "Today is Sunday. That means the den will be filled with the guys, mostly, while they watch the football games. If you want to join them, you're more than welcome to. Or if you want, you can watch the games on a TV in the storage room in the girl's wing of the mansion. It used to be a bedroom but we mostly put extra blankets and such in there. But doing so comes with a price."

"And that would be?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For each game you watch in private, you grant Charles and myself a one hour session of your time a week, each. And that would include watching wrestling. I heard the next pay-per-view is coming up soon and The Rock is coming back to fight the champion for the title. You could watch it free with no one to disturb you." She pulled a key from her pocket and held it up to him.

Miguel looked at Ororo carefully and knew what she was doing. While it was true about him wanting to see his shows in private, it was also evident he wouldn't be able to do so without giving her and Xavier what they wanted in return.

"Cowboys play at noon against the Patriots," he said, getting up to leave and grabbing the key. "Raw's tomorrow and Smackdown's on Friday. That's three sessions a week unless there's a pay-per-view on Sunday night. Happy?"

"Very," Ororo said as she took a bite of her biscuit and smiled slightly. As she had been asked, she had managed to convince the newest addition to the mansion to work with the Professor. She sent Xavier a message through the link he had established between them about succeeding in getting Miguel to cooperate without getting angry where he and Logan had failed. Score one more for the fairer sex.


	5. Chapter 5: Deals

5. Deals

None of the girls in their rooms expected the amount of cursing to come from the single empty room at the end of their corridor. It was a mixture of angry English and Spanish, or Spanglish, that filled the air when the Patriots scored or made a huge play against the Cowboys. Happy cursing occurred when the Cowboys did something good and fortunately, it remained that way as Dallas came away the victors.

Downstairs in the den, the group of mutants watched the second of the day's football games. Remy had a few bets going that his Saints would win against the Jets. Few took him up on it as his gambling nature left him the winner nine times out of ten when it came to football. Logan found himself on the bad end of that bet after the first quarter and three touchdowns.

"So, like, what do you think of the new guy?" Kitty asked as she sat beside several of her girlfriends in the den. "He hasn't said much since we met him."

"Guy's cute, I'll give him that," Amara replied. "Just a shame we got there after he used his powers. Megan said they were pretty."

"They are. When he used his claws in Mexico they were a bright blue. But when he got mad, er, madder, they became black."

"Hey, Megs," Tabitha said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn from a bowl Amara was holding. "You know where he is? Maybe he could show the others what he can do."

"He was the end of the hall on our side in the last room. He was cussing up a storm in there but went to his room after the game. He really loves his Cowboys," Megan told them.

"So you do know where he was," Tabitha said with a grin. "I had a feeling you would."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I've seen the way you acted around him while giving him the tour yesterday, batted eyelashes, giggles, an extra sway in your step, very subtle. I also saw you wave and smile at him in the Danger Room. Plus, you knew where he was just now and where he is."

"Bet she knows what he's wearing too." Amara quickly ate a handful of popcorn before Megan could say anything.

"Oh, how romantic would that be if they snuck into each other's rooms at night to be alone together while we all slept." Twirling her hair with her finger, Kitty daydreamed about having another couple at the mansion.

"Diabetes, Kitty," Tabitha said while playfully pushing her. "You're giving me diabetes."

Megan blushed at what Kitty was saying but hid it well from the others. "That, that'll never happen."

"What makes you think it won't?" Kitty asked, snapping out of her daydream.

"Cause, people are freaked over my eyes. And that I have slits on my back with bug wings coming out of them."

"So? Look at Kurt. He's blue and fuzzy with a pointed tail and he has a girlfriend."

"Look, I'm not looking for a boyfriend. I knew where he was because my room is at the end of our side and next to the storage room he was in. I'm just trying to-"

"Trying to watch the game and not give me a massive case of diabetes," Tabitha broke in. "Seriously, can we please get back to the game?"

"Tell you what," Kitty said. "I'll make you a deal, Megs. If in the next, oh say, five minutes football time-"

"Which should be around ten minutes in real time," Amara interrupted.

"Yeah, ten minutes in real time, If someone comes looking for him in five football minutes, you have to go get him."

"Yeah, right," Megan scoffed. "Like any one's going to come in here and-"

"Hey, does anyone know where Miguel is?" Scott asked as he entered the den with an unopened laptop box in hand. "The Professor wants him to have this."

Loud rock music played over an MP3 player and a set of speakers connected to it. It was one of the only things Miguel had unpacked as the rest of his clothing and personal possessions remained in his bags. With his music playing, he performed handstand pushups after using the wall to walk himself into position. His hair draped around him as he suspended himself upside down and lowered himself to the floor slowly before raising himself back up again.

If it wasn't for the volume of the music being so loud, he would have heard a knock at his door. If he would have been facing the entrance to his room, he may have seen it open and a pair of Capri covered legs walking in. The girl they carried stood in silence with the laptop clutched to her chest. And stared at him as he continued lowering and raising himself. She couldn't help but stare at his muscles as they flexed on his back and around his arms. She didn't know how long she stared but jumped slightly when dropped his legs to the floor at the end of the song being played and started a set of one armed pushups as another rock song began playing. It wasn't until he switched arms and flicked his head around to get the hair out of his face when he saw her sneakered feet.

"Yeah?" he asked loud enough to be heard over the music as he continued to do his exercises.

"Um, I, Professor Xavier wanted you to have this." She held out the laptop with both hands and mentally kicked herself for acting that way. He was a guy and she was a girl giving him a computer for his use that the Professor provided.

Getting to his knees, Miguel looked up and was surprised to see it was Megan. He couldn't tell who it was by feet alone. After popping his back and shoulders, he paused his player and walked over to her. She looked away without it looking as if she were looking away as he came closer without a shirt on.

"What's this for?" He took the box and looked it over, not understanding why she had given him a laptop.

"It's…it's something the Professor gives all the students for classes. I can help you start it up and get the programs you need if you want."

"Ah'm not in school. This'll be just a waste." He handed it back to her but she didn't take it.

"Actually, you will have classes." She entwined her fingers and pulled them backwards without realizing what she was doing. "In the Spring, we'll be enrolled in college courses. It's something the Professor gives us for our stay here, a free college education if we want it. Sort of a benefit for working for him."

With a huff, Miguel shot past her and stomped down the hallway with the computer in hand. Megan watched him with a surprised expression as he neared the top of the stairs. She was further surprised when he stopped at an intersection before said stairs and stared down the hallway.

"If you want to spy on someone, make sure you pick a better hiding spot than around the corner," he said to Amara and Tabitha. "And tell Kitty the same thing when she gets back."

Leaving the three surprised girls behind, he continued on his way and quickly traveled down the stairs. Those around him got out of his way as the news of his temper had already made its way around the mansion and no one wanted to see him lose it. The ones in the den turned to the entrance as he stomped by and followed after Logan who had a bad feeling from the sight of him. His suspicions were correct as he witnessed Miguel barge into Xavier's office and tossed the computer on his desk.

"Ah don't need this," he said flatly to the man in the wheelchair.

"Are you sure?" Xavier asked as he turned from his desktop computer.

"Ah'm sure. Ah only came here to show you mah powers and not go tuh school. Ah'm too old for it and don't need a computer. Give it to someone else who needs it."

"Miguel," Xavier said patiently as he adjusted his seating slightly. "I told you, as long as you're here in my mansion, you will be afforded all the opportunities the others have. A good education here is only one of those opportunities. Rather you choose to take advantage of that is entirely up to you, but the laptop is more of a gift. It's yours to do with as you wish. However, I do encourage you to at least try taking a class or two with Hank. I believe you met him yesterday when Megan showed you around."

"Yeah, blue guy, moonlights as Big Foot. Why are you doing this? What do you really want meh for? And what the hell does 'working' for you mean? Everyone's been saying that since Ah got here."

"My X-Men. That's what they mean by working for me. Should you become an X-Man, you will help create a bridge between mutant kind and humans. The real reason I wanted you here was to offer you a chance to do something with your life that has meaning. Your powers have also sparked my interest as I have never encountered a mutant with two power sets in flux with each other. While I would like to analyze them further, and help you with your anger issues, I would understand if you chose to leave."

"This is way more than what we agreed on and what Ah thought would happen when Ah came here."

"Well, like I said, you're free to go whenever you choose. But I offer you a few choices and an opportunity to take them if you wish."

Waiting outside, Logan leaned against the wall beside Xavier's door, ready to burst in just in case he was needed. He heard everything that was said and came close to dragging Miguel out of there a time or two. When things got quieter, he began to worry and it wasn't until the angered Mexican exited the office with the laptop in hand when he internally breathed a sigh of relief.

Back at his room, he was surprised to see Megan still there at his doorway. She looked as if she were arguing with someone but when Miguel got to his room, he found she was the only one there.

"What's going on?" he asked as looked at the nervous looking girl.

"It wasn't my idea, I swear." She said quickly. "But Kitty wanted to know what music you listened to and went through your MP3 player and-"

Tossing the box on the bed, Miguel grabbed his player and saw it was not on the track he had left it on. "If you see her, tell her to keep her nose out of mah crap. Ah don't go looking through her room for anything."

"I told her not to," Megan said again when she noticed the laptop on the bed. "Are you going to-"

"Do meh a favor and just…don't ask. Ah hate it when people try to make meh do things Ah don't want to do if Ah'm not getting anything from it."

"You don't have to be such a merc, Miguel. They're just trying to give you opportunities."

"Well where Ah come from, you're either a merc or you're dead. Take it from meh, dying sucks."

"What makes you say that? You're still alive," Megan pointed out while crossing her arms.

"Mah powers, remember? When Ah don't have mah claws out Ah can only heal. Ah've been killed three times. Shot in the head, had mah throat slit, and was killed by someone when Ah was a kid."

"Miguel, that's not going to happen to you here. This is a place full of men and women with powers. We protect each other as well as ourselves. You don't have to be so self-centered anymore."

"Again, Ah don't like doing things for others unless Ah get something in return." He shoved the box on his bed to the side and tossed himself on after it with his hands behind his head.

"I hope one day you change that view you have. It's because of that mindset the world is the way it is. And you shouldn't even be given the opportunity to join the team if you're going to think like that. We protect people from the mutants who want to cause harm to them and expect nothing in return. We're trying to do good."

Megan waited for a response from Miguel should she be given one and figured her words got through to him when he said nothing. A moment later, he began to snore and she grew livid. Letting out a huff, she turned around and left his room, slamming the door behind her. Miguel slightly opened an eye while continuing to snore to see if she really was gone and only stopped his faux noise when he sat up. He then looked over at his unopened laptop and brought it closer to him.

"Hate this f%$#ing s#$t."

He then opened the box and pulled out its contents.

"That jerk!" Kitty exclaimed as she lay on Megan's bed. "So he's only here because the Professor's paying him?"

It was already evening and most of the students in the mansion had either gone out to the city or were relaxing in their rooms. A few were in the Danger Room for a late session, which explained Marie being away from Gambit.

"That's what it sounds like." Megan told her. She sat against the windowed wall at the head of her bed with Kitty at her feet. She had told her friends everything that had happened in Miguel's room.

"What were his exact words?" Marie asked from her spot on a cornered beanbag chair.

"I only help other people if they give me something in return," Megan paraphrased.

"So the guy's a merc. Big deal. He's probably used to that life like Remy's used to stealing."

"The only difference between him and Remy, Rogue, is a thief doesn't offer to kill someone for profit." Kitty explained. "Or does he kill for money?"

"I don't know," Megan said while propping her chin on her knees. "He did say he killed someone once but-"

"Whoa!" Kitty shouted as she back flipped off the bed, making Rogue and Megan jump. "He killed a guy?"

"That's…that's what he said." Megan said with wide eyes from Kitty's impromptu gymnastic show.

"So? Logan's killed before," Marie commented. "He's even lost track of the number of guys he killed."

"Yeah but, Miguel, like, so does not look like a killer, unless he gets mad." Kitty stood up and planted both hands on Megan's bed. "So…how about-"

"How about you look at it from his perspective?" Marie said, standing up. "The guy had two choices like he said, be a merc or die. Logan said he hates blacking out from a fatal injury after he heals, I've been there too. It absolutely sucks. Remy had to steal to survive as a kid. So how different is Miguel from us, really?"

Before Megan could answer, several knocks came from her open door. The three girls glanced at the cause of the noise and saw Miguel standing in her doorway.

"Hey, uh, can Ah talk to ya for a minute?" he asked softly.

"I think I'll go look for mah Swamp Rat." Rogue said after a moment then grabbed Kitty by the arm to drag her out as well. "Come on Kitty, you can go call Lance or somethin' and annoy him for a bit."

As the girls passed by Miguel, Kitty turned and pointed at him while making silent smoochie faces at Megan before Rogue grabbed her by the ponytail and pulled her down the hall. Miguel looked behind him with an annoyed look but didn't catch her in time.

"What do you want, Miguel?" Megan asked coldly.

"Ah, Ah came to ask you for help." He looked down, not feeling like looking her in the eyes.

"What will I get if I do?" She placed her hands on her hips and waited for a response. "I won't help you if I don't get anything in return."

He nodded then looked up at her. "Ah just need help getting mah laptop up and running. Ah don't have much but, you're welcome to what Ah've got. Please?"

"You just don't get it, do you?" She shook her head slightly, making him look away.

"You know what? Ah'll figure it out on mah own. Thanks." He turned to leave with the computer in his hands and headed back to his room. "At least Ah won't owe you anything."

Letting out another huff, Megan stood silently and crossed her arms over her chest. She went to head back to her bed when Kitty phased though the floor. It looked as if someone decapitated her and left her head behind. The sight forced Megan to let out a yipe at the sight of her like that.

"How could you?" she said with a mean little face. "He was coming to you for help. You know how many people he's gone to for help since he got here?"

"You were spying on us?" Megan asked in shock with her black colored eyes wide open.

"I prefer the term, 'gathering intel'. That was awful. He wanted your help and you shot him down."

"You just called him a jerk!"

"But he's a cute jerk. He obviously has something for you. You're, like, the only one he's gone to for anything."

Squatting down in front of the ghost-like girl, Megan looked directly into her eyes. "Go, away, Kitty."

"Give, him, a chance, Pixie."

Disappearing back through the floor, Kitty left Megan alone. The rainbow haired girl exhaled and stood back up. She ran a hand through her tresses then looked back at the door he was standing at a moment ago. She huffed as she turned and threw herself onto her bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling.

Try as she did, she couldn't come up with a good enough reason to stay on her bed and go to sleep early to save her life. He was rude, hard to understand, has a foul mouth, scruffy looking (which wasn't her type at all), and not to mention his short temper, the fact he didn't turn away in disgust when she showed him her wing slits, always looked into her eyes when talking to her while other boys looked away or not pay attention to her for those reasons, his well-defined muscles…

Realizing what she was thinking, she grabbed a pillow, turned over, and screamed angrily into the blue cushion before getting off her bed, grabbed a zippered binder full of disks, and headed out of her room. Had Kitty's head been poking out from the floor she would have stomped on her face. She didn't care if anyone came out of their rooms at the sound of her stomping feet and soon arrived at Miguel's closed door. Knocking was abandoned as she burst in, surprising the man inside who was fiddling with the electric device and pulled his desk chair beside his bed.

"Just so you know, I'm here to not be a hypocrite. When I say we help others who need it without expecting anything back, I mean it. But since you offered me something, I'll accept two things for my time."

An angered look flashed over Miguel's face as he death glared Megan. He swallowed his anger, remembering Xavier and his abuela's words, and turned the laptop to her.

"Fine," he said forcefully. "What do you want?"

"I'll take what Kitty wanted to do. Look through your stuff. The second thing is something I want, whenever I want. Got it?"

"Just show me what to do."

Giving him a stern look, Megan took a look at his laptop and began typing in commands. "First, you need the Wi-Fi password. It's XavierSFGY, case sensitive." She typed it into the password area and was instantly connected to the internet where the Xavier School homepage came up. She clicked off it and typed the password onto a note on his desktop display.

"Secondly, you need a few programs. I've got them on a few disks." She opened her notebook and pulled out a disk labeled Microsoft Suite and loaded it into the computer's disk drive. While it loaded, she pulled out a few more disks needed to get his computer up to par with everyone's at the institute.

"This will take a while, so open the bags."

Reaching over with a glare, Miguel grabbed his duffle bag and zipped it open. He then let her dig through it, pulling out shirts, pants, boxers, socks, and various toiletries he hadn't unpacked yet.

"Okay, next." She sat back and watched as Miguel threw the clothes on the floor along with the bag and handed her his backpack.

Inside, she pulled out a few tattered books, a family Bible, a copy of Animals by Crieg Specter, the movie adaptation to The Condemned, and a copy of Michael Crichton's Jurassic Park. All three looked to be falling apart. "Surprised you read."

He grunted and leaned back.

Digging deeper, she pulled out a pad folio with a sketchpad inside and a mechanical pencil. Drawings of motorcycles, cars, and animals filled the pages. But what made her stop and really look at his artwork was a very detailed drawing of a smiling young woman with flowing black hair and roses around her. A scroll stretched across the bottom with the words; _En mi corazón para siempre_ written on it.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Ah'm classifying that under the second thing you want if I have to tell you," Miguel told her.

"Fair enough." She closed the book and tossed it on the bed, not noticing as he slid it closer to him as though it were priceless.

Her investigation led to the discovery of wrestling magazines, a few knives, a map of the US, sunglasses, and another book. This one was about the size of her hand and had a worn brown leather cover.

"That's off limits," he said as he grabbed it roughly form her.

"What do you mean off limits?" she asked as she stared at him with a gaze that matched his own. "It's the price you have to pay for my services."

"That doesn't include this book."

"Then you're not paying the agreed amount. I've got four more disks to load, for your computer to be up to speed with the rest of the students here. Give me the book, or I'll cancel the installation and go back to my room."

Letting out a heavy, angry sigh, Miguel looked away briefly then handed the small tome back to her. Upon opening it, she first thought it to be a journal. Closer inspection told her different as song lyrics, quotes, sketches, and photographs were flipped through. The farther she got in the book, the more she saw of the girl he drew in his pad folio as various pictures of her became more frequent until she discovered a photo of her in his arms with the setting sun behind them as they sat out in the desert. Both had smiles on their faces and were touching cheek to cheek. What really surprised her was a gold ring with a small diamond taped to the photo's top corner.

"You loved her," she whispered. Raising her head to look at him, she saw him not moving and staring at the corner of the bed. "Miguel, you were going to marry her, weren't you?"

He didn't respond.

She turned the page and saw different handwriting, fancier and obviously a woman's. Again, the words; _En mi corazón para siempre_, were written in the new hand writing with the name; Isabella Rios, next to it. On the next page in the same handwriting was; Miguel and Isabella Cortez, written inside a heart.

"Miguel, all joking or…or what we were doing aside, what happened to her?"

He inhaled deeply and let out the gathered air through his nostrils. For a moment, she saw a look of sadness in his eyes instead of the usual hard look he always had.

"She's dead," he answered.

Megan didn't know what to say. She was mad at him a moment ago for how he acted but now she felt sorry for him. "How did she die?"

"The cartels," The anger in his voice returned. "We slept under the stars in the mountains, they woke us up, shot me in the head, and did God knows what to her." His words were gruff as he spoke them with such clarity and anger that he nearly lost his accent. "I found the ones who did it. I wanted to kill them but the _policia_ got to them first."

"At least they got them," Megan softly spoke when Miguel shook his head.

"They worked for the cartels too. The ones who killed Isabella were skimming money from them. The cops were bought and used to hunt down the ones who cheated them. Juggernaut killed them when it should've been me that did it." It looked as though he wanted to cry but didn't by stubborn refusal.

She closed the book gently and handed it back to him. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't know."

It was then when the disk drive opened with a pop, signaling the end of the first disk's installation. No words were said as Megan replaced the CDROM with the second of the five disks and began the sequence all over again. The two stayed in his room and didn't say a word as she finished helping him and left.


	6. Chapter 6: Still Unchecked

6. Still Unchecked

Keeping to his word, Miguel met with Professor Xavier for a session of mental therapy. He was asked to meet with the Professor while he was surfing the internet on his laptop, not that he would say anything about how much he liked it to begin with. He even sent off a few emails after Megan showed him how to set up an account, although he didn't tell her what they were for.

The session was not what he thought it would be, a couch, Xavier sitting by with a pen and tablet in hand jotting down notes as he talked. Instead, it was in a cold metal lined medical room near the Danger Room, Miguel lay on a table with bright lights shining down from above. The cold surface he was on warmed quickly from his body heat as he waited for Xavier's session to begin. Besides the two of them, Ororo was the only other one present. In truth, he hated the idea of a psychologist. But a deal's a deal and if it meant he could have a few hours of uninterrupted privacy a week, he was willing to go through with what Xavier and Ororo proposed…for now.

Ororo's sessions were more like question and answer. She would pose one question to him then reword it several minutes later. This annoyed him to no end as he was caught once or twice giving different answers to the same question then having to explain why he responded the way he did. The inkblots she questioned him about looked all the same as he mostly saw skulls, fire, a dead tree, and even a few other weird things. Now, he just wanted this to be over with as quickly as possible.

"Now, Miguel, I need you to relax and close your eyes while I attempt to reach inside your mind. You'll fall asleep eventually but there's nothing to be concerned over," Charles told him as he wheeled himself to the end of the table as Miguel gave a grunt in response. "Ororo, if you would please begin recording the session. Hopefully I can find out more about his powers while I'm in there."

Placing his fingers on Miguel's temples, Xavier concentrated as he entered his mind. Flashes of light circled around him like a vortex and darkened the further he dove into his psyche. Reaching the end of the tunnel of light, Xavier saw images of Miguel's life in first person view. Despite receiving feelings of rage and violence like he had earlier, he felt calm and loving emotions that increased when a young Mexican woman would become visible. Passing this since it would not answer his questions at the moment, he searched the various synapses until he got to where his powers were controlled.

Normally, mutants had a single X-Gene responsible for their powers with one control center in their brain to trigger them. Miguel had two centers with one of them connected to his prefrontal cortex, the control center of emotions.

"Ororo, what does the cat scan show?" Xavier asked.

"It shows everything's normal at regular magnification. Is there a certain area you wish for me to look at?"

"What about the prefrontal cortex? Does it look abnormal in anyway?"

"Give me a moment." Turning the images around on a large screen computer, Ororo magnified the area the Professor indicated and took a closer look at it. "It looks as if his X-Gene control center is split in two. One of which is connected to the cortex."

"That's what's causing his emotional duress. Anything that sets him off too much damages his mental stability. That would explain the difference in coloring his claws take when he goes over the edge."

"You mean it's like an alarm telling him to calm down because his mind is being damaged? But I thought he can heal like Logan or Laura."

"But not when his claws are formed. He can only heal when they are not in use and being invulnerable on the outside does not mean he's the same on the inside. He's basically killing himself by being as angry as he is. I'm also sensing how he was able to fight Marko alone, he can imprint his opponent's natural strength. Essentially, he became as strong as Marko is for the time he fought him."

"Would that explain why his eyes shimmer for an instant?"

"Yes. It's his way of imprinting his opponent's strength for his own use."

Pulling back from where he was and finding out the first answer to his questions, Xavier went in search for the cause of his anger. He dove deep into Miguel's memories. Images of fights, standoffs, shootouts, and death surrounded him.

A woman was being badly beaten. She shouted his name over and over while trying to reach for him as she was being suffocated by another individual. As the life left her eyes, the individual came into view to be revealed as a man who looked similar to Miguel. The feeling of being lifted occurred as the man grabbed him and slammed him down on a counter. Water flooded around him as the images changed to show the same man cowering in fear as a pair of black claws came into view and skewered his chest. Then there was the woman he saw when he entered Miguel's mind.

Upon seeing her, Xavier felt all the negative emotions he experienced drain away. Calmness and love enveloped him as she wrapped her arms around Miguel and leaned in for a kiss. The background around the couple changed from the usual blue of the Psychic plane to a desert, the beach, a hotel in Vegas, and the San Antonio River Walk. It reminded Xavier of his past love, Moira.

As he experienced Miguel's emotions on a personal level, a dark cloud began to creep in. Lightning filled the area around Xavier and the loving couple disappeared. The sky cracked in half and fell in large pieces as a black light streaked in from each opening. It was every negative emotion Miguel carried with him moving in.

As Xavier's astral body tried to leave, his physical body jerked in pain with his face scrunching to reflect what he felt. Ororo panicked and called for Jean who arrived shortly thereafter and attempted to help the Professor separate from the astral plane. The added strength of her own psychic powers aided him to get clear of Miguel's mental anguish and come back to the physical plane. Miguel remained on the table asleep as the two women came to Xavier's aid.

"Professor," Jean said as she held onto his hands. "What happened?"

"Miguel, it was…so jumbled…his mind…so violent."

"Here Professor, take this." Ororo handed him a glass of water and several aspirin. He drunk them down quickly and released a heavy breath.

"His mind, every negative emotion he's ever experienced was moving forward. They completely took over the positive ones he felt, almost as if they were being guarded by them and pushed them to the back of his mind. If he continues on like this and doesn't confront his feelings, they will continue to affect his powers and kill him."

A few hours later in the underground locker room, Miguel was busy readying himself for another session in the Danger Room. The uniform assigned to him slipped on easier this time due to it being worn more and more. A pair of scissors were taken to it to make it even more comfortable for him since it didn't allow enough room for him to move around in with the sleeves being cut off and it being made into a two piece suit.

Xavier saw what he did and had another made for him. This one was still blue and yellow but wasn't a one piece anymore. The pants felt looser and came with a belt. The buckle was square with a black 'X' situated in its middle on a background of red. The upper part of the uniform was now a jacket with a hood. He wore a simple white t-shirt underneath it and had it partially zipped up. A large yellow 'X' adorned the front when it was worn like this.

Boots similar to Gambit's covered his feet up to his knees and elbow pads were situated into their proper places. The finishing touch was white athletic tape around his wrists and hands, leaving his fingers uncovered. It stretched up halfway up his forearms and was the last to go on. As he applied the tape to his left arm to finish getting prepared, Nightcrawler appeared next to him from a teleport.

"Morning, Miguel." Nightcrawler said in a cheery voice. It irritated the anger prone man just how happy he could be so early in the morning. "How have you enjoyed your first month here?"

"Fine." It was a simple, quick answer he hoped would satisfy the fuzzy one.

"Care to elaborate?"

Rolling his eyes, Miguel replied, "Fine and dandy."

Tossing the remainder of the tape roll back into his locker, Miguel tossed the pair of lounge pants he arrived in along with it and headed for the Danger Room by himself.

"Still has a rod up his butt?" Bobby Drake asked Kurt.

"Apparantly. He doesn't even laugh at my jokes and I'm tossing him my A-list material."

"Treat him like you do Logan, Kurt," Scott said as he fit his visor in place. "If you treat him like Logan, maybe he'll be able to tolerate you like he does with Megan, Remy, and Rogue."

"Yeah, I have noticed he, my sister and Gambit get along."

"Must be a southern thing," Bobby pointed out. "Hard enough to understand them when they don't ease up on the accents."

"What about Megan?" Scott asked. "Jean says she's caught them hanging around a lot for the past week. She's not Southern. She's not even American, so why does he not cuss her out?"

"Maybe its cause she's helping him with stuff around the mansion. She's really the only one he's said more than two words to him since getting here. Even Kitty can't crack the Chupacabra code," Kurt pointed out.

"Chupacabra code?" Bobby asked.

"That's what they called him in Mexico. The Professor's even found news reports of someone with the same name in Texas taking down drug warehouses and destroying them." Cyclops explained. "Apparently, that's what the drug cartels call him too."

"Hey!" Logan shouted from the locker room entrance. "Get your rears in gear and in the Danger Room. The girls already beat you by two minutes. Scott, Bobby, Kurt, that's ten extra minutes of training on the highest setting today."

"What's the level today?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Eight on the city scape difficulty."

The three boys groaned in unison knowing what awaited them.

In the middle of what could only be described as a derelict city, Gambit, Rogue, Pixie, and Miguel battled numerous soldiers armed with energy rifles. Bright blue streaks shot through the air as the four man team traversed the destroyed environment. Tanks crushed skeletons of long dead people inside cars as they rolled over them while in pursuit of the mutants.

Countless robot drones exploded from being damaged too much as the team made short work of any and all who went against them. While the object of the mission exercise may seem akin to a kid's playground game, Logan made sure it was anything but kid-like. Starting at one end of the room, the team had to make their way to the other side where a tall flag pole was erected and grab the flag at the top. Again, it was easier said than done as the drones continuously replaced their fallen amongst their ranks.

"What's the plan now?" Pixie asked as she and Rogue ducked behind an over turned car.

Gambit flung several charged cards at an incoming group of drones marching over a hill before they could open fire on them. "We may need ta change tactics and not go in as a group. One can get in better than four, _n'est pas_?"

"Just give me a tap o' your powah and I'm game, sugah," Rogue said as she removed a glove.

She and Gambit touched hands and she activated her power, taking a bit of his kinetic charge ability to use as her own. All the years of working to control her powers had led to her being able to use them whenever she wanted and decide how much to take.

"Pixie, go with…where's Miguel?" Gambit asked as he looked around them.

"He was right behind meh," Rogue told him. "Pixie, eye in tha skah."

Unlike Rogue, who wore a black one piece uniform with a green breast plate and shoulder guards, or Gambit, who wore his usual armored red and blue top with trench coat, black pants, and high, silver metallic boots, Pixie was donned in a blue and yellow uniform with matching belt and hip mounted pack. A rectangular 'X' buckle with a red background hung tightly around her waist. The back of the uniform had large eye shaped openings to allow her wings to protrude from under her skin. Armored yellow boot tops and forearm bracers were her only armor. Pixie took to the air in search for Miguel as her squad leaders stayed behind.

"Now dat de rookies are gone," Gambit said with a sly smile. He grabbed Rogue by the waist and brought her close. "How 'bout a good luck kiss?"

"First we get the win, then I'll give you mo' den a kiss, Swamp Rat." She said flirtatiously and rubbed her nose on his.

"I tink dat can be arranged."

The two again battled their way forward as Logan shouted over a loud speaker to get back to the mission, albeit in a more profane way.

Heading away from the southern couple, Pixie searched for Miguel and found him taking on several drones and a tank that was making its way around to flank them. He sliced through one after the other while making his way to the war machine, not noticing several drones coming up behind him and aiming their energy rifles at him.

Coming in at a dive bomb, Pixie formed her soul dagger and used it to slice through them like they were butter. They all exploded behind her as she joined Miguel, making him turn and raise a clawed hand to her.

"Whoa, wait, it's me!" she yelled, wide eyed.

"Sorry." He turned back around and continued to fight as they went back to back. "What are you doing back here?"

"Coming to get you. Why are you lagging behind?" She threw her dagger at an incoming drone and succeeded in hitting it through the head. Her dagger disappeared and reformed in her hand shortly after.

"They're flanking us. Thought Ah'd buy ya'll some time to get tha flag."

"You at least could have told us what you were up to…where are you?" One second he was behind her, the next, he was gone.

A lone drone fired upon her, nearly hitting her in the shoulder but she dodged out of the way just in time. She charged the automaton and buried her dagger in its head the same time she heard Miguel let out a yell and sliced the side of the tank, disabling its treds then climbed up to its turret. She watched as he tore into the top hatch and rip apart the drone inside. The tank was covered by an electrical current and went dead as Miguel leapt off and landed before her.

"If you're done playing Rambo, mind watching my back? I nearly got hit." She told him through gritted teeth.

"They're not real, what's the difference?"

"You get hit, you stay down until the end of the mission. It's a way to factor in if someone dies in the field."

"Well Ah don't die," He said as he leaned in close, centimeters from her face when several drones opened fire on them. Energy blasts shot over their heads, giving them no other choice but to run in the opposite direction.

"Look what you did!" Miguel yelled as he and Pixie kept low in their run.

"What I did?" she yelled back.

"Yeah, Ah'm the rookie, you're the veteran! You're supposed to be on tha lookout for things like this!"

"Just cause I've been here longer than you doesn't mean I'm a military strategist or a veteran!"

"Ain't that's what you're supposed to be training far?"

"No, we're- GAH!" Before she could say anything more, an energy beam hit her square in the back. She fell forward and couldn't move as an electrical pulse prevented her from doing so.

"Pixie? Pixie!" Slamming on the brakes, Miguel ran back the way they came and let out a growl as he formed his claws and laid waste to the pursuing drones. His claws turned black as he tore into them, leaving none standing.

With the drones destroyed, he dissolved his claws and ran to her side. He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder as he went into a sprint. More energy fire flew past them as more drones took position within a demolished building and fired from its blown out windows. Dirt kicked up around them as the ground was shot but Miguel didn't slow down, even with the added weight of Pixie on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she yelled harshly as she bounced along. "Leave me and get the flag!"

"Ah ain't leaving you behind! Ain't that a rule or somethin'?"

"We're scored by how many survive! Now drop me and- hey! What are you-"

"Just shut up and let meh think," he roared as a group of drones appeared from behind a barely standing wall and opened fire on them. Miguel dodged the first round of energy bolts but his luck ran out when he was struck in the chest and fell forward.

Pixie landed with a thud on her back with Miguel landing on top of her. Both landed face to face in a very compromising position as the drones moved on like they weren't even there.

"Well, look what you did." Repeating his words, Pixie stared angrily at him with him meeting her gaze. "Happy now? I told you to go on without me, but no, you just had to come back and play hero, didn't you?"

"Oh, shut up," he muttered. He looked away despite being extremely close to her. A sneer was on his face as he tried to move his head around in an attempt to survey where they were.

As mad as Pixie was, she really didn't mind the view of him above her. In fact, him being on top of her felt nice, even though they had no control of their limbs. If they had, she admittingly wouldn't be opposed to not push him off her. She also liked the way his long hair seemed to tickle her with every movement of his head and he even smelt good despite both of them being covered in sweat and dirt from training. Feeling her face heat up, she forced herself to stop her current train of thought and focus on something else. There really wasn't much to talk about though.

"Axe shower gel?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. He took a sniff while still looking around. "Green apple body wash?"

"Yeah."

He nodded. "Smells good."

"Thanks."

Several minutes later, the hologram of the ruined city dissolved and the current running through them stopped. Miguel stood up first, rather quickly, and ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair before offering Pixie a hand up. She took it and stood beside him, pulling her hair back as Gambit and Rogue sauntered up to them.

"Looks like we found the reason you two decided to separate from us." Gambit said, grinning. His arm rested loosely around Rogue who had a mischievous grin on her face. "Seriously, Miguel, good idea."

"Good cover Megan," Rogue said. "Get shot first so he has to rescue you then play damsel in distress. Personally, Ah would've gone for tha direct approach. A little more aggressive but, it works."

Pixie's face turned red and Miguel growled at the pair's insinuations when Logan entered the Danger Room with the other students behind him. They were all snickering at Miguel and Pixie's expense except for Logan who had a stern look about him.

"You two mind explaining that?" the Canadian asked gruffly.

"I told him to go on without me," Pixie started, "but he wouldn't listen. I came back to get him and in our escape, well, that's when things went bad."

"No joke," Logan responded flatly. "And what's your reason, Miguel?"

Grunting, said mutant spit on the floor, ridding his mouth of built up saliva and dirt, and looked the real veteran in the eyes. "Since Ah brought up the rear, Ah thought Ah would handle anything behind us. When Pixie got hit Ah just thought this was one of those missions where we leave no one behind."

"Good reasoning, but your actions got you killed. Sometimes during a battle, if it's important, we have no choice but to continue to push forward and leave the injured or dead behind. What you did was the right course of action but it was at the wrong time. Pixie was dead, you should have gone on without her like she said. If this were real, we would've come home with two less X-Men instead of one."

"Ah don't stay dead," was all Miguel muttered as he walked past Logan.

"The Professor told me to keep an eye on you should your claws turn black. What's your reason for them doing so this time?"

"Stumped mah toe."

"More like hurt his Pixie," Jaimie whispered to Bobby, making the two snicker more. Unfortunately for him, Miguel overheard the remark and formed his claws again. The blue coloring was skipped this time and they were fully black.

Jamie and Bobby's eyes grew wide in fear as Miguel marched towards them and raised a claw. Logan quickly stepped in and popped all six of his adamantium claws himself and blocked the attack. To Miguel's surprise, they didn't cut through the metal claws.

"What the F#$k?" he said as he looked at where he was being blocked.

"Adamantium, kid. Guess we know what those finger nails of yours won't cut through," Logan said.

Dissolving his claws, Miguel glared at the shorter mutant then looked at his hands in question.

"Something wrong, Chupacabra?" Iceman asked.

"What did you call me?" Miguel asked angrily. "No one calls me that!" He again formed his black claws and only stopped when Logan shouted his name.

"Miguel! Take it from one hot head to another, anger has its purpose but not when it costs the safety of others or threatens to kill you. Wait outside with your group and pay attention to what you see on the monitors. Next squad, ready in five, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Iceman, your session will be survival for thirty minutes plus the ten you earned earlier."

The three teens groaned in unison again.

"On level eight on the wilderness setting instead."

The three groaned louder this time.

After being dismissed from early morning training, the now calmed down Miguel stood in his shower with the hot water running down his body again. He was a tad bit sore from the exercise and had opted to skip breakfast in favor of taking a shower in the bathroom connected to his bedroom. After getting clean, he dressed in his usual cargo pants and wrestling shirt combo with the thought of going downstairs to get something to eat as his stomach was growling loudly by this time. He was just about to pull his door open when his computer binged to alert him to a new message.

Taking a seat at his desk, he moved his finger on the touch pad and woke it from its sleep. Clicking on the email icon brought up his inbox where he clicked on the new alert. A grin crossed his face at what the message said.


	7. Chapter 7: Actions and Absence

7. Actions and Absence

A week had passed since Miguel received the message on his computer. Keeping quiet, he went on about his business as usual, early Danger Room training on Sundays, afternoon sessions with Xavier and Ororo three days a week, three PM Danger Room training four days out of the week, and quiet time during his Cowboys games and WWE shows. Trips into town were a rarity for him but a few of the mansion's occupiers caught him bringing in bags from sporting goods stores. He never showed them what he had bought and never spoke of where he was going.

It wasn't until a Saturday night when a few of the mansion's dwellers witnessed him entering the kitchen dressed in his usual cargo and wrestling shirt attire with his backpack slung on one shoulder when they began to question him. Dinner had been served nearly two hours ago with the older students eating a late dinner.

"Hey, Miguel, hungry?" Remy asked as said young man entered the kitchen. He looked him over and saw he was ready for a night on the town. "Where you headed?"

"Out," Miguel replied.

"Out where?" Jean asked.

"Outside."

"Aren't you, like, going to at least have dinner?" Kitty asked kindly.

Stopping at the door, Miguel turned and eyed the table. A leftover half of a roast sat in the middle of the kitchen table with a bowl of garlic potatoes no one had touched and a casserole dish half filled with baked macaroni and cheese. His stomach growled, letting those around the table know how hungry he was.

"Sit, eat, drink, but you don't have to be merry," Kurt added.

Letting out a sigh, the Mexican mutant dropped his bag by the door and grabbed a plate beside Marie. He spooned a glob of potatoes on it and proceeded to eat in silence, not noticing the others were watching him with a panicked look. Forkful after forkful of the seasoned spuds entered his mouth until his plate was cleaned. He then grabbed a glass of Kool-Ade and gulped it all down before heading out the door.

"He…he ate the potatoes," Kurt stuttered. "He actually ate the potatoes."

"Ah know, Ah can't believe it mahself." Marie had a wide eyed look on her face as she stared at the empty plate.

"_Mon Dieu_," Remy said.

"You think he'll survive the night?" Jean asked.

"Don't know. We may have to call the hospitals later just to be sure he hasn't been admitted to one," Scott answered.

"Excuse me?" Kitty exclaimed, offended. "But my garlic potatoes are not poisonous. At least he was nice enough to eat some, unlike the rest of you."

"Kitty, that wasn't him being nahce," Rogue said. "That was him being too hungry to know how deadly your spuds are."

With a huff, Kitty flicked a spoon full of potatoes at Rogue who acted as if they were burning her skin off.

It didn't take Miguel long to find a bus stop some mile away. A half hour trip through the city later, he got off at an abandoned warehouse. At least it seemed abandoned. Using a black light, he searched the entrance over before finding what he was looking for, directions on where to go next. He entered the warehouse and found where they indicated him to go to, going downstairs and through a set of heavy double doors into a dim room where a large crowd of people stood hollering around a circular pit with a cyclone fence keeping them from falling in.

As he headed further in, he took in his surroundings and saw two men fighting in the center of the pit with their blood staining the sand. Women wearing next to nothing flaunted their best assets to the men around them as they served them drinks and took bets on the two brawlers. It was an underground fighter's paradise.

"Hey, you," a burly African man said as the mutant approached him. "You here to see or participate?"

"Do Ah look like the type who's here to watch?" He handed the gate man a printed out paper with his information on it. "How much?"

"Five hundred to fight. Winner gets thirty percent of the house winnings during your match and loser gets nothing."

Reaching into his bag, Miguel grabbed a handful of money and handed the gate man the required cash. The man in turn handed a young Asian woman by his side a slip of paper and whispered in her ear. He was then led to a locker room by the scantily clad, blue haired woman with tattoos covering her arms and piercings in her nose, cheeks, and lips.

"You a mutant?" she asked as they made their way to the back.

"Why," Miguel asked as the crowd of people yelled loudly from one of the two men in the pit being knocked out.

"Cause we match up mutants with other mutants and negate their powers to make the fights interesting. Any mutant can fight using their powers but few can actually fight without them."

"Yeah, Ah'm a mutant."

"Then you'll need to wear the suppression collar in you locker. Here's the number and combination." She handed him the piece of paper as they arrived in the change room. Other fighters were dressing or readying themselves for their fights as they made their way to his locker.

"You'll dress and store your stuff here. Your suppression collar is inside. Put it on and it will activate when you're in the arena. After you come back in here, it will deactivate and you can take it off. Get ready, you fight in twenty minutes."

Leaving him on his own, the woman left him to change. Exactly twenty minutes later, he was summoned and entered the arena. A much larger man with a round belly and tattoos on his bald face and head parted a curtain at the top of a staircase and motioned for Miguel to step through. The moment he passed the curtains, his collar emitted a high pitched beep and a green light came on. Sure enough, when he tried to form his claws, they just wouldn't appear.

"Alright, alright, the next fight will feature a very familiar face," a man holding a microphone shouted over the mass of spectators. "The one and only Warpath!"

The crowd cheered as a large Native American mutant around the same size as Juggernaut emerged from one side of the arena. He stood tall wearing a pair of cowhide pants and a headband with a pair of eagle feathers hanging from it. His long, black hair partially hid his inhibitor collar around his neck.

"And we have a new comer to our circle," the tattooed man continued. "Let me hear it for…eh, you know what? Who cares? We're just here to see him get his ass handed to him."

With that marvelous introduction, Miguel stepped out into the pit wearing a pair of green camo MMA trunks and black MMA gloves. His ankles were taped up and hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was greeted by jeers from the crowd but did hear several whistles from the women.

"Now, for the sake of our newest victim, I mean gladiator…my bad, I got Alzheimic here for a second, I shall recite the rules…beat the ever holy s$#t out of the other guy before he does the same to you! Now let's get this fight…started!"

As the crowd cheered and the microphone man took his leave to begin commentary of the fight, a yellow box flashed a red light repeatedly before turning green and emitting a loud buzz. Both men met in the center of the ring with Warpath being the more aggressive of the two. A mighty muscle loaded arm barely missed connecting with Miguel's head as he ducked but was met with a knee to the chin and knocked flat on his back.

Mounting Miguel's upper body, Warpath laid into the leaner man with vicious rights. Most were blocked as the downed mutant covered up but some made it through. Sacrificing his face, he grabbed his attacker and pulled his legs up, knocking him on his back as he took him by surprise. Now Miguel was the one on top and landing rights and lefts of his own.

"Oh! It looks as if our new guy has some fighting spirit after all! At least this won't be a one sided fight…again."

As Miguel wound up to deliver another hit, Warpath slapped both side of his head, popping his ears and forcing him back. With his attacker grabbing his head in pain, the Native American kneed him in the stomach and landed a double ax handle to his back. The smaller man fell to his knees and was met by a kick to the face. Blood stained the sand as he crawled away to gain some distance between the two.

"Where are you going?" the mic man taunted as Warpath drug him back by the hair. "Your card says your name is Apex, so why you runnin' like a little b%&#h? Come back, have some-ohhh, that's gonna leave a mark."

Landing at the base of the pit's wall from being smashed into it, Miguel forced himself to move out of the way as a foot came down hard where his head was.

"You see? That's why you should always floss your toes, kiddies. You never know when you're gonna be putting your foot in someone's mouth like my friend Apex here who is anything but."

Back on his feet, Miguel dodged several incoming punches when he picked his spot to fight back. Leaping into the air, he landed a spinning roundhouse kick to Warpath's jaw. The larger man took several steps back and shook his head clear of the stars he was seeing.

"A lucky hit by Apex," the mic man flatly said. "Oh well, we all can't have a flawless victory. Now, Warpath, are you gonna take that from him?"

The answer to his question came quickly as Warpath charged Miguel and rammed him into the wall. Fists found their mark as they pummeled his stomach and brought him down to the floor.

"Now, while he's weak, finish him!"

As Warpath got ready to land the finishing blow to the back of the downed mutant's head, Miguel decided it was time to end this his way. When the large fist came to connect with his head, Miguel caught it and used the momentum to throw him into the wall where he landed upside down.

"Whoa, did you see that? The little man did some Kung Fu s#$t on Warpath. We must have a Keanu Reeves type of mother f #$er up in here tonight."

Taking a running start, Miguel roared and performed a baseball slide into Warpath's face.

"This ain't Apex! This must be Stelio Kontos! He gained so much speed then wha-bam!"

Miguel paused a moment to let Warpath get to a kneeling position before winding up and delivered an uppercut to put him down. So much strength was behind it that it felt as if he broke his fist on contact. As Warpath fell to the ground unconscious, Miguel grabbed his hand as his name was announced as the winner.

"Alright, fellas and lady fellas! Let's hear it for Apex!" Most of the crowd cheered for the winner with the others complaining for losing the bets they placed. "Now get his rookie ass on out of here and bring on the next two fighters!"

Once he was back in the locker room and his collar deactivated, Miguel was approached by a man taller than him with pitch black hair and a wide mutton chop covered jaw. Beside him was a blonde woman in a white cat suit and cloak who looked fondly at the half naked winner.

"Very impressive," the man said. "Most impressive. You are the first one to defeat Warpath without the use of any powers. What's your real name, young man?"

"Why do you need to know?" Miguel asked as he pushed past them and began to take off his gloves at his locker.

"Because I would like to know the real names of my fighters. Makes hiring them so much easier if I don't have to worry about two or more with the same name."

"Miguel."

"Miguel, what?"

"Miguel Cortez."

"Well Mister Cortez, I'm Sebastian Shaw and this is my associate, White Queen. I hope you plan on sticking around for a while. We could use more entertaining fighters such as yourself."

"Ah don't think so," Miguel told him as he took a seat and unwrapped his ankles. "Ah only came here for one thing and Ah got it."

"But we could give you so much more," White Queen broke in. "You made a nice purse here tonight. Twenty three large. Think of what fighting for the Hellfire Club could do for you."

"She's right," Shaw took over. "Money, power, women." He stroked the back of his hand on the woman's hair. "It all could be yours."

"I don't think so," Miguel told him as he took his clothes out to take a quick shower before heading back to the mansion. "I don't need to be in a club to make money. If I come back, it'll be because of my decision, not anyone else's."

"Such a shame," Shaw said as Miguel headed to the showers. "He could have a bright future with us. I would love to see what his powers are."

"Soon, Shaw." White Queen told him.

"Make sure he gets several invites a week and tell security I want to know when he comes back. Perhaps we'll persuade him somehow."

Returning to the mansion was slower than he intended, mainly due to the injuries he sustained with his powers suppressed. He never minded them as he would be completely healed in the morning. Looking back on his little experiment, it did not go the way he thought it would. He had lost his temper again. The only difference this time was the collar he wore kept his powers from killing him like Xavier had warned. The thought of not continuing this current course of action crossed his mind but the thought of what his abuela constantly told him weighed heavy on his mind. It was just so much easier to give into his anger than let it go, but he did feel better letting it out like he did.

He left the mansion shortly after seven that evening and it took roughly forty five minutes to get to the underground arena. It was now close to one in the morning as he approached the kitchen door he left through. All the lights were off except for the security ones around the perimeter and doors. While exploring the grounds by himself, he had discovered several keys hidden among the rocks near the building, which is how he gained entrance on his return.

The trek upstairs was rough as every muscle in his body ached. He thought he would be caught twice when he heard movement within the bedrooms he passed by but no one came out to find him sneaking back in.

The first thing he did once inside his room with the door shut was drop his bag. It only carried his trunks, gloves, athletic tape, and money won, but felt extremely heavy. The second was to take off his shirt and the third was fall on the bed where he quickly drifted to sleep, keeping in mind how he kept from losing his temper until the very last. It would only be five hours till he woke up for early Sunday training anyway.


	8. Chapter 8: New Job

8. New job

Over the next few weeks, Miguel made himself increasingly scarce around the mansion every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday once the sun set. He never stayed longer than a few minutes at the dinner table and only grabbed a quick bite to eat on his way out. Every once in a while, someone would ask where he was going, to which he would reply with a grunt or a 'don't ask, don't tell' remark. The more he disappeared form the mansion, the more he seemed to mellow out to the point where he would actually say more than a grunt or a single word. In fact, it started to scare some of the younger students.

When he first started to disappear at night, he had to travel on foot. But a battle with Sabortooth while he was absent fixed that problem as Logan brought the villain's motorcycle back to the mansion for the sheer spite he had for him. Miguel took it for himself after finding out Logan wanted to use it for a makeshift practice dummy to spar with.

Three Days Ago, Bayside docks:

"Come here, runt," Sabortooth growled as he charged Wolverine and rammed his elbow into the Canadian's gut. "At least give me a good time in beating you down."

"As if you could, creed." Wolverine grunted as he and the Acolyte tore into one another. Adamantium claws and just as lethal natural ones spilt blood as they held nothing back.

While the two fought between several warehouses, Pixie and Nightcrawler went to take down Pyro. His wrist mounted flame throwers engulfed anything they were aimed at and turned it to charred remains in less than a second. Nightcrawler teleported away a second before becoming a flaming pile of blue fur while Pixie had other plans.

Pyro's fire kept her at a distance, even in the air. But it couldn't keep her Pixie Dust at bay. As her blue partner distracted the fire wielder, the young girl blanketed the area with a glittery pink dust from her hands. As it settled on the flaming redheaded young man, he began to see odd shapes and colors around him. A large serpentine dragon he created from his back mounted flame thrower appeared to look like a strand of garland with a mind of its own, and he was the Christmas tree.

"What is he seeing?" Nightcrawler asked as he teleported over to a Christmas caroling Pyro.

"I don't exactly know," Pixie told him. "I know they hallucinate but I don't know what they see."

At that moment, Sabortooth crashed through a pile of wooden pallets and landed at the two X-Men"s feet with a grunt. "So, what are you gonna do to me, runt?"

"I don't know," Wolverine replied. "You never learn so that only leaves me one other option."

"Go ahead, kill me. End it the coward's way."

"Tempting, but…" Turning his back on the defeated mutant, Wolverine nodded at Pixie. "Butterfly, if you would be so kind."

Stepping forward, Pixie extended a hand and rubbed her fingers together. More of her Pixie Dust fell and sprinkled on Sabortooth's head. A few seconds later, his eyes dilated and he began to laugh like a loon, making comments about a pretty white and blue dress he was wearing and called Magneto a cheeky fellow.

"Come on. We'll give them a free pass this time." He led the other two away then stopped after a few steps when he saw Sabortooth's motorcycle. An evil grin formed on his face, frightening both young X-Men.

Now, Xavier Institute:

Coming out from the Danger Room, Logan headed for the locker room while taking his gloves off. He began to undress at his locker when he spotted Miguel coming out of the showers with a towel around his waist. He could tell the new recruit was in a hurry, most likely to work on the bike he and the others brought back with them. Being his usual charming self, Logan politely asked him to help in the kitchen seeing as he hasn't performed any chores like the rest of the live in mutants.

"Hey, Miguel, get your ass in the kitchen and help make dinner. 'Bout time you pulled your weight around here."

"What?" Miguel asked as he dressed. He had just started to put his pants and boots on when Logan turned toward him and repeated what he said.

"I said, help make dinner. You don't do any chores around here and leave the others to do the work while you disappear. Pull your damn weight."

"Ah don't see you doing anything."

"I'm training you to keep your ass alive, aren't I? Now go make dinner."

"Go fix mah byke."

"Kid-"

"Twenty one, not a kid."

"You're a kid compared to me, now go." Logan snarled.

"What?"

Facing Miguel, Logan became more irritated but took a close look at him. He knew he was just being a smart ass as he read his shirt. 'WHAT?' was written across his chest with a skull at the end. Growling, Logan held up a fist and extended his middle claw. Miguel sneered and turned to leave, forming a claw on one and returning the gesture.

"So, Megan, what's on call tonight?" Scott asked as he and Jean went to check up on her.

"Spaghetti, I think. I'm not quite sure what Logan wrote on here. Guy can't spell." She turned the slip of paper sideways and upside down but could barely make it out. "Or write too well."

"Well, I'm sure that may be what he wrote," Jean said as she grabbed an apple. "Who's helping you?"

"Don't know. He said it would be the last person he sees leave the Danger Room." Megan got a large pot out along with two boxes of noodles and sauce. "Just hope it's not Kitty."

Jean nearly choked on her bite of apple as she laughed. "God, I hope not. Her spaghetti's like soup."

"Soup would be an improvement," Scott commented.

A minute later, Miguel came bursting in through the kitchen entrance and stared at the three mutants. "Let's get this over with."

"You're helping tonight?" Megan asked in a surprised tone.

"That's what Logan said to do. Apparently, Ah need to pull my weight around here."

"We'll, uh, leave you two be." Scott backed up and dragged Jean with him out of the kitchen. The door separating the dining area and food prep area flapped back and forth a few times before settling to a close.

"You know how to cook?" Megan asked flatly as Miguel stood by the refrigerator with his arms crossed.

"Not really."

"Well," she exhaled, "fill the large pot with water and pour some salt in it then bring it to a boil. I'll get the sauce going and hamburger meat cooking.

A few minutes passed and the two were close to being finished with the meal. Bobby and Jamie had snuck in a time or two and snagged a few cookies from the jar as one of Jamie's clones distracted the two cooks before heading back into the dining area where everyone was talking.

"Okay, Spaghetti is done and the meat is cooked. How's the sauce coming along?" She glanced over at her partner as she drained the pasta and came back over to him as he removed the lid to the spaghetti topping. Unfortunately, it was at the wrong moment as a bubble formed and exploded. A few drops of the red tomato substance landed on her white blouse she had just gotten yesterday.

"Hey, what the hell?" She shrieked. "Look what you did!"

"What did Ah do now?" Miguel growled.

"You got sauce on my brand new blouse, you jerk."

"Ah did not."

"You did too, look." She showed him the area as she attempted to dab it off with a paper towel. "It's ruined!"

"It's not like it can't be cleaned."

"It can't, not this material. Rragh, I really liked this one."

"It's just a shirt. Buy another one and-"

"Just a shirt?" She asked with anger in her voice. "I'll show you just a shirt. How's this for just a shirt?" She grabbed a wooden spoon, dipped it in the sauce and slapped him in the chest. "There, now we're even."

"Hey, what the-"

"It's just a shirt, Miguel. Buy another one."

With a growl, he yanked the spoon from her hand flicked more of the sauce on her. A red streak of red crossed over her chest and face. She gasped then grabbed the pan from the stove and dumped it on his head in return. He then reached for the plastic container of Parmesan cheese, unscrewed the cap and dumped it on her.

"I hate you!" She screamed as she grabbed a hand full of spaghetti and threw it in his face.

"_I hate you more_!" he yelled in Spanish as he dumped the remaining sauce from a jar on her head and face.

"Speak English!"

"_Make me, Tinkerbelle_!"

The two grabbed whatever food they could get ahold of and had a very drawn out food fight. Pasta, sauce, meat, and cheese flew through the air until there was nothing more for them to use as weapons. They didn't stop as they grabbed what was on the floor and kept their fight going. Miguel was the first to fall as he slipped on the mess and crashed on his rear, sitting in a puddle of spaghetti sauce. Megan took the opportunity to dump the remainder of the pasta on him before she was brought down with him and received a face full of the powdered cheese. They rolled around, each throwing food at the other and soon covered the kitchen in the mess they made.

"So, who cleans up tonight?" Tabitha asked while joining the others at the table.

"Kitty and Amara," Jean answered. "Piotr and Bobby had last night and Scott and I have tomorrow night."

"Do you mind switching nights?" Amara asked. "Kitty and I wanted to go to a concert in the Bayville Park tonight with Lance and Jamie."

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Scott told them.

"Neither do I," Jean said. "You two have fun, we'll clean up tonight."

"Oh, man, I just hope dinner's almost done. I'm starving." Kurt slouched in his seat as his stomach grumbled.

"You're always starving, Kurt," Marie, with Remy's arm draped around her shoulders, commented. "No real news there."

"I'm getting hungry too." Piotr twiddled a fork in his fingers before sitting it down and taking a drink of his water.

"Where's dinner?" Logan asked as he, Ororo, and Professor Xavier entered the dining room. "I told hothead to help whoever's making it tonight."

"I'm sure they'll have it out in a moment," Ororo said as she took a seat between Charles and Hank, who had been reading his Kindle the entire time.

"Well they better have made a passable meal or I'm working them twice as hard tomorrow."

"Logan, I'm sure they'll do their best." Charles told him as he took his cloth napkin and set it in his lap. "It looks as if Miguel's making progress in controlling his anger. A little work in the kitchen may teach him a thing or two about-"

Before the Professor could finish his thought, the door to the kitchen opened and out stepped Miguel and Megan. The ones gathered around the table stared at them with wide eyes and their jaws on the floor as they walked up beside the table covered in sauce, spaghetti, bits of hamburger meat, and parmesan cheese.

"What on Earth happened to you two?" Ororo gasped, asking the question everyone had on their minds.

"Don't ask," Miguel said as he tossed a loaf of bread on the table with a pack of turkey meat.

"Don't tell," Megan followed while placing a jar of mustard and a butter knife beside the bread and meat.

They both silently treaded off to their rooms to clean up and change, leaving behind a very shocked group of mutants.

"Glad I don't have to clean up tonight," Kitty whispered.

Logan stared at Xavier a moment then placed his head in his hands. "Twice as hard tomorrow."

"One day. First time I wore that blouse and it gets ruined by a self-centered, mercenary, temper tantrum, Spanish speaking jerk." Megan, already cleaned and changed, paced back and forth in her room as Kitty and Tabitha watched her with ping pong eyes.

"I still can't believe you two trashed the kitchen like that." Tabitha laughed from her spot on the corner bean bag chair. "It was insane how Scott and Jean panicked when they saw the mess."

"It's not funny, Tabitha," Kitty whined. "I had to break my date with Lance because of their war of roses. Took forever to clean up." She lay on the bed upside down and huffed.

"Urr, if I ever get my hands around his neck I'll choke the life out of him. I'll, I'll, clog his throat with my Pixie Dust. I'll stick my soul dagger in his heart and leave him paralyzed on the floor. I'll, I'll…I don't even know how to describe what I'll do to him." Megan grabbed one of her stuffed animals and ripped its head off in frustration.

"Aww, poor Mister Sock Monkey," Kitty said when the stuffed toy hit the floor.

"Poor Miguel you mean. Hell hath no fury like a raging pixie." Tabitha grabbed the head of the monkey and started to toss it back and forth in her hands. "So you gonna make him buy you a new one?"

"I doubt he has the money to buy me a new one even if I wanted him to." Pixie stopped her pacing and placed her hands on her hips. "No, I'll just have to take it out on him when we're in the Danger Room tomorrow. Cluster bomb him with my dust. Make him hallucinate for a week."

"But he'll be gone tomorrow, remember? He always disappears around nightfall on Thursdays."

"She's right. You two won't be in a group during training either." Kitty said. "Fridays are individual sessions."

"Fine." Megan went to her night stand and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. "I'll leave the others a note I'll be going to town on personal business in the morning. When Miguel leaves the mansion, I'll follow him to wherever he goes and-"

The three girls jumped at the sound of a single loud knock on the door. Leaving her plan for the moment, Megan got up and answered it, only to find no one there. She peaked down the hall and saw Miguel as he headed back to his room.

"Very mature, Miguel. Ding dong ditch is so junior high. Grow up you worthless piece of-" She never completed her sentence as she noticed a folded piece of paper taped to her door. "Leaving little harsh notes now? You should be in a mental hospital where you belong."

Ripping the note off her door, she opened it up and found three, hundred dollar bills tucked inside. A gasp escaped her lips as the other two girls quickly got to their feet and stood beside her.

"Three hundred dollars?" Tabitha exclaimed. "Maybe I should cook with him next time."

"Look, there's a note," Kitty pointed out.

Megan read the note behind the bills. It was short and to the point, just like when he spoke to others.

Megan, sorry about the blouse.

Here's some money to get a new one.

- Miguel

Looking up from the note, Megan felt the eyes of her two friends on her and hated what she felt. He was such a jerk and she meant it when she said she hated him. Or at least she thought she meant it.

"I'll be right back." Not waiting for the others to say anything, she briskly exited her room.

"Yup, it's all coming together," Kitty said with a smile.

"What do you mean it's all coming together?" Tabitha asked.

"We're about to have another couple in the house. Now, what shall I dub them? Miguel and Megan, hmm. Migan? Megul? Migs and Megs?"

"Kitty, you're insane."

"I've got it! M&M! It's perfect!"

"What are you smoking?"

"M&M. Miguel is like the hard candy shell and Megan is the sweet center that fills the empty space in his heart. He protects her from all harm and she fills the void in his dark soul to lighten it up so he can love and cherish her and-"

As Kitty continued her fantasy dream, Tabitha attempted to smack her upside the head, only for her hand to phase through her skull. She sighed as she left the room with Kitty following her and going on about them behind her back.

Arriving at Miguel's door, Megan found herself unable to think of anything to say to him. He didn't have to apologize, even though he should and did. He didn't have to give her the money, more than enough money to replace her garment. And admittingly, she didn't have to call him names and tell him off like she did before hearing him out. It was just hard dealing with him as she had never dealt with anyone like him before, let alone feel like this about anyone before. It kind of scared her.

"Miguel?" she said after a few knocks. "Can I talk to you?"

She could hear him move around on his bed but not come to the door.

"Listen, I just wanted to apologize about what I said. I didn't mean it. I was just angry and I'm sorry." She waited for a bit to see if he would come out but he didn't. "Can you please open the door?"

When he didn't respond to her, she sighed and took one of the bills in her hand. "This was too much. It's still too much. I'm sliding one of the hundreds under your door. I'll, uh, give you your change when I get back from shopping tomorrow."

She waited to see if he would respond after sliding the money under his door but found herself disappointed he never answered her. With another sigh, she turned and left. Getting no more than a few feet from his door, she heard him clear his throat and saw him standing shirtless in the doorframe.

"Ah, uh, Ah don't accept your apology," he said flatly.

Before she could object, he held up his hand to silence her.

"Ah don't accept it because you don't owe meh one. Ah shouldn't have gotten angry when you threw the food at meh. It was mah fault for what happened and Ah should have been more careful. Ah just…hope the money covers buying you a new one."

"It was more than enough, Miguel. I slid one of the bills under your door."

He joined her in the darkened hallway and held up the hundred. "Take it. It's just money. Buy two more of those shirts in case Ah mess the new one up too."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can." He held out the bill and let her take it. For a moment, they locked eyes until they realized what they were doing and looked away.

"I'll, uh, let you go back to bed." Megan told him softly. "But, can we at least attempt to be friends?"

"Yeah, friends." As she walked away from him, he couldn't help but add one more thing to their conversation. "Night, Pix."

Upon hearing the nickname she had come to dislike, she turned and stared at him. "Night, Chupa." She flashed him a smile before heading back to her room.

Taking a step back inside, Miguel paused and tapped his hands on the frame then leaned out. "Night, Kitty."

All was silent for a moment when he heard the young girl from around the corner. "Crap. Night, Miguel."


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations

9. Revelations

Eventually spring came. Where he used to be among the only ones in the mansion without a class or a school to go to, he was now finding himself sitting in a large room sharply at eight in the morning, desperately trying to keep himself awake while waiting for the first class to start. He was one of the only college ranked students in the mansion along with Megan, Marie, Kurt, and Kitty who sat side by side at long tables with their laptops out. Ororo, Hank McCoy, or Charles Xavier himself lectured for one to two hours a day, four days a week, on various subjects such as mathematics, proper etiquette in speech, science, the English language, and American history. This became the norm along with the agreed upon sessions and Danger Room exercise s Miguel was involved in.

His disappearances from the mansion were becoming less frequent and his mood continued to mellow. Instead of ducking out four times a week, he was now going to his fight club once or twice to release any pent up anger he felt. He still kept it a secret from the rest of the mutants and almost missed a chance at going to one when Scott got suspicious and drained the gas from his bike in an effort to discover where he was going. It was a sound plan to him as Miguel would have to ask someone to drive him where he needed to go but hadn't counted on said mutant catching him in the act. Miguel fixed that problem and stole his convertible, tossing the Low Jack device in front of the kitchen door as he drove by. Where Scott complained to the Professor about being car jacked, Remy, Marie, Kitty, and Tabitha only laughed. Logan even had to admit it was a good burn on the field leader and hid his amusement until he was back in his room where he let out a hearty laugh. Miguel's punishment for committing the crime was filling the car up with gas, completely different from the two extra training hours Scott thought Logan would enforce on him.

On a Tuesday, during one of his pit fight nights, Miguel almost bit off more than he could chew as he was matched with another mutant known as Hellion. The two abandoned strategic fighting and instead went to straight up street style. Submission moves were abandoned and it quickly became a fight of who wanted the win more.

Hellion stood his ground and delivered several hits before moving away, leaving his foe against the concrete wall while grabbing his midsection. Miguel could feel his ribs taking a beating, finding it hard to breathe and move after the assault. The Mohawk haired Hellion didn't stop as he landed a heel kick to his opponent's shoulder, knocking it out of socket and being granted a grunt of pain.

"Whoo Hoo! It looks like Apex is facing his first defeat here tonight," the mic man shouted to the crowd. "He better had saved his winnings, he may need them to pay his hospital bills after this."

Getting mad, Miguel ducked a right cross coming his way and landed a kick to his foe's knee. The resulting attack made Hellion limp back and fall to his back, giving Miguel time to tend to his arm. Leaning against a wall, he positioned his limb's Humorous ball over his Scapula's socket then exhaled a few times before ramming his shoulder into the concrete barrier. A painful yell escaped him as he felt his arm go back in its socket when he was grabbed by the hair and had his head pulled back. A knifed edged hand impacted his throat, cracking his larynx before his head was rammed into the barrier.

"Dayum, this dude can take a beating. Just give it up man. Give it up and fight another day."

Miguel was down on one knee from the attack while Hellion pandered to the crowd. His arms were outstretched as he soaked up the cheers and jeers circling the fight pit. Those on his side shouted for him to finish the injured mutant as Miguel popped his larynx back into place. Spitting up a glob of blood, he felt his temper rise and calmed himself down just as Hellion wound up to deliver a kick to his chest. Miguel caught the incoming limb then landed a hard elbow to his attacker's crotch.

Letting out a yell, the newly struck mutant fell to the floor with his hands on his nether regions. He was then kicked in the face, sending a stream a blood flying across the sand. Miguel quickly mounted his torso and began to land hard rights to the face of the defenseless mutant. Blood covered his fist as he crushed what was once considered Hellion's nose until an electrical shock forced him to a stop.

Everything was a garbled mess around him as his vision was blurry and hearing was muffled. Several men picked him up with one of them lifting his right arm above his head so signify him as the winner. His vision and hearing came into enough focus to tell the crowd was cheering for him. Hellion was being helped out of the fight pit with a towel over his face, leaving Miguel to be helped back to locker room on his side.

It took a few minutes for him to regain his composure enough to walk on his own and undress to clean himself of the blood and sweat covering his body. His injuries were healing up nicely with the hot water cascading down his form. As he finished up in the shower and began dressing to head back to the mansion, Sebastian Shaw approached him again. Every time he came to fight, Shaw would make it a point to visit him and as always, White Queen was beside him.

"Spectacular showing, as always," Shaw commented as he stood behind Miguel. "You are clearly the top fighter here. I see I was right in giving you the name, Apex."

"Now Ah know where that came from." Miguel finished tying his boots then moved to slipping his belt in place. "If you've come to ask meh about joining your little club, the answer is still, no."

"I wish you would reconsider. Only the most powerful and influential mutants can join our ranks. You my dear sir, can be both instead of only one."

"And what makes you think Ah'm so powerful?" Grabbing his shirt with a large open mouthed snake skull on the front, Miguel slipped it on and threw his fight gear back in his bag.

"The collar you wear of course. They not only negate your powers but they also tell us what your mutant power setting is. And in this case, stop you from going too far after the match is over." Shaw moved around the dressing mutant and smiled evilly. "Hellion was ranked more powerful than you."

"Then recruit him. If he's awake."

"And there lies the problem. Mutant powers differ as much as flakes of snow in the winter time. You showed to be physical in your power set; he is mental, mind over matter as the saying goes. But the true potential one has is shown only when they are without what they are so used to. You, you showed you may be second best when it comes to the power sets around here, but you clearly hold the top spot when it comes to sheer will and spirit."

"Let me guess, that's why you like meh so much, isn't it?"

"Precisely. You may not want to join our club, but will you at least grant us the pleasure of your company tonight? Should you not like what you see, you are free to go. At least give us a chance, Miguel."

"If Ah give you a chance, if Ah decide not to join, you won't ask meh again?"

"You have my word as a gentleman."

Miguel looked Shaw over then White Queen, who gave him a come hither look, and rolled his eyes. "Fine. You have one hour of mah time."

"Splendid." Sebastian Shaw gave a sly grin and clapped his hands together. "First thing we'll do is see our guest looks like a real fighter."

Back at the mansion, Marie, Jean, Kitty, Tabitha, and Megan sat in the living room with Marie and Kitty sharing a couch and the other girls sharing the other one. They had been busy talking since the guys were having a night out or were on a mission. Only Jaime and Kurt were in the mansion and they were busy playing foosball in the game room. The fireplace was lit and all three were dressed in their sleep clothes as they had a girls night in. Jean and Marie's relationship had cooled but still irritated the latter girl as the redhead still had to be perfect in everything she did. Just not as much.

What started out as a conversation about what to do since the guys were out of the mansion soon turned to the basic concept of near all girls' conversations, relationships. Jean described the plans her and Scott had been making and setting a date for their wedding day. Kitty was practically begging to be a maid of honor with Marie and Tabitha shying away. The idea of the color scheme Jean picked didn't exactly match their particular styles or color choices.

Tabitha, much to Marie's pleasure, broke up the conversation by bringing up a concert coming up soon. Although the rock band Trapt wasn't on Kitty's list of choice music, it would be nice if they could get away from the mansion for a girls night out. That plan was scrapped when Jean brought up Scott liking the band and would love to go. Now it looked like one big group date instead.

"If we do go out as a group, we need to bring more than one guy along," Tabitha pointed out. "At least then Jean won't be the only one getting the attention from an X-Boy."

"I can bring Lance!" Kitty piped up excitedly.

"We know you'll bring Lance, Kit." Marie said. "Remy will come, no doubt."

"I could probably bribe someone here." Tabitha reached for her drink on the floor and finished it off. "Wonder if Piotr's busy."

"What about you, Megan?" Jean inquired.

"Oh, I don't think I'll go." The pink and blue haired girl looked down in hopes her friends wouldn't push her response.

"Why not? You could ask someone here."

"I just don't really like Trapt. Their music's okay but not what I usually listen to."

"Oh, come on," Kitty whined. "You could, like, ask Miguel. See if he wants to go. He listens to rock music all the time."

"Kitty, we're barely friends and he-"

"She won't ask him," Jean broke in. "He's not her type. She doesn't like them scruffy looking."

"What's wrong with scruffy lookin'?" Marie asked. "Remy's scruffy."

"We all know you like that look, Marie." Kitty nudged her gently and gave her a wink.

"It just feels so nahce when his stubble tickles mah-"

"Keep it PG, Rogue," Jean quickly told her. "At least until we know we're really alone."

"So, like, tell us Megan, what's there about Miguel you don't like? Hmmm?" Kitty gave her a silly little grin as she looked over at her.

"I'll tell you what she doesn't like," Jean said. "And I quote, 'I don't like a guy with long hair. I don't like a guy who has facial hair. I really don't like tattoos and he needs to have a good sense of fashion.' I think that just about counts everyone in the mansion out as a potential date."

"It's not only that," Megan spoke, slightly embarrassed as she pictured Miguel. "He's also got that temper of his. He still gets mad over the littlest of things sometimes. It makes it hard to be his friend."

"But?" Kitty asked in an upward voice.

"But…"

"Ha! I knew it!" Kitty shouted.

"But…" Megan continued, "he's okay, I guess. In the Han Solo kinda way."

"Han Solo's hot," exclaimed Tabitha. "But I see him more of a half Han, half-"

"Chewbacca?" Jean snickered.

"No." Tabitha tried to stifle a giggle but couldn't keep it all in. "You're nuts. No, Half Han Solo, half…Boba Fett."

"Desperado," Marie said. "He and Remy are like Banderas in Desperado. Long hair, scruffy lookin'. Only mah Swamp Rat's got the style."

"And Miguel's got the temper of Charlie Sheen," Jean interjected.

"Only Charlie's not Mexican," Kitty said.

"Uh, yes he is," Jean said with a 'What do you mean?' tone "He and his brother."

"Charlie Sheen doesn't have a brother. You're thinking of Martin Sheen and he's his father."

"No, he does have a brother," Marie said. "Emilio Estevez? The guy from those duck movies and the one about the trucks?"

"Uh, I hate that movie," Kitty groaned. "Aliens hitch hiking on a comet and controlling Mac trucks. So lame. At least Dean Crichton gets called an a$$hole. That was funny."

"Kitty!" Marie nearly jumped from her seat at what her friend was saying. "Again, it's not Dean Crichton; it's Dean Koontz and Michael Crichton. And it was Stephen King who got called an a$$hole because he wrote the damn thing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, ok. My bad."

Marie could feel her eye twitch as Kitty sat there with a blank look on her face. "Kitty, read a book. Not a magazine but a…you know what? Ah, Ah have a headache."

"That can't be why you won't ask him," Jean said as she and the girls laughed at Marie's remark. "Don't make me read your mind."

"It's none of your business," Megan told her.

"Come on, Megs," Tabitha pushed. "Why won't you ask him out, or any of the other guys for that matter?"

"It's just…guys don't really like my eyes. Or…you know. The whole back slits and wings."

"So you've never had a boyfriend?" Kitty asked.

"I did have one." Megan's voice sounded a little saddened.

"What happened to him?"

"At first, he said he didn't mind my eyes. He even said my pointed ears and hair were cute. But, when we were out on a date, he leaned in and kissed me."

"So? You didn't want to be kissed?" asked Jean.

"No, I did, it's just…I kinda got excited and that's when my back felt tingly and my wings popped out. He said he didn't mind my eyes and ears, but he couldn't be seen with me if I had bug wings. He told me he didn't want to see me after that. He didn't want me."

The girls were silent from Megan's explanation. Unlike her, they could pass for an ordinary human but she couldn't unless she wore a disguise. Her hair was naturally pink and blue, meaning she would have to wear a wig if she went any place sophisticated to fit in. Sunglasses would cover her eyes and her long hair hid her ears. But if someone touched her back they would feel the slits near her shoulder blades and question them.

"Well," Marie gently said. "At least you didn't put your first crush in a coma like Ah did."

"Thanks, Marie." Megan gave a half smile at the attempt to cheer her up a little when the front door burst open and Remy came stomping in. He had a look on his face that screamed emergency.

"Remy? Hey, Remy!" Marie yelled as she chased after him while the other girls turned to see what was going on. "Remy, what is it?"

"The professor, Ah need tuh see the Professor."

"What happened?"

"It's Monsieur Cortez, he's in trouble."

"What?" Megan released her wings from her back and flew over towards him with the other girls following her.

Remy quickly made his way down the hall and found Xavier in his room. He had just situated himself in bed to read when Remy burst through his doors. "Professor, Ah need you to come with me quick. Miguel's in trouble."

"What happened to him?" Xavier tossed his book aside and moved to the edge of his bed. The girls from the living room appeared in his doorway, eager to hear what the emergency was about.

"He was at a warehouse and leaving with a couple. A large man with mutton chops and a blonde woman in a white cat suit and mink coat. Ah don't know where they took off to but I heard something about the Hellfire Club."

"The Hellfire Club? Are you sure?"

"Oui."

"Jean, summon Logan to meet us at the warehouse Remy's talking about. Have him trace you in the X-Van. Take Tabitha with you. As for the rest, be ready as backup."

"Wait, what's the Hellfire Club?" Kitty asked.

"They are an extremely powerful band of aristocratic mutants. No one knows where their base of operations is but if they have Miguel, it can only mean they seek to add him to their ranks. I'll explain more when you're on the way."

"I'm going in the van too," Megan told him.

"Very well, now go. You need to hurry."

"We can get there in half an hour if we run the stop lights and go over the limit," Remy told them as they left the Professor's room. "Looks like we're gonna paint the town red after all."


	10. Chapter 10: Migraine

10. Migraine

Hellfire Club, two hours ago:

Upon arriving at the Hellfire Club, Miguel thought he had made a wrong choice. The building looked to be nothing special, just another apartment laden structure with a dark colored exterior. Inside; however, was a completely different story.

After parking his motorcycle out front, he was greeted by a well-dressed doorman as Sebastian Shaw and White Queen escorted him inside. The entire first floor was highly decorated with expensive paintings and statues. Oriental runners lined walkways, stopping two feet from each work of art. Men and women of high society stood and drank or smoke as they spoke of things only a lady or a gentleman of their stature would spend their time on, money and power.

At least three large fireplaces flamed with burning wood, providing an atmosphere demanding of soft spoken words. Pillars supported the high ceiling which was adorned with a large painting reminiscent of Michelangelo's Sistine Chapel only it wasn't God man was reaching to, but Sebastian Shaw.

"Welcome to the Hellfire Club." Shaw spread his hands out as Miguel took the room in. "The first floor is reserved for our gatherings with banquets being held in the rear festivity room. Only the most sophisticated of the sophisticates are allowed entry along with very special guests. You my dear Mister Cortez, are a rather exceptional one. Care for a drink? Scotch? Brandy?"

"No thanks," Miguel grumbled. "Ah'm drivin'."

"So be it. Spice, would you come here please?"

Motioning to a short haired blonde, Shaw removed his coat and handed it to a butler who seemed to open a portal in the air and slipped the coat in. Miguel watched as the covering appeared over where a golden coat rack stood and was hung up.

"Is everyone here a mutant?" he asked as the new blonde walked up to him, Shaw, and White Queen.

"But of course. We don't allow the last generation in here."

"You summoned us Master Shaw?" the blonde said, triggering a curious look from Miguel. She then separated herself into five different identical women.

"Allow me to introduce Spice, better known as Sophie, Phoebe, Irma, Celeste, and Esme. Together, they are the Stepford Cuckoos. Five separate bodies governed by a single hive mind and capable of separating into five individuals or become one very enticing woman."

"And my most prized students." White Queen stepped forward and stood next to Esme proudly.

"So you train mutants here?" Miguel asked as the five blondes looked him over.

"Only the most powerful. Now, time is slowly ticking away on the hour you promised and I have so much more to show you, as well as have you prepped to look more like a man of upper class. Now if you would, please, follow Spice here and she will take you to be turned into a new man."

Warehouse, one hour later:

"This would go faster if he didn't rip off his damn GPS tracker. Are you sure this was where he was at, Gumbo?" Wolverine asked as he and the others from the X-Van searched the outside of a warehouse. They all wore their mission uniforms.

"Oui," Gambit answered. "Ah saw him leave dis place and follow a limo. The tracks go off in a southwest direction."

"I'm picking up on a large number of people here. There was a lot of violence and blood." Jean concentrated hard as he picked up on remnants of the fight crowd's mental pattern. "I feel him. He went of his own will."

"Why would he do that?" Pixie asked as she searched the area from above. She had a hand to her ear mounted communicator while looking for any sign of Miguel.

"Professor Xavier said the Hellfire Club is strictly for aristocratic mutants that look for powerful ones to add to their ranks. Others call them the Illuminate. They manipulate the financial records of institutions they deem are…not worthy of their assets, which is all of them. Maybe that's what they want with him. Or…"

"Or what?"

"Or, they keep him as a gladiator to force him to fight for sport. They're responsible for a number of mutant deaths. Basically, you win, you're a slave fighter and earn them money from gambling."

Pixie paused in the air above the telepath. "And if you lose?"

"You lose and have no value to them, you die." Jean could hear Pixie slightly gasp as they continued to scope the area.

"Found it," Wolverine announced. "His scent goes off over here."

Gambit, Jean, and Pixie climbed back in the van as Wolverine hopped back on his bike and had them follow.

Hellfire Club, forty five minutes ago:

"You are incredible." Standing outside a large chamber door, Spice, divided up in five and speaking as one, grinned as Miguel stepped from an elaborate boutique.

Instead of his usual cargo pants and wrestling shirt, he was now dressed in a pair of borderline black, gray dress pants with matching belt. A dark blue dress shirt adorned his torso with a single breasted vest matching in color with his pants, buttoned in front. Lastly, he was given a shave and a haircut. Now he sported short spiked black hair with his left side bangs just a tad longer to give him a unique style and a neatly trimmed soul patch. When it came to footwear, he kept his black steal toed swat style boots instead of the dress ones he wasn't comfortable in.

"Now that is a fighter," Sebastian said from down the hall as he drew close to where Miguel looked himself over in a full length mirror. "You did a wonderful job, Spice."

The five-in-one woman gave him a nod of thanks as White Queen joined them. She gave Miguel a long look over and smiled sensuously. She had changed out of her cat suit into a white corset, stockings, thong panties, and garter belt. Her arms had on full length sheer gloves that just hinted at her skin underneath and a white feathered boa rested over her shoulders.

"What do you think of the new you?" Shaw asked. "Every fighter in the Hellfire Club needs to look like a gentleman when not in combat. Only the finest materials will ever adore your person in and out of the Gladiator Pit."

"Ah don't know. Ah'd rather wear my old clothes," Miguel flatly said. He turned his head this way and that to look at his new hairstyle.

"Leave your appearance to us. We'll leave your fighting skills to you. Now, as for your combat gear, White Queen has a few ideas as to how you should look."

The scantily clad blonde slowly walked around the nicely dressed Miguel. Her white stilettos clopped with every step she took on the reflective granite floor. She ran a hand across this shoulders, back, and chest as she returned to his front.

"I see you in a pair of dark blue thigh length trunks, a symbol on each leg. A symbol of masculinity, of prestige, of superiority, of…desire." The last word was whispered in his ear in a way to make his pants feel even tighter than they were at the sight of her.

"Listen," Miguel said as he stepped away from White Queen. "Ah only came here to give you an opportunity to show meh what you have to offer. Thanks for the new look, but your hour's just about up and Ah haven't seen anything that would make me wanna join so-"

"Then perhaps you would like to see our fighter's quarters." Shaw said. There was something in his voice that made Miguel slightly wary.

"No, Ah think I'll just change mah clothes and take mah leave."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Shaw took several steps forward then looked at Spice. "I didn't lie when I said you are powerful. It's something that interests me and my wallet."

"What do you mean, your 'wallet'?"

"You came to me, to my fight club. Those who lose are shunned or put down."

"You kill the losers?" Miguel gave Shaw a look of shock that was returned with a sinful grin.

"I only want the most powerful working for me, fighting for me, and making me money. Think it over, Miguel. Should you join us, you would never be poor. You would be feared and powerful. A woman will always be at your side to do with as you wish, dressed accordingly of course."

White queen turned and rubbed her backside against Miguel's body. She flashed him a lustful smile before heading over to Shaw.

"And what if Ah refuse? Ah'll just walk out that door and leave."

"Actually, I can't allow that. You see, those who enter the club are given everything they want. Those who refuse our generous membership who have been through those doors, can only leave in one way. They must fight for it."

"Fine." Forming his claws, Miguel charged Shaw who only laughed at him and dodged his attack.

"Just so you know, I can absorb your attacks. Fighting me is extremely futile."

As if to test this, Miguel delivered a round house kick to the man's face. Not only did it not faze him but he struck Miguel with the same amount of force in return. Claw attacks were blocked and Miguel soon found himself in a losing fight until he managed to slice into Shaw with a surprise attack after flipping over his head and landing behind him.

Stumbling back, Shaw had a look of surprise as he fell to his knees. There were no cuts or blood where he was hit. He did however feel weak from the blue aura around Miguel's hands.

"Spice, help me," he ordered.

Before Miguel could attack him further, the blonde multiplier separated into five different beings and sent out a psionic wave. Their eyes glowed a bright light blue as they knocked Miguel out with a psychic attack.

"Take him to the pit," Shaw commanded. His breathing was labored from being weakened. "Slap a collar on him and put him against the other mutant who wanted to join our ranks."

"Shall we collar him as well?" the Spice women asked.

"No." Shaw stood and popped his neck. "I want this one to pay for what he did to me. No one brings me to my knees. Make his death slow."

Everything was a blur around him as the sound of mumbling and glasses clinking surrounded him. His eyesight slowly cleared but was sensitive to the light overhead, causing him a headache from the light. It came as a surprise to him that he was face down in sand. Some stuck to his face as he moved to rise with bones cracking and muscles flexing from being out for a while as well as wearing a suppression collar. It was then when the mumbling around him became interested talking as he got to a knee.

A concrete wall encircled him that was at least fifteen feet tall with a cyclone fence topping it off. Two large iron gates were closed at either end of the pit with darkened hallways behind them. The talking came from numerous people around him, dressed in only the finest suits and dresses.

"Ah, I see our guest of honor has woken up from his little nap," Sebastian Shaw said from a throne-like seat high up on the wall. "It's a good thing too. I don't think these kind people are willing to wait around much longer without a show."

Miguel rose to his feet. He was still in his dress attire from earlier. "Where am Ah?"

"Why, you're in my personal gladiator pit. The one you fought in earlier was for individuals to tryout if they wish. You passed. Now you get to fight in my own personal gladiator pit." Standing, Shaw raised an arm and pointed to a man at a control booth. "Release his opponent!"

A load creak echoed through the arena as one for the iron gates rose. Miguel moved a few steps back as a large shadow loomed into the area, coating the sand in its darkness. The cause of the shadow was a large obese man with a shaven head. His white tank top stretched tightly around his body, barely covering his belly with a pair of olive colored pants graciously covering his legs. He took a step forward and left a boot imprint in the sand so large; Miguel thought it was as wide as his chest. Despite the large man's girth and strength that accompanied such a thing, it was the fact that he didn't have a suppression collar on that really got Miguel's attention.

"Remember our deal, Blob," Shaw said as he sat back down. White Queen joined him and sat in his lap. "You can be part of the club only if you kill our guest."

The man called Blob grinned and turned back to the depowered mutant.

Across the city, Wolverine revved his motorcycle to go faster. Horns honked around him as he weaved in and out of traffic as well as run red lights. Behind him was the others in the X-Van who received similar treatment.

"If we weren't in a rush, I would suggest we listen to the Speed Racer theme," Boom Boom said as she attempted to sit straight in her seat next to Pixie. "Or at least buy better life insurance."

"Gambit, you mind slowing down?" Jean yelled as she slammed her foot on the invisible brake on the floor in front of her.

"No can do, _roux_. Wolvie's got a good lead on us and you heard what the Prof. said about that club. The sooner we get there, the bettuh." Laying on the horn, Gambit somewhat followed the speeding Wolverine as cars and trucks moved to get out of his way.

"When we get to where Miguel is and get him out of there, you're driving us home Boom Boom." Jean yelled over the symphony of blaring horns.

"Thanks, Jean," Boom Boom said as she gripped the overhead handle tight. "I always wanted to be the wheel girl."

Back in the Hellfire Club's Gladiator Pit, the once quiet group of sophisticates were acting like those at the warehouse. Howls of excitement filled the arena as the two men below engaged in a fight to the death. Above them on his throne, Sebastian Shaw sat contently watching the fight below with a grin on his face. Spice watched from White Queen's side, anxious to see if the new comer was as good as the others led her to believe. So far, he wasn't.

Blood flew from Miguel's mouth as Blob threw him into the wall. Between dodging the large man's attacks and trying to get the collar off his neck, he was also trying to figure out a way to escape.

For someone of his size, Blob as incredibly quick. Miguel had to keep on his toes as large meaty tree trunk sized arms flew over his head. The few that landed sent him sailing back through the air. When he tried to mount an offense himself, Blob would simply absorb the hits and laugh at the painless gestures. Kicks to the face, punches to the gut, knees to the joints, none did anything to bring Blob down. Miguel's only hope was to pry the collar off his neck, but it would not come off.

Again he was kicked into the wall. The vest and shirt he wore were long gone and lay bloodstained on the floor. As he struggled to get back to his feet, Blob picked up the ruined clothing and threw it into the crowd where the women scrambled for it.

"He's really into this," White Queen said as she finished taking a sip of champagne. "Looks like Blob's going to be joining us."

"Doubtful," Shaw told her. "The moment he wins, Spice will stop his brain from making his heart beat. We're so much higher than him. He's nothing but a fat piece of s#%t that needs to be erased from the Earth."

"Well, it looks as if he's close to disappearing then."

"Come on!" Blob yelled as he grabbed a bloody Miguel off the sand. "At least put on a show. These people want a show!"

"Rot in hell fat ass." Miguel could barely see him through blood filled eyes. More blood poured from his mouth and it felt like his left arm was fractured.

"Time to put you out of your misery."

Holding Miguel in both hands, Blob began to squeeze tight. The blood bathed mutant grunted from the pressure exerted on his being. He could hear his bones pop in his ears and desperately wished he could at least have his healing factor back. It became difficult to breathe as he gasped for air. He was losing his temper, not that it would do any good. To him, dying that way seemed more preferable to being slowly crushed to death. He then let out a yell that burned his lungs.

"Crush your bones to make my bread," Blob laughed. "Crush you into fairy dust."

'_Fairy, elf, sprite, pixie…Pixie._' The words ran through his mind, making him clutch his eyes tighter then jerking them open. A blue flash faster than Blob could see took them over for an instant as he let out a slow gurgling sound in the back of his throat and he slowly flexed his arms.

Blob looked on in disbelief. The man he had beaten down was somehow forcing his hands to open. What strength he had left was put into crushing Miguel but it didn't make a difference. His strength meant nothing as the supposedly depowered mutant broke his grip and landed a dropkick to his chest, sending him back a few feet. The collar around Miguel's neck short circuited as he stood back up and formed his black claws.

"F #$ing round boy!" Before he could attack, a large explosion occurred from above.

People watching the spectacle screamed as they ran for cover while Shaw, White Queen, and Spice saw several individuals fall through the floor above. Landing first was Gambit who threw a handful of charged cards at several guards who were racing to the disturbance. They were sent back as the kinetically charged projectiles blew up before them. The Cajun then went after several others as Wolverine fell into the battle on the opposite side.

Slicing through the guards that stood in his way, Wolverine left none standing as he impaled them with his claws. Weapons were sliced in half with their bullets doing barely any damage to the Canadian X-Man. Those that struck him were quickly forced out of his body and the wounds healed as he continued forward.

Pixie flew through the hole and sliced into several guards with her soul dagger, leaving them paralyzed in her wake. She spotted Miguel below, fighting armed guards and not holding anything back as his black claws put them all down. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of him so far over the edge as he had totally lost his temper. She soon joined him and helped keep the other incoming guards off his back.

"Miguel!" she yelled as she landed beside him. "Calm down! You're using you're-"

He charged at Pixie and tackled her just as Blob's enormous fist came crashing down on the sand. With her out of the way, he charged the heavyset man and connected with a kick to his meaty face.

"Miguel!" she shouted as he began to tear into Blob with his claws.

Above the fight, and seeing Wolverine heading towards him, Sebastian looked over at White Queen and Spice. "Ladies, I think it's time we take our leave." The three left through a secret passage in the wall with several guards following them. Once the doors shut, it was like nothing was there to begin with.

Overseeing the battle, Jean floated down and mentally relayed what was going on to the Professor. When a guard raised his rifle at Gambit's back, she mentally grabbed and threw him against the wall for a knockout. It was then when she saw Miguel bring Blob down to his knees.

Letting out a roar, he was ready to deliver a final blow to the fallen mountain of goo when he fell to his knees. He released another scream as he dissolved his claws and gripped his head in pain. He fell forward with his head in the sand before arching his back and yelling again.

"Miguel, what's wrong?" Megan asked as she slid in beside him.

"His mental, ugh, mental readings." Jean landed beside them as Gambit and Wolverine finished off the last of the soldiers. "It's so…painful."

"Do something!" Pixie caught the suffering man as he fell back, still gripping his head tight as Jean placed both her hands on his temples.

"What's wrong?" Wolverine landed on the other side of the pit and ran up to them.

"It's too much for him. His mind's ripping apart." Jean tried in vain to ease his mind and keep it together but it was too much for her.

"Professor, Miguel's brain's goin haywire," Gambit said into his communicator. "Jean's working on it but he's lookin' pretty bad."

"Gambit, tell Jean she must get his mind to ease down at all costs," the Professor told him. "Tell her to search for a woman in his mind named Isabella Rios. The image of her might calm him down."

The Cajun leapt down into the pit and told Jean what Xavier told him. Megan overheard and saw Jean search for the woman but had trouble finding her. Seeing him like this, she swore she could feel his pain as he lay on the ground squirming and yelling. She didn't want to see him like this and wanted to take his suffering away.

"Move." She pushed Jean to the side, not allowing her to let go of Miguel's head and continue to search for the woman she knew more about than her. "Miguel, please, calm down." She put a hand over his face and sprinkled some of her Pixie Dust on him.

The yelling faded after a moment, the squirming soon after. Jean was able to find the woman in the back of his mind and bring her image to the front. Pixie held onto Miguel's hand as Wolverine and Gambit kept a lookout for any other threats.

"I was so close," Blob said as she sat against the wall where Miguel left him. "I was gonna be in the Hellfire Club. I was gonna be their number one fighter and make the big bucks."

Standing up suddenly, pixie made a beeline over to the obese mutant and flung a massive volume of her Pixie dust in his face. Once the dust was absorbed into his skin, his eyes dilated and his mouth formed a large smile as he looked around.

"Skittles. Skittles!" He immediately got to his knees and began to eat the sand. "Skittles! Skittles! I'm eating a rainbow! Skittles!"

"That's for nearly killing him." She made her way back to the passed out mutant and stayed by his side as Jean levitated them out.


	11. Chapter 11: Explinations

11. Explanations

The breeze blew lightly across the desert landscape as the clouds overhead floated lazily across the blue ocean that was the sky. Tumbleweeds skittered across the ground with some getting caught in the dry bushes of the environment. Lizards crawled on their bellies as they hunted for a meal among the rocky floor as a light amount of dust and sand was carried by the wind.

A large boulder rested at the base of a mountain with a yellow, green, and blue blanket lying on top of it where a young man and woman relaxed in the warm sun. She lay close by his side with her head on his shoulder and hand on his chest. He in turn had an arm wrapped around her back as he propped his head up with the other. Their feet were entwined and rubbing against each other as they enjoyed just being together. A gust of wind swept over them, causing her long black hair to sweep over his face. Her scent was enjoyed by him as he smiled at the fact that she was his and he was hers.

The bright sun overhead moved slowly across the atmosphere, turning the midday sky darker as it set over the horizon. The stars came out and twinkled as the two lovers stared up at them. Sweet nothings were exchanged in their native dialect as they kissed. He moved above her as she accepted him whole heartedly. Their bodies moved in sync with each other, taking their time as the stars moved above them.

As they separated from a kiss, the young man held his head up to look upon the woman loving him. Her Spanish features changed as her brown skin became light and freckles formed on her cheeks and nose. Her light brown amber eyes began to blacken over with her irises becoming pink. The last feature to change on her was her midnight colored hair that matched his, turning pink and revealing pointed ears. Light blue streaks cascaded down between her long locks, making her look more beautiful the longer he stared at her. She stared back at him with a large smile and brought him into another deep kiss.

The two continued their passionate lovemaking underneath the star filled night sky, enjoying the peaceful scene they partook in.

Taking a deep breath, Miguel woke up in the medical room under the mansion. Machines were hooked up to him to monitor his vitals, displaying strong signs in the patient. Sitting up with a grunt, he looked himself over. He was completely healed from his injuries meaning he had been out for at least two or three days, given how his healing factor worked. After working the creak out of his neck, he laid eyes on a sleeping Megan in the corner of the room wearing a yellow spaghetti string top and light blue pajama bottoms. She was slumped in her chair and didn't look too comfortable.

Flashes of his dream came back to him and he forced himself to look away, although he didn't want to. He then began to pull the various wires out from his arms one by one. He was almost done when an alarm sounded overhead, alerting those within earshot of a code blue. The noise caused the sleeping girl to jolt awake, nearly falling out of her seat as Miguel covered his ears from the noise. Ororo burst in through the door with Hank McCoy right behind her who quickly turned off the alarm.

"What happened? What…Miguel?" Ororo came to a stop before the bed as he finished ripping the last of the wires and their connecting patches off.

"How do you feel?" Hank asked. His blue fur and animal appearance was the reason behind everyone calling him Beast.

"Like Ah got sat on by a really, really fat ass." He rubbed his head and forced his eyes to focus more. "How long was Ah out?"

"About two days." Ororo informed him. "Blob beat you pretty badly.

"Yeah, well, Ah lived."

"Just barely." Hank said as he looked over Miguel's readings. "It took Jean and the Professor to keep your psyche together. Your brain was destroying itself. Had it not have been for Jean being with the team when she was, your powers would have killed you."

"Ah don't die."

"And I'm not blue."

The response made Miguel roll his eyes.

"What were you doing there to begin with?" Ororo asked. "What did they offer you?"

Miguel was silent as he stared down at his blankets. "Ah was trying to control mah anger. Ah was lasting longer in the fights and keeping my temper down."

"That's why you've been calmer around here?"

"…Yeah. Ah've been going to fight pits for months. Get mah aggression out. They tried to recruit me but Ah refused. They turned on meh."

"Miguel, I've spoken to Charles about this. The Hellfire Club is a dangerous association of very powerful mutants. But something happened to them after Logan and Remy came to get you. What do you remember about that night?"

"Ah fought a mutant at a warehouse fight pit. Ah went to their club, which looked like an apartment building and they did…this to meh." He grabbed a lock of his short hair to indicate his new appearance. "They said it's how a real fighter and gentleman looks like."

Pixie looked him over from her position behind Ororo and Hank.

"The man, Shaw…he turned on meh and attacked. His Cuckoos knocked meh out and Ah came to in their Gladiator Pit where Ah had to fight Blob."

"Cuckoos?" Hank asked. "You mean the Stepford Cuckoos? They work for him?"

"Yeah, and so does a near naked woman named White Queen. Ah don't know what she does but the Cuckoo girls can become one or five and have mental powers. That's how they took meh down."

"What about the White Queen?" Ororo asked. "Did you fight her?"

"No. Ah don't hit women."

"Well, I'll tell the Professor about this but he wants to speak to you personally. In the meantime, get some rest."

"Wait, what happened to them? What are you going to do about that club?" Miguel moved over to the edge of the bed. A chill ran over his body as he didn't have a shirt or pants on, just a blanket.

"The building where you were found…it was destroyed when Logan and a squad went back. It wasn't done by us nor by anyone from the club." Hank moved toward the door. "We don't know who was behind it but Logan picked up on several unfamiliar scents that did not match the interior of the building. Until the Professor deems otherwise, get some rest." He then left the room with Ororo following behind.

Looking despondent, Miguel turned to Megan who looked at him with tired eyes. "Hey," he said sheepishly.

In response, he received a hard slap across the face.

"Why did you do that?" Megan shouted as Miguel grunted from the hit and fell to the cold tiled floor. She had put so much strength behind the blow that it left her hand stinging.

"Do what? Ah just said hi!"

"You lost your temper back there! You could have died, you idiot!"

Getting to his feet quickly, Miguel was just about to tell her off when he saw her face turn an extreme shade of scarlet as her eyes grew wide. He raised an eyebrow then looked down, quickly grabbing his blanket on the floor to cover himself as he was completely nude.

"It's called a penis, don't be so dramatic." He wrapped his covers around his waist then searched the room for some clothes.

"Just shut up." She covered her eyes as he looked for something to wear. "Just so you know, you had that coming."

"The slap or you getting me to drop mah blanket and flash you?" He opened a shallow closet and found a pair of blue scrub bottoms with a yellow 'X' inside a circle on its hip. "What is the deal with blue and yellow around here?"

"You're a dick, you know that?" He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, which immediately made her blush. "Oh don't be gross."

"Pix, Ah-"

"I told you, don't call me Pix, Chupa."

"Then don't call me Chupa, Pix."

The two stood inches apart, each with an angered look on their faces. They could feel each other's warm breath on their faces and could hear their own hearts beating in their ears.

"I, I hate you," she said somewhere between a whisper and a mutter.

"_I know_," he spoke in his native tongue at the same level as Megan.

They continued to glare angrily, getting closer with each passing second. Their breathing intensified and all it would take was for one of them to bridge the gap.

"Hey, guys." Kitty said cheerfully as she phased through the wall.

Miguel and Megan jumped at her sudden presence and put some distance between them. The Jewish girl looked at them as if they were caught stealing from the cookie jar. She then looked closely at Miguel and saw him wearing only a pair of scrub bottoms but otherwise unclothed. Megan looked disshelved in her pajamas and messy bed head.

"So," she said mischievously. "Shall I call you two M&M now?"

Both turned as he manifested his blue claws and she formed her soul dagger while giving Kitty a death glare, making her run out of the room.

"So what have we learned of this situation. Chuck?" Logan asked as he, Remy, Ororo, and Jean stood in his office.

"Everything Miguel said was true. The Hellfire Club is seeking out more powerful mutants to increase their ranks. The fight clubs are simply a cover for their operations, which are never run for long. The fact they were in Bayville is alarming as they could be after some of the students here or members of the Brotherhood, possibly the Acolytes as well." Charles Xavier wheeled himself to the side of his desk. "If only you would have gotten there before they were attacked.

"But there lies the question," Ororo said. "Who would attack them? No one was left and it certainly wasn't us."

"May have been a sweeper team from da club," Remy spoke up. "Assassins Guild does those tings when dey fail at a mission. Dat branch is wiped out."

"I don't think so," Jean interjected. "It wasn't some sweeper team, I would have picked up on residual memories of one if that were the case."

"What did you see then?" Xavier asked.

"It's hard to say. There was such little mental activity that it was as if the brain waves were being masked somehow."

"Charles." Logan shifted to lean on his other foot. "When we left with the brown meanie, we didn't bother looking for any other mutants. After we went back we found cells where they were kept. Several of them had evidence of torture with others having a merciful death. They've been dead for at least an hour. It's not in the Hellfire's description to outright kill them. They never do that. They always have their so called gladiators to do their dirty work."

"Dat only leaves another group," Remy said. "But who would be crazy enough to take on a group like de Hellfires on their own turf knowing we were just there?"

"That's what worries me," Xavier admitted. "We have to face the possibility this new group will take extreme measure to make sure mutants are seen only as targets and are not afraid of what consequences their actions have."

Across the city in an underground military base, a large gathering of men in black and purple armor with helmets covering their faces stood at attention before a large podium. Each brandished an arsenal of high tech weaponry on their person, making each a one man army. They stood in uniform lines numbering nine hundred in all.

Loud booted steps echoed throughout the large hanger-like room where the men gathered as a more heavily armored individual took position at the podium. He looked over those standing before him, sweeping his gaze slowly from one side to the other before raising his fist into the air. The men followed suit as their fists rose and they released a deafening, unified roar. It was brought to a halt as the heavily armed man lowered his arm and began to speak into a microphone.

"Today, we made another successful blow to those who think they are gods among mortals. Freaks with abilities that would make men shake with fear. I say, we know no fear. We instead take what fear they want to impose on us and turn it into our power!"

The men roared again.

"Sebastian Shaw and his associates may have escaped but mark my words, we will find and eradicate them and all mutants from the Earth!"

Another roar erupted.

"We stand on a precipice in which we could fall to our extinction. Others out there wish for this. They wish for our blood to be tainted with these…freaks, these…mutants. Brothers, I say it's time we rise up where so many others have failed. We are strong!"

The men gave a 'HURAH!'

"We are one in a united cause."

"HURAH!"

"We are EXECUTIONERS!"

"EXCUTIONERS! HURAH!"


	12. Chapter 12: Reason

12. Reason

"CANNONBALL!" Kurt shouted as he teleported high in the air and landed in the pool, creating a large splash that engulphed everyone in a ten foot radius.

"Kurt! I'm tanning!" Kitty threw a towel at the fuzzy blue one as he swam to the side of the mansion's large water hole. She dried herself off with another towel then reapplied her tanning oil to her exposed tummy and legs.

"Yeah, Kurt," shouted Tabitha from beside the grill Scott and Logan were cooking at. "Milky needs all the sun she can get."

"Quit calling me milky!" Kitty yelled. "I'm off white."

With Summer in full swing, the mutants were finally able to enjoy themselves as they soaked up some rays. Those with college ranked classes were grateful for being rid of their workload as those finishing up high school enjoyed being free for a time.

The smell of brisket and burgers filled the air as the mutants engaged in games of volleyball, basketball, tennis, swimming in the pool, and pickup games of football. The trails around the mansion were used every day now that the bite of winter was gone and the beautiful foliage had retaken over the area. The lake was visited and swam in from time to time but the pool was the prime choice for the time being. It was pointless to stay inside as the outdoors called to everyone, that is all for one person, Miguel.

Coming down the stairs, the Hispanic mutant was just getting out of bed. Summer, as he found out, was the only time they didn't have to wake up early. Since his fight nights were a thing of the past, he was finding controlling his temper to be a bit of a challenge again. The Danger Room could only do so much as it was computer programmed. It may mimic an opponent's moves and powers, but it lacked the unpredictability of a real person, something he wished he could go up against.

Aside from not being able to work his aggressiveness out like he wanted, he also found his mind to be a jumbled mess. When he was angry, he got angry at being angry. When he wasn't angry, he was angry that he wasn't angry. He was angry at how some of the students annoyed him and angry that others didn't annoy him. And then there was Megan.

She was the exception in all of this. One day she would be nice and sweet to him. The next, she would shout how much she hates him to his face. Dreams of her occurred every now and then, which he found calming, but it was just plain ridiculous what would happen when they interacted.

Case in point was during a Danger Room mission with a jungle theme where he was paired up with her. Everything started off smoothly until he got struck by a swinging tree trunk and landed in quicksand. She tried to help him out by flying over him and lifting him up but another tree trunk knocked her into the sandy water next to him. She blamed him for that as they failed the mission. The next was when she was bound in metal coils during another Danger Room mission. She had triggered the trap to go off by accident and Miguel ran back to help her. Before he could get close enough, another trap went off and electrocuted him. He blamed her for that after it was over.

Some days, they would eat lunch together. Others, they would argue over why he was in the girl's wing of the mansion and sneaking into the locked room at the end of the hall even though she and everyone knew why he was doing so. She would call him 'Chupa' to get on his nerves when they argued, which he would call her 'Pix' in retaliation. Kitty didn't help matters much by referring to them as M&M and trolling them around the grounds of the mansion. She even referred to him as 'Pixie's stick', making both mutants glare at her in which she would return it with a smile.

In short, he was so incredibly close to calling it quits and leave the estate all together. He didn't know why he stayed and didn't know if there was a reason to. It was just a huge mess for him right now.

"Hey, Miguel," Remy called as he entered the living room. "Why ain't you outside wit de others?"

Miguel answered with a grunt as he headed for the kitchen.

"Oh, come on, you can't tell meh you'd rather be in here than by de pool, non?"

Miguel gave another grunt as he reached in and grabbed a bottled water from the refrigerator.

"Okay, stay in here. But, uh, you don't know what you're missing. _Il est trop mauvais, mon ami_. All the girls be wearing next to nothin'."

Miguel turned to Remy. "Next to nothin'?"

"That's more like it." The Cajun flashed him a grin that oozed mischief.

Outside, several of the mutants began a game of water polo while others sat around the pool on coolers to grab a bite to eat. Marie wrapped a transparent green cover-up around her waist as she joined Jean who was sunbathing. She laughed to herself as she remembered the weird tan lines she got one year from her ridiculous fashion bikini. At least this year she had a normal blue two piece similar to Marie's green one. Tabitha had on a tie-dyed one-piece and Kitty wore an aqua one-piece with exposed stomach.

"So, we've all got tickets to the Trapt concert in a few weeks with enough for everyone to take someone," Jean informed the girls nearby. "That's me and Scott, Kitty and Lance, Tabitha and whoever she wants to bring, Marie and Remy, and finally Megan and whoever you want to bring."

"You could probably give my second ticket to Amara. I'm not asking anyone." Megan took a swig from her can of orange soda and looked on as the others played their game in the pool.

"Oh come on, Megan," Tabitha said. "It won't be as fun going alone. You have to ask someone. How about Jamie?"

"I don't think so. The crowd will be big enough as it is."

"Point taken. How about Bobby?

"No way."

"How about Mi-"

"Tabitha, if you say his name, I swear I'll have you seeing sounds again."

Tabitha laughed at the threat. "That was so cool. Maybe you could use that dust of yours on the audience and we could really party."

"That's not a good idea," Scott interrupted as he handed Jean a burger. "The Professor says to not use our powers in public unless there's an emergency. They already hate us enough as it is. We don't need to give them a reason of calling SHIELD on us."

"Party pooper," Marie quietly grumbled. The girls shared a laugh at Scott's expense of always being the boy scout of the team. "Little Boy-Scott always doin' what the rule book says to a 'T'."

"Hey girls," Remy called as he and Miguel came out of the house. "It looks like I found our missing friend here. What say we show him a good time, hmm?"

"I'm going in the pool," Pixie said as she sat her drink down and left. She hoped no one saw her stare at Miguel's exposed arms and tightly wrapped torso.

Miguel watched her as she walked away, admiring her slender form and long legs in a modest pink one piece swimsuit. Her hair was tied back in a braid and flipped up when she jumped into the water.

"Nice to see you not wearing a wrestling shirt for once," Jean commented. "The pants and boots are a little much for the pool but props on going with the tank top and aviator sunglasses."

"If you need any trunks, we got some in the pool house," Scott informed him. "Take your pick from the shelf."

"That's fine. I'm okay." Miguel looked at the others as they enjoyed the water. Their game was picking up and was becoming noisy from all the laughing and celebratory boasts.

"You're not gonna get in the pool?" Kitty asked. "Megan's in there."

"O…kay."

Tabitha tossed her the bottle of suntan lotion. "Here, you missed a spot."

"Where? I thought I covered everything." Kitty searched herself over, mentally thinking to herself what spot may need coverage.

"Your mouth, now zip it. And don't worry, Miguel. Not everyone can look as good as the Bayville Sirens in swimsuits."

Following Tabitha's lead, Jean, Marie, and Kitty got up and laughed at they struck a Charlie's Angels pose in front of Scott, Remy, and Miguel.

"And you wanted to stay inside," Remy whispered to Miguel with an arm slung around his shoulders. "How could you say no to hot sexy women in bikinis?"

"Well if you're not jumping in, we got burgers, brisket, and plenty of drinks. Help yourself." Scott sat next to Jean and put an arm around her.

"Don't mind if Ah do." Remy rushed over to Marie and scooped her up in his arms. She let out a laugh as he carried his southern belle to the pool.

"I'll just take a Coke." Miguel took the canned drink from Scott and headed over to where the sun was hitting.

The rays of the yellow star felt good on his tanned skin. It wasn't the same heat as Texas or Mexico but it sufficed. To him, and all southerners, it just wasn't Summer unless the temperature broke one hundred and five degrees. Here, it hovered around the ninety five degree mark, which was nothing to him.

He took a seat on one of the red and white coolers as he watched the others play water polo. It looked like fun but he wasn't anywhere inclined to join them. Just out of sight, Bobby and Jamie pulled Kurt to the side of the pool and whispered to him. The three mutants developed smiles on their faces that didn't fade when they broke apart. But what had his attention was the pink haired Megan.

A large smile was plastered on her face as she enjoyed the game. He had seen her move while flying and she was just as graceful in the water. The slits on her back were barely noticeable and flexed with her every movement. He wished he could see her rainbow wings.

She noticed him looking at her from the corner of her eye. Part of her wanted to slap him but another part wanted to join him. She settled for something in between and gave him a smile before returning to her game. Mixed signals again. He sighed and returned to his drink when Kurt appeared behind him.

"Looks like someone's going for a dip!" Kurt yelled as he grabbed Miguel.

"No, wai-" He and Kurt disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke, leaving his coke landing on the concrete.

Appearing over the deep end of the pool, Kurt dropped Miguel then teleported back to the shallow end. The panicking Mexican flailed his arms and legs as the fell through the air and hit the water with a splash. Those around him laughed at what Kurt did, he always found an unsuspecting person to do that to. Jean let out a hearty laugh as she saw Miguel attempt to fly and failed when her head ached in a flash of pain.

"Jean?" Scott reached out for her as she clutched her hands to her head and grunted. "Jean, you okay?"

Images of a man bearing down on her flashed through her head. Large hands grabbed her neck and hoisted her into the air. An evil expression looked back at her as the man brought her down and water flooded around her. Small infantile hands reached up to grab at anything they could until they went limp and fell under the water.

"Get him out!" the psychic yelled as she rushed to the pool.

"Jean, what happened?" Scott asked as he got up to follow his fiancé. "What did you see?"

"Kurt! Get him out of the water! He can't swim!"

"Oh, jeez!" Teleporting underwater to the deep end, Kurt grabbed a panicking Miguel and teleported poolside.

Placing the drowning mutant on his side, Kurt slapped his back and tuned him over as he struggled to catch his breath. Jean, Scott, and the others gathered around to see if Miguel needed to be taken to the medical room. They all took several steps back as he threw up the chlorinated water he had swallowed and took in lungful of fresh air.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. "I didn't know you couldn't swim, we do that to everybody around here."

"Just get away from meh," Miguel said hoarsely. He continued to cough up water and got to a knee.

"I'm sorry. It was just a joke."

He wasn't angry or remotely irritated as evident of his shaking hands. Instead of yelling at Kurt for what he did, he got to his feet and muttered, "F#$k you."

The group of mutants stared at him as he walked off. He ripped his tank top off and threw the soaked garment behind him as headed away from the pool, not saying a word. That alone was enough to scare them more than a fully prepared meal made by Kitty.

"It's okay, Kurt. You didn't know," Scott told him. "No one knew."

"Jean, how did you know he couldn't swim?" Kitty asked.

The telepath rubbed her temples and groaned slightly. "He…he sent out a mental bombardment of memories. Scott, he was an infant when he died the first time. His father drowned him. That's why his mind is full of watery images. It's, it's nothing but hate."

They all looked in the direction Miguel left and didn't say anything else.

Breathing heavily, Miguel stomped across the mansion grounds, getting as far away from the pool and the others as he could. Low hanging branches were batted down with a few being ripped off the trees and broken outright. Trails were cut across as he ignored the twisting running paths until arriving in an area that looked to be pretty much isolated. Sitting at the base of a tree, Miguel hugged his knees tightly to his chest as he shook, not from being cold, but from being afraid.

He hated being under water. It always brought back his worst memories and made him feel vulnerable, which was completely unlike him. A faraway look was in his eyes as he stared straight ahead with his body still shaking. A warm feeling trailed down the side of his face with more following after. No matter how many times he wiped them off, fresh tears took their place and he was soon unable to control their flow.

"F#$k." He cleaned his face again and his voice was shaky. He lost all track of time he spent there and eventually the bright blue sky turned yellow and orange before he unwillingly made his way back.

When he arrived back at the mansion, everyone was eating dinner. He paid them no mind as he walked past them and headed to his room. Someone else entered through the kitchen door after him but he was already halfway up the stairs to care who it was. He slammed his door shut and took a long scalding hot shower to try and burn away the day's events from him. It was Friday, which meant he would once again be alone in his private TV room in the girl's wing. He more than needed to be alone right now with something to get his mind off of things.


	13. Chapter 13: Lessons

13. Lessons

Bayville Sewers:

Underground in a sewer, a young black man with hard bonelike skin covering most of his body ran through the polluted waters of the city. He was injured and running out of breath, a trail of blood left in his wake. He stumbled once but quickly corrected himself as he trudged forward, the cries of death behind him getting fainter and fainter the farther he got.

"Aunt…Auntie O." The name escaped his mouth with each airless breath.

Arriving at a junction in the pipes, the young mutant leaned against the wall and attempted to catch his breath. His lungs burned from the nonstop fighting and running and his legs felt like gelatin. Checking where he was hit, he pulled a blood covered hand from his side and saw the heavy amount of crimson covering his fingers and palm. He knew his kidney was shot, it was easy to tell. It was an injury he took late in the battle as he and the other Morlocks were ambushed by a group of men in black and purple armor. Many fell to the gunfire within the first few minutes including children who were practicing in the use of their powers. They didn't stand a chance as they were wiped out.

"There he is, after him!" One of the men shouted, as he and several others made their way to him.

Forming a bone spike, the mutant threw the projectile and skewered one of the armored men in the chest. He fell to the ground, dead before he knees touched the floor.

Taking off in a fatigued run, the mutant headed down one of the sewer pipes with the men close behind. Rifles were raised, bright flashes ignited the dark, and a body fell into the water. Voices echoed out of the pipe the mutant ran into with the sounds of metal slicing bone. Blood floated down the shallow amount of sewage water and into the darkness.

Xavier Mansion:

"You, like, saw him cry?" Kitty asked in surprise.

"Keep your voice down." Tabitha hissed. "He's just down the hall. He might hear you."

Kitty and Tabitha were once again in Megan's room with the winged girl lying on her bed. Tabitha spun around on her desk chair as Kitty tossed the repaired Sock Monkey of Megan's in the air repeatedly.

"He won't hear us. He's too busy watching his wrestling. Choke slam on Mister Socko." Grabbing the toy by the neck, Kitty tossed it over to Megan who just let it hit her. "So what was Mister Tough Guy crying about?"

"Never said. I was going to give him his sunglasses that were still in the pool but didn't bother him. I just stood there until he finished. He looked so pitiful. Shaking, crying, trying to make himself stop." Megan sighed as she remembered how he looked like under that tree. She couldn't stop thinking of how she wanted to comfort him and tell him everything was okay. Again, she was scared at what she felt for him and even though she said she hated him to his face, it was far from the truth.

"Well? What did you do?" Tabitha asked as she mindlessly spun in the chair.

"Oh, um, I just stood behind him and watched him for a while."

"Knowing him, he would have yelled at you for seeing him like that."

"You don't know that." Kitty slapped the revolving Tabitha on the thigh. "He could have jumped into your arms and hugged you tight then tell you all his secrets and thank you for being there for him in which you two kiss under the sunset and-"

A thud came from the side of her as Tabitha fell to the floor with her eyes closed and tongue hanging out. A slight gurgle emanated from her mouth as she lay motionless.

"Tabitha?" Kitty asked alarmed. "Tabby?"

"What's wrong with you?" Megan asked.

"I'm dead," the blonde girl said. "Kit-Kat killed me with mushy diabetes to which there is no cure. It's too, too late. I'm…ugh."

"You are just the worst kind of person." Kitty thumped the "dead" girl in the ear, making the three laugh.

Alone in the room Ororo promised him, Miguel laid on a pile of blankets on the floor with his back and head supported at an angle with the TV on in the dark. Two men were involved in a back and forth fight with a large crowd of people cheering for them. A wrestler wearing trunks with tattoos decorating his arms had just tossed another wrestler towards the ring ropes. He then pulled him back by the upper body until his feet were the only part of his figure touching the middle rope. The crowd cheered as the first wrestler slammed his opponent's head onto the mat then stood up with his arms flexed to his sides.

"And here it comes," Miguel sighed. "Randy Orton hits the RKO."

Like he said, the wrestler known as Randy Orton leapt into the air, grabbed his opponent over his shoulder and brought him face first to the mat ferociously. The referee made the three count as Orton pinned his foe and his theme music played in victory.

"Never f #k with the Apex Predator."

As he continued to watch his show, a knock sounded from behind him.

"Go away," he told the one disturbing him. He just wanted to be alone but the knock occurred again. "Ah said, go away."

After a moment or two of silence, the knock came again. With a huff, Miguel got up from his spot and made his way to the door. Flinging it open, he expected for someone to be there but was wrong. Instead of a person, he found a folded note taped to the door. No one was in the hall as he had a direct view to the other wing, which was empty. He then took the note and went back inside. As the next match was announced for the night, Miguel opened and read the note by the light of the TV.

Saw you today.

Need to talk to you.

Meet me by the lake.

-Megan

He balled up the note and threw it across the room before going back to his spot. "You can just stay there."

He went back to watching his program. The last thing he needed was to see her after what happened to him today. It was probably to make fun of him for catching him like that. He was certain no one was around and couldn't stop himself from crying like he did. It had been years since he did so, since Isabella was killed, and he would be damned if he would go to Megan and listen to her crap about him looking weak.

Abandoning his show shortly after reading the note, Miguel headed out into the darkness and down to the lake. The trees were still with there being no breeze whatsoever and the night time animals making their noises. The sky was lit up with the full moon and billions of stars. He could smell the fresh cut grass, a favorite of his since he lived in Texas. It was all so peaceful and calming, something he wished he was more often as he hated being angry all the time.

As he approached the lake behind the mansion's trails, Miguel could make out movement under the water. Ripples formed on the surface in an angle as they moved horizontally to the shore until coming to a stop. A head full of pink and blue hair came out of the water as Megan emerged from underneath.

"About time you came." She wore the same pink one-piece as before. She gathered her hair back to get it out of her face then bobbed in the water. The light of the moon reflected on its surface with the girl being the only obstruction. "What took you so long?"

"Wasn't sure if Ah should come out here." Miguel shifted where he stood and looked away from her. "What did you see, exactly?"

She hesitated for an instant. "Someone who doesn't know how to swim."

Letting out an inward sigh, he sat down on the shore and palmed a stone. "So what did you want to talk about? Meh getting angry again?"

"No, I wanted to ask if you would mind giving the water a chance."

He stared at her then shook his head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Cause."

"That's not an excuse."

He shook his head again then got back up. "Ah'm not getting in the water. You're wasting your time if you think Ah am."

As he started to head back to the mansion, Megan called his name again. "Remember that night I helped you with your computer? You still owe me one other thing."

"You're still with that?" he asked as he turned back to her. "Ah thought you were kidding since you never brought it up again."

"I want what you owe me. As a mercenary I would think you always pay your dues."

"Ah…Ah don't want to get in," he said, looking down.

"You need to," she told him sternly. "Do what the front of your shirt says."

He looked down at the front of his shirt. The white letters on the front read: FOCK FEAR with a skull where the 'U' was supposed to be. He then looked back to the mansion then back at her. "Ah don't have any trunks on."

"You've got boxers on, right? I hope you're wearing boxers."

"Megan, Ah don't want to-"

"Just do it. Here, I'll turn around to let you undress." True to her word, she turned her back to him. "I'm waiting."

Letting out a grunt, Miguel was tempted to head back to the mansion and watch the rest of his show but Remy's words entered his head. _"How could you say no to hot sexy women in bikinis?" _He had to admit, she did look good in her swimsuit.

Leaving his shirt, pants, and boots on the shore, he made his way to the edge of the lake. The water was just the right temperature as his bare feet sank into the muddy bottom. His heart beat faster the further he got in and his hands began to shake when he was waist deep and a few feet away from Megan.

"Okay," he gulped. "Ah'm in."

Turning to face him, she lightly blushed as she came face to neck with him and stared at his muscled chest. She was glad the light was behind her at this time. She took him by his shaking hands and rose them up to chest level as she slightly pulled him further into the lake. "You…you need to get in deeper."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Megan-"

"Chupa, deeper in the lake."

"Don't call meh that."

"Keep calm, Chupa."

Miguel growled. "Megan-"

"Yes, Chupa?"

He swallowed his rising anger and tightened his eyes. His teeth gritted as she called him 'Chupa' again. "Megan, Ah'm waist deep in the lake and trying not to-"

"Open your eyes," she said softly.

As he did what she said, he saw he was almost neck deep in the water. He immediately jerked back to get to the shore but she held onto his wrists.

"No, stay here. Calm down and relax. Feel the way the water moves. There's nothing to be afraid of." She could still feel him shaking as his breathing became rapid. "I lied when I told you I only saw someone who can't swim. I also saw you by the tree earlier."

He looked at her with a worried glance.

"Jean told us what she saw in your mind. I know why you're afraid of the water. But that was a long time ago."

"She had no right to tell you." He tried to break her grip but she wouldn't let go. Being neck deep in the water was slowly causing him to grow stiff from fear as memories of drowning came back to him.

"Miguel, it's okay. It's okay to cry and let it out sometimes. It's for the best. That way, you can confront your fears instead of avoid them. But right now, I need you to relax and-"

"Ah just want to go back inside, Megan." He was visibly shaking now and he was trying his hardest to not take off running. He felt as if any moment he would fall under the water and drown like when he was an infant.

Hearing the fear in his voice and feeling the way he was shaking, Megan felt something come over her. She looked up at him as he had his eyes closed so as not to see the water around him and couldn't help what came next. She reached up, cupped his face and moved in. The gesture caught him completely off guard and he didn't think it was real until he opened his eyes and saw her in front of him. He closed his eyes and moved his hands around her waist, falling into the kiss with her. His body went from being stiff in fright to relaxed as they continued their embrace.

Feeling him ease into her, Megan developed a small smile as she slid her arms around his neck. It was better than she imagined as they pressed closer together. When they separated, she ran her hands through his hair as he ran his across her back. She shuddered as he ran his fingertips over her wing slits. It felt incredible as he slowly moved his fingers down them, making her rainbow wings pop out.

"I'm…I'm…" She looked nervously at him with her almond shaped black eyes, her face turning red at the release of her wings.

"Ah don't mind." He leaned in and kissed her again. This time, her wings fluttered from his actions. He even brought one in and kissed the top of it, making her moan from the caress before they captured each other's lips again.

After some time, they didn't know how long, they made their way back to the mansion with him in his pants and carrying his boots as she carried her clothes and wore his shirt. Everyone was asleep so they were quiet as they made their way upstairs. Both were still damp from their experience in the lake, but were careful to not leave any water behind them as they headed to her room.

"Thanks for coming out," she whispered as she opened her door. "I'm glad you did."

"Glad Ah did too." He leaned on the door frame. "You gonna tell anyone Ah-"

"No, your secret's safe with me. And Kitty. And also Tabitha." She placed her clothing on her dresser as he let out a groan then turned back to him. "Don't worry, they can keep a secret. The uh, girls got several concert tickets to Trapt when they come here. I've got an extra one. Maybe we could go together?" She ran a finger on his chest, lightly scratching the light amount of chest hair he had.

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Good. And maybe afterwards, we could meet back at the lake. I've got a bikini that will have you swimming to me in no time."

A grin formed on his face as he leaned in. "Ah'm sure it will." The two lightly kissed again before he backed up into the hall.

"Night, Chupa." She had a smile on her face as she said the name.

"Night, Pix." His smile equaled hers.

He was a few feet away from her room when he heard her call him again. "Chupa, wait a minute so I can give you your shirt back."

He continued to walk on as he waived back at her. "Keep it."

She smiled brighter after he said that.


	14. Chapter 14: Emergency

14. Emergency

With most of the students out of the mansion for the night, Professor Xavier retired to the library for an hour's worth of reading. Pulling out a copy of Bill O'Riley's latest book, he pulled his wheelchair up to the side of a large oriental couch and settled in for a long, quiet read. The fireplace was lit before him with its heat warming his torso, which unlike his legs, didn't have a warm blanket over it.

Page after page were read through quickly, an easy feat for the most powerful mind on the planet. He was so caught up in his book that he didn't notice Ororo placing a cup of piping hot herbal tea next to him should he be in need of anything to drink. The world was of no concern to him as he delved deeper into the book.

Outside the mansion, security cameras picked up on two lone figures making their way toward the main entrance of the building. Neither looked to be in great shape as they moved slowly across the grounds, ignoring the possibility of cameras catching them. The long driveway to the front doors was forsaken for a straight shot through the grass and bushes. When they finally arrived at the entrance, they knocked with a great deal of force and urgency.

Putting his book down, Xavier began to wheel himself out to the foyer when Ororo passed by the library entrance and announced she would answer the door. Her white hair flowed beautifully behind her as she ventured down the hall. The telepath acknowledged her and went back to his book. No sooner had he picked up the written document when he heard the white haired woman scream.

His book hit the floor. The motor on his chair was pushed to its limits as he slammed the small armrest mounted drive stick forward. Logan had beat him to the entrance and was trying to remove Ororo from a former student that had once lived at the mansion. Xavier's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the bone covered Spyke, her nephew, in a bloody mess. A woman with one eye and chopped black hair stood behind him, clutching her shoulder with one hand and a broken metal spear in the other.

Two hours later in the underground medical bay, the young man known as Spyke lay still as machines around him beeped and displayed his vitals. An air mask was placed over his mouth and nose as the rubber bladder it was hooked up to pumped fresh air into his lungs. Cuts, punctures, and burns covered his body, even though he had a tough bone like covering with spikes protecting his skin. His kidney was repaired but the injury he suffered was to his head as a large piece of his bone covering was removed, as if he had been scalped.

The woman, known as Callisto, was in slightly better shape. She only had a few bullet grazes on her with slices to her stomach from a bladed weapon. The injury to her shoulder was from a metal steak that had been thrusted into her during a close quarters fight with several of her and Spyke's attackers. A dislocated knee kept her from leaving the med-bay, otherwise she would have already been on her feet and out of the mansion.

"Alright," Xavier said as he entered Callisto's room. "Spyke's stabilized. He is in critical but will recover. But I need to know what happened."

Callisto was quiet.

"Callisto, I need you to tell me what happened in the sewers. I thought your Morlocks were safe from being discovered by anyone."

She still didn't say a word.

"Normally I would respect your right to withhold information as it is your business, but this involves a former student of mine. Tell me what I need to know or I will seek the information out in your mind."

"The Morlocks affairs are just that, Charles, Morlock affairs." Callisto didn't even look at him as she made the snide comment. "I will not disgrace my people by telling you what you don't need to concern yourself over."

"What about me?" Ororo said angrily as she entered the room. "Tell me what happened in the Morlock tunnels right now, Callisto."

"As I said, our affairs are none of your-" The injured woman soon found herself face to face with a seething Weather goddess. They were so close, she swore she saw the very lightning she commanded in her eyes.

"Evan is my nephew. Tell me what happened or I will drag you outside and use you for a lightning rod."

The two women stared each other down until Logan called Xavier over the intercom and informed him of the sudden appearance of dark ominous clods outside. Knowing what the dark skinned woman was capable of, Callisto relented and backed off.

"We were attacked. A group of men in black and purple armor came at us while we were all eating."

"How did they get the drop on you all?" Xavier asked.

"They came at us from all directions, killing our sentries. We were completely at their mercy." Venom flowed out of her mouth with her words. "The first ones they targeted were the sick and injured. The older ones as well as the children were after that."

"My God," Storm said at barely above a whisper.

"Evan was one of the first responders. He tried to get those in the middle of the fight out through the escape tunnels but they already had them blocked off and rigged with explosions. I got there shortly after the attack began with a few Morlocks with me from a scavenger run. We walked right into the middle of things and saw dozens of my people killed as they ran for their lives."

"What about Evan?"

"I found him trying to get some of the teenagers and remaining children out. Some of the remaining adults provided cover for him as he directed them down some of the backup escape tunnels. He was hit but continued fighting. I led what I could out the same way the attackers came in since it appeared there were no others using their entrances and headed down a hidden side passage to see if there were any injured when I heard someone running down one of the pipes. By the time I got to him, they already took his head piece. They would have done worse if I was any later. I was injured as I protected him and after dispatching the few around him, I brought him here, to the only people I knew he could trust."

"These men, Callisto," Charles said after letting all she told them sink in, "What more can you tell us of them?"

"Only they were very and thoroughly prepared for the assault. Had it not have been for the extra tunnels we created for such an attack, we would have all died."

"Charles," Ororo said after wiping a tear from her face, "we need to-"

"Hey, Chuck," Logan interrupted via intercom. "The kids are returning like you asked them to. You want me to send them down or keep them up here?"

"I'll be up in a minute, Logan. I would rather explain everything as it has been described to me." Turning to Ororo, Xavier took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "He''ll be alright. He's a strong young man." He then left the room and headed upstairs, not looking forward to explaining what has happened.

Underground Military Base:

"You performed admirably today my Executioners. Let us remember the fallen and learn from their mistakes." Behind his podium, the heavily armored leader of the band of military-esque men looked over the crowd before him as gave a loud 'HURAGH' and salute. His mask held no emotion but his eyes, if they could see them behind their lenses, showed pride and confidence.

"Of the nine hundred of you, eight hundred and sixty two made it back. Our fallen are not to be missed, they are to be looked down upon for failing in their mission to rid the world of the mutant disease. We must make no quarry when dealing with them. We must strike first, strike hard, and strike last. Mutant kind will not survive us. We will rise victorious from their ashes once we burn them to the ground and erase the very knowledge of their existence."

The men gave another loud 'HURAGH' as they threw up a fist into the air each.

"Now, now the true reason the Executioners have been created. Now you will see the real threat to humanity's existence. Watch closely."

With a nod, the leader signaled for a projectionist to start a film on their next objective. Footage of the X-Men played on a giant screen behind the podium with emphasis on each mutant in action.

"While some mutants have left the institute of human oppression, others have stayed or joined. The first one you should know about is Scott Summers AKA Cyclops. Leader of the X-Men, a band of mutant terrorists operating out of Bayville, New York and is capable of firing a concussive blast from his eyes. Danger level, orange."

The footage changed to other mutants as the leader informed his troops of them as well.

"Jean Gray, telepath; threat level, red. Kitty Pride AKA Shadowcat, able to become intangible; threat level, yellow. Unknown woman AKA Rogue, able to absorb the abilities of others; threat level, orange. Unknown Russian AKA Colossus, able to cover his body in sheets of metal and become invulnerable; threat level, red. Tabitha Smith, Boom Boom, able to create explosive spheres; threat level, orange. Remy Lebeau AKA Gambit, capable of charging objects with explosive energy; threat level, orange."

The list went on and on until all the names had been listed. Special information was given on Wolverine, Professor Xavier, and Storm, listing them as threat level black.

"We also have been given information on another mutant who is currently unknown. Reports out of Mexico indicate him as Chupacabra. He's new to the group of terrorists and no footage of him has been taken. Although, it has been documented he uses a pair of energy claws during combat. Given what he has done and his mutancy, his threat level is marked at yellow. This could change at any time and if so, your mask's HUDs will be updated."

The leader came from behind his podium with his microphone in hand. "I will not sugar coat it, gentlemen. These mutants are the real deal. They will not hesitate to use deadly force on you so you must be sure to land that first and final blow to put them out of humanity's misery once and for all. After today, we will officially be at war with the X-Men and those who align themselves with the mutant abominations."

The men answered with a resounding, 'HURAGH!' as their leader approached another soldier. "Thank you for all the inside information, Zero One. We wouldn't have been able to address this matter without you. The media can only do so much."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." The soldier gave him a salute. "I want these X people killed as much as you do."

"When we get to that, I assure you the opportunity of first execution."

Xavier Mansion, five days later:

Alone in her attic garden, Ororo stood looking out the window at the overcast sky. She was letting her emotions get a little out of control and whenever that happened the weather would always change to match it. The plants she took great care of were perky from the amount of rain water she would give them as well as the food sticks she would put in the soil. A slight breeze entered her window, making her reach out to close it when she saw Miguel and Megan walking along the paths around the mansion. She shook her head slightly when she saw the young woman grab onto his arm before she closed the shutter.

"Young people," she said as she left the window.

Her mind went back to Evan. She had taken care of him since bringing him to the institute to control his powers and now, he was injured severely. If it wasn't for that time with the tainted sports drink and it killing mutants, maybe he wouldn't have been down in the Morlock tunnels and ended up in med-lab like he is now. Then again, if she never brought him here or made him part of the team, he may not have been the type of person he grew up to be, loyal, brave, and honest.

Still, he could have ended up worse. It was something she couldn't let herself think but it managed to creep into her thoughts all the same. She shed a few tears, thinking about what she would do without him, what his mother would do without him. Even though he lived in the sewers to avoid intolerance from normal people, they would still get to see him several times a year.

As she remembered the good times and heroic deeds he's done, she headed back to her room. Several students flew past her in a hurry to reach their rooms while others were laughing. Some asked her how Evan was doing and were relieved when she told them his condition had improved over the last few days. She was almost to her room when Logan stopped her.

"Hey, Ro' you haven't seen claw boy have you?" He carried a sealed box under an arm and held a beer in his free hand.

"He was outside with Megan, why?"

"Brother, I thought they hated each other," he mumbled low enough so Ororo could barely hear him. He never understood the way those younger than him think and doubted he ever would. "The Professor had a new uniform made for him. Should he go on any field missions, he'll match the rest."

"Well, I don't know when he'll be back. They went on a trail towards the lake and it looked as if they were taking their time. You could probably leave it in his room."

"Nah, I'll just leave it in his locker in the locker room." He took another swig of his beer and stepped around her. "Hey, by any chance, could you make it rain?"

Ororo turned back to face Logan. "You want it to rain on Miguel and Megan just so he'll find his new uniform?"

"No, Remy's by the pool with Marie in his lap. I just wanted to cool the Cajun off a little."

"Logan…" Ororo crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a discouraging look.

"I know, I know." He went back to walking down the hall. "But I would've gotten a laugh out of it."


	15. Chapter 15: Explinations

15. Explanations

In an underground sewer, people screamed as they ran from black and purple armored men armed with rifles. Those not able to get out of the way in time were shot in the back while others who stood up to them were quickly surrounded and fired upon. Injured were finished off with shots to the head, not mattering in the least if they were adults or children. Bombs exploded, sending teargas throughout the area to bring the fleeing people to a halt where they were shot or stabbed to death. In short, it was a massacre, the exact same thing to happen to the Morlocks five weeks ago.

Within the observation deck of the Danger Room, Charles Xavier and his team of X-Men watched the scene below them play out carefully. The holographic armored men were heavily trained and were using maneuvers comparable to the US Navy SEALS to surprise and attack the holographic Morlocks.

"So this is how they moved?" Logan asked. "Are you sure of this?"

"Yeah, very sure." Spyke, who had recovered enough to get out of bed, stood at the window in front of the group and described what had transpired since Callisto went to find her people who had gone to their fallback spot. He still had a thick bandage of gauze strapped to his head where his hard crust used to be.

"Damn, we're looking at some potential military personnel in these guys. That or they were highly trained by them."

"They came from the upper pipelines over our eating area using grappling ropes. We believe they were opening fire from above to cause us to scatter and head into the tunnels. That's where they got the most of us. As we ran for tunnels in the north and east sectors to get out, they opened fire from within and caught us in tight formations. The ones that went back were killed by the men coming in from above."

"What about the kids?" Kitty asked as she watched the massacre below on the Danger Room floor.

"They were picked off by snipers from above."

Kitty held her hands to her mouth as she saw the re-enactment of the young mutant Morlocks being picked off along with their parents or the ones taking care of them.

"They began to enter our hideout using the southern pipes, putting us in a flanked position and leaving the western ones as our only option. After so many of us fled to them, they detonated. The entire gathering area was one large killing floor." Spyke turned away when he saw the image of himself below join the fight. "I got injured trying to get them to the secret escape routes. When I tried to lead the soldiers away, I was cornered and had no other choice but to turn and fight. I had lost a lot of blood by this point and was too weak to continue. Had Callisto not have come back to find me, I would have been killed instead of only losing my…my head piece."

Charles was silent for a moment, contemplating what he had seen and been described for the tenth time since speaking to Spyke. "Students, we face a new threat unlike anything we have faced before. Given the Morlock massacre we have witnessed, it's possible we may be attacked."

"Are you sure, Professor?" Scott asked.

"They knew where the Morlocks were hiding. That is a very good indicator they will go to any lengths to find us. And since the institute is publicly known as a mutant haven, so to speak, it's not farfetched to believe we may be attacked next."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Jean asked. "Be on guard here twenty four seven? We have young mutants who are still discovering what their powers are and how to control them. If we're attacked-"

"I know, Jean. And no, we cannot let this group strike fear in us. We will go on with our lives as normal. Go on every day as if everything's like it should be. In the meantime, we will train and be ready for the potential of an attack. As for the younger students, they will be instructed to head underground to the hanger and drilled to do so in a timely manner. The Blackbird will be prepped to take them away from here if it comes to it."

"You sure that's a good idea, Chuck?" Logan asked.

"Yes. If we tip our hand, it will show we're ready for an attack and on guard. If we show we are ready for an attack of any sort, it may play into their hands by showing the public we are a threat to them. What we need to do is make it look as if we are living as normal and turn the tides on them should an attack occur. This will deter any others from launching future attacks on the mansion. The mansion's defenses will be our second line of defense; our first will be our combined awareness of the situation. With any luck, they will not get to the mansion itself."

"Professor," Tabitha said. "Some of us are going out in a few days. We could cancel if would you'd rather have us here in case something goes down."

"No, Tabitha. Go on with your plans. Logan, Ororo, and myself will be here with the other experienced members of the team."

"Speaking of the team, what about Miguel?" Scott leaned against the wall next to Remy. "He has no field experience and hasn't worked with a complete team since being here."

"What about the four on four exercises?" Kurt brought up.

"Those are squad runs, not a complete team. And he mostly goes off by himself to do what he thinks is necessary to complete the mission," Scott explained. "Professor, as field leader, I think it would be best if he sit out anything regarding the situation. And if he loses his temper again, he could become a liability."

"But he's been working on getting his anger under control," Megan butted in. "I know he's not as experienced as we are but he could be an asset if we're under attack."

"Is this a performance evaluation or you feelings coming into play?" Jean asked. "We know about you two getting together."

"WHAT?" Kitty yelled. "You and him are-"

"Performance," Megan interrupted. "I wouldn't let my feelings for him get in the way of the team's safety."

"I gotta go wit Pixie on dis," Remy said. "He's a wild cahd but it's bettah ta have an ace up your sleeve den nothin' at all."

"I understand your points," Xavier said. "But I think if a field mission comes up or we find ourselves under attack it would be best if he stand down and us handle it. While he may be a skilled fighter, his temperament is still in question."

"Well, let us know what you think, Professor. We'll stay home from the concert if you want us to and be on alert in case you change your mind." Scott took his leave with the rest of the X-Men, leaving Logan and Xavier behind.

"Well, Chuck, it's up to you." Logan walked past him and headed for the door.

The Professor watched the simulation of the Morlock Massacre finish then addressed the Canadian. "How would you evaluate him, Logan? Would he be able to-"

"Chuck, the kid's got a temper on him; believe me, I know. He's also good to have on our side in a scrap. But as far as following orders, no. He's too much like-"

"You, my friend?" the smallest of grins appeared on Xavier's face.

"Don't insult me."

"Like, why didn't you tell me you were knocking boots with Miguel?" Kitty practically screamed at Megan as they ascended to the mansion above in the elevator. "Why didn't anyone else tell me either?! This is valuable information you all denied me and as such, I shouldn't consider any of you reliable sources anymore."

"We're not knocking boots!" Megan screamed back. She had a red face as the others in the elevator listened to her personal business. "We just started seeing each other. That's it."

"Are you sure? Like, how long has this been going on? Have you even gone out on a date? Are you planning on going to the concert together?"

"Oh," Jean said nervously.

"Oh, what?" Megan asked.

"Um, about the concert…I kinda, sorta, gave your extra ticket to Amara."

"WHAT?" Kitty exclaimed.

"It's only because you said to give it to her. Had I have known you were going out with Miguel I…well…at least you haven't told him yet, right?"

"But I did tell him," Megan told her. "I invited him to go with us."

"See, this is why information is, like, so important," Kitty explained to the elevator of X-Men. "I finally got these two together and-"

"Since when did you play match-mutant with these two?" Tabitha asked. Marie, Remy, and Scott tried to hide their snickering as the young valley girl continued on with her little rant.

"Since, like, forever. I went out of my way to hook them up by planting the subliminal seed within Megan's head and nurturing it until it sprouted into a rose bush of love, and now all my hard work's ruined."

"Kitty," Marie asked, "did you take one too many happy pills this morning?"

"Shut up, Rogue. I've gotta think of a way to solve this and get both in the concert, but how? How? How am I gonna pull this off on such short notice? Maybe the old ticket switch at the gate? Or I could just phase into the concert. Or maybe…"

As Kitty continued going over her various schemes, Tabitha gathered the others around her and whispered to them so Kitty couldn't hear. "As soon as the elevator stops, run out. I've got a few pop rocks I'd like to give her." She held up a hand full of her 'time bombs'. "It'll be like a bunch of Black Cats going off around her feet."

The moment the bell dinged to signal their arrival at the ground floor of the mansion and the doors opened, all except Kitty came running out of the elevator. Being the last one out, Tabitha pressed the 'door close' button and joined the others in waiving 'bye' to a confused Kitty Pride.

"Hey, where are you guys-" Noticing a yellow light under her, she looked down and saw the little yellow and red orbs Tabitha left behind. "Oh you guys suck."

Hundreds of pops from the orbs filled the enclosed elevator but they couldn't drown out the screams Kitty let loose as she jumped from the harmless explosions, forgetting she could phase through the door at any time. The others laughed their heads off.

Alone in his room, Miguel quietly read his copy of Jurassic Park with the window open. A warm breeze came in and the sound of trees rustling could be heard, providing a nice background to the book as he reached the part where Robert Muldoon was being hunted by the Raptors he had a hand in raising. He was just about to the part where Muldoon was attacked when a light knock sounded at his door.

"Ah'm reading," he said, not looking up from his book.

"Does that mean I can't interrupt?" Megan asked from the other side of the door.

Slipping a note card in his place, Miguel tossed the novel on the nightstand and got up to answer the door. Megan stood on the other side with a smile, which made him give a grin of his own.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah. Wanna come in?"

She entered his room and clasped her hands together in front of her midsection. "Um, about that concert I invited you to; it seems there was a mix up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Jean gave the extra ticket away before she knew I invited you." She waited a moment to see what he would do. When he just continued to look at her, she continued. "So I wanted to give you my ticket. It's only right you take it since I'm the one who messed up." She handed him her ticket and watched as he took it and looked it over.

"Fifth row. Middle seats. These are great."

"Yeah. I'm really not a big fan of Trapt so-"

"Pix," he gave the ticket back to her, "you go. This was meant for you, not meh."

"But I invited you, and you can't go since Amara's going in your place. Besides, you like that kind of music."

"Ah want you to take it. Go with your friends. They're already counting on seeing you there."

"You sure? Because if you want to go, I'll understand. This was supposed to be me and you at the concert together."

"Ah'm sure," he told her. "It's on a Friday anyway."

She cocked her head to the side. "What difference does that make?"

"Well, Friday's when Smackdown is on so…"

Knowing what he was doing to not make her feel bad for going, she gave a nod and a half smile. "Got it. Thank you, Chupa."

"And maybe next time it'll just be us two."

She took a step closer to him. "Sorry I screwed up."

"_Forget it_. Stuff happens."

"I'll uh, let you get back to your book. I gotta meet Kitty to go shopping for the concert."

"You in that much of a hurry to go, Pix?" He took a step forward and trapped her between him and the closed door.

Her face flushed red as she bit her bottom lip. "Not that much of a hurry." She snaked her arms around his neck and the two kissed.


	16. Chapter 16: Getting Ready

16. Getting Ready

Xavier Mansion – One week later:

"Come on! Aren't you ready yet?" For the third time in half an hour, Tabitha banged on the door to Kitty's room in an effort to make her move faster. "We still have to pick up Lance at the Brotherhood house and get to the concert to find a parking spot in time."

"I'm, like, almost ready, geez. Just let me put on my lipstick and get my shoes on."

"Just slap on your face paint, grab your shoes and get the blazes out here right this instant or I'll slip a bomb in the lock and drag you out myself."

The handle of the door shook rapidly for a moment before being flung open. Kitty stepped out and looked at her blonde friend with an expression that read shock, worry, doubtfulness, and anger. "You wouldn't dare do that again."

Tabitha narrowed her eyes and stared down the Jewish girl. "I would."

"Fine. Just let me grab my shoes. And to let you know, Lance is coming to pick me up. Cause he's a gentleman."

"Then you should hurry up in case he's here and act like a lady."

"I am so a lady," Kitty said as she stomped to her closet to find appropriate footwear for the night. "And if you would quit interrupting me, maybe I would be done already."

"If you were done already, I wouldn't be banging on your door."

Kitty poked her head around the corner of her overstuffed closet. "Go play with your marbles and let me get my shoes."

"Or how 'bout you play with them?" Tabitha tossed several of her little yellow orbs at Kitty who dove out of the way with a shriek. Instead of exploding, they fizzled and dissolved harmlessly on the floor.

"Not funny, Tabitha!" Standing up and phasing through her bed, Kitty stomped over to her closet again and grabbed the shoes she was planning to wear.

"It is when they're duds. Now hurry up!"

Down at the end of the hall, Miguel was busy watching TV in the dark with Megan lying by his side on a pile of blankets and pillows. Jeepers Creepers was just finishing up with The Creeper entering the police station in search of his prey. An advertisement for Smackdown stretched across the bottom, alerting viewers of the wrestling show after the movie.

The two had been in there since the film began with Megan being ready for the concert ahead of the others. It was a way for them to spend some time alone together since the concert plan fell through. Drinks and bowls of popcorn rested at their feet in the darkened room as they relaxed and watched The Creeper do what he does best on the glowing screen of the TV.

"It's almost seven. Are you sure you'd rather stay here than go?" Megan asked as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Or I could always stay with you."

"Nah, Ah'm fine. You should enjoy the concert with the others." He ran his hand over her arm slowly as The Creeper devoured an inmate in the dark. "Ah got mah wrestling."

She looked up at him as he watched the screen. He didn't look as angry as did when he first came to the mansion, evident he was controlling his temper as well as the amount of curses he would say on a daily basis. It surprised her that she didn't notice he never swore around her or the other girls at the mansion until Kurt brought it up one day, showing he had some restraint when it came down to it. She snuggled up closer to him as they watched the end of the horror movie.

"So what is The Creeper?" she asked. "Is he a demon or just another monster?"

"Ah don't know," Miguel replied. "Ah think it might be a windego. Or maybe a guy who sold his soul to the devil and got screwed. Either way, it makes for a good movie."

"Hey, Megan," Tabitha yelled through the locked door. "It's time to go."

"Be right there." The summoned girl reached up and gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek before getting up. "She ya later, Chupa."

"Have fun." He stood and popped his back as he headed to the door while Megan grabbed her purse. Before he could open it, Kitty's head appeared in front of them, startling him at the sudden intrusion.

"Come on, we're running late," the phasing girl said as if it was Megan and Miguel's fault they weren't out of the house by now.

"Like you had nothing to do with it." Marie called behind her while leaving her room.

Miguel opened the door and caught sight of the girls going to the concert. Kitty wore a pair of blue jeans with a loose fitting shirt and tank top combo with the Trapt logo on the front. Tabitha was in a very loud and tight, yellow shirt with white capris while Marie wore a black leather skirt and a green baggy, long sleeve shirt. Her knee high strap boots completed her biker chick look. The last ones to exit their rooms were Jean and Amara, Jean wearing a Trapt shirt with a flared skirt and Amara in a Trapt shirt with blue jean shorts.

"Well, since you're the only guy up here, how do we look?" Tabitha did a turn and struck a supermodel-like pose. "Be honest."

Miguel only grunted when Megan came out of the dark room they occupied in a pair of denim shorts and black tights ending at the knees with the 'FOCK FEAR' shirt he had given her.

"And what about me?" she asked.

"You look great." A small grin crossed his lips.

"Aww," Kitty cooed. "See, he can smile."

Miguel dropped the grin he didn't know he had and formed his blue claws as he glared at her.

"Um, point taken." Kitty and the rest of the girls headed downstairs with Miguel and Megan bringing up the rear.

"Hey, what are you gonna do about your eyes?" Miguel asked as he and Megan held hands.

"Oh, yeah." Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a pair of glasses and slipped them on. Her eyes went from their black and pink coloring to that of a normal person's eyes with blue irises. "Problem solved," she said with a smile.

She looked like any other normal nineteen year old girl, only with pink and blue hair. Her ears were covered by her locks when they were usually exposed around the mansion. He just wished she could look like her normal self wherever she went and not have to depend on a disguise.

The guys waiting in the foyer instantly stopped their conversation when Jean announced their arrival by clearing her throat. All eyes were on them as they descended the stairs like models on a catwalk. Logan rolled his eyes at the males hypnotic stares while Miguel had stopped at the top of the stairs as he and Megan engaged in a quick kiss goodbye before she joined the others.

"We'll be back around midnight, Logan," Scott, in a red dress shirt and navy blue slacks, told him as he lead Jean out the door followed by a grunge dressed Lance and Kitty.

"Just stay out of trouble. I don't want to break anyone out of jail tonight." The ill-mannered mutant popped a claw and sliced himself a piece of apple.

"Don't worry, we can break ourselves out." Tabitha created one of her bombs on a fingertip and had it spin around before having it disappear.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"I give you my word I will make sure Tabitha does not detonate any of her 'time bombs' without good reason," Colossus told him. He wore a pair of dark grey cargo pants with a blue Polo shirt.

Watching the others head out, Marie turned to Megan. "Told ya mah Swamp Rat's got style," she said as she indicated Remy's worn in blue jeans, black Trapt shirt, and leather jacket. He and Marie looked like a biker couple, suitable since they were using his motorcycle to get to the arena where the concert was being held.

Amara was the last one out with Megan and gave both Logan and Miguel a quick wave goodbye. Once the door closed, both men turned to head back to whatever it was they were doing before the others left. The sound of a beer can popping came from the kitchen as the door to Miguel's private TV room shut closed and locked.

Outside the mansion, a pair of eyes monitored a jeep, convertible, and a motorcycle, take off and leave the grounds. The eyes then looked back at the mansion to see what lights were on within the dwelling. Neither sound nor movement could be seen as their owner crawled along the dirt covered ground of a walking trail and took position behind a thick bush to begin tapping into the structure's security system. A small monitor popped up from his arm and he began to type away at a small keyboard.

Entering the final command, the black and purple soldier triggered a countdown to begin. He then reached up to his helmet and spoke into a comm unit.

"This is Soldier Zero One. Eight of the mutants within the mansion have left for town. Unknown number remain within the compound. Security system has been hacked. Time for complete shutdown in T minus one hour. The others should be at that concert by then. Be ready to move out five minutes after the power goes out."

"Roger that Zero One," the leader's voice came over his comm unit. "We end this mutant haven tonight. Huragh."

"Huragh."

Bayville Sports Arena – Trapt concert:

"You forgot tha tickets!" Marie yelled at Kitty who was busy pulling everything from her purse. "Ah told jean not tuh let you have the tickets!"

The mutant group stood outside the arena as other concert goers made their way inside. Glances were thrown their way from what Marie was yelling as Kitty franticly searched her bag and pockets for said tickets.

"Easy, _chère,_" Remy told his goth girlfriend.

"No, don't 'Easy, _chère,_'me! Ah said this would happen if she held onto the tickets and look what happens! She lost the blasted tickets!"

"I didn't lose them, I misplaced them." Kitty backed up a step from Marie as she gave her a look that could kill. "Just give me a-"

"If you two would just calm down," Jean interrupted, "I got the tickets." The psychic pulled out an envelope from her purse and distributed the passes for entrance. "I found them on Kitty's dresser when we were leaving and thought I would bring them with me. I knew she would forget."

"See, they were stolen, not lost. So you can't blame me for that."

"I can blame ya for whatevah I want." Marie told her as Remy took his and her tickets and led her away, lest she put Kitty in a coma.

"Come on, let's go hit the snack bar before the show starts." Lance took Kitty by the hand and the two made their way to obtain drinks and snacks.

"I'm going to the souvenir stand to get Miguel a shirt," Megan told them.

"Wait up, I'll come with." Amara chased after the pink haired girl as Jean shouted behind them.

"Alright. Just remember, we're all sitting together so be in the fifth row when the show begins." Jean turned to Scott and asked a question in which she already knew the answer to. "Do you think they heard me?"

"Do they ever?" He draped an arm around her as they entered the arena floor to get to their seats.

In the parking lot of the arena, a purple and black clad soldier using a pair of specially designed binoculars that could pick up on a target's bio signature, kept a close eye on the group of mutants as they entered the auditorium. He glanced at his wrist monitor, which displayed a count down with forty one minutes and thirteen seconds left. Another check of his binocular's HUD showed a large number of purple dots indicating the soldiers surrounding the arena with more on the way. He knew the ones stationed at the mutant mansion were getting ready to launch their operation at the same time his group would launch theirs. It was just a matter of time.


	17. Chapter 17: It Begins

17. It Begins

Xavier Mansion:

Contently watching his weekly episode of Smackdown, Miguel came to forget he was one of the few left in the mansion, beside the small group of younger students in their rooms just outside his TV room on the second floor. The TV showed two female wrestlers engaging in a back and forth fight for the Diva's Title with neither gaining a sizeable advantage on the other. A warm breeze blew in through the open window as with the sounds of crickets. If he only had a can of Raid, he would have gone and committed genocide, wiping out all of the little black insects with a single passover of deadly chemicals.

Once the champion retained her title belt, a preview of the next match featuring Randy Orton versus Wade Barrett was announced. Taking the opportunity to alleviate his noisy problem, he hurriedly got up and headed for the window to slam it shut while muttering a few choice words at the irritating crickets. No sooner had he retook his position on the makeshift bed area when the power inexplicably cut out.

"What the hell?" he muttered as he sat back up in the pitch black room. A look out the window he just shut showed him all the lights around the mansion were out, but the ones lining the street were still on, as were the rest of the neighborhood lights. Forming his claws one hand, he used the light from them to enter the hall where several of the remaining mutants came out of their rooms and questioned the reason behind the power outage.

"Nobody panic," Logan shouted from downstairs. "It's probably a transformer. Emergency power will be up in a minute."

"It's not a transformer," Miguel said as he made his way to the top of the stairs. "If it were, the entire street would be out. It's only restricted to the mansion."

"Great, so what do we do now?" The Asian girl Miguel remembered as Jubilee ignited what looked like fireworks in the palm of her hand. None burned her or the floor but did provide enough light for her and those around her to see.

Once the emergency power tripped on, dim lights on the walls let out a yellowish, white light. It wasn't much, but it did illuminate enough of the hallway to safely get around.

"See? Nothin' to worry about. Just a simple outage. Probably by whatever the Professor and Hank are doin' downstairs," Logan told them. "Just go back to your rooms and I'll see what the problem is."

As the students headed back to their rooms, a loud siren sounded off, making most of them jump and cover their ears. It wasn't long before they heard several loud bangs from outside in front of the mansion grounds. Those in the building didn't know what to do as Logan ran to one of the front windows and looked outside.

"Everybody down!" he yelled as he dove for cover.

The second his body hit the floor, the front doors exploded inwards. Wood, stone, and glass flew everywhere including upstairs. Several of the students were struck by the flying debris while others ran into their rooms. More loud bangs could be heard a moment before the bedroom windows were destroyed. Several of the young students were killed in the explosions or from dangerous debris with others being injured.

Acting fast, Miguel sprang into action and got as many of the injured out of harm's way when purple and black armored men used ropes to rappel into the house through the holes they created. Gun shots rang out as bullets flew into the bodies of any mutant standing in their way. Students panicked with the most inexperienced ones being caught in the cross fire while those who had trained for this, should it happen, went right to work in protecting the injured and themselves.

Behind him, Miguel heard another explosion and saw three of the armored men swing in from outside. They opened fire on him without question but their bullets did nothing to harm him as his claws were out. Leaving the stairs, he attacked those who shot him and used his claws to break their rifles and trip the three of them with one swift sweep kick. Those struck with his blue claws were put into comas or suffered a massive seizure as their strength was robbed and their bodies failed to work from being so weak. Screams from the men and students filled the air as more of the soldiers came in and he went to work in dispatching the intruders.

Downstairs, Logan popped his adamantium claws and sliced his way through every soldier entering through the front entrance. Why the security system failed to activate was beyond him but at least he got to see some action. Rapid fire rounds buried themselves into his flesh but were healed after a few seconds, leaving only his t-shirt damaged and bloodstained. He let out a roar as he charged the soldiers and left them in bloody pieces.

"Get them out of here!" Jubilee yelled as she shot another incoming soldier with her fireworks. "Get them underground, now!"

"On it!" Bobby yelled as he created an ice wall over one of the holes in a bedroom to provide cover for them.

Jamie and Kurt ran interference to buy the other less experienced mutants time to get to the emergency passages that led underground. Jamie's clones gathered what injured they could and helped them while others fought the soldiers with many of them disappearing when shot dead. Kurt teleported back and forth, succeeding in getting several of the soldiers to succumb to friendly fire. Rahne, who had transformed into a human/wolf hybrid, attacked the ones who tried to get to the secret passages as the younger students piled into them. Each were shuttled through a tube underground where they made their way for the Blackbird. They knew exactly what to do and carried out what they trained for without even thinking.

"Three Seventeen, bring in the flame units!" one of the masked soldiers yelled.

"Damn." Miguel caught sight of two soldiers emerging from his TV room with lighted flame throwers in hand. There were too many people, mutant and soldier, to get over to them before they could douse them all in flame. "Kurt! Get me over there!"

Responding to what Miguel shouted, Kurt teleported behind the clawed mutant and disappeared with him after a moment. They both reappeared behind the flame soldiers where Miguel proceeded to slice the tanks on their backs before grabbing them by the head and pulling them back into the room where they caught fire and leapt out of the hole they once entered from.

"F #k you!" he yelled as they crashed on the stone pathway outside before joining the fight again.

Down in the underground levels, Hank and Xavier monitored the battle above them and were trying to get the security system back online. While the power system for the upper levels of the mansion were out, the lower levels were untouched and operating as normal. Monitors displayed what was happening above them as the two scrambled to get more than the emergency power up to the building.

"Charles, the entire system above us seems to have been struck with a magnetic pulse. It'll take some time but I think I can get it up and running again in a minute or two if my calculations are correct."

"Good. We must get the system back up to lower the emergency shutters." Xavier was at the manual override controls but was having no luck in getting them to respond.

"Who are they, Charles? Can you read their minds?"

"I've tried, but their helmets are blocking my telepathy. They must be made of the same material as Magneto's. If we don't get the shutters down and the defenses activated, I'll try my best to lower them telekinetically. It won't be easy but I think I can do it from down here."

As they worked on getting the security system running, the first of the young mutants arrived underground. They did as instructed and headed for the Blackbird while helping the injured board the plane. Many cried and panicked from what was happening while others were getting them to calm down.

"Charles, I don't think we have too much time left. We have two more elevators full of students to bring down here and too many soldiers to contend with," Hank said as his fingers flew over the controls.

"Very well, abandon the shutters, I'll take care of them. Just work on the defense system." Backing his wheelchair away from the panel he was at, Xavier closed his eyes and concentrated on the large metal shutters in the house above them.

One by one, the mechanical gears within the outer walls of the mansion began to move and slowly roll the shutters down. It was hard concentrating on all the mechanics involved but Charles Xavier was slowly making them obey him. Had the manual controls worked, they would have been down in less than a second, this way was taking longer than he wanted. Eventually, all the first floor shutters closed, just in time for the final group of students to enter the elevator with Rahne, Bobby, and Jamie. Kurt teleported to the plane and got it prepped for takeoff as the others made their way to the hanger.

"Miguel, get out of here!" Logan yelled as he took out several more soldiers.

"Hell no!" Miguel kicked one of the men off the second story railing to a large mahogany table below, shattering it into pieces. "There's still too many of them up here!"

"Fall back, that's an order!"

"Then you take it. I'm not one of your little soldiers so don't go telling me what to do!" Five soldiers began to fire upon the blue clawed mutant with their assault rifles as he fought through them, slicing each one as their bullets bounced off him.

"Kid, get your ass downstairs with the others, now! I'll cover you!" Taking out several more soldiers, Logan made his way to the stairs and fought several more going up. "Dammit, where are you?"

"Here!" Miguel sliced through another soldier, putting him into a violent seizure as he ran over to the Canadian. "The elevator's on its way, just a few more seconds!"

"We ain't got a few seconds, it's now or never!"

The two fought off numerous soldiers as they came in through the bedrooms. An uncountable number of bullets struck them but they continued to fight anyways. Logan sliced every soldier he came across while Miguel did the same to the ones on his side. Bodies were thrown off the second floor or were tossed back outside as the two mutants fought back to back.

One of the soldiers, with the numbers zero and one on his chest, tried to knife Miguel but was struck down and fell before the elevator, which had just arrived, with his helmet falling off. As he and Logan dove in, the latter caught sight of the maskless soldier's face and instantly recognized him as Duncan Matthews, Jean's former boyfriend. He shook his head as the elevator doors closed and took the two mutants underground.

Bayville Sports Arena – Trapt concert:

The show was going great. Trapt was just starting their signature song, Headstrong, and the crowd was singing along with them every time the microphone was pointed at them. The mutants were enjoying the loud rock music, even though Scott complained about the speakers being a little too loud every now and then. Jean would nudge him in an attempt to get him to simply enjoy the show but Scott was Scott and he was never one to just 'settle' into an uncomfortable situation he couldn't control.

Lights circled the audience as they jumped to the music, forming a mosh pit shortly after the first chorus. People head banged and slammed into each other as the music continued to surround them. Caught in the middle were the ones from the Xavier Mansion except for Scott who quickly ran out of the way with Jean close behind.

"Where'd Boy-Scott run off to?" Tabitha asked as she bounced off Marie.

"Don't know, maybe outside to check for blood in his ears." Marie was having too much fun as she bounced from one person to another. She would have never thought to join a mosh pit, much less a concert, when her powers were uncontrollable.

Piotr stood almost still as Tabitha jumped around him. One unlucky young man went to chest bump him only to be thrown back and land on the floor. His blonde date for the night laughed as the Russian stared at the confused boy with a puzzled look on his face.

Amara was singing along loudly as Megan tried her best to keep from having her glasses knocked off or ears exposed. Remy had his fun by slyly picking several pockets from some of the more 'aggressive' men when they made a woman or two uncomfortable. It was just a little lesson he did to teach them how to treat a lady.

Above the sea of people, a purple and black armored soldier lowered a suppressed sniper rifle on one of the mutants. Taking careful aim, he zoomed in and locked on one of the mutant's heads. He couldn't tell who it was as they were a silhouette of yellow among the green crowd of non-mutants. His finger was on the trigger and gently pulled it back.

"Lance?" Kitty called out in search of her boyfriend. "Lance, where did you go?"

"Kitty, over here!" The member of The Brotherhood leapt over the crowd as he made his way over to her. Without the crowd around them noticing, she phased through them while being careful not to make it obvious when a bullet struck the ground before Lance. "What the?"

Looking up, the quake causer saw a shadowed figure move slowly in the catwalks. His eyes grew wide when he saw the shape seem to point a gun down at them. The math hit his head as he figured out his intended target was his girlfriend, Kitty Pride, who was phased when the shot was fired.

Acting fast, he flattened his palms and used his powers to cause a small earthquake before the mystery shooter could re-aim. People shouted and the band stopped playing as they tried to stay on their feet. The man on the catwalk lost his balance and fell to the concrete floor of the arena, causing a stampede of frightened people to clear away from his body. Before the other mutants from the mansion could demand why he did that, dozens upon dozens of armored soldiers came bursting in through the emergency exits and opened fire on the spot the mutants were in.

"What in blazes?" Marie yelled as she and Remy ducked closer to the stage.

"Stay down, chère!" Remy yelled at her as he reached for a deck of cards in his jacket pocket.

"Scott!" Jean yelled as she found herself separated from her fiancé. She tried to get her bearings when she saw Piotr armor up and Tabitha ducking behind him along with Amara and Megan. "Tabitha, where's Scott?"

"Wasn't he with you?" Tabitha yelled over the incoming gunfire.

"I lost hi-"

"Look out!"

On Tabitha's words, Jean turned to see a soldier level his rifle at her then get hit hard by an optic blast, sending him into the stage. Scott ran up to her and grabbed her arm as he rallied the others to him.

"We've gotta get out of here! Follow me!" He led the mutants to the nearest exit as Remy and Lance provided cover for their retreat. That plan was scrapped as another group of the armed men came through the door they were headed to.

Taking to the high ground, Remy leapt on stage and flung several charged cards at two of the incoming soldiers, sending them back in a small explosion as more took their place. Tabitha laced the ground with her bombs as she and Megan tried to provide an exit for them and several innocent bystanders. Using her soul dagger, Megan leapt forward and landed in a roll where she sliced into several of the attacking men before diving for cover behind a speaker setup. Yellow orbs erupted as Tabitha's bombs exploded when the soldiers stepped on them. Amara turned into her Magma form and set up walls of flame and molten rock at the exits where no one was at except the soldiers to keep more from coming in.

"Guys, retreat!" Scott yelled as he shot another soldier with an optic blast. "We're doing more harm than good fighting them in here. Kitty, get Lance, Marie, and Remy out of here. Megan, take Tabitha. Jean, Piotr. Amara, and I will come with you."

Grabbing onto her boyfriend, Remy, he and Marie had Kitty phase them through the ground. Jean levitated herself, Scott Amara, and Piotr as well as put a psychic shield around them and got them out through a sky light with Megan following her as she carried Tabitha. As the soldiers fired upon them, around three dozen yellow orbs fell from above and exploded as a parting gift.


	18. Chapter 18: Even Worse

18. Even Worse

Xavier Mansion - Underground:

"Ugh, I hate getting shot," Logan said as he and Miguel traveled underground via the emergency elevator. The many rounds that struck him were pushed out and fell on the floor with lights clinks.

"Yeah, never feels good." Miguel pulled out the few pieces of shrapnel from the first round of explosions from his arms and legs. They were thrown to the floor as his healing factor kicked in. "So what's the plan?"

"You get to the hanger and evacuate with the others. I'm going after the ones at that damn concert and bring them back to clear out the mansion."

"Hold it, Ah'm not going anywhere out of here." Miguel ripped another piece of wood from his side and threw it down. "If you're going back up there, so am Ah."

"Kid, you are untrained, quick to piss off, and a hardhead. No way am I letting you go back up there."

Before Miguel had a chance for a rebuttal, the elevator stopped. Blackness surrounded the two as they clung to the bars on the walls. A blue light illuminated the small box as Miguel formed a claw to provide them light.

"What's your plan now? They just cut the power to the damn elevator," Miguel said as he looked up to the ceiling when they felt themselves move upwards.

"Hope you can survive a long fall." Popping his own claws, Logan sliced through the floor and leapt into the elevator shaft below.

"F#$%ing figures." He dove after the older mutant as the elevator continued upwards.

It was a good fifty yards to the floor below where both mutants landed hard. Logan was on his feet as his adamantium skeleton refused to break and his healing factor took care of any internal damage he may have sustained. Miguel hit the ground with his claws formed around his hands to make himself invulnerable and took off after Logan.

"I suspect your plan has changed?"

"Shut up and get in the locker room. You want combat, now's your chance," Logan ordered him. "There's a box with a field uniform in it, don't say we didn't do anything for your ungrateful ass."

The two quickly got to their lockers and ripped the doors open. Logan grabbed his uniform pants and began to put them on with his top soon after. "Listen up, I need you to get to the Blackbird and tell Hank and the others to take off. I'm going to hold the rest off as best I can until backup gets here, so have Bobby and Kurt take control of the Danger Room controls as a last resort. I'm going to lead the soldiers in there for a little fun and close off the rest of the facilities down here."

"Then what?" Miguel asked as he changed into his field uniform.

"Then you head out to get the others in the X-Van and bring them back. They have their uniforms with them so they should be ready for a fight. Bring them back here and help me clear the rest out, understood?"

"Understood." Stepping out from where his locker was, Miguel rolled his sleeves up then wrapped his wrists and hands in white athletic tape.

While Logan's uniform was black with yellow tiger stripes on the arms that looked like a one piece, Miguel's was similar to the blue and yellow one he wore during training. The pants were black and so was his hooded jacket. Two yellow lines were intersected the front to form the standard 'X' symbol once the jacket was zipped up. The boots were silver and were still modeled after Gambit's. His brown belt buckled in front with a square 'X' buckle and had two additional belts crossing the front of his lower region. Additional pouches were mounted on either side of his waist to carry additional supplies. As for what shirt he wore, Logan couldn't see what it was but suspected it was another of his wrestling ones he always wore.

"Good to see the new uniform fits. Grab some teargas bombs from the armory on your way out or whatever you may need. This is the real thing so don't screw this up, rookie."

"Just stray out of my way, old man."

The two went their separate ways, putting their plan into action with no time to lose.

Bayville Sports Arena:

Outside of the concert, people flocked in a panic to their cars or simply fled on foot. The small band of mutants who stayed behind quickly donned their uniforms after Jean levitated them to the top of the arena. A plan was devised on the fly and they soon split up into two teams. Cyclops, Colossus, Kitty, and Rogue took the north and east sections of the sports arena while Jean, Boom Boom, Pixie, Magma, Gambit, and Lance (who lacked his uniform) took the south and west sides.

The soldiers that were inside made their way outside to battle the mutant teams and were joined by others who were waiting for them in the parking lot. They opened fire on the X-Men as they dove for cover while trying to get the innocent people out of harm's way. Rogue took a smidge of Colossus' power, making for two metallic powerhouses the soldiers had to contend with as she and Kitty got the injured out of the area. Rogue of course had to bash a few heads as she ran defense for her valley girl friend. Cyclops and Colossus held as many of the soldiers off as they could but were finding themselves quickly overwhelmed.

On the other side of the arena, Lance used his powers to create a crevasse in the ground to separate the incoming soldiers form the other ones who were already there as Magma filled it with fire and molten rock. Gambit fought hand to hand, slipping a charged card in the soldier's armor before kicking them away. Small controlled explosions sent them flying across the parking lot and into dreamland. Jean monitored the situation from the air, taking out any advancing enemies and providing air support along with Pixie as she attacked from above with her soul dagger. Her Pixie dust had no effect on the soldiers as none of them had their skin exposed. Boom Boom laid out booby traps around them while engaging her foes hand to hand. The parking lot became a minefield for their enemies with armored bodies flying through the air.

"Cyclops," Jean shouted into her communicator, "something's happening. The soldiers are changing tactics and heading into the city."

"So we're beating them back, ain't that a good thing?" Lance yelled upon hearing the message from a spare earpiece provided by Pixie.

"They are getting thinner over here as well!" Colossus threw one of the straggling soldiers into a group fleeing the fight. They toppled like bowling pins but didn't return fire, instead shouting at one another as they got to their feet.

"Something's not right," Cyclops stated. "Everyone, stay on alert. Jean, Pixie, scout the surrounding area, Rogue, Kitty, Boom Boom, help the injured. Gambit, Lance, Magma, guard them. Colossus, with me."

The groups divided like they were instructed as Cyclops and Colossus met up with Jean at the far side of the arena. Pixie was still airborne and giving them a maintained bird's eye view of the area as Jean described what she saw the soldiers doing as they fled. That was when things hit the fan as the ground began to shake. Car alarms sounded off as they bounced from the force of something massive heading their way. Rubble from the street shook around their feet but was ignored as each tremor came closer.

"Pixie, come in," Cyclops radioed his airborne teammate. "Pixie, what do you see?"

"Give a minute," Pixie radioed back. "The soldiers seem to have retreated for the most part into the subways."

"What else do you see?"

"There's something happening in one of the warehouses a mile or two from the arena. A large number of soldiers have gathered there and…wait a minute, something's…Oh my God, Cyclops they've got a-"

Static filled the line, cutting off Pixie from the others. Thinking fast, Cyclops ordered Jean into the air to see what happened when the screams of panicking people filled the air. Gunfire erupted from the area Pixie was patrolling, causing Jean to fly off should her comrade need help.

"Jean! Jean!" Cyclops yelled but all he got was static on the communicators. She didn't even respond to his mental shouts.

Approaching where Pixie was last thought to be, Jean darted from building to building as people on the ground fled in terror of something large making its way through the city. A blast of gunfire struck the side of a building, sending glass, brick, and mortar exploding through the air. Using her powers, she protected the defenseless people from being struck or crushed by the falling debris. Once they were safe, she continued onward in search of her friend.

Turning a corner, the redheaded psychic witnessed a streak of yellow fly between two buildings and explode once it struck a large billboard advertising how Bayville is a great place to live. Shortly afterwards, a pink and blue haired girl flew into view and nearly crashed headfirst into her. The two spun in the air before up righting themselves long enough to get their bearings back.

"Pixie, what is it? What's behind you?" Jean asked.

"Jean, we gotta go, they've got a Sentinel, only much bigger than the ones we trained against. It's jamming our radios and the remaining troops are firing from the ground."

"How big?"

As if to answer Jean's question, a large robotic foot landed on the ground, creating a crater in the street. An equally large head with a black face loomed from behind a building and locked its yellow eyes on the two mutant flyers. Stepping out from where it was, the Sentinel stood at its full height of at least one hundred meters. Twin Gattling Vulcan cannons whirled on its shoulders as its dark purple metallic armor shimmered in the light from the city streets. Something reminesant of a metallic hum echoed from where its slitted mouth was as the twin guns unleashed a volley of gunfire at the women.

Acting fast, Jean raised several cars in front of her and Pixie to protect them from being hit. Bullets riddled the fiberglass vehicles providing cover for the mutants to regroup with the others. No sooner were they a block or two away when a whistling noise came from behind them with a large explosion soon after, knocking them out of the air and onto the street below. Several more explosions tore up the street around them as small missiles struck the ground. Slabs of asphalt, vehicles, light posts, street signs, and such came crashing down around the two mutant women as the Sentinel made its way over to them with a group of the purple armored soldiers close behind. Not giving the girls any time to recuperate, they began to open fire on them with the Sentinel being used as cover.

"Scott! We are pinned down, repeat, we are pinned down! Communicator's still offline." Jean tried reaching the others via a telepathic link as she and Pixie took cover behind a large slab of concrete and several destroyed cars.

"They're still jamming us!" Pixie yelled. She came out of her cover spot and threw her dagger at the nearest soldier, striking him in the chest and putting him down with his body twitching until he became paralyzed. Another one formed in her hand immediately after it disappeared in the soldier's chest. "I need some time to bypass the signal and re-establish communications."

A red streak of energy shot through the sky, hitting several soldiers and sending them back. Cyclops appeared on top of a hill of destroyed vehicles and large chunks of the street where he slid down to where Jean and Pixie were. Colossus soon joined them as he threw a large ten foot sized chunk of asphalt at the incoming Sentinel. It only served to scratch the paint job on its shin.

"What are we gonna do, Scott?" Jean asked. "I can't attack their minds; their helmets are keeping me out, our radios are jammed and I can't reach the Professor."

"We'll just have to make do. Colossus, you and I are going to take down the Sentinel. Jean, go get Gambit and Rogue to go after the soldiers and give me an idea to the soldier's positions from above. Pixie, try to re-establish communications, at least short range so we can have some way of coordinating attacks."

The group split up with their assigned tasks with Pixie pulling out a small signal booster from the pouch on her leg. Less than a minute later, Scott received an image of dozens of soldiers closing in on them with the Sentinel effectively keeping them pinned down with gun and missile fire. Its yellow eyes swept over the urban battlefield in an attempt to spot any mutant within its sights as it continued to lay down suppressive fire around the armored soldiers.

"Get the program up and running, now!" Wolverine yelled at Nightcrawler who had teleported to the Danger Room control center.

Soldiers from the mansion had made it as far as the underground area through the main and emergency elevator shafts. Wolverine had to give them credit, they were thoroughly trained and good, but not as good as he was. Bodies lined the corridors in his wake as he led them to the school's training center.

"Hanger, armory, war room, and prep area are closed off, making my way to Nightcrawler." Iceman yelled as he ran through the halls.

"Program has loaded," Nightcrawler announced over his headset. "Ready to launch when you are."

"Give me a minute." Luring in even more troops, Wolverine backed up into a corner as they continuously fired upon him. From a quick count, he estimated at least fifty to sixty enemy forces were in there with him and not expecting what he had in store for them.

"Now, do it! Program Logan's Vacation, begin sequence!"

At his words, the door to the Danger Room shut and locked, trapping all those within its walls inside. The metallic walls faded and became a jungle area complete with snakes, birds, and every other jungle animal one could think of. Thick foliage made it hard to see more than five feet and made the soldiers confused as to what was going on. Everything was quiet with only the sounds of the animals and insects being heard. Thunder rolled and a light wind blew across the area. None of the soldiers were prepared for something like this. They had planned for an attack on a mansion and an underground military-esque bunker, not a jungle.

"Hey, what's happening?" Iceman asked as he entered the control room where Nightcrawler was manning the controls.

"Ze party is just about to begin. One more adjustment and it'll be all set." Typing in a command, Nightcrawler turned the daytime cloudy sky to night. "Now that Logan's having fun, what say we mop up what's left of the purple trespassers?"

"You read my mind, fuzzy." The two boys left the control room to battle the remaining soldiers, leaving their leader and instructor alone but not outnumbered despite it being one against sixty. Those were not good odds when going up against Wolverine.

From the looks of it, the soldiers had difficulty in seeing around them for a few seconds. Those few moments were more than enough for five of them to be taken out. Once they got their bearings back, fear set in as they noticed several of the field commanders were missing as two more disappeared suddenly. Bullets flew from the guns of several panicking soldiers who brought down their own men with friendly fire. As the troops worked on gathering themselves, none saw a lone man crouching in the trees with six extended claws. An evil grin crossed his face as he watched the soldiers turn on each other so quickly.

"My kind of vacation." Silently, Wolverine leapt to the jungle floor and began hunting the troopers one by one.

Across town, Miguel raced towards the Bayville arena in the X-Van. Horns honked around him as he weaved in and out if traffic, even going so far as to drive on the wrong side of the road and cutting across parks, school yards, or parking lots. He was already going well past the speed limit but when he saw several explosions further in the city, he completely floored the gas pedal. Cops tried to bring him to a stop but quickly left chasing him in favor of the cause of the major disturbance some miles away.

Communications were down but the van acted like a mobile relay center. The closer he got to the arena where the X-Men were at, the more he could hear what was going on and only wished he could go faster. It was only when he reached the top of the main bridge to the arena when he saw how truly bad it was. Purple and black armored soldiers made their way down the street as they fired relentlessly at what he could only guess were those he was trying to get to, including Pixie.

"Scott, er, Cyclops, Jean, anyone, come in," he yelled into the radio transmitter as he continued to get closer to the battleground. "Can anyone hear me, dammit!"

As he sped closer to the battle at hand, a large tremor forced him to correct his path as he swerved to the side on the sidewalk. Once he was back on the road, he saw the cause of the tremor. He couldn't believe his eyes at first but couldn't take them off the giant metallic machine in front of him either. "What the f #k?"

"Mi…el…gel…that…at's your position…Come in, what's your position?" It was faint but Cyclops's voice finally came in.

"Cyclops, I'm a mile away from you. What the f #k is hap-"

A rocket came into view from the direction of the machine. He didn't have time to avoid it before the road in front of the van exploded violently. If he would have been a foot closer to the battle there would have been no doubt it would have hit him. As it was, it created a large crater where the van crashed into and flipped end over end before rolling into a skid and stopping at the beginning of the group of soldiers. Fire burned under its hood with black smoke rising from its undercarriage.

"Surround the vehicle!" one of the soldiers ordered with his gun drawn. "Kill anyone alive on sight."


	19. Chapter 19: War Zone

19. War Zone

Waking up to a blurred world, Miguel found himself hanging above the ground with his seatbelt keeping him in the driver's seat. Broken glass fell to the asphalt as well as blood from his injuries with the most severe being a piece of metal sticking through his left shoulder. The pain was excruciating as he freed himself from his safety belt and fell the few feet to the ground with the metal sliding out of his body. He instantly put a hand over the wound to help stop the bleeding as the radio softly relayed what the others were saying in the middle of their battle.

"_Miguel…Miguel, what's your position_?" Cyclops yelled over the radio.

"_These blasted fools are usin' everything they got_!" Rogue hollered through a bit of static.

"_Just enjoy yourself, petite_!" Gambit told her. "_How many times do you get to cut loose in an urban war_?"

"_Including when you nearly blew off mah hand_?"

"_That was flirtin_."

"_Guys,_" Pixie yelled at the southern couple, "_Radio's for field mission's, not flirting! The van must be close. I'm almost done getting communication's back up and getting a stronger signal._"

"_This is Colossus, we need back up, now_!" The Russian broke in. "_Cyclops is injured, I'm pulling him out_!"

With his vision becoming clearer, Miguel looked out of the shattered windshield and saw a multitude of armored soldiers like the ones from the mansion close in around him with weapons drawn. Letting out a grunt, he made his way to the back of the vehicle to buy himself some time as the soldiers continued to surround the van. By this time the hole in his shoulder had stopped bleeding and was sore more than anything else. A day or two later and it should be fully healed given how large the hole was and how much damage he took.

"S#$t," he said as he looked out the back window and saw over a dozen of the soldiers had already assembled behind the vehicle.

Reaching into one of the packs on his belt, Miguel took out two smoke bombs and pulled their pins. One was tossed out the front of the van with the other thrown into the group of advancing soldiers behind the vehicle. Upon seeing the canisters, they scattered at the fear of them being explosives, buying the pinned down mutant time to crawl out while using the thick smoke as cover.

It was almost instantly as he came into view that the soldiers opened fire. Miguel's claws flashed to life as he began attacking them, first one at a time then in groups. Bullets flew through the air with those striking him bouncing off and falling to the ground. Some of the soldiers were caught in a crossfire with each other and fell to friendly fire while others went for the more hands on approach. Blades were unsheathed and sliced into the mutant but only did minimal damage to his uniform. Those that managed to land lucky shots were soon lying on the ground in a spasming heap from being put into comas.

"Grenades!" One of the soldiers yelled.

Before Miguel could react several grenades were launched his way, forcing him to abandon the soldiers he was confronting to dive out of the way. When he came out of his rollout, he saw several explosions occur and kill those who were unfortunate to be caught in the blast zone.

"You kill your own?!" he said as he went back to attacking the others.

"Only if they can't get the job done." Another of the soldiers took a swipe at him with a two foot long electrical blade that sparked when it came into contact with a damaged street sign pole. "Stand and fight like a man, mutant!"

"Show me one and I will!"

Miguel was the first to attack as he went directly for the soldier's head with his claws. The armored man sidestepped and brought his electrical blade up but was blocked by the mutant grabbing hold of his forearm. Kicking the clawed man away, the soldier went for his side arm and jammed the muzzle in Miguel's throat. Just as he pulled the trigger, a set of blue claws sliced through his chest and head, making the once confident soldier fall to his knees as his body shook from a seizure.

With the rest of the soldiers down or retreating, Miguel pressed a pair of fingers to his ear in an attempt to contact the others through his communicator. "Anyone, come in. What's your position?"

"Chupa?" Pixie came in over the radio. "Where are …doing here?"

"Pix? Pix, come in, I can't hear you!"

"Chu…Se…all back…of here."

"Pix, where are-" As he tried to get a clear connection to his fellow mutant, an ear splitting scream filled Miguel's ear followed by several shouts that sounded like Rogue and Gambit.

"Pix?! Pix, come in! Rogue, Gambit!"

Over the sounds of gunfire from further in the city, several explosions erupted with balls of fire reaching into the sky. It was then when he saw the giant robot from earlier as it turned its bullet-like head and unleashed a volley of gunfire from its shoulder mounted cannons. A cold shiver ran down his spine at the thought of the machine targeting and hitting the pink haired girl.

"Pix," he whispered.

Heading to the back of the van, Miguel ripped the doors off with his claws and dove back in. A bright light shot out from the damaged vehicle as an engine roared to life and he came bursting out on his motorcycle, heading to where the Sentinel was currently on its mutant hunting rampage. Pieces of the destroyed street flew into the air behind him as he sped off toward the chaos. The remaining soldiers he ran into fired upon seeing him with those in his path being struck down from a claw strike. None gave chase as the ones behind him made their way to the subway entrances, their job already completed.

In the middle of the Sentinel's rampage further in the city, Pixie found herself pinned behind a large slab of turned over asphalt with dozens of purple and black armored soldiers firing vollies of gunfire on her position. She let out a scream as she dropped the small radio amplifier she was working on to cover her head as bullets and concrete exploded around her. A sharp pain radiated from her arm as a flying piece of glass embedded itself in her bicep. She quickly reached up and covered her right arm as blood flowed freely between her fingers.

"She's behind there, get her!" a soldier ordered before another one told him to look out.

Three streaks of magenta colored light streaked towards the armed men and exploded, sending them crashing into those behind them. The origin of the lights came sliding down a hill of broken asphalt, dirt, and cars as Gambit pulled out several more of his trademark playing cards to kinetically charge and throw once again. Rogue soon made her presence known as she landed on the other side of the street with her body being entirely encased by the Bio-organic metal she had borrowed from Colossus. Her arrival sent a shockwave into the group of soldiers and tripped them up enough to buy some time for the three to regroup.

"How's the arm?" Gambit asked as he kept an eye out for any advancing soldiers.

"Glass is in deep. I'm losing too much blood." Pixie cringed at the pain she felt. Despite pulling out a field kit to bandage what she could, blood continued to seep freely from the wound.

"Remy!" Rogue yelled from a few yards away. "The soldiers are pullin' back but the Sentinel's about to-"

A high volume of gunfire tore up the street around the three X-Men. Cement went flying in the air as with pieces of cars and trucks. Gambit did his best to shield Pixie as much as he could from the kicked up debris as Rogue went ahead and shoulder tackled the giant machine's leg, causing it to tilt slightly off balance. She landed a solid hard punch to its ankle joint before being batted away. Landing a block from the battle, Rogue shook her head and stood up just in time to see the machine fire an electrical net from one of its hands and incapacitate her with electrical pulses designed to keep her down.

"Hold on, _tovarich!_" Colossus yelled. Arriving where Rogue was, he ripped off the netting just as Cyclops got there with his knee wrapped up and a slight limp.

"Who else is down there?" Cyclops asked as he fired an optic blast at the Sentinel's head.

"Remy and Pixie," Rogue replied. "Pixie's hurt bad and Remy's holding them off."

"She got the comm units back up but they're only good for short range. Miguel's here in what I can guess is the van but since communications are still mostly down, it may be damaged."

"Well Ah'm goin' after Remy and Pixie, Cyke. You two can keep dealing with Mr. Rock em' Sock em'."

"No, Rogue. You and Colossus handle the Sentinel, I'll go help Pixie and cover Gambit."

Before the team could move out, a high pitched whistle could be heard from the sky. The three looked up to see two rockets heading their way. It was too late to move as the first one struck several feet in front of Rogue and Colossus. They were banged up but uninjured due to their metallic bodies. Cyclops took out the second one with a blast but was knocked back by the pressure wave.

"Go!" the field leader yelled. "Take the Sentinel out!"

"Guys, we could use some backup here!" Charging another card, Gambit threw it at the giant machine where it exploded on the joint of its left arm.

The robot made a groaning noise as it recoiled from the hit and lowered its arm. Sparks flew out of the joint along with oil and other fluids necessary to keep its parts moving properly. The remaining soldiers were firing until they ran out of ammunition for their weapons in which case they would head underground. Those left were letting the two pinned down mutants have everything they had left as they never let up on their assault. One or two of them would breach Gambit's defenses and tried to take the Cajun on hand to hand but were quickly dealt with as Pixie, although still bleeding pretty steadily, stuck them with her soul dagger to paralyze them. The two often had to duck to avoid being hit by the combined fire power of the soldiers and the Sentinel from time to time.

"Again," Gambit yelled into his communicator. "We could really use some damn help!"

"Gambit?" came Miguel's voice from over the comm unit.

"Miguel? Where are you?" the Cajun asked as he threw three more explosive cards.

"About three blocks from the robot and coming in fast."

"Hope you have a big bomb with you. We've only been putting dents in it."

Miguel swerved around several burning cars as he drew closer and saw the machine fire another round of gunfire. "Ah've got a full tank of gas in mah bike."

A grin crossed Gambit's features. "You get that bike up high enough to reach its left arm and I'll make it go boom."

"On mah way."

Picking up speed, Miguel shot through the streets and came up to the machine. An overturned car provided the perfect ramp for the maneuver to be carried out. Gunning the engine to get the motorcycle up to speed, he hit the makeshift ramp and took off into the air. As the bike riding mutant sailed toward the machine's lifeless limb, he leapt off it just as Gambit charged a card and hurled it ahead of the vehicle. The moment it came into contact with the Sentinel's shoulder joint, the card hit it and caused the bike to explode. The force of the blast was just enough to damage the arm further to where it ripped off the main body and fell to the ground. As for Miguel, he landed atop a truck and crashed through its cab.

"Miguel," Gambit said as he ran up to the once airborne mutant. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said as he popped his neck and allowed Gambit to help him behind the asphalt slab he and Pixie were using as cover. "Ah had my claws out. Where's the others?"

As if to answer his question, a bright red blast streaked towards the damaged machine and managed to knock one of its shoulder cannons off. Cyclops, Rogue, and Colossus soon joined them as rifle fire continued to whizz through the air around them.

"Pix, you okay? What happened?" Miguel asked. He quickly made his way to her side and looked her over. He slightly panicked when he saw the amount of blood she had lost.

"Struck by a glass shard. Really not feeling too good." Pixie's face had begun to pale and her speech was getting slower.

"Alright, Cyke, so what's the plan?" Rogue asked as she and Colossus helped to provide cover for the others.

"It'll take all of us to bring the Sentinel down. You two need to take out its legs. Gambit, you and I have to concentrate on taking its other arm off. Miguel, think you can hold off the remaining soldiers?"

"No problem," Miguel said as he took off his hooded jacket and wrapped it around Pixie. "How much time do you need?"

"All you can give us."

"Consider it done."

As the others got ready to move out, Miguel turned back to the injured woman. "I'll be back, I promise. And we'll get you out of here."

"You better." She gave a weak smile. "There's still other things we need to do together."

He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Yeah. There are."

"Chupa," Pixie said as Miguel formed his blue claws and got ready to head back out into the battle. "Don't get too angry out there."

He gave her a nod then joined the battle.

As one, the small group of X-Men attacked the lumbering Sentinel. Rogue and Colossus went to work attacking its legs, throwing it off balance as Cyclops fired several blasts to keep it from targeting the group. Gambit charged up his bo staff and dug it into the machine's ankle joint. The result was a kinetic charge being sent up the robot's leg and causing it to groan from being damaged heavily.

The impaired machine fell to the side and crashed into a nearby building. Brick, mortar, and glass showered the street as the mutant team dove out of the way of the falling debris. Their attack resumed as Rogue took a flying leap and landed an overhead ax handle chop on its knee in an effort to keep it down.

"Bring him down!" a soldier yelled as Miguel sliced his way through the dozens of soldiers remaining.

Another crossfire was created by the mutant as he weaved in and out of the militants. Many fell to their compatriots own rifle fire as others were put in comas or seizures. Ducking a swipe from one of the blade wielding troopers, Miguel kicked the weapon out of his hand and landed a round house kick to his helmeted head hard enough to knock it off. Another solder had his face busted from a hard elbow to the face while another was knocked out from a vicious uppercut to the temple.

Over behind the asphalt barrier, Pixie worked on trying to stop the bleeding while keeping an ear out for the others over her communicator. All but Miguel's came in clear, evident his was damaged. She had managed to pull the sliver of glass out, risking it bleeding out more so she could properly tie a tourniquet and bandage it up when a pair of booted feet landed in front of her.

"Freeze, mutant freak." A soldier who had managed to sneak around the fighting mutants raised his rifle to the injured girl's head.

Pixie's eyes went wide as she scooted back but was stopped by the wall behind her. As he cocked his rifle, Pixie closed her eyes in the hopes it wouldn't hurt. The kill shot should have come swiftly but it seemed the soldier enjoyed seeing her squirm. The sound of the rifle shot came and went along with the thud of the man falling to the ground. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Miguel standing over the spasming man with his claws threatening to turn black. He was breathing heavily and tried to get himself to calm down.

"Chupa…"

"Can't Ah leave you alone for one minute without you getting into trouble?" His claws returned to their regular blue color as he flashed a grin at her.

"What did I say about getting angry?"

"Ah Pix, Ah was agitated, not angry."

Making sure she was okay, Miguel went back to holding off the rest of the soldiers only to see the remainder retreating from the battle. As for the Sentinel, it was being brought down by the combined efforts of the X-Men. A loud groan and the sound of gears straining came for the massive machine as it struggled to keep itself up with its only good arm. Colossus succeeded in ripping apart the joint to its right leg while Gambit targeted its remaining shoulder cannon. Rogue had resorted to using its fallen arm to batter the other leg while Cyclops went to work on its remaining arm by firing his optic blasts at its elbow joint.

As it came down, the machine's chest jutted out and separated down the middle. Gears screeched as the chest panels rose to reveal a barrage of missile tubes. Several white lights lit up as they began to power up. With what was left of its energy, the Sentinel raised its torso up enough to aim the projectiles at the group of mutants who didn't have anywhere to run to.

"Rogue, Colossus, knock it back!" Cyclops ordered as he fired upon the shoulder of the automaton.

Both silver plated mutants tackled the damaged Sentinel in an effort to use their combined weight and power to bring it to its back. Gambit was directly behind it with his hands on a car, charging it with explosive kinetic energy. Seeing what the others were doing, Miguel charged the back of the faltering machine and imprinted Colossus' strength as he leapt up and dug his claws in the metal back of the Sentinel. His added weight and borrowed strength was enough to tip the machine's center of gravity just enough to fall back just as its barrage of missiles launched into the sky.

Getting clear of the impending explosion, Gambit and the others took cover as the Sentinel fell on the charged car and exploded. A shower of metal fell over the destroyed city street as the mutants took cover.

"Cyclops!" Pixie yelled. "The missiles!"

Looking up at where the missiles were, Cyclops ripped his visor off and unleashed the full power of his optic blast. Every missile was destroyed once the red energy struck them with none being missed by the wide arcing field. The remnants of the projectiles were burned up before they reached the ground, leaving no danger of falling debris.

With the mutant hunting machine erupting in small explosions and the others moving out from their cover spots, Miguel quickly made his way back to Pixie with his claws shredding through pieces of the Sentinel to create a path. Rogue emerged from under a slab of concrete as she retracted her metallic skin with Gambit coming out from behind an overturned over El Camino with half of his trench coat burned. Cyclops was fitting his visor back over his eyes and Colossus kept an eye on the retreating soldiers as he picked up one of the left behind helmets and looked it over.

"Now that's how you paint the town red," the Cajun said as he spotted Miguel run past him.

"Pix?" Miguel called as he neared where she rested.

Hearing her name called, she moved from her spot with her wound bandaged and free of bleeding. "Chupa?"

"Pix, stay there, I'm-"

"Miguel look out!" Cyclops yelled.

Coming to a quick stop a few yards before reaching Pixie, Miguel heard something reminiscent of a generator powering up. The decapitated head of the Sentinel was looking right at him as its eyes began to glow yellow. He moved back only to see the eyes re-center on him as they continued to increase in brightness

"Oh, f #k."

Faster than he could form his claws and become invulnerable, a bright yellow light fired from the Sentinel's eyes and covered him from head to toe in energy. He didn't have time to let out a yell before being struck with the beam with his name being yelled as Pixie screamed at the top of her lungs.


	20. Chapter 20: Recovery

20. Recovery

Three weeks later:

Bright lights blinded him from above as his eyes fluttered open. His head hurt from the intensity of the luminosity so in an act to combat it, the recovering Miguel brought a hand up to block it all out until he had time to adjust to the high level of brightness. Wires threatened to bring his arm back down to the medical bed he occupied but snapped free of the single layer of tape holding them down. It was the same room he was in after he woke up from his recovery from dealing with the Hellfire club some time ago. Letting out a small grunt, he moved into a sitting position and rubbed his hands over his face. No one was in the room with him with only the sounds of his life monitors to keep him company.

"Ugh, not this s#$t again." He looked under the blanket covering him and was relieved to see a pair of blue pants covering his lower body. "At least they remembered the damn pants this time. Could've gotten meh a shirt though." He began to pull at the wires and the patches that were hooked up to him, ripping them off one by one until he got to the one responsible for the 'Code Blue' alarm.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

Looking to the door, Miguel saw the blue furry Hank McCoy standing at the room's entrance wearing a lab coat. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Fine," Miguel said with a sigh as he lay back down. "How's Pix?"

"Pix?" Hank asked.

"Megan."

"Oh. She's doing fine. She lost close to two pints of blood in such a quick time and had to be given a transfusion as soon as she arrived back here. She's been stopping by every day to see how you've been doing."

"So she's fine? No problems?"

"None." Looking at the prone man, Hank developed a small smirk. "Is it true she's the only one you let call you 'Chupa'?"

After a grunt, Miguel changed the subject. "How long was Ah out this time?"

"Three weeks, give or take a day or two."

"What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Hank asked as he studied the monitors beside Miguel's bed and began to shut off the few moniters he had yet to unplug from himself, including that 'code blue' cord. "After the Sentinel was brought down, its head fired some sort of energy beam I'm still studying and nearly killed you. It's a wonder there was anything left of you at all."

"What do you mean?"

"The energy beam appeared as if it were attempting to disintegrate you. The cells of you Ulna and Radius were damaged and large parts of your Epidermis was scorched off with various veins and tendons to the clavicle fried as well as your Costals being-"

"Hank," Miguel interrupted. "Pretend you're talking to someone who only has one semester of college under their belt."

"Yes, well, your arm was severely damaged as well as your rib cage and tissue. The skin covering your right arm was burned off and you also sustained severe nerve, vein, and other tissue damage including the entire right side of your face. How do you feel?"

"Aside from the headache you gave with your scientific talk? Okay."

"Is there a time when you're not a smartass?" Crossing his arms, Hank tapped a set of clawed fingers on his arm as he waited for Miguel to respond.

"Not even when Ah'm asleep."

"That's what I figured. Stay there for a bit until I make sure you're fit to get out of here, healing factor or not."

As Hank took his leave, Miguel rubbed his eyes and tried to relax as he got used to the bright lights of the medical room. After a few minutes of being alone, a set of footsteps entered with a faint tapping on the tile.

"Hey, Hank, can you turn off the lights?" Miguel asked. "It's still too damn bright in here." He could hear the flip of the switch and uncovered his hand from his eyes but still had them shut. "Thanks."

The footsteps came to a stop by his bed and the familiar scent of green apple body wash came over him. He instantly opened his eyes and was greeted by the smiling face of Megan as she looked down at him. She looked as if she were just waking up dressed in pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt.

"Pix?"

"Chupa." She wrapped her arms around him tightly as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Miguel held onto her tightly as well. "Pix, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. How about you? I saw you after getting hit by that thing and…" She began to tear up as she remembered Miguel behind hit by the beam and falling to the ground with charred skin and bone. "I thought you were dead."

"Ah told you, Pix, Ah don't-"

"Just shut up." She took his face in her hands and kissed him long and deep, which he eagerly returned. He then moved over to make room on the small bed and they were soon lying side by side.

"So, is this what I can expect from being an X-Man?" Miguel asked as he held her. It was then when he caught a glimpse of her bandaged bicep. "How's your arm?"

"It's nothing."

"You bled out a lot, how's your arm?"

She reached over to her right bicep and lowered her gauze covering, revealing a healing slice that would form a nice sized scar with bruising still around it. Miguel gently ran his fingers over her injury and felt her slightly pull away. "It's still tender," she told him.

"Sorry."

The two lay beside each other, wanting to say something but decided against it as they were content with the moment just the way it was. She pressed herself into his side as they held each other under the blankets while he stroked his fingers through her hair. Her light clothing wasn't enough to shield her from the cold of the room, but they did warm each other up by being close. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and dug her head into his bare chest. Even though he was alive after what he went through, part of her needed to hear his heart beat just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Miguel," Megan asked quietly. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

She inhaled deeply. "I…think I-"

"Awww," Kitty cooed as she stood in the doorway to the room. "Now may I call you two M&M now?"

Megan and Miguel both jerked up and saw the nosey Kitty giving them a toothy smile. Megan's face turned completely red while Miguel looked away and ran a hand over his face and through his hair.

"Enjoying your pixie stick, Megan?"

"Go away, Kitty!" the embarrassed girl yelled.

"If Ah weren't so tired Ah'd put you in a coma, Kitty." Miguel growled while trying to control the awkwardness of being caught in his current position in his voice.

"Like you could. Can't touch this." To illustrate her point, Kitty refused to use the open door to leave and instead walked through the wall, leaving the two alone with red faces.

Repairs to the mansion began almost overnight after the attack as the very next day saw a group of contractors move in with machinery and building materials to start the cleanup and rebuild phase. Men, mutants actually, moved quickly with what they were doing and had already completely repaired half of all damages done, a feat that surprised Miguel once he entered the newly repaired foyer of the mansion. All signs of the attack were now gone with the memory of the event being the only thing left behind by the paramilitary group.

Out of the underground medical bay and in his usual attire, Miguel found himself waiting in Professor Xavier's office as he brought up a display of the world on his computer. Three dots were situated on the continents of South America, Africa, and Asia with information from Cerebro beside each one. A few additional keystrokes brought up Miguel's own mutant signature to the screen and listed three others under his.

With one final command typed into his desktop computer, Xavier exhaled and turned to face the Hispanic mutant who leaned against one of the shelves of books in his office. "Now Miguel, I apologize for calling you in here on the same day you finished healing in the med bay but I wanted to ask you something before anything else pops up."

"Okay?"

"If you remember when you first got here, I told you about three other mutations similar to yours spread out across the world. With the events that have taken place I was hoping you would help me in what I'm-"

"You want me to go looking for the others like meh, right?"

"To put it bluntly, yes. I managed to have Cerebro pin point the other three 'second mutation' mutants with greater accuracy. It's completely up to you and the reason I'm asking you to do this is, is because my X-Men are currently preoccupied with getting the mansion taken care of as well as tracking down the members of that mutant hunting army who have dubbed themselves, The Executioners."

"And you found their club name out, how?"

"Their helmets blocked my telepathy. After Hank, the other young students, and myself landed back in the hanger, I scanned their minds and found what I needed to know. Unfortunately, it wasn't much except how fanatical they are and where their base was located. It has since been abandoned as they're constantly on the move."

"And what about the mansion? You're just gonna rebuild like nothin' went wrong?"

"Miguel," Xavier sighed. "I did not build this mansion for mutants to hide in. I built it so mutants could have a place to come to, to develop and control their powers, to find there is no reason for them to be afraid of the outside world with those who would like nothing more than to cause them harm. We strive to create an understanding with those who would persecute us because we are different and these mutants with fluctuating powers like yourself may need assistance with what they can do."

"How long would this take? I have…priorities here."

"I am well aware of that. I'm unsure how long this journey will take you, perhaps three months or so, but as you're the only one we have here like them, you're the only one I feel right asking that has a chance to reach out to them. It's your decision, but I hope it's one you will take."

Miguel looked down at the island on the floor created by the red and cream colored Persian rug then outside the window. He didn't know what to think and it wasn't until three days later when he made up his mind. A day after that, he had packed up his gear and anything he may need on another bike Wolverine had procured from Sabortooth, but the hardest part of it all was telling Megan what he was doing.

"You're what?!" Megan snapped as she stood from her bed and looked into Miguel's eyes.

"Xavier asked if I could do this and I-"

"And you didn't think to ask what I thought?"

Running a hand through his hair, Miguel exhaled and looked around until staring directly back at the girl across from him. "Pix, remember what happened when Ah lost everything at the Hellfire club? You saved meh. You can say Jean and the Professor saved meh over and over again until you're blue in the face but it was you. You saved meh several times over since, and this is a way Ah can show you it wasn't for nothing."

"That's a crock, Chupa. You're just thinking of yourself."

"No, Ah'm not. Ah'm thinking of the other ones like meh who could let their powers kill them if they don't get help. We protect people from the mutants who want to cause harm to them and expect nothing in return. We're trying to do good by protecting others as well as ourselves. Even if that means we protect them from themselves. You taught meh that."

Megan was a little taken back by what he said. "You, you remember that?"

"How could Ah forget? You really didn't think I was asleep, did you?"

She snickered at the memory of him snoring on his bed, causing her to stomp out of his room angrily. "And here I thought you were just being a smartass."

"I was, especially with people Ah like." He flashed her a grin, which she returned.

"I should still be mad at you for not telling me sooner. I never thought what I told you would come back to me like this." She came up to him and tugged on his shirt slightly. "So how long will you be gone?"

"Xavier said it might take three months. Bolivia, Egypt, China, those are the places his mind toy spotted the ones like meh."

She bit her bottom lip, making his heart beat a little faster. "Three months is a long time." She then snaked her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

"I know. But Ah'll be back before you know it."

"You'll need incentive to hurry back." She stood on her tip toes and gently kissed him. "A lot of incentive." She then closed and locked her door.

The next morning was bright and sunny with a cool fall breeze traversing the land. Leaves had begun turning from their traditional green to the reds, yellows, and oranges so many people found beautiful this time of year. The front gate to the grounds was wide open, allowing several cars of new additions to make their way to the building and for Miguel to make his way off the property for his mission the Professor had given him.

"You got everything you need, hot head?" Logan asked as he watched Miguel climb on the motorcycle Sabortooth so generously provided them.

"Think so. Got mah uniform in my backpack and a few change of clothes, what else do Ah need?"

"Like, a way to contact us on your progress?" Kitty asked from her spot beside the Mansion's front steps to the door. "Or you know, just to say hi."

"Got those too." Miguel kicked one of the twin saddle bags on the bike to indicate where they were.

"You just be careful now, hear?" Remy said. "We southerners need to look out for each other."

"Yeah," Rogue added. "Too many Yanks up here."

"And hey, when you get back, we'll really paint the town red. Hopefully without the Sentinel this time."

"Look forward to it," Miguel responded.

"And remember," Megan said as she came up to his bike, "hurry back, Chupa." She then pulled out a bag and handed it to Miguel as he zipped up his leather jacket. "Here. This got here just in time."

"What is it?" he asked as he took it and ripped the plastic open.

"To replace the shirt that was burned off during the Sentinel attack."

With the package open, he pulled out a black shirt with large white lettering on the front reading 'Stronger Than Death'. A smile crossed his face as he looked back at her. "Thanks, Pix."

"You just make sure you live up to that saying." She pulled him closer. "I don't want to have to drag your ass back here myself."

"Ain't gonna be a problem."

The two kissed once more before Miguel tucked the shirt in a saddlebag and started the bike up. The group of X-Men seeing him off waited until he turned the corner and was out of view before moving from their spots as a limousine came in after he was gone. More new mutants were arriving that would have to be dealt with along with the final repairs and new security measures being put in place at the mansion. Megan was the last to move as she continued to stare in the direction her departing boyfriend headed in.


	21. Author's Note and Language Key

**Okay, now that the family issues are taken care of I can continue this. For the next part, several characters will be using different languages. Instead of typing what they're saying in their native tongue using a translator and what they are actually saying (which leads to a lot of clutter on the page), I'm changing the fonts to fit each language so everyone can understand what their saying. This is the first time I'm doing this so I hope it turns out okay since it worked with Miguel speaking Spanish during previous chapters. Also, I have updated the bios of my OC's on my profile page if anyone wants to know more about each one.**

**Language Key**

_Italics_ = Spanish

**Bold** = Portuguese

_**Bold Italics**_ = Chinese

Underline = Italian


	22. Chapter 21: New Recruit

21. New Recruit

**Bolivia – Three Weeks Later:**

It had been raining for the past five hours with no end in sight. Dirt trails flooded and miniature waterfalls fell from large green leaves as thunder rumbled overhead. Everything was soaked thoroughly with no real place to escape the precipitation. Rainforest animals scurried under whatever they could find for shelter be it a rock, the canopy of a tree, or a building in the middle of a cleared out spot in the jungle.

The outside of said building didn't seem like anything special, just a rectangular structure with a covered porch and three outdoor tables for anyone looking to eat outside, when it wasn't raining that is. The dark brown wood it was constructed of was frayed and warped in several places with over half of the structure in the need for restaining to protect it from the outside elements. Mud covered the two stairs leading to its higher elevation from the ground as a station wagon and two pickups sat out front.

Within the building, the smell of slow cooking food filled the room as several men occupied four of the ten or so tables including booths. Some smoked; others drank, while only two ate what was brought to them. Only one man in particular wasn't eating, smoking, or drinking, but instead was taking up a booth in the back with his leg on the seat. His clothes were slightly damp from getting caught in the rain with his black hair drying in the warm environment. Where it was once plastered down to his head, it now took on a spiked effect from the man running his hands through it. From where he sat, he could keep his eyes on everyone in the so-called diner. Dressed in a black leather jacket, a pair of jeans, boots, and a shirt with four simple words on the chest, he had already found who he was looking for and wanted to get her in a more private atmosphere.

The attractive woman he had his sights on was tall with an athletic build to her. Her body was well toned with the skin of her stomach just hinting at her abs underneath. She dressed similar to the other women in Brazil with the exception for her arms being covered up by a material stretching from just under her shoulder to her wrists on both arms. Her kaki colored capris hung dangerously low and her tank top was tied slightly under her breasts. The mound of dirty blonde hair resting on her head was gathered in long dreadlocks and hung midway down her back.

After the last person left, around an hour later, she began cleaning up what they left behind and carried their plates to the sink hanging on the back wall. She then checked and stirred a large pot of food before turning her attention to the lone man in the back of the diner.

"Hey,** handsome**," the young woman said as she wiped her hands with a dishcloth. "You ordering something or just sitting there?"

The man looked up at her from his spot. "Just sitting."

"Well this isn't an all you can sit diner. You wanna stay, you order something. If not then be out of here by the time I get back." Taking her leave, the woman headed through a set of double doors with the man being left alone to his own devices.

Now in the back of the diner, which is also her house, she walked past the small bed and entered the bathroom. After several minutes, she headed back into her bedroom and was surprised when she sees the man from the diner standing before her across the darkened room.

"If you think I offer anything else besides food and drink, you're grossly mistaken" She says with warning in her voice

"Ah ain't here for that." He said evenly as he crossed his arms.

"Good, cause the only one who gets what I got is my **girlfriend**. And she don't like men too much either."

The man raised an eyebrow at her words. Even though he didn't speak a word of Portuguese, he could pretty much put two and two together. "Listen, Ah'm here looking for someone. She's from around here and can do…things."

"A** hooker**?"

"A what?"

"A hooker. You won't find one here but maybe in the next villiage or city."

Shaking his head, the man pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ah'm not looking for some tramp, Ah'm looking for a woman around here who can make a type of energy out of her arms, or however the villagers say it."

"Oh really?" she said with a hint of curiosity. "And what would this woman look like."

"Don't know. All Ah was told was to not get her upset or she'll kill meh."

A grin crossed her features. "So you don't know what she looks like?"

"No."

"Are you with them?"

"With who?"

Taking a step forward, the woman moved her hands behind her back. "The men looking for people with gifts."

"That's what Ah'm here for." Watching the woman closely, the man kept his muscles tensed should she try anything. "Mah name is Miguel Cortez. And Ah'm here looking for this woman to-"

"To take her and kill her like all the others!"

A flash of light lit up the darkened room as the woman brought her arms out. Both were surrounded with a red electrical energy that formed into barbed whips at least five feet long from her hands. The humming electrical current fizzled out of her arms just above the elbows with a white pulse traveling down to the tip of each whip each couple of seconds.

"Now you listen and you listen good," she told him. "I've ran into your kind before and I will kill each one of you that shows up here. Tell your superiors they will not take any more mutants from the village and to rot in hell."

"What men?" Miguel asked as he took a defensive stance.

"The ones in the purple armor. They've spilt enough blood of innocent mutants and I will not allow anymore to be shed!"

"That's not what Ah'm-"

Before Miguel could say anything more, the woman brought up one of her arms and swung one of her glowing whips at him. He ducked as the red current of energy sailed over his head and struck the wall, leaving a charred mark in the wood. Not giving him time to get his bearings back or attempt to counter attack her, the woman charged and tackled Miguel. The two crashed through the window behind him, sending glass everywhere as they fell to the muddy ground outside.

Bringing up one of her whips, she attempted to slice Miguel's head off but was flipped over his head and landed in a rather deep mud puddle. She recovered quickly and attacked him with several kicks, low leg sweeps and hook-like punches with her whips coming extremely close to wrapping around him. There wasn't a time she wasn't moving as Miguel was forced to take the defensive. What made things worse was her being a woman and he not wanting to hit her.

"_Damn_," Miguel cursed in Spanish. "Will you stop for just a minute?"

"So you can have an easier time trying to kill me? **F#$k you**!"

The woman continued to attack with no sign of letting up as the rain continued to pour buckets on them. Her whips sent up steam from the water as they began to turn white with each passing moment. Having enough of the way she continued to fight, Miguel waited for one of her whips to come at him from overhead when he formed his blue claws and caught it. A spark ignited between the two mutant's active powers upon contact, turning the touch points purple. The spark was enough to temporarily blind them both and force them apart.

"What was that?" the woman yelled as she cleared her eyes.

"Ah was trying to tell you, Ah'm a mutant!" Miguel yelled back.

"Liar! It's a trick!" She once again formed her whips and attacked. This time she abandoned her dance-like fighting and swung them around in an attempt to tie the male mutant up. "I will not be killed by some mutant hunting army!"

"Ah'm not with them! Ah didn't know they were down here to begin with!" He could feel his anger rise as well as see his blue claws darken in color. This woman was sending him over the edge. He had to end this fight as soon as possible.

The moment the woman took another overhead swipe at him, Miguel grabbed her whip and turned his face to prevent him from going blind by the initial spark. He then spin around and planted a hand on her shoulder to flip over and behind her. Once his feet touched the muddy ground, he pulled as hard as he could on the whip and forced her to punch herself in the face. Landing with a forceful thud, the woman's whips dissipated and Miguel was instantly on her, straddling her torso with his claws extended under her chin.

"Now listen to meh!" he yelled at her. "Ah'm not with those soldiers! They hunt mutants, Ah'm a mutant. Ah'm not here to kill you!"

"Right, like I'm supposed to believe that!"

"Shut up!" With a shake of his head, Miguel cleared some of the rain water cascading down his face. "Those soldiers you're talking about are called Executioners. They want to kill us. Ah'm with a group called the X-Men. Ah was sent down here by a bald telepath named Xavier to help you."

"And what makes you think I need any help?" She spit up some of the rain water that had found its way in her mouth as she spoke.

He dissipated his claws and leaned down on a fisted hand. "Because, our powers are alike. They can kill us if we're not careful. Mine almost did."

"That sounds like a personal  
problem to me."

"Yeah, it is. It's yours."

The two stared each other down. Reaching for one of her arm coverings, Miguel pulled it down and saw numerous faded markings. A few were fresh and resembled bloody welts. "Your powers did that when those whips of yours turned white, didn't they?"

"No, they're f#$ked up for no reason at all."

"Yeah, Ah bet." Climbing off her, he roughly brought her to her feet. "Ah'm only gonna say this one more time, if you want to live, come with meh. Ah'm picking up two others like you and heading back to New York."

"Like I said, nothing doing. I can control this on my own, I don't need help."

"Suit yourself. Ah just want to get out of this damn country."

Leaving her covered in mud and in the rain, Miguel stomped off into the jungle were he left his bike. The woman watched him as he disappeared down the dirt road then entered the thick foliage of the rainforest.

"**Crazy Mexican idiot**." She fixed her arm covering, making sure the markings on her bicep were covered completely before turning back to face her house/diner where she came face to barrel with a shotgun.

"Justine Maloi," a purple armored soldier said. Although his voice was muffled behind his helmet, she could hear her name clearly. "I think it's time you come with us."

The woman known as Justine narrowed her eyes as six other armored soldiers came into view, each with rifles or shotguns raised.

Within the jungle, Miguel trudged through the thick mud on the way to his hidden motorcycle, muttering to himself in Spanish as he wiped the mud from his jacket. His boots were caked with the dirt and water mixture as were his pants and shirt.

"_F#$king crazy woman! She wants to kill herself, go ahead! Last thing I need is some damn lesbian coming with me around the world and having to keep an eye on her._" He turned around to face the way he came from and flipped her the bird. "_F#$%K YOU!_"

That was when he heard the gunshot and froze where he stood. Rolling his eyes, he looked back to where his bike was then back towards the diner when another shot rang out followed by a round of rapid fire shots.

"_S#$t, why did Pix have to give meh a f#$king conscience with that damn speech?_" Throwing his jacket back on, he hurried back to the diner.

Being forced to take cover and avoid the ones attacking her was not Justine's style. She would much rather be involved in a straight up fight instead of playing a deadly game of hide and seek. Buckshot and hollow point bullets flew past her as she ducked behind a remaining pickup. Its tires were all flattened with its lights having been shot out and pieces of metal missing from its body. Glass littered the ground around the female mutant and sank into the mud as she scrambled to try and get back in her diner.

Catching a glimpse of one of the soldier's legs, she formed her whips and snagged his. His lower extremities were wrapped tightly, causing a pulsating pain to travel up his body. He was then drug off his feet as another whip sliced through his chest area, leaving no mark as it left him comatose. A second soldier came into view but was completely wrapped up with his arms pinned to his sides. The red whip changed color from red to white as Justine pulled back, making the energy lash travel through him, and leaving him dead in the mud with a blue ghost-like apparition disappearing in the air above him.

She was ready to attempt to go back in the diner when a boot caught her in the ribs. The Brazilian let out a grunt as she rolled out of her hiding place and the five remaining soldiers surrounded her. Three reloaded while a third kept his shotgun trained on her and the fourth pulled out a knife with a blade around a foot long as he advanced on her.

The moment he raised his weapon, Miguel charged him and delivered an uppercut to the soldier's back with his claws with the one next to him receiving a knockout kick to the side of the head. The other three opened fire on him, providing Justine the opportunity to form her whips and wrap two of them up again. They became white and phased through the two soldiers who let out yells as they fell to the ground, dead. A blue aura left their bodies much like the first and faded into nothing. As for the last armored man, he was met with a clawed hand in the gut before he had a chance to retreat.

"So, you're really not with these guys." Justine said as her whips faded out.

Running a hand through his soaking hair, Miguel turned to face her. "Told you."

"Name's Justine Maloi. People here call me Lash." She wiped her face clear of some of the rain. "Say I join you, can your boss bring a stop to these **pieces of s#$t?**"

"Don't know what that means, but that's what he's looking to do. Ah just gotta make two more stops before Ah go back."

"Where at?"

"Egypt and China. Got two more like us Ah need to get."

Nodding, Justine looked back at her diner/house. "Give me a day to pack and talk to my girlfriend. I'm tired of these pricks enough as it is. Got an extra room by the way, you're more than welcome to spend the night for the help."

"Appreciate it."

"Just, if you hear anything, it's just me and Sarah in the other room."

Miguel stared at Justine who gave him a playful wink when his phone rang. A check of its display showed it was Megan calling him. "Speaking of which, that would be mine."

As the two headed inside the diner to get out of the rain, Justine took a closer look at his shirt and just had to pose a question. "So, do you always arrive, raise hell, and leave?"

"Most of the time."


	23. Chapter 22: Second Recruit

22. Second Recruit

Ai Arish: Egypt - Five Weeks Later

Normally at this time of night the desert would be quiet with only the sound of the wind blowing and night time animals scurrying about for food. That wasn't the case as a motorcycle revved its engine as it streaked across the rocky terrain. Dust and rocks kicked up behind it as two riders leaned in on the machine to keep themselves low enough to avoid those following them. Tracer rounds cut through the air around them while they weaved back and forth to avoid being hit.

Are you sure we're going the right way?" shouted a teenage Egyptian boy as he clung to Miguel for dear life.

"This road will take us to Israel! We're almost there, just hang on!" Revving the bike more, Miguel managed to increase his speed as more bullets flew around them.

About fifty yards behind the fleeing duo, a flatbed truck tried to keep up with the small motorized machine with three armored soldiers opening fire on them. Two more occupied the inside of the cab with one driving and the other manning a jamming device to cut off communications sent by Miguel. The group of five were among the last ones to give chase as the rest of the Executioners army had been taken down before Miguel freed the boy from a cage they had put him in so he may be terminated in the morning.

"As soon as we get to the boarder. Ah'll drop you off! Look for a blonde dreadlocked woman named Justine! She'll take you to a boat and get you out of here!"

"What about you?" the teen yelled.

"Just do as I sa-"

Cutting him off, a large shower of white sparks exploded from the ground. Miguel narrowly avoided running into it as another erupted close to his right side. With the noise of the bike and rushing of the wind, it was near impossible to hear the sound of mortar rounds firing at them.

Explosion after explosion occurred around them and were getting close. Miguel resulted in slowing down to let the shells detonate ahead of where he was headed then speeding up to throw off the soldiers targeting. Since South America, he and Justine had run into the armored soldiers three times, once in Algeria, then again in Libya, and a third time when they found the boy being apprehended from his home. Now, it was just a matter of making it to the border where Justine was waiting to take them across the sea to a small airfield and get out of this part of the world.

As the two sped off into the night, neither noticed an eighteen wheeler heading their way as its headlights were off. It was only at the last minute when they blinded them and caused Miguel to veer off road, right into the path of an oncoming mortar.

The explosion hit just shy of a foot from the front wheel of the bike, causing both riders to fly off the seat and into the hard terrain. Miguel had just enough time to form his claws to make himself invulnerable while his passenger held both hands in front of him and formed an orange shield. He slid to a stop them bounced back up, making his shield form into a pair of sickles on his arms.

"Kid, get out of here!" Miguel yelled at him as the back of the truck's trailer opened to let around thirty soldiers out. "Head for the boarder!"

"You're out numbered!"

Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, Miguel brought the teen close. "I need you to run. Get to Justine and get on that damn boat or Ah'll kill you mah self." With a hard shove, he sent the boy into the desert as he turned back to face the other soldiers.

Away from the fight, the teen struggled to breathe as he ran as fast as he could up hill. He wished he wore actual shoes instead of the sandals he had on as gravel poked and cut into his feet. Reaching the top of the hill, he could see the boarder and a small boat waiting for him and Miguel with the light from the moon illuminating the area. He took off again, hoping he had enough energy to make it.

"Formation Delta!" one of the soldiers yelled as his group attacked Miguel.

Splitting up into groups of five, they surrounded the mutant and opened fire. While doing nothing to actually injure him, the bullets did leave a stinging sensation after striking him. Soon his whole body felt like it was being stung by bees as the soldiers never let up on their attack.

Blue claws ripped through their armor, leaving those Miguel struck down in a seizure induced coma. Twice he was struck by what felt like a .50 caliber bullet, making him slowly lose his temper a little more each time. His claws were slowly growing darker and making him back off slightly to take a breath or two when one of the soldiers unleashed a burst of thousand plus degree flame at him. With barely anytime to get out of the way, Miguel dove into a ditch as the flame sailed over him. Once it was over, he leapt up and rushed the fire wielding soldier. Another burst of fire caught him in mid run, but he didn't stop as he buried both sets of claws into the man's chest. As for the other soldiers, they opened fire on the mutant, not caring if their comrade was in the line of gunfire. The result was the gas tank on his back exploding and catching a number of soldiers on fire, forcing the others to help them while trying to take the mutant down. With most of the aggressors tending to their brothers in arms, Miguel quickly took the rest out and was soon standing alone in the middle of the desert.

"S#$t." Running over to what was left of his bike, Miguel quickly opened the saddle bags in the hopes his gear was still safe. That was put to rest as his laptop, USB drives, and other communication equipment was destroyed. "F#$k me."

Looking around him, he laid eyes on the open eighteen wheeler trailer. The inside was lit up rather brightly, giving him an idea as to what was inside. Grabbing his clothing bag, he headed over to the vehicle and climbed inside, after picking up a few explosives from the downed soldiers of course. Lining the walls of the trailer were computer terminals, radar, a radio broadcast area, and a detention cell to the back. It was all highly state of the art equipment.

Taking a closer look at what lay inside; he went over to one of the computers and saw something that felt like a shot to the gut. On the screen was a word for word transcript of everything he sent back to the mansion via phone or computer. Entire conversations were displayed with the times and dates they were made, even Justine's phone was listed. Somehow they had gotten hold of everything, even calls he made from hotel phones were on there. Just to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he pulled out his cell phone and brought up the text screen. He brought up Megan's number and sent her a short text then waited for the message to appear on the screen. Sure enough, it popped up a few seconds later. He had no choice. He smashed his phone and quickly planted the explosives where they would do the most damage before getting out of there. As he stood several yards away, the trailer and cab exploded in a brilliant ball of fire, leaving behind a charred metal shell.

"I hope you got that message, Pix," he muttered. "It may be the last one I send for a while."

Letting out a breath, he headed in the direction Justine was waiting when a thought occurred to him. There was no other vehicle around. Both he and the teen boy were attacked by a flatbed truck before the eighteen wheeler appeared in front of them, but it was nowhere to be found. A very bad feeling came over him as he raced into the desert.

It didn't take him long to pick up the teen's trail, growing up in the desert and being a mercenary helped in that regard. Using a lit claw for light, he made his way downhill and behind a large boulder some thirty yards from the boarder. Blood appeared in the sand along with one of the soldier's helmets. A rifle lay close by and it wasn't long until Miguel found the body of the man they belonged to. It was then when he heard the pleading of a woman and ran to where her voice was coming from.

Everything was in slow motion as he came up behind Justine who was hunched over the teen boy Miguel was attempting to help. She had her hands on his body with a soft red glow emanating from her palms. She had told him she was capable of healing others when her whips were not formed by simply touching them; however, the boy's body wasn't moving.

"Justine?" Miguel asked as he slid next to the two. "What happened?"

Stopping her pleading for him to live, Justine gave her answer. "The soldiers…they came over the hill and…and I…I got here too late. I can't heal him. He's gone."

Miguel checked the boy's pulse to make sure. "What happened? What exactly happened?"

"They…they came over the hill and fired at him. I ran as fast I could to help him but I got here after they already stabbed him. He had some sort of orange shield and sickle but he didn't know how to fight properly. They gained…gained up on him and stabbed him after he killed one. It looked like his first time because he froze when he saw the body stop moving. He never had a chance. I took them out quickly for that."

Miguel looked away and saw the truck that chased them earlier. "They knew."

"What?" By this time, Justine had abandoned trying to heal him.

"They knew what we were doing. There was a semi that cut us off. Its trailer had equipment and one of the computers had everything I sent back to the mansion, texts, emails, phone calls, every damn thing."

"They knew about the kid?"

"And where we were going. I can't contact the mansion and neither can you. They had your cell on there. Somehow, they hacked into everything going into the mansion and everyone who has connections to it. We're on our own."

Staring at him, Justine took out her phone and smashed it on the ground. "If they hurt Sarah-"

"I don't think she's in any danger. It's just what we sent to the mansion."

"So what do we do now?"

Looking at his watch, Miguel saw it wasn't long before dawn would occur. "We change plans. We take the boat to another part of the country then head to China. We have to find the last one like us. For some reason, they were targeting you and Akins."

"What about you?"

"They've been after me since I first went to the mansion." He looked down at the boy whose shirt had a large blood stain on the stomach. "Akins, I rescued you just so you could die anyway."

Placing her hand on Miguel's shoulder, Justine squeezed it gently. "It wasn't your fault. But what do you want to do with the body?"

It didn't take them long to dig a grave and pile stones on top of the deceased mutant.


	24. Chapter 23: Third Recruit

23. Third Recruit

China – Two Months Later

Deep in the heart of China's PeepPeep Jungle, Miguel and Justine slowly made their way up a steep cliff side. For the last two months, give or take a day or two, they had been searching for the last of the 'second mutation' mutants while staying off the grid as much as possible. With the knowledge of the Executioners being worldwide, they couldn't risk doing anything that would attract attention to themselves. Back roads and condemned buildings became their best friends as were any abandoned vehicles they ran into. They couldn't risk contacting the mansion or Justine's girlfriend should they still be hacked in any way, which had both mutants worrying about what the others would think.

For the past hour and a half, the world traveling duo made their way up the steep mountain on their way to a shrine sitting on top. Had the stone steps not have been destroyed; they would be farther up than where they were. As it was, they were around a hundred feet from the top and desperately needed a rest.

"Wait, stop here," Justine said as she collapsed on a rock within a shallow alcove. "My legs are killing me."

Reaching where she was, Miguel took a seat on the ledge with his left leg hanging over the side. "Yeah, mah arms feel like they wanna fall off."

"Any water left?"

Reaching into his pack, Miguel pulled out a plastic two liter bottle and handed it to her. It only held a third of what it had but it would have to be enough for the time being.

"I really hope this mutant's up there. I'll be super pissed if we did this for nothing," Justine said in between gulps.

"Villagers said a girl matching what we told them was living up there. Hopefully we can get her to join us and rest for a day or two." Reaching back in his pack, Miguel pulled out a bag of beef jerky and ate several strips. "Hungry?"

Trading the bottle for the dried meat, Justine shoved three strips in her mouth and gnawed on them noisily. "If they're wrong, I'm going to shove your ass off the top of this damn mountain."

"Go ahead, just means I won't have to climb down."

After a few minutes resting and regaining their breath back, Justine looked over at Miguel who had his head and back against the stone wall with a picture in his hand. "Miss her, don't you?"

Letting out a tired sigh, he put the photograph of him and Megan sitting on the bank of the lake behind the mansion down and stared at the jungle they had trekked through. "Yeah."

"Your little pink fairy princess?" He turned and gave her a glare to which she only chuckled. "Loosen up, Miguel. Or your face will stay like that."

He turned back and leaned his head on the wall again.

"Mind if I see it again?" She took the photo when he handed it to her. "She's pretty. You look happy with her…well, happier. And you really need a shave."

"Yeah, but you took all the razors." Scratching his black beard, Miguel wished he could have saved at least one of the disposable grooming tools.

"Either you have a clean face and I have hairy legs and pits, or I stay smooth and you become scruffy. Now what's more pleasant to look at?"

"You have a point," he admitted. "Ready to continue?"

"I guess. And I really hope there's water and a tub up there. I'm tired of being grimy and stinking of sweat."

"Told you to bathe in the river," Miguel reminded her as he slung his backpack on, put his picture away, and began to climb to the top.

"I did, but I would prefer to have soap while I bathe." She followed him to where he began climbing as she too slung her pack on.

The final stretch of cliff took them around an hour to traverse. What saved them time was a large section of stone stairs that were still intact had cut their time by at least twenty minutes. Once on top of the mountain, the two were met with a view they wouldn't have ever believed existed.

Grass, greener than they had ever seen, stretched over the ground as tall trees reached for the bluer than blue sky. Trails lead to and around a large temple as men dressed in orange garb with black sashes around their waists performed chores around the ancient building. Several of the bald men carried poles across their shoulders with a bucket of water on each end as others tended to the foliage with wood and steel garden tools. Others cared for livestock with several more working in nearby gardens. Across from the workers was a large group of even more monks moving in sync with each other as they practiced their martial arts.

"This place is…wow," Justine said as the two made their way forward. Miguel had to agree but was unable to do so as he took everything in.

It wasn't long until they were approached by one of the monks. Wearing the same orange clothing as the others, he also carried with him a pair of hooked swords known as Fu Tao. The two mutants didn't know what to make of him as he had a blank expression on his face. Miguel, as well as Justine, were ready in case he tried anything with his weapons.

"**_Americans_**?" the monk asked.

"English or Spanish," Miguel responded, "don't know Chinese."

The monk held up a finger, telling them 'one moment' then turned back to the others. "**_Anyone know American_**?"

Another of the monks made his way to the three with a staff in hand and bowed to the other monk who was there. The first bowed in return before taking his leave.

"You two from America?" the new monk asked.

"Ah'm from America, she's from South America," Miguel pointed out. "Mah name's Miguel Cortez and hers is Justine Maloi." Justine gave a nod but didn't let her guard down.

"What brings you here to our temple?"

"Certainly not the stairs," Justine muttered.

"We're here looking for a woman we believe is a mutant." At the sound of Miguel's words, the large assemblage of monks grew silent and surrounded the two, making them grow slightly nervous and go back to back to keep an eye on those around them.

"**_Are they with the purple soldiers_**?" one monk asked.

"**_Be ready for a fight_**," said another one.

"**_Don't let them in the temple_**," ordered another.

"Think this was a mistake?" Justine asked Miguel as she slid her pack off.

"Just be ready for anything." Shedding his pack as well, Miguel popped his knuckles and addressed the English speaking monk. "Ah don't know what your stance is on mutants, but we just need to see the woman. We're like her."

To demonstrate what he meant, Miguel ignited his claws, forcing the monks to take a few steps back. The orange covered men began to whisper to each other as Justine formed her red whips.

"You…you glow like Noi does," the English speaking monk stated. "You're like our Shadow."

"Again, my sincerest apologies for what happened earlier." The monk, who introduced himself as Bao, said for what must have been the fifth time since entering the temple. They were on their way to the quarters of the mutant Miguel and Justine were there to see after explaining what their intentions were.

"It's alright," Miguel told him yet again.

"Yeah," Justine said as she looked around the interior of the building. "We're used to being hated for no reason."

"It's not that," Bao replied. "It's just…we found Noi when she was a young girl when a group of those soldiers in purple armor attacked her. They killed her parents and brother. If it was not for Brother Angg finding her when he did, she would have been killed as well. He gave his life for her."

"Sorry to hear that," Justine expressed. "How long ago was this?"

"About three years ago."

"Three years?" Miguel asked. "You said she was young when you found her. How old is she?"

Opening a large wooden door, Bao ushered the two into a large circular room filled with the scent of incense with two semi covered windows providing the room with a dim light. In the middle sat a large golden blanket with elaborate embroidery stitched throughout. Golden pillows were piled in a sort of mountain where a veil covered person sat in a cross legged position as they meditated. The monk headed over to the person and knelt beside them.

"**_Noi, we have guests who wish to see you. They are like you with similar abilities._**" Bao said quietly in his native dialect.

"**_Visitors? Where from?_**"

Both mutants looked at each other as the voice of the woman seemed a little too high pitched.

"**_They are from South America and North America._**" Bao told her.

"**_North America?_**" the woman said, She lifted her veil and surprised both Miguel and Justine at just how old she was. She couldn't be any more than eight or nine.

The girl climbed down from the pile of pillows and made her way over to the two newcomers. She was hesitant as she looked them over and careful not to get too close. Walking around the two, Noi came to a quick conclusion then headed back to Bao.

"**_The man's scary._**" She told the monk.

"**_I know but he's here to take you back to America with him._**"

"**_I don't want to go to America. This is my home._**"

"**_But Noi…_**" She looked up at the bald headed man and widned her eyes into the puppy pout. He knelt down beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "**_Noi, those people, the bad ones, they will find you here. We hid you this long and now these two will protect you._**"

As the two continued speaking, Miguel shifted uncomfortably. Justine saw his behavior and leaned in close to his ear. "Are you thinking the same thing I am in that he's telling her something completely different than what you told him?"

"Don't know. Maybe it takes longer to explain in Chinese."

"**_I don't want to go with him._**" Noi said. "**_He's mean and he's died before._**"

"**_How do you know that?_**" Bao asked.

"**_I can read him. Hate flows off him like a river._**"

Bao turned to face Miguel and stomped up to him. "Is what she says true?"

"What?" A look of confusion crossed Miguel's face.

"Is what she said true?"

"I don't know…I don't speak Chinese."

"Oh, right." A flash of embarrassment crossed the monk's face. "She says you're full of hate and you have died before."

Miguel looked at the young girl for a moment then back at Bao. "Ah…Ah…died when Ah was young, and a few more times after that. But Ah wouldn't say Ah hate people."

"You do swear more than a calm person does," Justine pointed out. "And you do drop the F-bomb frequently when you say you hate people, which is constantly."

"Not helping. And Ah think Ah have a legitimate reason to hate people who want to kill meh."

"But not everyone wants to kill you and you still hate them."

"Fine, Ah hate and want to kill almost everyone Ah see. Happy? Ah'm only human."

"I think I made my point." Justine grinned at how she got him to break so quickly.

"But it can kill you too," Noi said in almost perfect English. "Our powers, they eat…feed off of our emotions. If we hate, we die. The monks taught me not to hate and in turn, I became stronger. I've developed my abilities in the last three years I've been here."

"You speak English?" Justine asked. "Then why-"

"I…I don't like being around new people too much."

"And she's actually frightened of you, Miguel," Bao pointed out.

"Like Ah said before," Miguel took a step forward, "Ah'm justified in what Ah feel."

"But it can kill you." Noi said as she partly hid behind Bao. "We can show you how to fully control your hatred. We can teach you both how to become stronger and fight the purple men that want us dead."

"Kid," Miguel said. He could feel his patience wearing thin with all this. "We don't have the time for some Yoda, use the force, shi…crap. Come with us and you'll be protected."

"I don't want to go with you! You're mean and full of hate!"

"Kid, Ah got someone Ah'm trying to get back to and Ah'll drag your sorry ass back to the states if Ah have to-"

"Then do it for her!"

Miguel stopped and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Megan. Stop hating for her."

"How do you know…"

"I can read people," the girl explained as she gripped Bao's pants tightly in her little fist. "I can't help it. Every one I'm close to, I can read and know stuff about them. You're gonna die if you don't stop and she'll be sad like you were when Isabella died."

Miguel took a step back and stared at Justine who didn't know what to say.

"If you continue hating, you'll die and the purple men will win."

He looked at Bao who had a sympathetic look on his face. He couldn't help but remember the words his abuela told him so long ago.


	25. Chapter 24: Coming Home

24. Coming Home

**Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters – Nine Months Later**

"JAMIE! GIVE ME THOSE BRUSHES BACK!" Running through the upstairs walls of the mansion, Kitty hunted down the replicating mutant who had swiped her items on a whim. Although, she did have a feeling a certain fuzzy blue elf was also behind the theft as well.

"I didn't take them!" Jamie yelled as Kitty phased into his room. A look at the boy told her otherwise as he had a guilty look on his face.

"Give me the brushes or I'll, like, phase your brain out of your skull."

"I told you, I don't have them!"

"But I do."

Turning around, Kitty saw another Jamie standing in the doorway with a set of brushes tied together with a bow. "Catch me if you can."

"Jamie!" Kitty ran off after the clone of the boy as the first version of himself laughed his head off.

Downstairs in the foyer, another Jamie clone waited for the upstairs version of himself to toss the package down to him. He had heard Kitty yell and deliver a threat to the original Jamie and tried to stifle a laugh himself. Hearing a whistle from above, he looked up and caught the brushes then took off for another part of the house. Seeing what just happened, Kitty abandoned the second Jamie and phased through the banister to chase down the third one. He quickly passed the bundle off to another clone, then another, and another, as multiple Jamie clones appeared to confuse the chase giving Kitty.

"For the last time, give me the brushes back!" Grabbing the closest Jamie, Kitty checked his hands and found them empty. "Who has them?"

"Not me, said the cute one," the clone said as he was absorbed into the nearest copy.

"Or I said the sweet one." Another of the copies was then absorbed into yet another clone.

"For the last time," Kitty said angrily as she stomped up to the group of clones. "Give me the brushes or I'll-"

Before the Jewish X-Woman could finish, the group of Jamies stood up straight at the same time and melded together rather quickly. It was a sight to see as around fifteen versions of the same person became one then disappeared. Looking at the area of the missing mutants, Kitty saw the still wrapped brush set on the floor and quickly made her way over to them when Marie entered the foyer and looked her over.

"Thanks Rogue," Kitty said as she picked up the small bundle.

"Just do meh a favor and keep it down. I'm sick and tired of all the freakin' noise." Before she walked off, another copy of Marie appeared next to her.

"Great, now we got two emo-Goth chicks in the mansion," Kitty pointed out.

Both Maries looked at each other with a mischievous smile spreading on their lips. They then looked upstairs as their smile got brighter. "Oh, Remy," they said at the same time in a sing song voice then headed up stairs. "Remy."

Watching her teammate and her copy head upstairs to her boyfriend's room, Kitty could only shake her head and roll her eyes as she headed for the kitchen. "I swear, those two are like rabbits. Kinky rabbits, but still rabbits."

Entering the dining room, she ran into the one person she was looking for, the large Russian known as Colossus. Sitting at the table, he was busy reading a brochure on the Metropolitan Museum of Modern Arts about their new Van Gogh exhibit with a bowl of cereal in front of him. A smile spread on her face as she snuck up behind him with the brushes behind her back.

"Oh, Piotr," she sweetly said to him. "Gotcha something."

Turning in his seat, the muscular man put down his brochure and returned the girl's smile. "Morning, Kitty. How are you?"

"Good, but I was hoping you remembered what today was."

Sitting back in his seat, he thought quietly to himself. "January nineteenth. Six months after we started…dating."

"Well you don't have to be embarrassed about it."

"Sorry, I'm still a little-"

"Flustered when it comes to girls?" Kitty said with a giggle.

"I wouldn't put it that way."

"Well, anyway, like I said, I got you something." Bringing her arms around before her, she showed him the small bundle of brushes with the bow wrapped around them. Each had a lightly stained wooden handle with the bristles coming in a variety of shapes, sizes, thickness, fibers, and angles.

"Oh, Kitty. These are great." Piotr took the brushes and looked them over carefully. He flicked a few with his thumb lightly to feel the stiffness of each brush.

"Some are natural and others are synthetic. I just thought paint brushes were all the same."

"Kitty, thank you. This means a lot." He reached over and pulled her into a hug and kiss. "I was thinking, maybe we could go out for dinner at Dovetail around eight after visiting the museum."

"Dovetail? That's, like…fancy isn't it? And don't you need reservations?"

"Remy helped me with that. He's pretty good at hacking computers."

She smiled then kissed him deeply. "I'll be ready. Oh, this'll be so much fun!"

"Hey, break it up you two," came Logan's rough voice as he entered the dining room. "I need you out front, now."

"What's the problem?" Kitty asked.

"We got a van that doesn't belong to us attempting to open the main gate. It could be someone looking for trouble or one of the Executioners vehicles."

"You don't think they would attack us again, do you?"

"Don't know, half pint. Just come out front with metal head in case there's trouble. And where's Rogue and Gumbo?"

"She absorbed Jamie's powers and went upstairs with Remy." Kitty informed him as she and Piotr hurried past him.

"S#$t, just what we need, mini swamp and river rats." With a roll of his eyes, Logan went to join the others out front.

Standing before the mansion, Bobby, Kitty, Piotr, and Kurt waited for Logan to join them. Ororo flew down from the sky as she was out back leading a training exercise with some of the other flyers. Each took a position as they kept an eye on the white van as it sat at the front gate.

"Any idea whose in it?" Ororo asked.

"No," Logan answered, "windows are tinted too much."

"Um, we may have a problem," Kurt said.

The group looked over at the van as the gates opened, allowing it entry to the grounds. The vehicle accelerated forward and slowly made its way around the curved path while making sure it kept a casual pace. Each of the X-Men spread out to cover enough ground around it should they be attacked and took ready stances when it came to a stop directly in front of the steps.

"Be ready," Logan said. His claws slightly poked out from between his knuckles.

"Ease back, Logan," Ororo told him, even though her eyes were turning white from her power. It then grew slightly colder as Bobby's skin began to frost over.

The engine cut off and the passenger door clicked open. All eyes were on the person behind the tinted glass as the door swung in an arc. All were surprised when a pair of slender legs stepped out, carrying a very attractive woman with dreadlocked blonde hair. She was dressed in a pair of white slip-on shoes and a pair of khaki capris with an olive green wrap hanging from her waist. The wrap stretched from the first belt loop on her right and wrapped around behind her to the first belt loop on the left. Her tank top matched in color with her wrap and was tied high on her toned stomach with each arm covered in long, tope colored sleeves from the bottom of her shoulders to her wrists.

She didn't say a word as she looked the mutants over; however, she did catch one or two of the males giving her a long look over. She then turned back to the van and pulled on a handle to open the sliding door on the side of the vehicle. Once fully opened, a young girl stepped out with long black hair reaching down to her waist. Her black slip-on shoes and orange monk-like pants left her ankles without coverage as a black fabric belt was tied around her waist. The white tank top she wore looked brand new and a small Ying-Yang charm necklace hung around her neck.

"Are you the X-Men?" the woman asked as the young girl shied away from the group.

"Yes, I am Ororo Munro, acting headmistress for the time being." Ororo stepped forward but made sure to keep her distance should something happen.

"Name's Justine Maloi and this is Noi Chang. We were told to come here by a friend of yours."

"By who?" asked Logan. He stepped slightly pass Ororo but didn't retract his claws, not that the two newcomers could see them anyway.

"By meh." Coming around the front of the van, Miguel stood by the vehicle wearing a simple pair of jeans, boots, and a black t-shirt with an 'M' and 'H' on the front. The back had the words 'I Will Not Die' in large red letters, Those at the front of the mansion had to do a double take as he still sported a thick beard and his hair was long once again.

"Miguel?" Kitty asked as he took his sunglasses off. "Holy crap, we, like, thought you were dead!" She ran right up to him and gave him a tight hug, to which he was surprised.

"Ah told you, Ah can't die." He returned her hug and even flashed a smile.

"Wait a second," Kurt said as Kitty stepped back. "You…you hugged her. And you smiled."

"Miguel doesn't hug or smile," Bobby exclaimed. "Miguel threatens to kill us and cusses us out."

At that point Noi looked up at the one they were talking about and he looked down at her. "What? They really pis…ticked meh off." Getting a glare from the girl, Miguel rolled his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Ororo asked. "We lost contact with you months ago and Cerebro stopped picking up on your mutant signature."

"Long story."

"One we need to hear," Logan told him.

"And you will. Right after Ah see someone first." Miguel took a few steps forward when he felt Noi grab his pant leg. "Noi, stay with Justine for a minute. Ah'll be back." With a nod, she let him go and watched as he hastily made his way past the group of Mutants.

"Miguel, wait," Kitty said in a bit of a panic.

"Kitty, Ah'll explain later."

"No, I-" Before she could finish, he disappeared inside the mansion. "Like, oh snap."

Inside the manor, Miguel looked over several students who he had never seen before and figured they were from the new batch arriving when he left. The foyer was somewhat noisy with the new mutants playing board games, computer games, or gossiping. A few of the girls noticed him enter and began to talk about him, but none were who he was looking for.

"Pix?" he called as he looked the room over before stopping one of the young men as he walked past. "Hey, have you seen a woman named Megan Gwynn? Pink and blue hair, black and pink eyes? People call her-"

"Pixie?" the red headed man asked as he flicked the top of an oil lighter absentmindedly. "Yeah, she's in the den, mate."

"Thanks."

Leaving the, what sounded like an Australian behind, Miguel hurried to the den where he heard Megan's all too familiar laughter. He ran a hand through his somewhat messy hair to get it out of his face before rounding the corner with a grin.

"Pix?" What he saw next made it disappear and all feeling leave his body as he saw Megan kissing a young man as they sat side by side on the couch.


	26. Chapter 25: Hurt

25. Hurt

"Pix?" Miguel said as he stared at the two sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

Breaking the kiss, the couple looked back and saw him standing and staring at them. Megan's eyes grew wide when she saw him, not believing he was back. Aside from the longer hair and beard, he had more of a build than when she last saw him.

"Chupa?" She stared at him with those black and pink eyes of hers. Her mouth was slightly open as an apologetic look came upon her.

Miguel looked from her to the man sitting beside her and didn't know what to feel. He couldn't help but think he would have formed his black claws and attacked him unmercilessly but with what he had put himself through, he couldn't bring himself to do that.

Taking a deep breath, he turned and muttered, "I'm back."

Within the office of Charles Xavier, Miguel stood with his back to the bookcase as Ororo sat at the desk in front of him. Megan had tried to talk to him after he found her and her new boyfriend in the den but he had made himself scarce until he could meet with Ororo and explain what had happened since he last contacted the mansion.

He had been told about Charles leaving for a time to visit a son of his with no idea of his return. Scott and Jean were on honeymoon and wouldn't be back for another week at the very least, leaving her and Logan in charge of the mansion.

No detail was skipped as he went on about his journey to South America to find Justine. He then described about finding Akins being forced from his home by several Executioners as well as his death and the discovery of them being hacked into. She assured him of Forge's work in going over all electronic forms of communication in the mansion as well as everyone's personal devices. He had found something but had gotten rid of it upon its discovery. The details of Noi and what he did in China took the longest and surprised her with what he had done all these months.

"So you have more control over your temper?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah. Took me a while but Ah learned how to keep it down and use it when Ah choose to instead of losing it completely."

"But it could still kill you."

"Ororo," Miguel rubbed the bridge of his nose then looked back at her. "There are other ways to use mah powers. Because of Noi and the other monks, meh and Justine found we can do other things besides have our powers kill us."

"Like what?"

"You'll see. Right now, I gotta pick up a few things. Noi needs an inhaler, and I really need a shave and a haircut."

Leaning back in the Professor's chair, the weather wielder took a long look at him and smiled. "When you first came here, you were so aggressive towards everyone. I'm glad you changed and got the help you needed. Are you going to continue to stay here in the mansion? We have rooms for Justine and Noi should they decide to stay. I would also like to talk to them next."

"My old room's still available?"

"Unfortunately, no. It's been given to Mister Romano, but we do have one room you can have."

"Romano? Who's-"

A knock on the door interrupted him as a young man with his black as coal hair tied pack in a ponytail entered. He had a neatly trimmed goatee and wore dress pants and a collared shirt. Miguel's jaw tightened as a sneer developed on his lips. It was the same man Megan was with earlier.

"Pardon my intrusion," the man said with an Italian accent. "But may I speak with you, oh, um, Mister…Chupa, was it? My apologies on what you-"

"Save it," Miguel said bluntly. "Ororo, I gotta go. Be back whenever."

"Um, if I may introduce myself so as to not be rude, I am Eric Romano. May I have the pleasure of your name, Mister Chupa?"

Holding out his hand, Eric gave a friendly smile while Miguel locked eyes with him. "Don't ever call me Chupa." He then left the office, leaving Eric and Ororo behind.

"Eric," Ororo said as she released a sigh. "You'll have to excuse Miguel, he was in a relationship with Megan before he left to find others like himself."

"Yes, Megan told me about that after he left the den. I do not mean to have him feel angered towards me or her. But what do you mean 'more like him'?"

"He and a very few others have what we call a secondary mutation. When one power is active another is dormant depending on if one's active or not. He brought two of the remaining three back and we're interested in learning if there's more out there."

"Hmm, interesting."

Stomping out into the foyer, Miguel could feel the anger inside him fade away the farther he got from Megan's new boyfriend, Eric. He went over what he learned in China to control and release his pent up aggressions. Not all of it faded away as he was using Megan as the reason for him to calm down and couldn't keep the image of her and Eric out of his head. It also didn't help when he saw said girl standing by the door of the mansion.

"Justine, keys." He caught the van's set of keys Justine tossed to him in one hand and didn't stop marching towards the front doors of the mansion.

"Miggle," Noi called as she ran up to him. It was the only way she could pronounce his name since meeting him. "Where are you going?"

"Ah'll be back," he told her as he looked down at the girl. "Ah'm going to pick you up an inhaler. It won't take long."

"But I don't know anyone here."

"You know Justine. She's staying here so you and her can to talk to Ororo next."

"Can't I come with you though? Please?"

Letting out a sigh, Miguel knelt down and reached to his back pocket, pulling out a red bandanna. "Remember what Ah told you about this?"

"Yes." She watched as he tied it around her arm.

"Remember when Ah would leave to make sure places were safe as we came back? Ah always made sure to get mah bandanna back." He stood up once he finished knotting the material. "Same promise applies."

She hugged him before going back to the Brazilian woman.

"Ororo's office is down the hall. Shouldn't take long to talk to her and then someone will show you to your rooms.

"I can do that," Kitty said enthusiastically. "I can even, like, show you around the grounds."

"See?" Miguel said to Noi. "You'll like that. Kitty's nice. She'll take care of you." He then looked up at Justine. "Anything you need?"

"No, I'm good," she responded.

"Can you get me some candy?" Noi asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Ah'll get you something. Be back." As Miguel headed out of the mansion, he ignored Megan who looked as if she wanted to tell him something.

Halfway to the van, Miguel heard the front door close behind him and immediately knew who it was. He really didn't feel like talking to her and just wanted to head into town as soon as he could.

"Miguel," Megan called. When he didn't stop, she called his name again. "Miguel. Miguel, will you please just stop and talk to me?"

He climbed in the driver's seat and inserted the keys in the ignition. Before he could start the vehicle, the passenger side door opened and Megan climbed in. "Will you talk to me, please?"

"Get out, Megan," he said sternly.

"Chupa-"

"Ah told you not to call me that."

She looked hurt by his remark. "I just…I just want to explain about what you saw."

"Let meh guess, after Ah stopped sending texts, calls, and emails back, you and everyone else thought Ah was dead, and you found someone to replace meh after he comforted you. That about sum it up?"

"Wh…what?"

"Mah abuela watched soap operas all the time. Ah know how these things go. But this ain't no soap opera. So if you would, go back inside and to your boyfriend. Ah got things to do."

"You're a dick. But I'm not going to get out. Not until you talk to me about why you stopped contacting us and having me believe you were dead."

A moment of silence passed before he answered. "Suit yourself." He started the van and took off for town.

Most of the time they spent alone in the van was in silence. Miguel didn't want to talk to Megan but she couldn't find a way to start a conversation with him. Aside from a few detours from the sentinel attack she had to point out, there really was no conversation at all. When they arrived at a pharmacy, she followed him in. He still didn't say a word to her and went straight to the candy isle where he picked up a package of cherry Twizzlers. As he stood back up from bending down to pick up the candy, he came face to face with a carton of giant Pixie Sticks.

"F#$k," he muttered as he rolled his eyes at the candy then quickly got away from there. He then grabbed a pack of disposable razors, electronic clippers, shaving cream, and a nightlight before heading to wait in line at the counter.

"Next," the elderly pharmacist said as he bid his current customer a good day.

"Yeah, Ah need an inhaler," Miguel told him.

"Perscription?"

"No. Ah need one of the ones from the back."

"Alright, which one do you need?"

Miguel looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. "The one for asthma."

"Well, son, there's a few different ones to choose from. Is this for a child or an adult? What dosage do they need? Would you prefer the powder or mist?"

Miguel just stared at the man then looked back to the wall of inhalers. "Ah need one for asthma."

Seeing Miguel have trouble with what he needed, Megan stepped up to the counter wearing her glasses that made her eyes look normal. "We need the Primatene for children around ten, mist, and refills."

"Oh, ok," the pharmacist said. "Give me a moment."

Both mutants stood silently side by side without a word being said for a moment. "_Thanks_," Miguel muttered.

"Some of the students need medication, so…yeah."

The two kept the silence going until the pharmacist came back with the inhaler and Miguel paid for everything.

Back in the van, Megan had had enough of the silence and finally broke it. "Chu, Miguel. I don't know what else to say except that I'm sorry this happened."

He didn't say a word.

"Look, I understand you're angry and I know this wasn't what you expected when you came back, but what else was I supposed to do? It's like you disappeared off the face of the Earth. Cerebro couldn't locate you and the only reason that happens if you're dead. And yes, Eric was there for me but it wasn't like we instantly got together. We've only been seeing each other for three weeks and that was our first kiss. It's still all new with him."

"And that's…what?" he finally said. "Is it supposed to make meh feel better? Am Ah supposed to be happy knowing you moved on even though Ah'm still alive?"

"Miguel, you stopped contacting us. I called you countless times at all hours of the day and night, hoping to reach you but you never picked up after that last text where you told me someone's hacked the mansion's lines. What was I supposed to think after all those months? What did you do? Tell me."

"What did Ah do?" he asked as he pulled the van over to the side of the road and shifted into park. "Ah had mah laptop destroyed by those Executioner soldiers. Ah then found out they were hacking into the lines of everyone at the mansion, which is why you and everyone else had to get new phones. Ah destroyed mah phone and went to China where Ah went through hell to keep mah temper in check for…for you. It was for you."

Slumping down in his seat, Miguel rested his chin on his knuckles and supported his elbow on the door as Megan stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"You know what it feels like to go through your worst nightmares for days on end and not get angry? Or how about being hit with bamboo swords while meditating to focus on something important? They told me to picture someone…someone important, someone to give meh strength and all Ah could see was you. If Ah knew this was what was gonna happen, Ah wouldn't have come back. Ah knew it was a mistake to leave but Ah couldn't stop thinking of what you told meh. If Ah knew helping others would lead to this…"

"Miguel…I…"

"Ah'm leaving the mansion after Justine and Noi are finished here. Ah'll take Justine back to Bolivia and Noi back to China. Then Ah'll really drop off the face of the earth." He shifted the van back into drive and pulled into traffic. "And you can have your boyfriend all to yourself."

"Miggle!" Noi yelled as Miguel entered the mansion. She came running up to him from sitting on one of the common area's couches next to Justine as she read a magazine.

"Got your candy and inhaler, Noi." Reaching into the bag, Miguel pulled out the package of Twizzlers and handed them to the girl who took them with a smile. "I have no idea how this thing goes."

Opening the box the inhaler came in, he took both parts and fitted them together. He pressed a little too hard on the canister and accidently shot a dose out. "Well you got another refill just in case."

"Thank you." She took the medication and put it in her pocket while chewing on one of the red candy strips.

"You never said the rooms were huge." Putting her magazine down, Justine made her way over to him. "If you would have told me that, I would have made you bring me here sooner."

"Yeah, well, enjoy it while you can," Miguel told her. "As soon as we're done here, you two can go back home."

"And what, you'll come back and live in this little utopia yourself? I think I may just have Sarah come up here with me."

Rolling his eyes, he turned and headed to the kitchen, leaving the two mutants he brought with him and Megan behind. Not paying attention to the young girl next to her, Megan was surprised when she turned and saw the child staring at her.

"Yes?" the pink and blue haired woman asked kindly. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Noi looked at her questioningly and tilted her head to the side. She then grinned then bit into another of her candies and walked off with Justine.

That evening after dinner, to which Miguel skipped due to Eric being one of the ones preparing the meal, Kitty lead him upstairs to the only room that was available. It was also the room he used to watch TV in private, which was next to Megan's room, a discovery that annoyed him deeply.

"No one's been in here since you left," Kitty said as he looked the room over.

He slid a finger on the table the TV sat on, leaving a clear trail in the dust. "Ah can tell."

"Logan had Piotr put a rollaway bed in here and an extra drawer. I'll bring you an extra lamp from my room in a bit so you don't have to keep the top fan light on all the time."

"That's fine. Ah was just gonna go to sleep anyway."

Tossing his pack beside the bed, Miguel pulled out the shaving supplies he had purchased along with something else and handed it to Kitty. "Noi sleeps with a night light. Make sure she gets this."

"Miguel, don't be mad at Megan. She didn't know. We didn't know you were-"

"Do Ah really have to say 'Ah don't die' again?"

"I guess not. But, like, seriously, don't be mad at her. It took her a long time to come to terms with…well, you know. And Capra's not such a bad guy once you get past the obnoxious manners."

"Capra?" Miguel asked with a raised eyebrow. "Eric's name is Capra?"

"He'll tell you soon enough." She walked back over to the door and turned before leaving. "Are you going to be in the Danger Room tomorrow when they show Ororo their powers?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be there."

It didn't take long after Kitty left for Miguel to take a shower and give himself a much needed shave. He was grateful to be rid of the thick beard but left his soul patch on since he was used to having it. The hair cut he gave himself took longer since his thick locks gummed up the electric clippers often but he soon gave himself a short spiked hair style reminiscent of a military cut, only a little longer, and then hopped in the shower.

As he was about to call it a night, a knock at his door kept him from climbing into bed. He was surprised to find Megan on the other side. She stared at him for a moment until he snapped her out of whatever trance she was in.

"I…I have a visitor for you," she told him as Noi came from behind her.

"What's wrong, Noi?" Miguel asked as he knelt down to her level.

"Strange bed. And Justine's not in her room."

Letting out a sigh, he stood back up and gestured for her to enter. "Take mah bed, Ah'll sleep on the floor." To that, the little girl headed for his bed with her nightlight and bag of candy in hand.

Looking back at Megan, Miguel nodded. "Thanks." He tried to shut the door when she stopped him.

"Miguel, can we please talk about this. I know you're angry at me but I-"

"Megan, Ah'm tired. Ah gotta get to sleep."

"Fine," she huffed. "But this isn't my fault." She then headed to her room, which was right next to his and shut the door behind her.

Before he could close his door, Eric made his way upstairs and caught sight of Miguel. He gave a friendly wave to which Miguel rolled his eyes and watched as the mutant called Capra headed to his old room on the other side of the mansion.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Noi asked as he shut the door. She had made herself comfortable on the rollaway bed with a pillow and a blanket. Her nightlight was now plugged in the wall, shining softly with her bag of candy sitting on the small drawer next to her.

"Tell her what?" Grabbing the one of the extra blankets, Miguel pulled his pack against the wall and rested his head on it.

"I can read you, remember? So I know what you're feeling. It's like the hatred you used to have all the time. Just tell her."

"It's not my place, Noi. You'll understand when you're older."

The young girl shook her head as she turned over to go to sleep and mumbled, "It's easy to read her too."


	27. Chapter 26: Display

26. Display

"Do we really have to wear these?" Noi asked as she pulled at her blue one piece uniform with a wide yellow stripe running down the front.

"What would you prefer?" Justine asked. "Brightly colored tights? I hate yellow."

Both mutants stood in the center of what was known as The Danger Room. Since the attack by the Executioners months ago, and what Logan did when he was locked up with several dozen of them, it had gone through an overhaul and was now larger than before. The observation room was pushed back more and allowed those inside to have a better view of the action taking place. Another addition to the training area was a room shielded by thick, clear walls of glass where several of the students could have a ground's eye view of the others to see how they acted during the training exercises.

"Get used to it, Short Round," Logan told the young girl as he and Ororo went over the controls in the observation station. "They're to make sure you don't get too banged up in there."

"Short Round?" Noi asked Justine. "That better not be an Indiana Jones reference."

"Surprised you've heard of it," the older woman told her.

"I may come from a shrine but I've watched movies."

Flipping the last of several switches, Ororo readied everything for the two females to demonstrate what they could do. Several humanoid drones entered the Danger Room and came to a halt before the two.

"Now before we begin," Ororo said over the intercom. "Let me explain what you two will do. Each of you will showcase your abilities so we may get a firsthand glimpse at what you can do. Justine, if you could please go first. I will activate the machines to begin attacking on level three once Noi is in the seating room with the others."

"What about Miggle?" Noi asked as she looked over at the room where several others in their training gear sat. "He's not in there."

"He will be soon," Logan told her. "Last I saw him, he was just getting up." He covered his microphone and leaned towards Ororo. "Remind me to throw his lazy ass in another ice bath tomorrow."

Taking a seat away from the others in the lower observation room, Noi sat in a corner as she chewed on another piece of Twizzlers. Kitty, Megan, Piotr, Kurt, Remy, and Marie were in the room with her as they took notice of the girl and waited for Justine's session to begin.

"Hey, Noi," Kitty happily greeted. "Would you like to sit over here with us?"

The girl shook her head. "I'm waiting for Miggle."

"Miggle?" Piotr asked.

"She means Miguel. It's how she said his name at dinner last night. You weren't there remember? You and Kitty had that date." Remy told the Russian then looked at Noi. "He's in the locker room getting into his gear."

"I know Piotr looks intimidating," Kitty told the Asian child, "and Kurt looks like a devil smurf-"

"Hey," Kurt objected as Kitty giggled.

"But they're not bad guys. Piotr's a painter and Kurt's a lot of fun." Seeing the girl cock her head to the side with a pensive look on her face, Kitty gave an awkward smile. "Tell you what, tomorrow, since we have the whole day off, why don't we all go swimming? The pool's being cleaned but we can go to the lake where I showed you. Ororo's going to make it a little warm here in Bayville for us."

Letting the pensive look on her face go, Noi smiled. "That sounds like fun."

Within the locker room, Miguel was just about ready to go. He dressed in what was left of his uniform, which were really just his pants. They had seen better days as they were sewn up in several places and had patches in others. His belts were intact with a large hole on the bottom of one of the pouches. As for his hooded jacket, he lost that while fighting a group of those persistent Executioner soldiers. Taking its place was a simple white t-shirt.

Grabbing a roll of athletic tape, he slammed the locker door and was met with someone he really didn't want to see, Eric, who was dressed in his uniform. It was similar to Miguel's only with knee high kick-pads and a single belt on the waist. A harness clipped over his chest and held two Billy club-like weapons on his back.

"Ah, the one and only Miguel," Eric said with a smile and an Italian accent. "And how are you today?"

Miguel gave a sneer and walked past him as he wrapped his hands and wrists in the white tape.

"I apologize if I did anything wrong," Eric continued. "But I would like to extend my hand in friendship. If we are to be working together, I would like to know more about you. I feel we may have gotten off on the wrong foot with Megan being involved but please, don't feel as if you're now, how do you Americans say…second best in her eyes?"

Coming to a stop at the entrance to the ground floor observation room, Miguel released a deep growl in the back of his throat as he formed fists, popping his knuckles as he did so. Had his claws been out, they most likely would have been as black as coal. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he resorted to what he learned while in China all those months and redirected his anger to a more…productive place.

"Do me a favor," Miguel told Eric flatly. "Step then f#$k off." He then entered the viewing room.

"Miggle." Noi said happily as Miguel stepped through the door. He was still wrapping his hands in the tape as she waived him over.

"How's it goin', Corporal Hicks?" Remy asked, referring to Miguel's self-styled haircut as he held his hand up.

"Same as usual." Giving the Cajun a handshake, Miguel looked at Marie sitting next to him.

"Missed you at dinner last night," the Mississippian said as she too shook his hand.

"Wasn't hungry then, just wanted to sleep."

The door opened as Eric came in and smiled as he saw Megan.

"Know what you mean," Marie said quietly. She rolled her eyes at the sight of the Italian.

"Megan, a beautiful morning to you my beautiful girl," Eric said loudly as he hugged and kissed Megan on the cheek.

Megan looked at Miguel as he rolled his eyes and headed over to Noi, hoping the Italian man wouldn't follow to talk to the girl. He was wrong.

"Greetings, Noi." Eric said to the little girl. "And how are you this morning?"

"F…fine." She gripped onto Miguel's arm and tried to hide behind him.

"I told you, you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm really quite-"

"She doesn't want to talk to you so do what I said earlier," Miguel sternly told him.

Giving the girl one last smile, Eric nodded and went back to sit next to Megan. He sat in a way to prevent Miguel from seeing her.

Within the Danger Room, Justine was tearing through the robotic drones. She rushed one of the remaining machines and flipped into the air. She then crossed her whips at the highest point and unleashed two red streaks of light, forming an 'X'. The projectiles slammed into two of the drones, making them explode and shower metallic parts around her. Lying on the ground were now five of the destroyed androids with three left that were closing in on her. Her whips flashed through the air as she landed several low kicks to damage one's knee joints then finished up with a rising attack that saw her whips cut through the machine. A second one took a swipe with a harmless blunt blade but missed her as she moved on to the third and deliver a leaping kick to its head. She wrapped one of her red tendrils around its neck and used the barbs to sever the body from it. As for the last one, she wrapped the machine up and pulled her whip back. The result was the same as the one before it as the barbed weapon acted like a chainsaw, slicing the drone into several pieces. She didn't even have to look behind her to do it either.

"Girl's impressive, I give her that," Logan said as he and Ororo made their notes. "Wonder what the kid can do."

"Her…whips remained the same color but they seem to pulse white from time to time." The African woman pressed the intercom button and brought the microphone close. "Justine, can your whips change color?"

Looking up at the two temporary headmasters, Justine dissipated her energy whips. "Yeah. They turn white when I get pissed or frustrated. Why?"

"Well, when Miguel's claws turn color, they mean he needs to calm down or he'll risk death. We need to know if the same applies to you."

"He didn't tell you? They leave marks on my arms when they go white. What they do to my brain, I wouldn't know, although Noi taught me a trick or two, like how to fire energy shots."

"What happens when they strike a person like that?" Logan asked. "When they're white?"

"If I wrap up someone like that, I can kill them easily. It's like…like their aura, life force, soul, spirit energy, whatever you want to call it, leaves their body and they die."

"When did you learn this?"

"When I was six, but I could make my whips before that. A man tried to have his way with me, it pissed me off, I wrapped them around his neck, they turned white, and killed him."

"Thank you Justine, you may go sit in the observation room with the others. And send out Noi, please." Ororo told her then turned off the intercom. "Their powers kick in at such a young age. With us it's at puberty but with the second mutations we're seeing…"

"Since birth," Logan finished. "As soon as Jean gets back she should scan their minds. Make sure they aren't killing themselves like Temper Boy down there."

Standing in the middle of the Danger Room, Noi was nervously chewing one of her Twizzlers. She looked around as the last of the drones were swept off by small robots resembling mini Zambonis as three more drones came out.

"Noi, honey," Ororo said, "we just need to see what you can do, so these drones won't attack you. You may start when you're ready."

Fiddling her fingers nervously, Noi looked up at the group of drones as they stared down at her. Lifeless red eyes tracked her every movement as she moved toward them. What she did made everyone's jaw drop except for Miguel and Justine.

The first thing that happened was her eyes turned purple and shone brightly. Her body then began to darken and develop a purple outline as she thined out until becoming black and translucent, like a walking shadow. She then shot forward and went inside one of the drones where she caused it to be destroyed from the inside out. The next drone had a similar fate as Noi covered it with herself and crushed it as she shrunk herself into her original size. As for the third one, she neatly sliced through it vertically. The shadow slid across the ground then stood to become Noi once again.

"Little girl, big power," Remy muttered.

"She became a shadow with the lights on," Marie stated.

"Very impressive, Noi," Ororo said as the girl looked up at the observation deck. "Are you like Miguel and Justine in that you can do other things when you're angry?"

"I don't get angry anymore," the girl replied.

"How do you go about that?"

"Well, my master taught me. I got really mad when I was about five and he taught me to channel it into my powers."

"Can you do what you taught Justine and shoot a type of energy?"

"No, but I can…um…" she looked over at the room full of mutants and eyed Miguel who's eyes were on Megan and Eric. "Um, I can last longer in my shadow…um…mode when I concentrate."

Taking over the microphone from Ororo, Logan spoke. "Did you by any chance teach Miguel how to do that?"

"I tried, but he still needs work."

"You're telling me," Logan whispered to Ororo.

"Thank you, Noi," Ororo finished typing her notes. "Miguel, could you please come in here?"

As the two mutants switched places in the Danger Room, Logan programmed several more drones to enter for the anger driven mutant. It was then when he saw Miguel's uniform and growled angrily.

"Hot Head!" he yelled loud enough to cause some feedback in the speakers. "What the hell happened to your uniform?!"

"_Son of a b#$%h_," Miguel sighed. "It's been shot, burned, knifed, grated, shocked, covered in mud, soaked in water, and been s#$ted on by a damn bird. Anything else you wanna know?"

"You know how much those damn things cost?"

"Ah don't even know where you get the damn things in the first place!"

"Logan," Ororo said gently but firmly. "Take it easy. You're not one to talk with all the ones you've destroyed."

"Fine, have it your way," the Canadian grumbled. "Take out ten drones on level-"

"If I may," came Eric's voice as he entered the Danger Room. "If its money the institute needs, my family's company would be more than happy to donate the requested funds at any time."

"That won't be necessary, Eric," Ororo told him. "Logan just neglected to remember how many uniforms he's destroyed."

"Family company," Miguel said flatly.

"Yes," Eric said with a smile. "We own several oil refineries and have stocks in various companies that have all returned handsomely."

Rolling his eyes, Miguel muttered, "How much?"

"One hundred and fifty billion dollars annually."

Now he hated Eric with more passion than he did before and was picturing the incoming droids with the Italian mutant's face on them. "Turn the damn things on their highest setting, Logan!"

"Calm down, kid," the Canadian admonished.

"Just start the f#$king things!"

"Your funeral." Turning the dial to level ten, Logan pushed the activation button and watched as the drones came to life. Instead of carrying blunted weapons or shooting harmless beams of light that subtracted from an overall score, they were now brandishing razor sharp blades and used lethal rounds.

As soon as Eric shut the door to the observation room, the drones attacked Miguel. Ten machines in all dove at the lone mutant as he formed his claws and ran into the group.

Every swipe he took at the drones was meant for Eric. He couldn't help but see the mutant's face as he buried his claws into the first one, causing it to explode. Turning to the next, Miguel was met with a shot to the face and stumbled back a few steps as he felt several shots trace across his back. Another of the droids sliced into his midsection but was close enough for him to grab by the head and rip it off. His legs were then snared with a bolo and were pulled out from under him to be drug across the floor then slammed into a wall. Getting back to his feet, Miguel formed his claws again just as several drones opened fire on him. Bullets struck the entirety of his body as he rushed the rest of the drones.

"Kid looks to have a death wish," Logan said as he monitored the remaining drones. Of the ten starting the skirmish off Miguel had taken down two with a third now being dismembered violently. Beside the display was his score. Every time he was struck, it would deduct points from what he had earned by attacking the robots. He was severely on the negative side of the score. "His claws get any darker, I'm shutting it down."

Another and another drone fell to the ground as Miguel continued to tear them apart. Loud roars echoed through the room as only three drones were left. He spin-kicked one of them away to gain some moving room to attack the other two, one of which had its head ripped off from a clawed uppercut with the body firing blindly in all directions. With another roar, Miguel powered up his darkening claws and flung both arms forward so they crossed. A dark light, taking the shape of an 'X', fired from each of them and destroyed the blind firing machine as well as one behind it. Before he had time to move, a grenade detonated after hitting his back and sent him across the floor.

"Miguel!" Megan yelled from behind the glass as the door was flung open.

Another grenade exploded beside Miguel as the last drone advanced on him. He was tired from fighting the ten machines as he was never afforded an opportunity to take a breath from battle. But with one drone left, he forced himself back to a kneeling position and readied himself to charge through the gunfire and take the machine down when two objects smashed through both its arms. There was a faint click as the objects were twirled around and two six inch long spikes popped out of them before being buried in the head of the automaton.

"It looked like you needed some help, um…friend," Eric said as he held a hand out to Miguel.

Jumping to his feet, the Hispanic mutant shoved him hard. "I don't need your f#$king help!"

"Miguel!" Megan yelled as she ran up to the two of them with the others close behind.

"Miguel, calm down," Remy said as he stepped forward.

"Stop telling me to calm down, it's only pissing off!"

"What is your problem?" Eric asked as his temper started to rise. "I've been nothing but nice to you but you've been rude to me since I met you. What have I done to make you so angry at me?"

"You took her," Miguel yelled, "that's what you did!" He then shoved Eric again, this time making him topple over on several pieces of robot.

"Miguel, stop!" Megan ordered. "Just please, stop what you're doing and calm down!"

"Step aside, Megan," Eric said as he got to his feet and stared at Miguel. "Where I come from, if you knock a man down, you're asking for a fight."

"No, no. You two are not going to fight," Megan said as she came between them and held them apart.

"Trust me, you don't want none of this," Miguel growled.

"I believe I do." Reaching to the handles just peaking over his shoulders, Eric pulled out his twin tonfas and pressed a switch to unsheathe their hidden spikes. "Just me and you."

"Eric, no," Megan pleaded as he stepped away from her and to the side. Miguel did the same, which made her plead with him as well. "Miguel, please, don't do this. Just let it go."

Both mutants ignored her as the stared each other down. Eric twirled his weapons as Miguel formed his claws.

"When you're ready," Eric taunted with a grin.

Miguel sneered and got himself ready. "Bring it."


	28. Chapter 27: Showdown

27. Showdown

Both men stood a good fifteen feet apart, one with a pair of tonfas and the other with a set of shimmering blue claws. Angry eyes zeroed in on each other as Miguel let out a growl and Eric grinned as he twirled one of his weapons around.

"You really don't want to do this," Eric said smoothly.

"The hell I don't." Making the first move, Miguel charged the Italian and took several swipes at him. His claws left a faint trail of blue light behind them from how fast he was moving. He really wanted to put this guy down.

Eric was dodging and blocking each one of Miguel's attacks easily. He didn't really have a form behind them and was attacking out of pure anger. Kicks were thrown in as his legs were targeted, only to be blocked by his tonfas. From the way Miguel fought, he could tell the Mexican had no fear of getting hit. Maybe it was over confidence in his abilities or maybe it was him taking Miguel too lightly, but Eric suddenly found himself flat on his back with a boot rising over and stomping where his head was at a moment after rolling away.

"That was a killing blow," Logan stated as he grabbed the microphone. "Miguel, stand down!"

"F#$k you!" Taking a swipe at the air, Miguel fired a stream of light at the speaker and destroyed it.

"My turn," Eric said as he stood back up.

Turning his attention back to the Italian, Miguel charged him again and took a swipe at his chest. The moment his claws connected with Eric's body, the weapon wielding mutant vanished into thin air. The sudden disappearance of his foe surprised Miguel, almost as much as being hit from behind.

"Told you; you don't want any of this." Taking a flying leap forward, Eric flipped his weapons around so the spikes were pointed down.

As he came closer, Miguel took an uppercut swipe at the incoming mutant but the same thing happened as he disappeared the moment he was struck. Another hit struck Miguel across the back of the head, forcing him to a roll out where he came face to face with another Eric. He too disappeared as a boot connected with Miguel's face. Once on his back, a pair of spikes came down over his face and disappeared the moment they were to impale themselves in his eyes.

"What's he doing?" Justine asked as she and the others watched the fight.

"It's Eric's power," Piotr told her. "He can make illusions of himself, makes it very hard to hit him."

"He's facing the wrong way!" Noi exclaimed as she saw Miguel attacking empty air with Eric closing in from behind and nailing a flurry of kicks to his head and chest. They were not affected by Eric's power from being so far back and could not see what Miguel saw.

Letting out a roar, Miguel finally lost all control and attacked every Eric he saw. Blue claw strikes became darker until they were as black as night. The illusions of his opponent disappeared and reappeared as fast as he could get rid of them. His head began to throb from the pain his own powers caused him but all he could focus on was taking down the man he was blaming for practically everything he was going through as well as the pain he felt. He caught what appeared to be one of the Erics grinning at him among the others and took a leap at him, only to be struck down by a forceful telekinetic blast from the one he tried to attack. The impact knocked him back across the room, leaving him lying on the ground with his bones feeling as if they were rattling loosely. With the world muffled around him, he groaned in pain as he tried to get back up when Eric stood over him.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself," Eric said as he holstered his weapons. "My name is Capra, Italian for Goat, acronym for 'greatest of all time'. Learn it well my friend, it may save you from being embarrassed again."

Letting out a growl, Miguel formed his black claws again as he moved to get up when Megan yelled at him.

"Miguel, stop!" Before she could say another word, Noi came running up from behind her and began hitting Miguel as hard as she could, making him dissipate his claws.

"What are you doing?!" the young girl screamed as she continued smacking him and crying. "Do you want to die?! Why did you do that?!"

"Hot head!" Logan yelled as he and Ororo entered the Danger Room. "What the hell-" Seeing Noi slam her tiny fists on Miguel brought him to a stop.

"You never do that! You know what happens to you if your claws turn black! You promised you would take care of me and you're trying to kill yourself! Why didn't you stop?!"

No one made a sound as Miguel sat there on the floor, not moving a muscle as Noi continued to smack him until her hands were too sore to continue. Justine took her away as she continued to cry and had to take a dose of her inhaler.

"Miguel, I've given you some slack in the past," Ororo told him. "But attacking someone like you just did is uncalled for. I will not tell you what to do but I expect for everyone to abide by certain unspoken rules like the one you just broke. If you cannot get your anger back under control, I'll have no choice but to see to it you are no longer allowed at the Mansion."

It wasn't for a while after the others left when Miguel finally got up from where he sat.

Dinner was loud as usual until Miguel joined the others in the dining room, then it was eaten in relative silence. It was his first night there all over again as he felt all eyes on him, only instead of his fellow mutants wanting to get to know him; it seemed they just wanted to get away from him should he become upset again.

Mostly keeping his eyes downcast and focusing on his meal, he did steal glances at Noi who was still upset with him and was now sitting close to Justine. He caught Megan looking at him from the corner of her eye before Eric wrapped an arm around her when he saw Miguel looking at her and it wasn't long before he excused himself politely and cleared his place. Following him with predator-like eyes, Miguel waited until he entered the foyer before pushing his plate forward and making a beeline towards him.

Those sitting looked at each other worriedly with Logan growling and telling them to stay sitting as he got up to follow the two. Megan was behind him as she ignored his order with the other mutants growing deathly quiet in order to hear what was happening.

"Guy could use a drink," Remy quietly stated.

"You imagine what he must be going through?" Kitty asked. "He lost the love of his life and-"

"Oh, God, Kitty," Marie said as she dropped her fork. "You're not gonna start with that again, are you?"

"What? It's true, isn't it?"

"Kitty," Ororo said, "Perhaps you should allow some space for those two to work things out on their own."

"Or allow enough space in case of another fight," Kurt added.

"Was it as bad as they said it was?" Bobby asked.

"If Eric didn't use his illusion powers when he did, Miguel would have indeed killed him."

"He was like a rabid animal," Marie told them. "Yelling and attacking like he did…"

"And how black his claws got," Piotr pointed out.

"I take it back," Remy said. "Guy really needs a drink."

"Guys, please," Justine interrupted. Beside her, Noi was beginning to cry again. "She's upset enough as it is."

"It's alright, Noi," Ororo told her. "I'm sure Miguel will do the right thing." Although her words were meant to calm the child, they did nothing for the headmistress as she only hoped a fight wouldn't break out at any moment.

Inside the foyer, Eric pulled out his phone as he headed upstairs, not noticing Miguel was following him with his fists clinched.

"Eric," Miguel called, bringing the other mutant to a stop on the stairs. "Can Ah talk with you?"

Looking down at the man he utterly embarrassed earlier, Eric pocketed his phone and stepped closer to him. "Yes you may; however, I must ask this doesn't take much time as I have family business to attend to."

"It won't take long." Relaxing his fists, he popped his index fingers and stepped closer to the base of the steps. "Ah…wanted to apologize."

Cocking his head to the side with a quizzical look, Eric stepped down completely from the stairs to stand before Miguel. "Apologize? You would apologize to me?"

"Yeah. Ah have an anger problem in case you didn't know and…it…can…kill meh if it gets out of hand. Ah should have been more civil to you."

"But you weren't. I extended my hand in friendship and you slapped it aside. You exhibited very poor manners befitting a street urchin and didn't bother to give thanks after I defended you from that last droid."

"Now wait a minute, Ah didn't need or ask you to help meh. Ah can't be hurt with mah claws out so if it would've attacked meh, it wouldn't have done anything to meh."

"Regardless, this is a team. We all work together and defend each other. As a gentleman, I accept your apology, despite your shortcomings." It was then when Eric saw a shadow move across the room and a grin crossed his features as Miguel growled slightly. He then began to speak louder. "I apologize to you Miguel. I should not have jumped the gun like I did. I will respect your decisions as you have asked of me and will not interfere with your activities. Now if you would excuse me, I have to make a phone call."

Watching Eric head to his room with a look of confusion, Miguel was just about to call him back when he heard fast approaching footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw Megan coming right up to him.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"What?"

"You made him apologize to you?"

"Ah didn't make him do anything. Ah apologized to him."

"Dragonfly, Claws," Logan said as he joined them. "Quit yer lover's quarrel and shut up." The addressed mutants took a step back and avoided each other's gazes.

"Logan, he," Megan was cut off by the Canadian as he held his hand up.

"Miguel didn't make him do anything. I heard everything from where we were and Eric accepted as well as gave an apology. Miguel did the same. Now before this goes any further and we have another episode like we did in the Danger Room, I need you three to agree to work together or I will take matters into my own hands, understood? You're X-Men. You don't fight each other."

Neither argued with Logan as his sense of hearing was a tad more advanced than theirs. As he left to go back to the dining room, Megan hesitated as she turned back to face Miguel. "Look, I'm-"

"Megan, for the sake of argument," Miguel interrupted, "Ah'm sorry. Ah should have let it go."

"Why didn't you? You really think he took me from you? He didn't take me. I told you, it's not my fault what happened-"

"Ah know." He shook his head and placed his hand on his hips. "Ah just didn't know what to do."

She nodded then turned back to the dining room but stopped halfway there. "Miguel…please, don't lose your temper like that again. You not only hurt yourself, but others to. You've got a little girl in there who looks up and depends on you more than any of us probably know… and I won't be able to stand it if you kill yourself like that."

After watching her leave, he let out a pent up sigh then mowed a hand through his hair.

"Monsieur Cortez," Came Remy's voice from where Megan disappeared through. "Care to join me for a drink?"


	29. Chapter 28: The Talk

28. The Talk

"Another round, _s'il vous plait_," Remy said as he and Miguel sat at a table within a hole-in-the-wall biker bar on the outskirts of Bayville.

For the past two hours, the southern mutants had split a basket of chili cheese fries and four beers. Bikers and self-proclaimed tough guys entered and left with full bellies, loose women, liquor, or all of the above. In fact, anyone in their right and sane minds stayed away from Barley's Bar for those reasons. Remy and Miguel however, were hardly ever in their right or sane minds.

"You sure you two can hold your liquor?" the bartender asked as he handed them two more bottles.

"Course we can. In fact, why not give everyone in here a fresh bottle on us." Reaching into his trench coat, Remy pulled out a wad of cash and tossed the small bundle to the bartender. "Until it runs out."

"Lebeau," the burley and tattooed barkeep said with a chuckle. "You are my new favorite customer."

"Of course Ah am. How could anyone hate ol' Remy?"

As the bartender went to serve the other happy bikers, both Remy and Miguel popped the tops off their drinks using the edge of the table. Peanut shells littered the wooden floor around them and were being crunched under heavy boots as women in tight jeans and shirts catered to customer's orders. Smoke swirled in the air, making the dim lights seem dimmer with several games of pool going on to the side of the place, the only area that was brighter than the rest, as the jukebox blared out southern rock songs. Neon signs did little to help brighten things up with some displaying beer logos and others forming outlines of women.

"Feeling any better, Miguel?" Remy asked as he took a swig of his beer.

"Not much." Miguel only turned his bottle around as it rested on the table.

"Look at things this way, _mon ami_, it could be worse."

"(Pfft) Yeah, right."

"No, it could. You could've had mah problems. Like what Ah went through with Bella Donna."

When Miguel didn't acknowledge him, the Cajun nudged him slightly. When he didn't say or do anything, he was nudged again and again until he let out a frustrated sigh and looked at his fellow X-Man. "Fine, who's Bella Donna?"

"Glad you asked," Remy said as he slapped the back of Miguel. "You see, when Ah was young, Ah met this sweet young girl named Bella Donna. She was like an evil little Shirley temple with knives."

"Hm, sounds lovely."

"Yeah, but you didn't want to cross her. See, she came from the Assassins Guild and was mah guild's rivals. Ah came from the Thieves Guild, just so you know. We were friends and a little more until we became teenagers and our families betrothed us to unite the guilds and make peace between them. Long story short, we didn't want to marry, and on said day, her brother stopped it and we dueled. Ah won but was kicked out of the guild. Bella never forgave meh and Ah…made some bad choices that eventually led meh to where Ah am now."

"And that's supposed to make meh feel better?"

"You're not seein' the big picture." Remy took another swig of his beer. "What happened in your past, should never affect your present. You and Megan may not be together anymore, but if you want her back, go after her."

"Is that a thieves' mentality?" Miguel asked as he sat back in his seat. "Take what you want?"

"Actually, that's just a 'heart wants what the heart wants' mentality. You just described Captain Jack Sparrow's way of thinking."

Miguel rubbed his head then looked up at the red eyed Cajun. "You, mister Lebeau, are a romantic."

"Of course, I'm French."

With a snicker, both clicked their beers together just as the jukebox in the back of the building began playing The Buzzcocks' 'Ever Fallen in Love with Someone'.

"Oh give me a f#$kin' break," Miguel said as he downed about a third of his beer.

"Well I almost got you out of your funk." Remy said as he began nursing his drink. "Can't say I didn't try."

As the two downed the rest of their beers, a large biker sauntered up to them and leaned on the table. "You the ones who bought drinks for the bar?" he asked as he flexed his thick arms.

"Sure, happy to have been of service," Remy replied.

"Well I didn't get a beer."

"Should've been here earlier. I think my generous donation's run out. Maybe next time."

"I want a beer." The man leaned in close enough to Remy where he could smell his rotten teeth. "And you're gonna give me one."

"Why don't you buy one yourself?" Miguel asked. "This ain't no charity."

"I believe my brother wants a beer," another biker said as he and a dozen others joined the first one. "And so would the rest of my friends."

"So what's it gonna be, boys?" the first biker asked. "Buy us a round, or we make you buy us a round?"

Leaning over to Miguel, Remy held a hand up to cover his mouth as he spoke. "What say we paint the bar red tonight, no?"

Miguel could only grin.

Within the room of Megan, she, Kitty, and Marie discussed what had happened over the last two days since Miguel came back. The only one missing from their click was Tabitha who was bouncing around the mid-west on a mission with Jubilee, Beast, and a recently joined Scarlet Witch. Since Remy took Miguel out to clear his head, the girls had retreated upstairs and had been talking for some time.

"That's beautiful," Megan said as Kitty showed off a bracelet Piotr had gotten her.

"I know. And I, like, love the little Star of David charm he had put on it." Kitty made sure to show the small gold trinket as it dangled from the silver band. "He said he wanted to get me the gold one but I said this one was perfect. Besides, I saw how much the other one cost but, like, the amount he spent on it doesn't matter."

"Be glad he's not a thief," Marie told her. "Ah told that to Remy and then had to bust him upside the head after he stole meh that car and jewelry set that one time."

"What ever happened to those?"

"One fantastic week in Vegas, that's what."

After a small laugh, Kitty turned to Megan from her position on the beanbag chair. "So, Megan, has Eric given you anything yet? And if so, how did he do it? Was it all romantic?"

"Kit," Marie chided. "Leave her be. The guy could get her anything she wanted. He is loaded after all."

"He got me this gorgeous white gold ring with diamonds in the band," Megan answered as she sat on her bed and looked the ring over. "He got it from France when he was there last week."

The girls stared at it as it sparkled in the light. Each diamond was like a miniature star locked into the piece of jewelry.

"Guy's got good taste," Marie said as she leaned back.

"Hey, has Miguel gotten you anything?" asked Kitty.

"What?" Megan responded.

"When you were together, did her ever get you anything?"

Thinking back to before Miguel left, Megan thought of the few things he had given her she had cherished. The first of which was his 'FOCK FEAR' shirt after they came back from the lake. While not romantic per say, it was the first thing he had given her. The second was a drawing of her in the air as she flew above the mansion with a blissful look on her face and the stars swirling around her as she spun in the sky. The last was the small leather book he guarded on the night she fixed his laptop and saw it as part of her payment. She had sworn not to tell anyone about it as she was the only other person who knew it existed. Of course, those were the physical things he had given her and not the ones that really mattered.

"I still have the shirt he gave me," she told them, "the one I wore to the concert. And the drawing of me flying."

"That drawing is beautiful," Kitty said as she looked at it hanging on the wall. "So what are you going to do now that he's back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we didn't get to talk last night, but now Miguel's back, are you, like, gonna go back to him or keep seeing Eric?"

"Kit, leave her alone," Marie told the valley girl as she texted Remy on her phone. "It's her business, not yours."

"It doesn't hurt to ask."

"To be honest, Kitty, I don't know." Letting out a sigh, Megan leaned back with her arms supporting her. "I like Eric but I was with Miguel first. I still have feelings for him. But with the way he went after Eric today…and accusing him of taking me? Then Eric told me Miguel was dangerous to be around after their fight and how he could have been with Justine when he was away…"

"You my friend," Kitty said, "need The List."

"The List?"

"Oh lord, Kitty," Marie groaned as she slapped her hand on her forehead. "Not that stupid thing again."

"It's not stupid," Kitty argued. "It's a scientifically proven list that determines ones chosen love."

"It's a list of dumb questions that only high school girls use to decide to date the quarterback or the captain of the Basketball team."

"Nuh-uh. I should have listened to it when Piotr looked like he liked me instead of wasting my time with Lance. Joined SHIELD only to go back and reform the Brotherhood, the jerk." The last part was said quietly.

"So what is this list?" Megan asked.

"Okay, The List is a list of-"

"Dumb," Marie interrupted.

"Not dumb questions," Kitty lightly kicked the Goth girl in the leg as she went on without stopping, "to help you make a choice over who is, like, best suited for you in the long run. It alternates between shallow and deep questions to make you think harder about these two guys you can't decide over."

"Fine," Megan huffed. "Let's give it a shot."

"Okay, first I need a sheet of paper and a pen to keep track of the score. I have the questions saved to my phone." At that moment, Kitty's phone alerted her to an incoming text, which she answered then slapped Marie on the arm. "That's not nice you southern fried tater head!"

"What did she say?" Megan asked as she pulled a pad and pencil from her nightstand.

"Ah sent her a picture of herself with little devil horns, a goatee, and a pointy tail," Marie answered. "How I love mah phone's drawing feature."

"Whatever," Kitty said as she took the writing materials. "Anyways, I got The List pulled up on my phone right here in my hot little hands. Miguel is on the left side, and Eric is on the right. After each question, one will get a mark and the other won't. At the end, the one with the most points should be the one who's right for you. Ready?"

"Sure," Megan said with a sigh. "I just hope this isn't stupid."

"It's not stupid," Kitty said, a little peeved.

"Megan, think about it this way," Marie offered, "there are dumber things to do on a Saturday night than answer these questions."

"Like what?" Megan asked.

"This is so dumb!" Miguel yelled as a steel chain sailed over his head and shattered a neon sign of a woman dancing.

"Ah know, just enjoy it!" Remy shouted as he ducked a haymaker from a biker and struck back with a right hook to knock him out.

The two started out the night with a few drinks and a late snack. Now they were involved in a in a bar fight of all things. The group of bikers looking for a beer wasted no time in tossing the two mutant's table over after they splashed them with their beers. Fists went flying soon after with weapons being pulled almost at the same time.

"Stand still a$$hole!" taking a wild swing, one of the bikers tried to knock Remy's head off only to have the Cajun counter with a spinning kick to the back of his head.

Near the pool tables, Miguel used one to hoist himself across it and plant both feet in an incoming attacker. The moment he landed, one of the original biker's gang grabbed him by the back and threw him into the jukebox. The track skipped and landed on another. This time, it was Nickleback's 'Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting'.

"Hey. Remy!" Miguel yelled as he blocked an incoming switchblade and belted its wielder across the jaw for throwing him into the music machine as well as trying to stab him.

Blocking an incoming punch, Remy grabbed his foe by the hair and slammed him face first into a table. "Yeah?"

"Now this track Ah like."

"Okay, question one of one hundred," Kitty said as she sat in Megan's computer chair. "Upon first glance, did you find…um, I guess we'll start with Miguel. Did you find Miguel cute upon first glance?"

"Um," Megan said as she thought back to when he first arrived at the mansion.

"Kitty," Marie huffed. "This is-"

"It's not stupid, Marie so shut up! Megan, answer the question."

"Well, yeah," the pink and blue haired girl said.

"Okay, that's one for Miguel," Kitty placed a point under Miguel's name. "Now Eric."

"Yes."

"And a point for Eric. Now, who did you flirt with first?"

"I would have to go with Miguel on that one."

Kitty placed another mark by his name. "Who makes you feel safe when around?"

"Um, Eric. But only because he doesn't have a temper on him."

"Who makes you think more?"

"Eric."

"Of the two, which one excites you, in a non-sexual way, more?"

"Miguel. Never know what he's gonna do."

"Sexual?"

A blush flamed on Megan's face. "Same." Her answer caused the other girls to laugh slightly.

"Who do you have more in common with?"

"I would have to go with Eric."

"Why?" Marie asked.

"Well, he's more cultured for one. He's also more sophisticated, less temperamental, and is always a perfect gentleman."

"So in other words, boring." Marie rolled her eyes as she said the word.

"Well," Megan said as she shifted in her place. "With Eric, I at least know he'll think things through before charging in. With Miguel…he just…well…"

"Get over here!" Using one of the fallen chains, Miguel managed to wrap it around a biker's leg and drag him back. He delivered a kick to the man's face, knocking him out when he was rushed by another one and sent through the restroom door. A moment later, he emerged from the room and clotheslined the same biker.

"Who wants to play a round?" Grabbing a pool cue, Remy jabbed a biker in the gut then brought it up to break his jaw. "Hey, Miguel, toss me a pitch!"

Grabbing a pool ball, Miguel tossed it at Remy who used his cue as a bat. He smacked the round object at the head of another biker, bouncing it off his skull, and hit the jukebox. The track once again skipped to play Moterhead's 'Ace of Spades.'

"Now this is a song Ah can fight to," Remy said with a grin.

"Okay, question ninety eight," Kitty said as she placed another mark on the pad. "Of the two, who gives you the most butterflies?"

"Butterflies?" Marie asked.

"You know, twitterpated."

"Ugh, this is so stupid," Marie groaned.

"Quit putting down The List! Megan, answer the question."

Letting out a sigh, Megan gave her answer. "Miguel."

"Okay, now, who has the best body?" Kitty asked.

Blushing, Megan bit her lip. "M…Miguel."

Giggling, Kitty put a mark by his name. "Last one. And it's the most important one. Of the two, who do you see yourself having a future with?"

The question had Megan grow quiet and the other two X-Women waiting for her answer.

"This should take care of the damages." Handing the bar owner a wad of cash, Remy flashed his most trusting smile at the man. It would have been better if he didn't have a large bruise on his cheek.

"Lebeau," the bar owner said as he flipped through the money. "I would ban and hate you if it weren't for your damn restitutions."

"Like Ah said earlier, who could ever hate good ol' Remy?"

After shaking hands and parting ways, the Cajun made his way over to the Hispanic mutant and laughed. "Had fun getting your ya ya's out?"

Letting out a huff and grinning, Miguel nodded. "Yeah, that was pretty good." He had a bloody nose that was just about healed along with a busted lip he received from a biker catching him off guard with a barstool to the face. They would be fully healed by morning.

Flinging an arm around Miguel's shoulders, Remy walked by his side to their waiting motorcycles. "Glad to hear it. Every one should have a friend like meh. We talk, we drink, we kick ass, and we steal baddie's bikes. Hope you don't lose this one, _mon ami._"

"Ah'll try not to."

Climbing aboard the bike of the biker responsible for starting all the trouble, Miguel started it up and was rewarded with the loud signature sound of a Harley engine. "Hey, Remy."

"_Oui_?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Oh, one more thing, that money Ah paid with? You should be glad to know it was Eric's. He has so much, Ah don't think he'll miss any."

Miguel began to laugh as the two took off for the mansion.

In the room of Megan, Kitty went over the total score of The List as Marie read a text from Remy about him coming back soon. For something she wasn't taking seriously, Megan found herself to be extremely nervous of the final score and was close to ripping the pad from Kitty's hands.

"Okay," Kitty announced. "Are you sure you want to know the score?"

"Yes!" Megan blurted out by accident. "I mean, sure."

"What was the score?" Marie asked. "Not that Ah care. It's dumb anyways."

"Well, the score was close." Kitty showed Marie the results and turned to Megan. "The final scores were forty three to fifty seven, in favor of…Eric."


	30. Chapter 29: Show Up

29. Show up

Sitting on the bank of the river behind the mansion, Miguel looked out over the water as Piotr hoisted Noi on his shoulders and flipped her into the air. The young girl let out a loud, laughing scream as she crashed into the water with her knees tucked against her chest, causing a large splash to cover those nearby. Once she came up for air and wiped her face clear or water, she gave a large smile and waived at Miguel.

"Miggle, don't you want to come in?" Noi asked as she bobbed in the water.

"No, Ah'm fine," he replied with a quick wave.

"He doesn't like the water too much, Noi," Kitty told the girl. "We learned that the hard way."

"Really? He didn't have any problem from what I saw," Justine said as she sunbathed on the shore next to Megan and Amara.

"What does she mean by that?" Kurt asked as he came out of the water, hand in hand with Amanda.

Miguel just sat there, not answering Kurt's inquiry, which Justine chose to answer for him. "We would meditate in the water for hours a day as Noi and her master taught us how to control our powers better. We would be up to our necks in the river and at times a good ten feet, at least, under the surface. Turns out, it was a great way to control fear."

"But he was, like, afraid of the water," Kitty pointed out. "He freaked out when Kurt dropped him in the pool last year."

"Afraid of the water?" Eric asked. "That's a child's fear."

Miguel snarled as he turned his head so the others wouldn't see his reaction. "It's not the water Ah was afraid of. It's not being able to breathe."

"Was? As in not anymore?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"Then how about a friendly race?" Standing from the water, Eric came back on shore and stood a few feet from Miguel. "I'll tell you what, since we got off on the wrong foot, how about we have this take place of that unfortunate incident in the Danger Room? You and I can swim out to; let's see, ah, that rock on the other side of the shore. We swim over there, get out, tag it, then swim back. First one to do so wins."

Miguel shook his head. "Ah don't have trunks."

"I'll get you some." Before Miguel could say anything, Kurt teleported out of there. A few seconds later, he popped back where he once was with a pair of red and black trunks. "Here you go."

"Come on," Eric said. "All of us guys can participate in our little contest."

"Count me out," Remy said. "Ah'd rather see this." He took a spot beside Marie and reached for a drink from a nearby cooler. "This should be interesting," he whispered to his Goth girlfriend.

"Tell me about it," Marie said. "Those two nearly killed each other and now Eric's acting like everything's Kosher 'tween them."

Letting Miguel change, although he didn't really want to go in the water or do anything involving the Italian mutant, the remaining guys assembled on the shore. As he came back out from the bush he changed behind, Eric, Piotr, and Kurt began to line up in their starting positions. Seeing him without a short on since coming back to the Mansion, Megan had to hide a blush when she saw his more defined muscles from his country hopping adventure. Preferring to stay away from Megan's boyfriend, Miguel stood next to the fuzzy blue mutant and let out a huff.

"Okay, first one to tag the rock and gets back, without using their powers, wins," Kitty told them as she stood in the water. "Um, wait, what's the prize?"

"Bragging rights!" Remy shouted.

"That works," Amanda stated as she tied her dark hair back.

"Okay, so, like," Kitty checked the four to make sure none tried to take an advantage, "ready, set, go!"

Taking off at the same time, the four men dove into the water and made their way to the other side as the girls and Remy, who was trying to take bets, cheered them on. Eric took off with a strong lead with Piotr close behind. Kurt tailed the two by less than a foot but Miguel was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until they were less than a quarter of the distance away from the shore when his head popped above water to draw breath.

"Like, how did he do that?" Kitty asked a moment after Miguel's head became visible.

"He's a strong swimmer," Justine said as Noi cheered beside her.

Megan couldn't help but grin as she saw Eric and Miguel swim side by side. Eric was very athletic, evident in his Danger Room sessions, but Miguel was putting that to shame as he slowly gained the lead. Instead of cheering for one of the two, she kept names out of it and watched as the race continued.

It didn't take long for Eric to realize he was slowly losing his lead as he caught glimpses of someone coming up beside him. He didn't have time to see who it was as he was coming up on the shore and needed to quickly get to where the rock on the bank was. The moment he got out of the water, Miguel shot past him and ran at a full sprint to the target. Piotr was third followed by Kurt.

Watching the Mexican tag the rock by landing on it with his foot and using it to jump off, Eric picked up speed and grazed it with his fingertips just as Kurt, who had moved past the large Russian got there. With all four tagging the rock, they leapt back in the water with Miguel taking a strong lead. It was the same as when he took off with the mutant not coming up for a breath until he was a quarter of the way back. By this time, Kurt and Piotr were neck and neck with Eric a body length in front of them but was still a good distance from being near the lead.

Picking up speed, Eric tried to catch up by using what energy he had left when they reached the midway point. The four swimmers could hear the cheers from the shore somewhat clearly, making them all increase their efforts. It was all for naught as the moment Eric got to shallow enough water to get to his feet; Miguel was already standing on the shore with Noi running up to him. Kurt and Piotr came out of the water at the same time with Kitty and Amanda running over to give them their congratulations.

"I knew you'd win," Noi said as she hugged Miguel.

"You swam nearly as fast as when those crocodiles were after you," Justine said as she made her way over to him.

"Crocodiles?" Marie asked.

"Ah was washing in the river in China before we met Noi, I was still bleeding from slicing mah hand on a sharp rock, crocs smelt the blood, came up from behind meh, and Ah high tailed it out of there," Miguel told her. "You never know how fast you can swim until something's trying to eat your ass."

As Marie and the others let out a laugh, Eric came up behind Miguel and cleared his throat. "Miguel," he said as he held out his hand. "You bested me and I admit defeat. You are a worthy opponent. I offer you my congratulations and maybe one day we could have another skirmish but on different terms than before."

Looking at Eric's outstretched hand, Miguel eyed him wearily and relented to shaking it. "Yeah, maybe one day. Good Race."

Standing behind the two, Megan could only smile and feel relieved the two seemed to be on somewhat friendly terms. She also felt glad Miguel had been more civil to Eric this time around. Noi sensed Megan's feelings as she stood nearby when she developed a quizzical look on her face as Eric drew near. Her expression didn't change until he moved away and didn't notice she was keeping a curious eye on him.

Later that evening, most of the mutants had caught a late training session with Logan, against their will, and had headed to the mountain range north of Bayville. Apparently they had to learn the hard way of what happens when they shake his beers right before he opens one. The rest were relaxing and trying to find ways to pass the time.

Sitting across from each other in the den, Miguel and Noi bounced a rubber ball back and forth. The red toy traveled from the chair the child sat in cross legged to the love seat Miguel lay on with his feet propped up on the arm rest. Justine occupied the couch and flipped through channels as she texted her girlfriend back in Bolivia.

"Why did you go into the water so easily?" Noi asked as she caught the ball and bounced it back.

"Nothing better to do," he answered as he returned the toy.

"Liar," Justine muttered, attracting a glare from Miguel. "He wanted to show Eric up."

"I wanted him to admit it," Noi told her. "I read everyone there and they wanted Miggle to win too."

"Everyone except Megan probably. I swear, that pompous idiot she's with needed to be taken down a peg. Can't stand perfect manners. Guy needs a flaw or two."

Miguel smirked at her words. It was good to know he wasn't the only one who didn't like the Italian.

"No, she wanted him to win too," Noi told her. "I could feel her wanting you to win the moment Eric challenged you."

With a questioning look, Miguel asked, "Are you sure?"

"Nearly everyone did, except him and the others until you got ahead of him. It was easy to read all of them, except for Eric."

"What made him different," Justine asked. "I thought you could read anyone you were close to."

"I don't know. It was like looking at a foggy glass window when I tried to read him. I don't like it."

"It may be his powers causing it," Miguel told her. "If he can create illusions of himself, it might affect you being able to read him."

At that moment, both Eric and Megan raced past the den to the living room, laughing and holding each other close as Miguel turned his head and sunk lower in his seat until they were gone. He let out a low growl as he bounced the ball back to Noi.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Noi asked. "I can always read it on you."

"I told you, it's not mah place," he answered. "Not anymore."

"But if you still lo-"

Having enough of the conversation, Miguel got up and left the den.

"Noi," Justine said. "It's a little more complicated than how you see it."

"But he should just tell her. It's easy."

"Noi, let me try to explain something to you. When there's someone you like, you want them to be happy. Miguel sees Megan happy with Eric and doesn't want to change that, so he keeps it to himself. Now if she were not happy with him, then he could tell her how he still feels about her."

"But I read her too. She still likes Miggle."

"There's a difference between like and love, Noi. That's something you'll find out about when you're older."

Out in the foyer, Miguel stomped towards the stairs when he heard Megan giggling. At first, her sounds made him smile, calm, and feel as if everything was going to be okay. Now, every one felt like another knife to the chest. As he ascended the stairs, he could see the winged girl and her boyfriend sitting side by side in front of the fireplace as they leaned against each other. He desperately wished he was where Eric sat right now.


	31. Chapter 30: Friendly Competitors

30. Friendly Competitors

Over the course of a few weeks, Miguel found himself falling into the same routine he was in during his first stay at the mansion. Logan once again dunked him in an ice water filled bath tub when he didn't get up in time for morning training. He was then given a new uniform with short sleeves, which hugged his biceps. While the top felt like the clothing from Under Armor, his pants were form fitting with cargo pockets on the thighs. He kept his belts and loaded the pouches with various gas bombs and flash bang grenades as well as keeping the white athletic tape on his wrists and hands. Normally, he would stay away from Eric as much as he could, but today was another unfortunate day he found himself working alongside him in a very familiar setting against equally familiar enemies.

"I'm pinned down, repeat, I am pinned down!" Ducking behind a crumbling brick wall, Pixie took cover from several robotic representations of the Executioner soldiers. Clay and concrete showered around her as the drone's never ceased firing on her position. "I'm close to the lead drone but I can't get to it! I need cover!"

"On my way," Capra told her as he and Miguel took refuge behind a large fallen tree trunk that once stood on the side of the walkway. "Where's Boom Boom?"

"She's by the junkyard. One of the drones took her out as she watched my back."

Across the recreated city scape of Bayville, Miguel, now in his new short sleeved uniform, and Capra, kept an eye out for any sign of their squad mate. The city streets were crawling with soldier drones who used tactics matching those they represented. Smoke surrounded the two mutants as fires burned among the destroyed cars and trucks. Fire hydrants sprayed water high into the air and electrical power lines sparked as they rested on the streets.

"We need to get over there," Capra said as he unsheathed his tonfas.

"In case you haven't noticed," Miguel said as he looked over his shoulder to check the enemy's position in front of the log. "We need a distraction to get over there ourselves."

"I have a plan. Just be ready to run on my mark."

With a nod, Miguel formed his claws and readied himself to follow the mutant known as Capra. Counting down from three, Capra picked his moment to make his move when he shoved Miguel out into the open. The drones instantly targeted and fired upon him as Capra made his way to where Pixie was. He quickly made his way back behind the tree as dirt and concrete kicked up from being struck by the robot's projectiles.

"Son of a b#$ch!" Miguel yelled as he saw Capra's back race across the city scape. "He wants to play it that way," he reformed his claws, "_let's play_."

"Miss me?" Capra asked with a smile as he arrived and took position beside Pixie.

"I don't know, let's get this mission taken care of and we'll see." She didn't return his smile or grin as she concentrated of the dashes of light around her.

"Can't wait to find out."

"I told you, I'm not that kind of girl."

"We shall see." Looking at what lay before them; he saw a small opening in the droid's defense as they continued unleashing their gunfire meant to leave the trainees paralyzed. "We need a distraction. You got any flash or smoke bombs left?"

"No, I only handle communications. Chupa…Miguel usually carries the smoke bombs and flash bangs."

Eyeing her for a moment, Capra never minded what she said and turned back to see if the opening was still there when the two heard several explosions and a roar. A moment later, Miguel landed next to the male mutant and dissipated his surprisingly still blue claws.

"What'd Ah miss?" he asked with his back to the wall.

"Chu…Miguel," Pixie said from the other side of her boyfriend. "Capra has a plan on how we can get to the lead drone but we need a flash bang grenade."

"Ah'm out, but Ah have another idea. You two trust meh?"

"Depends," Capra told him. He tried to take another look but Miguel held him back as a round of paralyzing shots flew past.

"Just do it," Pixie said as she formed her soul dagger. "Ready to move out on your signal."

Taking one last glance at the assembled drones, Miguel spotted the opening to their leader and waited for the perfect opportunity to act.

"Ready?" He still had his hand on Capra's torso as illusions of said mutant appeared around the area. "NOW!"

Grabbing hold of the strap supporting Capra's Tonfa sheaths, Miguel hurled him out from behind the wall as Pixie flew over the top. Miguel leapt over a low opening in the structure as Capra was hit on all sides by the drone's gunfire.

In perfect synchronicity, Miguel and Pixie struck down each drone standing before them, leaving a trail of robot parts in their wake. Sweeping in low, the winged woman sliced through the legs of the attacking robots as blue claws ripped through the ones targeting her. The two made their way over the short distance to get to the lead bot and were soon face to face with it. Pixie dodged a blast from its rifle and literally disarmed it as she sliced its hands off. Miguel came leaping through the air behind her and sliced the drone from top to bottom with his claws. Upon its destruction, the entire exercise came to an end and the city faded from around them.

"Now that is how you finish a mission," Pixie said with a smile directed to Miguel as she landed and recalled her wings.

"Can't argue with that," he replied as he dissipated his claws and ran a hand through his hair.

The two stared at each other for a moment with grins on their faces as the feelings of old times came back to them when Logan yelled over the intercom. "Hot head, what the f#$k was that? You sacrificed your own G#$%mn teammate! Just wait till I get down there, I'm going to show you what happens to traitors!"

"What did you do?" Pixie asked Miguel with wide eyes.

"Wait, wait!" Capra yelled as he ran up to the two. He had just regained enough of his composure back and had finally gotten up. "I can explain. Logan, Megan, it was all my fault. I used Miguel as bait first as a sort of…joke. He only retaliated because of our…friendly rivalry." He gave Logan a smile as he slapped his arm across Miguel's shoulders.

"Friendly rivalry," Logan muttered flatly. "Get this clear, in the Danger Room, there are no friendly rivalries. All grudges and rivalries are to remain outside. I see you do this again, I will give you an up close and personal look at a real set of claws. Understood?"

"Of course, my friend. We shall leave it all in the mansion."

Logan didn't say a thing for a moment, leaving the three, and a quietly retreating Boom Boom, hoping the Canadian wasn't too mad after that.

"Get the hell out of my training room! Gumbo, Tin Man, Skunk Head, Half Pint, you go in five!"

Turning to the two men, Pixie was at a temporary loss for words. "I…I can't believe what I'm hearing. Eric, you pushed Miguel into the line of fire?"

"Well, like I said, it was just a joke, a…rib, as you Americans say."

"Megan," Miguel tried to say but was cut off.

"And you're not any better," Megan yelled. "You know what this is. This is life and death for us out there. You were in a similar situation with us…" as she continued talking, Miguel remembered Eric's arm around his shoulders and shrugged it off. "…so if this so-called friendly rivalry has something to with me, and I know it does with the way you both have been acting, you need to stop it right now."

"Megan-"

"I don't want to hear it, Miguel. Stop it. Please."

As she left to head to the locker room, Miguel and Eric watched her go as they caught their breaths. Letting out a long held in sigh, Miguel looked over at the Italian before taking off the athletic tape on his hands.

"Just so we're clear," Eric said as he strode up beside Miguel. "I got you out of trouble for a reason, so you can be here to listen to this. I know you never liked me, especially when you saw Megan throw herself at me."

"Excuse me?" Miguel growled as he turned to face him. "What did you just say?"

"It's true," Eric said matter of factly. "Face it, Miguel, you threw her away and I picked her out of the trash. She was certain you had left her for the Brazilian woman when you were on the other side of the world and if you had not have showed up when you did, we would have, as you say, consummated our relationship."

He flashed a devious grin at the clearly angered Miguel. "My thanks for abandoning her like you did. She made her decision and chose the better man. Besides, what could you possibly give her that I can't?"

Rage engulfed the Mexican mutant as his fists clinched tightly and his claws formed. They were as black as midnight and he ached to bury them deep in Eric's engulphed evious grin at the slightly shorted mutant.

w herself at me."aking off the athletic tape on his hand".p it right

"Uh-uh, you wouldn't want to do anything to give you a migraine, would you? She told me everything about you, Chupa. So stay away from my girl, or things will get a hell of a lot worse for you. Not that she'll believe you if you tell her what I have said."

Pushing past him, Eric made sure to run into his shoulder challengingly and headed to the male locker room, leaving Miguel alone to calm himself down and think about what to do next besides the obvious. Closing his eyes, he steadied his breathing and clinched his teeth. Had it not have been the thought of hurting Megan by severely maiming Eric, he would have done so with gusto.

Later in the day, the mutants were called to the foyer for a message Ororo had to give them. Everyone in the mansion waited for what the white haired woman had to say and had taken spots on the stairs, first floor, or on the upper level overseeing the entire front of the building.

Miguel, Noi, and Justine stood on the right side of the upper floor. Since the Danger Room exercise, he had been struggling in calming himself down, but the sight of Eric with his arm around Megan made his temper rise slowly. It was like he was laying claim to a piece of meat now.

"Miggle, don't," Noi whispered. "You're hating too much."

Seeing where Miguel's attention was tuned to, Justine leaned into his ear, "Miguel, calm down. Noi's worried about you."

His gaze never left Eric as his words filled his head with Megan being completely oblivious to what his true intentions may be.

"Attention," Ororo said as she entered the foyer. "This won't take long. As some of you know, Professor Charles Xavier has been out of the country for some time now visiting his son. We have received word he will not be coming back for another few weeks and for Logan and I to remain in charge of the mansion. On another note he has issued the following concerns to be addressed. All students under the age of eighteen will need to return home for the time being as he tends to his son where upon his return, all will be welcome back. Added to this is another message I have received from our newlyweds, Scott and Jean. They too will not be returning for another few weeks as Scott's brother is giving them an extended honeymoon in his home state of Hawaii."

All the students began muttering among themselves, mostly the ones who were to leave the mansion and were only quieted down when Logan cleared his throat. "I need all departing students to be ready to go within the week. Transportation will be provided by Xavier as well as your return. Any questions should be directed to me or Ororo. Now, those who need to meet with me in the Danger Room, let's go, the others may want to go ahead, call your parents, and get packed."

With the students departing, Noi tugged on Miguel's arm, finally breaking his gaze away from Eric as he looked down at her. "Calm down. Remember how the river water felt on you and the coolness of its touch. Stop hating."

Rolling his eyes, he looked back up and saw Megan heading to her room alone while Eric ventured off to his with his phone pressed against his ear. His gut feeling told him to go back to his room, but he chose to ignore it as he followed his ex and came to a stop at her open doorway.

"Megan?" he said with a gentle knock on her door. "Can Ah talk to you?"

"Depends," she answered. "Is this part of your friendly rivalry?"

"About that, Ah, uh, I wanted to tell you what really happened back there."

Looking behind her ex, Megan could see Noi, Justine, Tabitha, and Kitty in the hall. "Close the door. And stay out, Kitty!"

"Oh come on!" the intangible girl whined as Miguel shut the door.

"Go ahead," Megan moved to the other side of her room and crossed her arms. "Let's hear it."

"Fine." He looked down for a moment, trying to think of how to word his thoughts. "You remember when Ah left, and called or text you every day? And then Ah stopped-"

"And when you did, I and everyone else thought you lost your phone or were in a dead spot. After a week, we thought you were in trouble, and after a month I started to tell myself you're not dead because of your powers. But after five months and no sign of you from Cerebro, what was I supposed to think?"

"Well, Ah…Megan, when Ah came back, and you saw Justine, did you think Ah left you for her? Like Ah threw you away?"

She shifted and rubbed her arm where her scar from the Sentinel attack was. "At first…maybe. That is until she hit on Amara and said her girlfriend allowed her one freebie."

"In all honesty, Ah did not expect that answer…" Pinching the bridge of his nose, Miguel again carefully picked the words he was going to say. "You know Ah never and would never lie to you, right?"

"Miguel, what are you getting at? Just spit it out."

Relenting, his shoulders sagged and he nodded. "Megan, when you left the Danger Room, Eric told meh something. He…he told meh you were throwing yourself at him-"

"Miguel."

"And you were wanting to do whatever he said-"

"Miguel."

"And he said you would never believe meh because of how Ah treated him when Ah-"

"Miguel!" The volume of her voice instantly brought him to a stop as well as making those outside her door jump.

"Megan-"

"No, you know what, Miguel? This has gone too far. I told you I never wanted for this to happen between us. I can't just shove Eric to the side because you showed up again. Lord, I…I'm not even sure what I want anymore, but you're making it clear of what I should do by saying this to me. I can take you two doing these stupid meaningless contests but when it comes to telling lies about each other, that's it. I can't handle that."

"Ah'm not lying to you!" he said as he stepped closer to her. "Look, he accused meh of treating you like trash when Ah was trying to protect you and the others here. Ah wouldn't lie to you!"

"Well that sure as hell sounds like what you're doing right now!"

"Megan, get your head out of your ass and-"

Lightning flew through his being as Megan's hand connected with the side of his face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. He could still hear the crack made from their skin colliding at such a high rate of speed. He never saw it coming. In fact, Megan hadn't completely registered she had hit him at all until she felt the sting in her hand. Her first reaction was to be afraid of him, given his temper, but her fear quickly vanished when he looked at her with hurt and betrayal on his face.

Realizing what she had done, she put both hands to her mouth for a moment before reaching out to him. Her eyes were wide with disbelief that she had slapped him. "Miguel…I…"

Without a word being said, he backed up a few steps then turned to open the door. On the other side was the group from earlier but he didn't pay them any mind as he headed downstairs and out the front door.


	32. Chapter 31: Girl Talk

31. Girl Talk

It had been a few days since, what Kitty dubbed, 'The Slap Heard Round the Mansion' and there was an immediate fallout from said event. Eric, only because he found out a day later, had begun to keep Megan occupied with dinners outside of the mansion more frequently. She in turn distanced herself slightly from him and looking the other direction whenever Miguel was around but found herself looking back at him when he was past her. Miguel in the meantime could only feel the sting of her hand when he saw her and kept his mouth closed unless in the Danger Room or in the field where they had to work together.

One case was during a late night at the mansion where Megan, Wanda, Kitty, Tabitha, Marie, and Kitty were all downstairs in the den having a supposed rom/com night when in actuality, it was just them adlibbing what the actors were saying.

"Oh Mister Fiennes," Marie said as she raised her voice, "how will you evah love a cheap big booty floozy like meh when Ah have a wolf cub and once dated Puff Daddy and married Ben Affleck?"

"Oh Miss Lopez," Kitty answered in a deep voice, "we can always put your son up for adoption and hire a hitman to take Puffy and Ben out."

"But what about Mitch Conner?" Tabitha joined in, assuming the role of Jennifer Lopez. "Ben loves Mitch Conner."

"Taco , taco, burrito, burrito, taco, taco," Marie added, singing the words and making the other girls laugh.

"Seriously?" Wanda asked as she drank her smoothie. "This is what we're doing tonight?"

"Beats sitting in our rooms with our thumbs up our butts and nothing to do," Kitty pointed out before taking over for Mister Fiennes. "Ah, but Miss Lopez, you forget, I will be the senator and once I succumb to the dark side, we'll all have cookies. And as for your boy, he'll get a wonderful gig on MTV."

"Well, okay, just as long as my little boy can run around the woods and claw the furniture like the little wolf cub he is." Taking a sip of her drink, Tabitha looked at the others. "Sorry, guys, I had nothing better to add there."

"There has got to be a god somewhere who will bring this horrible movie to a stop!" Wanda yelled.

"It's not horrible," Megan said as she ate some popcorn. "It's a cute movie."

"Only because one of us is living it," Tabitha pointed out. "Or have we forgotten Eric's little bank account?"

"If you're implying I'm with him for his money, then you are sadly mistaken."

"Really," Wanda said, "a man with money is only good to worry about."

"Is that what you keep telling yourself when you're with John?" Tabitha asked.

"Not any more than Rogue does when she's with Remy."

"Mah Swamp Rat doesn't need a lot of money tah impress meh. It's the little things that really matter."

"Like what?" Kitty asked.

"Like the time he snuck into mah room and left a rose on mah pillow. Or when he slipped a queen of hearts card between mah ear and head while on a date. You don't need to be rich to show someone you care. But the occasional Corvette or Viper is nahce, just as long as we don't get caught ridin' in it."

"That's one thing about Remy," Tabitha said. "When he steals…"

"He steals in style," Marie finished. "But really, he knows what I won't condone and ridiculously priced jewelry ain't one of them. Ah don't need no fancy stuff like that."

"Neither do I," Megan told her, "but Eric keeps surprising me with jewelry every chance he gets. A ring, a bracelet and charms, earrings, he just won't stop."

He keeps going on like that, what will he do for Valentine's?" Kitty asked.

"Don't know, although he did promise it would be extravagant."

"Hey," Logan said as he slammed a fist on the wall, startling the girls. "Dragonfly, Witch, Bomber, you're on call. Get suited up and meet at the X-Van, now. You've got a mission."

"So much for girl's night," Kitty muttered as the three requested females did what was ordered.

In Bayville's warehouse district, a cargo ship was docked at a pier where several men in purple armor traveled back and forth on forklifts. Large crates were unloaded and quickly moved to one of the nearby warehouse buildings as armed men stood watch for any signs of trouble. No lights were on except small green LEDs on the men's helmets, providing them with night vision as they went about their business. Unknown to them; however, men and women snuck around them and took position throughout the area.

"This is Colossus," the Russian whispered in his com unit, "Scarlet Witch, Boom Boom, and myself are in position on the northeast side, over."

"Copy that," Pixie replied. "We're ready to move out on your signal, over."

Getting her signal, the red and black costumed woman known as Scarlet Witch disappeared down an alley between two warehouses. Boom Boom took off in the opposite direction and began leaving her small yellow orbs at pre-designated positions. Colossus silently moved to the back of another warehouse and crushed a padlock keeping the door shut and slipped in.

Over where Pixie and her group were, they waited for their que to move out as Miguel kept an eye out for any nearby Executioner soldiers. Behind him was Capra who was waiting beside Pixie as he twirled one of his tonfas.

"You know, I was thinking, for Valentine's Day, we could have a nice moonlit dinner behind the mansion, I cook." He flashed her a grin as he continued twirling his weapon.

"Capra, we're on a mission," she told him. "Now's really not the best time for this."

"But my beautiful woman, we only have a few more days and I would love to do nothing more than treat you as you should be. Dinner, dancing, and the next day, take you home with me to Italy to my cliff side chateau."

"You, you want to take me to your home?"

"Of course. With me, you'll have nothing but the best. Jewelry, clothing, traveling, the most beautiful home you could ever imagine. You could have everything you ever wanted and more."

"That…that sounds amazing."

Hearing the couple speak like that behind his back, Miguel rolled his eyes. He really needed someone to hit right now, or to shoot him in the head and knock him out until his healing factor ran its restorative course. The latter seemed the better option right now.

"Now," Capra continued, "why don't you join me outside under the gazebo where we will have a nice dinner with all the trimmings. There'll be soft music, candlelight…"

Having enough of the 'gentleman's' talk, Miguel softly growled and headed for his next position early. He didn't care what the other two thought of him and didn't respond when Pixie told him to come back and wait for the signal from Colossus and the others.

Once he was far enough away from the two, Miguel shut his eyes and breathed at regular intervals. His temper was rising the more he heard Capra tell Pixie all he could do and give her. They were all things Miguel himself could never do no matter how much he wanted to. Right now, it was best for him to just stay away and concentrate on the mission at hand.

"Miguel?" Pixie said quietly as she came up behind him.

"What is it, Pixie?"

"You need to come back and hold until the others are ready. You could give our position away by being out here."

"Just worry about yourself and leave meh be, alright?" he said, turning to face her. "You and your boyfriend go back and continue talking about your plans. Ah'll stay here and move out on mah own when Ah'm needed. Until then, don't talk to meh."

She was silent for a moment, not believing what he said. "Do…do you honestly hate me that much? To not even want to talk to me?"

Letting out a sigh, Miguel turned back around and kept watch. "No. Ah don't hate you, Megan. Ah just hate what's happened." He turned to face her again. "If he's good to you and makes you happy, go with him. Cause it looks like you two are having a great time together already."

As Miguel returned to keeping an eye on the soldiers, Pixie just stared at him. She wanted to say more to him but was interrupted when Colossus' voice came over their radios.

"Colossus to team, we are done with our part, move out now."

Without another word being said, Miguel headed off to carry out his part of the mission with Pixie left alone in the alley of the warehouses. She stood still in the shadows for a moment before forcing herself to radio Capra and fly off to provide aerial recon for the others.

From her vantage point, she could see Boom Boom make her way over to where the vehicles were and stop at every one for a few seconds. Scarlet Witch had taken position near the forklifts the soldiers were using as Capra made his way to the roof of a warehouse. Miguel kept to the shadows and made his was shipside where he waited to make his move.

Less than a minute later, several pops were heard, attracting the soldier's attention as Boom Boom's bombs went off. Several went to investigate as the others took a more guarded position as all forklifts came to a stop. With their attention on where the noises came from, Miguel shimmied up a thick rope and quickly made his way inside the ship as an explosion occurred where the vehicles were. Panic ensued as all the Executioners began to head over to the burning trucks and flatbeds. Scarlet Witch then came out and unleashed waves of red energy at the forklifts and their crates, causing them to explode just as Colossus broke out of the warehouse he was in and Capra cast his illusions on the rest. The soldiers immediately fell into their training to battle the mutants but were caught completely unaware, they never had a chance to register what was happening.

Inside the cargo ship, Miguel ran into several of the armored soldiers but quickly dealt with them. All were put out of commission with a single claw swipe each. They were tossed out onto the dock soon after as he went back and pulled out several explosives from his pouches. Ripping the top of one of the crates off, he found what their targets were, new armor and weapons for the waiting Executioners. Setting the devices in their proper places, he made a dash for the door as a digital timer counted down from thirty seconds. He was almost out when a lone cell phone with its screen still lit caught his attention. Picking it up, after it turned off, he turned it back on and looked at the last number it had dialed, making his eyes narrow and a snarl appear on his lips. Pocketing the device, he ran and leapt out of the vessel just as the entire cargo area was obliterated from the inside out.

"Retreat!" one of the soldiers yelled. The others obeyed and quickly made their way out of the area by any means necessary.

"Oh come on! I got out of the mansion for this?" Scarlet Witch yelled as she sauntered up to Colossus, Boom Boom, and Pixie who had just landed. "That was a waste of time."

"No it wasn't," Tabitha told her. "We just handed them their asses and made them turn tail."

"No, she's right," Pixie said as she looked around. "That was too easy. Why didn't they fight back? And where's Miguel and Capra."

"I'm here," Capra answered as he ran over to the group. "I was making sure they were actually gone and not trying to flank us down here."

"Well that's one missing X-Man," Scarlet Witch said flatly. "Where's the other?"

"Right here," Miguel announced as he stomped his way over to them. "And we have a problem." He held the phone up before tossing it to Capra. "Your number's on this as the last one dialed."

"What do you mean?" the Italian asked as he looked it over.

"Ah ran into something similar while in Egypt. They hacked your phone. Probably hacked all the mansion and mutant's phones again too."

"Crap, and I just got this thing." Taking her phone out, Boom Boom set a small bomb on it and detonated it after tossing it on the ground. The others followed suit as they got rid of their phones by smashing them, or in Scarlet Witch's case, blowing them up with her Hex power.

"We need to get word to Ororo and Logan about this," Miguel told them. "This makes twice they hacked into our lines and Ah'm willing to bet the computers and land lines are the same."

"Great," Pixie said. "How are they doing this? We all changed numbers and IP addresses, plus, we got new phones and computers. How is it they're doing this all over again?"

"We could always trace the hacker's signal," Capra stated. "There's always a trail left behind after a computer's hacked into."

"No good," Colossus said. "Forge traced the signal and it lead back to the mansion then to the phones and computers before leading to a barber shop. He said it was one giant loop."

"Whoever this is, he knows way more than Forge about electronics. We can't take the chance on using these again," Miguel told them.

"Then what do we do? Use paper cups and a string?" Scarlet Witch sarcastically asked.

"Ah don't know. But the best thing for us to do is to stop using them or change the SIM cards every day after we get new ones since they can find the phones all over again. In the meantime, we go back to the mansion and inform the others on this."

"Good idea," Capra said. "I'll replace everyone's computers and phones. I can even purchase everyone a few SIM cards each."

"Alright," Miguel nodded, even though he just wanted to bust Capra's teeth in, "let's just get back to the mansion and take things from there. These SOB's are getting on mah last nerve."


	33. Chapter 32: Competition

32. Competition

It was Valentine's Day once again and like it had been for the past hundreds of years, couples were planning on spending the day together with romantic plans being at the top of their lists. Those at the Mansion were no exception as those with a significant other would go all out to make them feel extra special on this day.

Within the Danger Room, Miguel and Gambit were in the middle of a training session against some of the X-Men's older enemies. Drones of Sabortooth, Toad, and a mutant with a Russian accent using metal whips as weapons were the chosen targets for the day. Bright magenta streaks of energy streaked through the air to hit the aggressive robots then were followed up with a bo staff attack from Gambit while Miguel imprinted the Toad robot's strength and found he could leap a great distance.

"So, any thought as to a new name, monsieur Cortez?" Gambit asked as he charged another card and threw it at the attacking whip wielder.

"No, mah name's just fine." Meeting the Toad drone in the air, Miguel delivered a strong kick to its chest and followed it to the ground. A second after hitting the floor, the drone had its head crushed from the clawed mutant landing on it.

"Watch your back, Omega Red's going after you."

Diving to the side, Miguel narrowly avoided being ensnared by Omega Red's whips. Leaping at his attacker, he streamlined his body and managed to slice one of the robot's arms at the elbow as Gambit hit it with a kineticly charged card, leaving its chest and face without skin and its robotic insides showing.

"You should get a field name." As the Sabortooth drone attacked, Gambit deflected a pounce and turned it into a pin-like move as he buried his bo staff in the neck of the machine and charged it with energy. The result was an explosion and a stub where the Neanderthal-like mutant's head was. "How 'bout Chupa or Chupacabra?"

"How 'bout not." Taking a swipe, Miguel managed to slice the whip from Omega Red's remaining arm off then proceeded to slice its legs and head off. What was left was a sparking pile of scrap metal.

"You could always go by what the Hellfires called you. If you're gonna stay on as an X-Man, you should at least have a name."

"You know what, Ah'm just gonna let you handle that for meh."

"You sure about that?" Gambit asked with a grin as he leaned on his bo staff. "Ah could give you a lousy one."

"And Ah could refer to you as Gumbo from now on."

Giving a light chuckle, Gambit shook his head. "Apex it is. You're now officially an X-Man. Now if you'll excusez-moi, Ah have a Mississippi Queen to tend to tonight."

With most of the mutants leaving for the night, Miguel was looking for something to take his mind off of things. Remy had wasted no time in spreading his new name around and now practically everyone referred to him as Apex when they saw him, something about breaking in his mutant name before field missions.

As the ones with dates were busy getting ready, Miguel was making sure he was on his way out early. Justine and Noi were with him and had made plans to catch a movie in town. All romantic comedies were out as were horror ones due to the underage girl with them, so that only left action. As the three came down the stairs to the foyer, Eric entered through the front doors and smiled when he saw Justine.

"Ah, Justine, just the woman I was looking for." He headed over to the suspicious woman and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Now I know you are alone on this glorious day, so I pulled some strings and got you something special."

Not waiting for her to respond, he jogged back to the door and opened it as a big grin spread across his face. Standing on the other side was a tall dark skinned beauty with a head full of curly black shoulder length hair. She carried a duffle bag on one shoulder and upon seeing Justine, removed her sunglasses and developed a large smile.

"Sarah?!" Justine gasped.

"Justine!" Sarah yelled.

Both women wasted no time in running up to each other and wrapping their arms around the other. They soon kissed as the couple finally reunited after being apart for months on end. As for the other three, they turned their heads to offer the ladies some privacy.

"What happened to you?" Sarah asked. "You stopped calling again and I was worried you may have-"

"Sarah, don't worry. The phones were hacked into again but it's all been taken care of. How did you get up here to begin with?"

"Eric. He got a hold of me and sent a plane to pick me up for a few days. He even hired a limo to bring me here."

Turning back to Miguel with the smile still on her face, Justine took her girlfriend's bag and led her to him and Noi. "Miguel, rain check on that movie. Me and my girl have some catching up to do over dinner." She then shoved the bag in his chest as she led Sarah outside and into the limo.

"Hope you have a good time!" Eric called after them as the chauffer closed the vehicle's door so they may take off. "And I hope you and Noi have a good time as well." The smile on his face turned into a condescending grin with those words.

Miguel was about to form his claws when Noi stopped him from doing so by tugging on his arm. She shook her head when he looked down at her and grunted as he turned to take Sarah's bag in Justine's room.

Making sure he was out of view and earshot, Eric made his way over to the Chinese girl and smiled down at her. "And where are you going?"

Noi didn't answer him. She instead backed up a few steps and didn't like how he followed her. She was ready to turn into her shadow form when the high pitch of a cell phone rang and was immediately answered by its owner, Eric. His expression soon changed from a menacing smile to a look of annoyance as he began speaking in Italian. Slamming his phone shut, he flashed the girl a smile then turned to head to the kitchen as Miguel came back down the stairs.

"Ready to go Noi?" he asked when he saw how she was looking at the departing mutant. "Noi?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready to go."

It was dark by the time Miguel and Noi returned to the mansion from their movie with what was left of their snacks. Noi carried her Goobers and bag of left over popcorn while Miguel held onto a pack of peanut M&M's, the irony lost to him, and a small batch of red roses. For the most part, the entire building was empty with a few quiet conversations happening here and there.

"So, are you gonna give those to Megan?" Noi asked as she brought the box of candy to her mouth and ate a few of the treats.

"Just gotta apologize for being and idiot lately. Maybe Ah can catch her before her and Eric's dinner."

"That's good," the girl yawned. "I'm tired."

"Hard to believe with all that candy and cokes you had, you're not on a sugar high."

Making sure she got to her room, Miguel headed to his quarters and threw his things on the dresser and jacket on the bed. The sight of the clock on the nightstand showed it was a little past eight, meaning she was either in the middle of a late dinner or had finished it and was in middle of 'dessert'. Taking a chance, he went next door to her room and knocked lightly. He was surprised to find it open as his knocks were enough to push it slightly ajar. Megan was nowhere inside and only the security lights from outside illuminated the room.

"Figures." Looking down at the three roses he bought for her, he went over to place them on her computer desk when he looked outside.

Standing in the white gazebo behind the mansion was a lone figure in a black dress. Thinking back to when he was on stakeout during their mission to the docks, he remembered Eric's plan for Valentine's night involving a late dinner outside. He didn't need to even try to see who was out there as he could tell just from the shape of the body alone. Exhaling a deep breath, he looked away and left the room. He wasn't even halfway to his room when the bell rung, announcing someone's arrival downstairs. Being the only one available, he hurried downstairs in case it was Justine and her girlfriend; he was surprised it was a young man with a currier's bike waiting on the other side of the entryway.

"Yes" he asked the visitor who took off his large earphones, which blasted rap music.

"Um, hi. Sorry to disturb you this late but I was instructed to bring this as soon as possible. The guy was very adamant about it." Handing over a thick rectangular black box, the currier pulled out a clipboard and had Miguel sign for it.

"And that's all I need," the young man said as he tore a green paper off the back of the one Miguel had signed. "Here's your copy. And I hope you have a pleasant night." He then extended his hand for a tip.

Looking at the man's waiting gesture; Miguel held the paper and box in one hand as he patted his pockets for loose change. "Um, here you go. Night." He handed the man his leftover bag of candy and immediately shut the door.

Looking the box over, and the receipt with Eric's name on it, it was clear what was inside without having to look, and knowing the Italian mutant, it was of coarse rather expensive.

"Well it's a good thing Ah ain't tryin' to win her back." He looked at the small batch of roses he still had in his hands then at the box. "No f#$king contest."

It was cool outside with a light breeze blowing from the east, bringing with it the smell of seawater and the scent of rain. The outside lights provided the property with a dim setting as they mostly provided light along the walking trails. Among one of the near unlit areas was a white gazebo where the lone Megan was standing against the railing with her back to the mansion. Miguel admired the form fitting black dress she wore as it hugged every curve of her body. He also noticed she wore a pair of black high heels, something he had not seen her wear since he knew her.

Forcing himself to look down, he gathered himself and rapped on the side of the entrance way to get her attention. "Megan?"

Turning quickly to see who was there, she hid most of her face from him and quickly turned back around. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

Looking around the gazebo, Miguel was surprised to find there was no set table with candles and food like Eric said he would prepare for her. "Eric didn't show up, did he?"

"No. He, he just text me. Said he was on his way to Italy for business, and that I shouldn't mind."

"Sorry."

"Why? You're not the one who went out to buy a new dress, new shoes, had…had your hair done." It sounded as if her voice were about to break. "And spent an hour making sure your makeup's perfect."

"Yeah. Yeah, Ah didn't do any of that. Ah could never find the right shade of lipstick for meh."

Letting out a sob/laugh, Megan finally looked at him. "Wouldn't have thought you'd have trouble like that."

Miguel could literally feel his heart skip a beat when he laid eyes on her. Her pink and blue hair was styled elegantly with a loose curl as it swept to her left, casting a slight shadow on her face and fell over her shoulder as the right side was swept behind her. It was a look that put Carrie Underwood's to shame in his opinion. Aside from her mascara being slightly smoky from wiping tears from her face, her makeup was perfect. It was also something she didn't need to begin with as she was gorgeous without it. Eric was dead wrong if he thought she looked better with such adornments and didn't like the fact it hid her freckles.

"What's that?" she asked when she saw the box in his hand.

For the second time since seeing her that night, he had to snap himself back to reality. "This, um…this came for you." Regrettably, he held out the back box and its delivery paper to her and watched as she stared at it. "It's from Eric. A currier just dropped it off."

Taking the box, Megan sighed as she opened it slowly. What lay inside took her breath away as her eyes grew wide. "Oh my God."

Inside the container was a diamond laden white gold necklace on a delicate sterling silver chain. Forming a triangle shape, the sparkling objects were laid out in star-like patterns, making it look as if the Milky Way itself was in the black box. Even though it was dim where she stood, the available light reflected brightly off its many precious stones. Situated above the necklace were a pair of matching earrings, delicate and beautiful.

As Megan looked her gift over, Miguel's shoulders sagged. Catching a glimpse of the jewelry and the way she looked at it felt like being hit in the gut with a sledgehammer. He immediately felt stupid holding the flowers behind his back when Eric had given her something like that. He had now lost her. He had no way of competing for her after that and tossed the roses to the ground behind him before taking his leave.

"Miguel," Megan said as she lowered the open box. "Have you ever wondered what would have happened to us if you never left?"

Stopping with one foot on the gazebo and the other on the ground, he turned back to look at her. "Honestly? Ah try not to think about it."

"Why not?"

Looking away towards the mansion, Miguel tried changing the subject as the rain began to fall. "You better go back inside. It's already raining."

"Miguel, don't…don't change the subject on me. Just tell me what I want to know."

He shook his head then gave his answer after a moment. "Ah can't."

"Why not?" By this time the rain had increased and was making its way under the small structure they were under with the help of the breeze.

"Because Ah just can't."

"Just tell me." Her voice was shaking as tears began to form from her eyes.

"Ah can't."

"Why not? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I love you!"

The two stood in silence with the rain falling around them and the thunder rolling in the sky above. The words were said with such clarity that it was like only she was meant to hear them. Miguel was breathing hard, not really sure why as Megan stared at him with tears in her eyes. It had been too long since he said those words, the first of which was when they were in bed before he left and the last being when he text her and warned her about the lines being hacked. It had also been a while since she last said those words as well.

"Ah know Ah never said it too much but Ah…Ah love you. That's…that's the only reason it hurts when Ah'm around you. Ah, Ah see you with him and, and, and can't help but feel you're with the wrong person, that it should be meh. But Ah can't tell you that because you're so happy with him and he treats you good, and then when Ah tried to tell you what he told meh about you and you slapped meh…Ah knew telling you that would hurt you but you needed to hear it regardless if you thought Ah was lying to you. That's the one thing Ah never wanted to do, Ah never wanted to hurt you like that and Ah never lied to you."

"Miguel…" Megan didn't know what to say.

"Just…be happy, Pix. That's all Ah want for you. Ah could never be in the same league as him. Ah could never get you nice things like that. Ah can't compete with that. Ah can't compete with him." With his head hanging, Miguel stepped out into the pouring rain and made his way back to the mansion.

Watching him go, Megan wanted to tell him something, anything to make him come back but couldn't find the words. She looked down at the gift Eric had gotten her, the light continued to sparkle brilliantly in the diamonds when something else caught her eye. Laying on the edge of the wooden floor were three roses with a white ribbon tying them together. She knelt down and reached for them, already knowing who they were from as he stood where they lay only a moment ago. She found they had a folded up strip of paper tucked between the ribbon and the stems, which she took out and read.

_Megan,_

_Whatever happened or happens between us, know I never stopped caring for you. I know I messed up and should have done things better and I will. I didn't lie to you when I told you what Eric said but knew it would hurt you more if you ever found out from someone else. I only hope he was just trying to hurt me and not you as you deserve better than that. You deserve better than me, and I hope you find happiness with him and he treats you the way you deserve to be treated. Happy Valentine's._

_Love you always,_

_Chupa_

She clasped a hand over her mouth as tears ran down her face.

Halfway back to the mansion, Miguel trudged through soaked soil and grass. He didn't care he was getting drenched at this point and how his jeans and shirt clung tightly to his body from being wet. He told himself doing what he did was a mistake. When it came to what he could do and give Megan, it was simply a no contest. Eric had him beat through and through. He could literally give her anything and everything she wanted and only hoped he was sincere in doing so.

Sweeping a hand through his soaking hair, Miguel was so lost in thought that he failed to hear his name being called behind him until Megan grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to turn around. Before he could say or do anything, she grabbed him by the face and passionately pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss, sending her true feelings to him through the gesture. He immediately returned it as he wrapped his arms around her, making her wings pop out and flutter with the rain continuing to cascade over them. The two soon found themselves on their knees in the grass as they refused to stop kissing each other. Every one was like a fresh breath of air and they needed all they could get.

"Miguel, I love you," Megan gasped between breaths as Miguel held onto her tightly. She still held onto the three roses he gave her while the box of jewelry lay on the floor of the gazebo.

It didn't take long for them to get back to her room and climb into her bed. She pulled his soaked shirt off and ran her hands over his chest and abs as he slowly unzipped her dress. Her fingers quickly unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans to slip them off as he cupped her face and kissed her lovingly. He helped her out of the soaked dress she wore and tossed it with the other clothes on the floor before leaning her back to lay on the mattress. The two joined as they moaned their names and confessed their love throughout the night, finally feeling whole once again.


	34. Chapter 33: Revelation

33. Revelation

Waking up to a steady thumping sound, Megan smiled as she snuggled closer to Miguel, not needing to open her eyes as the feel of him alone was all the confirmation she needed. Her head was nestled in his chest with the sound of his heart coming through clearly, letting her know he was still with her as she clutched him tighter. Her smile only got brighter when she felt him rake his fingers through her hair and held her closer. Again, her wings fluttered lightly as they never rescinded into their slits.

"Morning, Chupa," she whispered as she looked up at him.

"Morning, Pix." He couldn't help but smile from the sound of her voice and felt where she kissed his chest gently. "Sleep well?"

She reached up and caressed the side of his face. "What do you think?"

As they leaned in close and shared a tender kiss, Megan's alarm went off. The high pitched beeping made both groan and reluctantly separate, although Miguel didn't mind when she had to move above him to reach the clock that so rudely interrupted them.

"Well, this is familiar," he said as he held her to him.

"Very familiar." Running her hands through his hair, Megan kissed him deeply as Miguel held her tighter when a loud pounding reverberated through the room.

"Hey, Megan!" Tabitha yelled from the other side. "Get up, you got breakfast duty today!"

Miguel let out a moan as Megan let out a whimper and placed her head in the crook of his neck for a moment before looking at the locked door of her room. "I'm up; just give me a minute to shower!"

"Well hurry up 'cuz I'm starving!"

"Two interruptions already," Miguel mumbled, "Should we go for three?"

"Is breakfast ready yet?" Kitty yelled from further down the hall.

The reunited couple looked at each other with wide eyes, both knowing the Jewish girl would most likely phase into the room and catch them in bed if Megan wasn't getting ready for the day.

"Where's mah pants?" Miguel asked as Megan climbed off of him and pulled a dresser drawer open.

"I don't know, where did you put them?"

"You took them off meh and tossed them some-"

"There, on the lamp." Megan pulled out a shirt, shorts, and some underwear before wrapping herself in a robe. She then saw Miguel grabbing his jeans from the top of her desk lamp and hurriedly slipped them on, inside out. "Nice look, Chupa."

After giving her a wink, he opened the door carefully and made sure the hallway was clear before stepping out. The last thing they needed was someone to catch him coming out of Megan's room after sleeping with her.

"Hey, Pix, um…what are you gonna tell Eric when he gets back?"

Freezing in place, Megan looked down at the floor and shook her head. "I…I don't know. Last night, I just wanted to be with you. I never once thought about him." She looked at Miguel with a worried glance.

Heading back over to her, Miguel tossed his still damp shirt on his shoulder and brought her in close for a tight hug. "Ah didn't mean to make you do anything you didn't want to, so when he gets back, Ah'll tell him. Ah'll take the brunt of it."

"Are you sure? I'm just as much at fault."

"Yeah. If he wants to do anything, Ah'll let him kick me around for a bit. Ah didn't mean for last night to-"

"But it did." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. "And for the record, you didn't make me do anything I didn't want to. I made my choice last night. And I'm not changing my mind."

After one last kiss, Miguel left Megan's room and headed to Noi's to check up on her. The young girl was just getting up when he knocked on her door and was told he could enter. She had yet to turn on her lamp but there was enough sunlight entering through her window, which negated the need for the simulated illumination.

"Morning, Miggle," she said with a sleepy smile.

"Hey, Noi. You getting ready to go downstairs?"

"Yeah. Logan's gonna let me run an obstacle course after breakfast today." She then looked at him strangely. "Why are your pants inside out?"

"Uh, I got dressed in the dark before checking up on you." He hoped the lousy excuse would settle her curiosity as he sat on the bed beside her. "I'll be down in the Danger Room with you to make sure Logan doesn't make things too…extreme for you."

Looking at Miguel, Noi let out a giggle as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"What?" asked Miguel.

"You and Megan…"

With his eyes growing wide and face turning red, Miguel jumped up from the girl's bed and headed for the door. "You, you really should learn how to control that reading thing."

Noi's giggle followed him as he left her room as he closed the door behind him and mentally kicked himself for forgetting her 'reading' ability. Running a hand through his hair, he quickly made his way to his room for a quick shower and a change of clothes when the sound of a throat being cleared made him freeze at his door.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who got lucky last night," Justine said with a smirk. "I saw you sneaking out of fairy girl's room before checking up on Noi. Stealing your ex back from another man…and on Valentine's Day no less. You bad boy."

Red faced and nodding, Miguel opened his door slowly. "Let's just keep this quiet, Justine. Please." He then ducked into his room.

"Too late for that," Justine said as she shook her head and headed downstairs to meet up with Sarah.

It didn't take long for Miguel to get washed up and head downstairs. Once in the foyer and about to head for the dining room, he was tackled from behind. Stumbling forward, his ears were filled with Megan's laughter, which made him laugh as well as she took him by the hand.

"Come on, don't want to be late, do you?" Megan asked as she went ahead of him. Miguel only grinned as he followed.

Entering where the others were waiting, both came to a stop at the sight of the others already eating. A large amount of food was sitting at the head of the table with the mutants helping themselves to whatever was available.

"I thought I was-" Megan tried to say before being cut off.

"Forget it," Tabitha told her. "Ororo and Amara took care of it. They thought you could use the extra rest."

"Extra rest? What do you mean 'extra rest'?"

Without missing a beat, Kitty stood from her chair and pointed at both Megan and Miguel. "You two are groin buddies again!"

The reunited couple's faces flashed red as they looked away from the table. It took a moment before Miguel could look back at them. "How…how did you-"

"We heard you two last night," Wanda said. "You really weren't that quiet."

"Oh my God." Megan ran out of the room with her face as red as an apple while Miguel was left behind.

"We heard that a lot from your room too!" Marie yelled after her as the others laughed and Miguel was left scratching the back of his head, not being able to come up with anything to tell the others until he retreated as well

**Italy**

High on a seaside cliff stood a large circular stone structure with bright green grass around it. Tall Romanesque pillars stretched from the marble floor to support a domed ceiling some fifty meters above the ground and allowed the fresh sea breeze to freely flow in and out of it. Upon first glance, the structure appeared white but when viewed close, took on a light grey coloring with the flooring being made of natural colored reflective marble. A long staircase was situated on the inside perimeter, leading to a balcony, which in turn led to a chateau next door. Below was the only other entrance to the dome as a pair of heavy doors sat below the balcony.

Attached to the circular dome was a large three story tall chateau. Most of the roof was flat except for two tall pointed peaks on the east and west sides of the structure, giving it a castle-like appearance mixed with a sixteenth century English Mansion. Tall cone styled trees adorned the front of the building with three-foot high shrubs providing a border and led to a fountain of a lion in an attack position in the center of the yard before the chateau as a roundabout driveway circled it and led away from the massive building.

Making his way down a long corridor, Eric looked over exquisite works of art mounted on the side walls. Paintings from Da Vinci, Raphael, Van Gough, and other artists were displayed from the inside of glass casings. All was quiet until the shrill ringing of his cell phone broke the calmness around him.

"Speak," he said as he answered the device. "I am well aware of the situation and have seen it taken care of… Yes, I know, it has been on my mind for at least a few months but trust me, it will all work out in the end." Seeing one of his servants walking down the hall towards him, he signaled for him to wait a moment before ending the call.

"Master Romano," the servant addressed as he held out a manila folder with several sheets of paper in it. "I'm afraid the tests came back negative."

Opening the folder, Eric let out a long sigh as he flipped through the pages. "Not even close," he mumbled. "Thank you, Evans, are the others here yet?"

"Yes, they are waiting in the laboratory. Shall I announce your arrival?"

"That won't be necessary, I'll announce myself."

"Very well."

Moving past his bowing servant, Eric headed to the laboratory where his guests were waiting. With a press of his thumb to a touchpad, a thick metallic door slid open to reveal a large lab full of state of the art computer equipment. Terminals were lined up along the walls with several stasis pods situated on the right side wall. Three of them were occupied with sleeping individuals within.

The first pod held a bald man wearing a silver body suit. Wires and tubes were plugged into it to keep track of his vitals. The second pod held a young woman with long, flowing red hair in the same suit as well. As for the final pod, a young man with brown hair and red sunglasses over his eyes slept soundly wearing an identical body suit. Name plates over each one labeled them as, C. Xavier, J. Grey, and S. Summers.

"Commander Romano," said one of the men waiting for him. "We are ready to continue with the experiments."

"That won't be necessary, gentlemen. We need one more component and unfortunately, it's not here." Turning to face those in the lab, Eric handed the one closest to him the folder and its contents. "The next phase will require finesse. I believe I shall return to America tomorrow and acquire the last piece of this puzzle. For if I am not at the head of the evolutionary curve, than I will obtain the means to do so."

He then turned to face the group of men. "Suit up my Executioners. We move out at five hundred tomorrow. I shall disable the X-Men from within and take what we require." He then turned towards the sound of approaching footsteps as a tall African man stood at his full seven foot height and crossed his massive arms. "And as for you Replicator, I have a special someone for you to deal with."


	35. Chapter 34: Acquisitions

34. Acquisitions

Inside the Danger Room under the mansion, Miguel and Justine were in the middle of an obstacle course. Drones, electrified cargo nets, paralyzing lasers, a swing pit to where there is no getting out of, and other various traps waited to be triggered should one of them activate or come close to them. The exercise was to work as a team and both mutants were showing a strong form of unity as Justine kept their robotic enemies at a distance while Miguel took care of most of the traps.

"We so need to play the Star Wars theme when they're in there," Kurt said as he drank from a water bottle. His session was the one before the current one and he as well as Jamie were taking a well-deserved brake inside the floor observation room.

"You've seen what happens when their powers touch?" Wanda asked. "Her whips and his claws turn purple."

"Oy, and they blind ya somethin' fierce," John, or Pyro, added. "Hey Rem, how come I can't go to the new brotherhood? I've been here long enough."

"Cuz' Ah can't make sure you don't fry your ass, carrot top," Remy answered with a grin. "Remember what happened when you tried to make fried chicken?"

"Can't keep blaming me for nearly burning the kitchen down. Who ever heard of a gas stove anyway."

"Anyone with a brain, Johnny. Anyone with a brain."

A bright flash of light shot across the Danger Room as Miguel let loose an arching wave of blue energy from his claws. It tore through several rotating pillars with electrified poles on them, destroying them all and allowing both mutants an easy way past them.

Entering the observation floor, Megan and Tabitha, the only ones not in their uniforms, stopped by as they gave Sarah a tour of the mansion. Normally, non-mutants would not be allowed below the mansion but since she was Justine's girlfriend and guest, Ororo made an exception.

"This is just incredible," Sarah said in awe as she took in the training scene before her. "So, you all train here every day?"

"Mostly," Tabitha said. "The schedule changes every few weeks to keep us on our toes so when we don't have a session; we mostly just do our own thing."

"Has Justine been in many of these…sessions?"

"Yep, and she has shown she's more than capable of being one of us if she chooses."

"You mean she could be an X-Man?"

"If she chooses to, of course," Megan told her as she stood in front of the thick Plexiglas of the room with her arms crossed. "And as long as she's here, you're more than welcome to stay with her."

With one final explosion in the training area, Miguel and Justine finished the obstacle course as Logan looked their score over. Looking over at the observation room, Justine nudged Miguel's arm and gestured with her head to the new audience members. Looking where he was indicated, he saw Megan wave at him and wearing the 'FOCK FEAR' shirt he had given her. He grinned as Justine took off to meet up with Sarah as he followed.

"Hey, you feelin' a little sleepy, mate?" John asked as he let out a yawn.

"No," Kurt yawned. "Yawns are contagious. So if you stop…"

"Wanda? Hey, wake up." Shaking her shoulder, John tried to wake the Goth girl up but she was fast asleep. "Hey, Rem, something's wrong with…Rem?"

Looking at the others in the room, John saw Remy sitting and leaning against the wall fast asleep. Kurt was the same way with his head leaning back while Tabitha fell to the floor in a heap. The last thing he saw was Sarah trying to hold Megan up as she too fell to the floor.

"Megan?" Sarah asked as she shook the pink and blue haired girl. "Megan, what's wrong?"

By this time, both Miguel and Justine were running over to the room when they saw the last of the mutants pass out. Sarah was the only one inside not asleep as she tried to revive the others.

"Sarah?" Justine yelled as she reached the thick glass. "Sarah, honey, what's happening?"

"I don't know. One minute they were fine and the next they're passed out."

"Are they breathing?" Miguel asked as he tried to open the door. "S#%t, the door won't open. Sarah, try the door from your side!"

Leaving Megan on the floor, Sarah made her way to the door and tried to get it to open. "It won't move. It has a  
switch to move it but it's not lit."

"Move, I'll break the damn thing down." Forming her whips, Justine lashed out at the Plexiglas but left no mark.

"It won't work, Miguel told her. "It's designed to keep us from accidently hurting whoever's in there."

Just then, the door to leading to the locker rooms opened and in stepped Eric with a filtered mask over his nose and mouth. Miguel and Justine yelled at him to open the door when two purple armored Executioners stepped into view. Not knowing the danger she was in, Sarah called for him to help her open the door, not hearing the other two yelling for her to try to get away. Without knowing what was happening, a hand wrapped around Sarah's neck as a sharp spike punctured her from the back. The bloody tip of the weapon emerged from where Sarah's heart was as her eyes grew wide with Justine being the last person she saw as all life left her.

"Sarah!" Justine yelled as her girlfriend's body fell limply to the floor.

"Eric!" Miguel yelled as he formed his black claws and tried to slice his way in. "You son of a-"

"Nuh, uh, my friend," Eric said as he moved to where Megan was and placed the spike of his tonfa at her throat. "You wouldn't want any harm to come to her, do you?"

Miguel stared daggers at the Italian.

"Sheathe the claws," Eric told him.

Doing as he was told, Miguel dissipated his claws as Justine knelt beside him and cried over Sarah's death. If he could, he would burst through the thick glass and kill Eric right on the spot. He then became panicked when the two soldiers picked Megan up by the arms and carried her towards the door.

"Hey, hey wait," Miguel yelled as he banged on the glass. "Get away from her!"

"Just for the record," Eric said with an evil grin. "I only need the dust she produces; you can have whatever's left over, if there's anything left that is. You see, you don't need to be born with the X-Gene to gain mutant powers. All you need is the proper equipment to reverse engineer what you have and any normal human can have your, quote-unquote, gifts. Unfortunately, psychic powers cannot be duplicated to control others, which is why her dust is important to me. If I control the dust, I control whoever I put the dust on. And once I can do that, it will be the end for all mutant kind. And should that not work, I'm sure Noi could prove useful since she is in fact a so-called…second mutation."

"Let them go, Eric," Miguel ordered.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill you!" Justine yelled.

"Not before you take a nice long nap." Pulling out a small square device, the Italian man flipped a red cover up and pressed the button underneath. At once, a clear gas was released into the Danger Room from the air vents. "I would have let Sarah live, but the sleep gas does not work on non X-Gene carriers.

As the gas filled the room, Miguel and Justine felt its effects and became extremely drowsy.

"Miguel, I want you to know something before I take my leave. I could easily kill every mutant here, but where's the fun in that? I would much rather prove humanity is far superior to mutant kind and I will do anything to wipe you all out in one swift move of genocide. If you want to have that little rematch we talked about earlier, feel free to come after me. Just be aware, I know something you don't. Something no one knows except for me." He took a knee and leaned closer to the glass. "Last time, I made it where Cerebro could not pick up your mutant signature and had an easy time getting that little pointy eared freak of yours to fall into my hands. I won't have to do that again should we meet after this."

Miguel wanted to yell his usual profanity at the faux mutant Eric but couldn't as darkness took him over.

"F#$K YOU!" Miguel yelled as he regained consciousness in the Danger Room some time later.

"My sentiments exactly," Logan told him as he helped Kurt to his feet. "We've been played and I'm lookin' for some payback."

Rubbing his head, Miguel looked around to see who all was there besides the ones prior to Eric's betrayal. "How long have we been out?"

"About two hours as far as I can tell."

"John, do me a favor and make sure that a$$hole burns for this," Wanda told the Australian. "Damn gas leaves a wicked headache."

Rubbing his head, John sat with his head against the wall behind him. "Don't have to ask twice, luv. Forget original recipe, goin' extra crispy on his ass."

"You're just lucky we came back when we did," Jubilee told them.

"Even luckier Kit Kat's cards got overcharged," Marie said as she handed icepacks to Remy and Kurt.

"Where's Justine?" Miguel asked while getting to his feet.

"Medbay," Kitty told him. "She was the first one up and rushed Sarah there. It…it was too late."

It didn't take long for Miguel to make his way to the medbay, it wasn't like he was a stranger to the place, and found Justine crying over the body of Sarah in one of the rooms. She had unzipped the top portion of her uniform and let it hang loosely around her waist, leaving only a white tank top on, as she held the dead girl's hand. Miguel didn't know what to say and could only think if it weren't for them succumbing to the effects of the sleeping gas, she may have been able to heal Sarah in time.

Taking him out of his thoughts, Logan came up behind Miguel and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're forming a strike force to go in after them, kid. They took the X-Jet so we could track them to whatever trap they have set. Only a few are going. We don't leave our own to the enemy and we don't let actions like this go unpunished. If you want to go with me, Kurt, and Piotr-"

"I'm in," Miguel told him. "But Eric's mine."

"No, he's mine," Justine said as she stood from Sarah's bedside. "Miguel, stay away from him and get Megan. I want Eric's head."

"Then get your s#$t together now," Logan told them. "The X-Copter left five minutes ago."

Within the X-Jet, Eric paced back and forth in front of Megan who was tied down to a seat. It didn't matter how much she struggled as she couldn't get any slack from her bonds, not that it would do any good with two more Executioner guards behind her having their weapons trained on her.

"Make it easy on yourself, Eric," Megan said as she continued to try and free herself. "Let me go and maybe Logan won't kill you for taking the jet. And Miguel…he'll do even worse to you."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Putting a stop to his pacing, Eric took a seat next to her and leaned forward. "You people are so easy to fool. Tell you I'm a mutant, show off a little bit, rig a few lines, cells, computers, plant gas canisters right under your noses, and to top it all off, make you think your boyfriend's dead by erasing him from your mutant finding machine and making you fall for my charms."

As he let a grin overtake his features, Megan spat in his face and was only rewarded with a chuckle.

"I came to expect as much," he said as he pulled out a cloth and wiped his face clean. "Just so you know, I have nothing against Cortez. He's the same as all the other mutants out there regardless if he's supposedly the next form of mutation, and I will kill every last one of your kind."

"And what makes you think you can?"

"Simple, the psychic powers I managed to give myself are only telekinetic in nature. Actually controlling the will of others is impossible to reproduce without a mind altering substance for me to produce and use as a connection from my mind to others. Once I have a sample of your dust and genetics, I will be able to create that effect and have a way to spread my will to those in power, in turn, making sure every government out there deems mutants as a plague and declares it time to sanitize them from existence."

Shaking her head, Megan scoffed. "You're insane, you know that? How many others tried the same thing, to commit genocide only to be stopped? And what makes you think I'll help you by making my dust? I'll-"

"You'll cooperate or this will end badly for a certain someone."

On his words, another seat spun around with a sleeping Noi strapped down in it. Megan's breath caught in her throat as Eric held a tonfa to her chest and unsheathed its spike.

"You will sit through our experiments and cooperate freely or this precious little freak doesn't wake up…ever."


	36. Chapter 35: Arrival

35. Arrival

Upon their return to Italy, Eric wasted no time in getting his men to take Megan and Noi to his laboratory. The young girl was still knocked out having been given a steady supply of a sedative to prevent her from shifting into her shadow form. Megan simply had her hands bound together and was shoved out of the plane into the circular dome overlooking the sea beside his chateau.

"I want them shackled and collared in my lab immediately," Eric ordered a group of waiting Executioners as he exited the Blackbird. He then turned to the massively built African man who stood at attention. "Replicator, I'm expecting the rest to be here shortly with the two I told you about. The male, Cortez, will be the easiest to handle, just piss him off and he'll kill himself. The female, Justine, will be blinded by rage and will fall just as quick. Any others, do with as you wish."

"Yes sir," Replicator answered. He gestured for several Executioners to follow him as the Blackbird took off for another nearby landing spot.

"You a$$hole!" Megan yelled as she fell to the floor then was picked up by two of the soldiers. "You f#$king b $tard!"

"Whoa, I never heard you talk like that before. Must've picked it up from your ex." Flashing a grin at her, Eric led his forces and prisoners into the lab where he had the other three mutants in stasis. "Put the girl in a chair and make sure our rainbow haired guest has an unobstructed view of her in case she decides to unwillingly participate in my experiment."

Pulling a switch beside the prone Charles Xavier, one of the armed soldiers had a metal gurney lower from the wall as the ones holding Megan maneuvered her beside it. After cutting the plastic strip binding her hands together, they roughly picked her up and slammed her on it. With the wind knocked out of her, she couldn't fight them as they strapped her wrists and ankles down before raising the gurney back up.

"I want blood samples, tissue samples, and like the others, I want a spinal tap performed on her with bone marrow samples taken. But before we get to the fun parts," Eric smugly sauntered up to the X-woman. "I want you to give me a sample of your dust. Rub your fingers together and fill the container on the floor."

"And if I don't?" Megan asked challengingly.

Eric pulled out one of his tonfas and held the spiked end to Noi's chest with his thumb hovering over the trigger. "Then I'll just have to press the button and have you watch as the girl's heart is cleaved in two."

Knowing she was in control of Noi's life, Megan sagged in defeat and hung her head low. "Alright. I'll do what you want, just please, don't hurt the girl or my friends."

"Good." Moving away from the sleeping mutant, Eric used the end of his weapon to pick Megan's face up and force her to look at him. "Then make your dust and I'll see to it no harm comes to you or her. As long as I get what I want."

High above the Atlantic Ocean, the sleek black X-Copter streaked across the sky with its top propellers folded back and its rocket engines firing at top speed. With the modifications made to the machine, it was almost as fast as the X-Jet. Inside the supersonic vehicle, Logan and Kurt occupied the cockpit with Piotr, Justine, and Miguel sitting in the passenger area. All were donning X-Men uniforms and couldn't wait to reach where the tracking beacon showed the X-Jet was located.

"Alright, listen up," Logan shouted to the others. "We're two hours behind, which means they'll have a good amount of time to prepare for our arrival. They know we're coming after them otherwise they wouldn't have bothered to take the jet, so when we get there, I don't need anyone going rogue on me."

"I just need to know where that son of a b #ch is," Justine said as she adjusted the neck area of her suit. Unlike the others, she wore one of Jean's old uniforms with a lime green stripe on the front.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. When we get there, we all stick together. If Eric's controlling those Executioners, there's no telling what else he has in store for us."

"You're staying rather quiet," Piotr said to Miguel when he saw said mutant staring at the floor with a sneer on his face.

Looking back, Justine did not only know what he was going through, but could feel it as well. "Miguel, promise me something. Promise me I get the last hit on Eric. I need it. And don't lose it out there; Megan doesn't need you dying saving her and neither does Noi."

"I can't promise that," Miguel told her after a moment. "Trying to keep calm right now…it's taking everything I have. I'll play by Logan's rules for the time being, but if I see Eric before you, I'm the one who will kill him."

"I want troops stationed here in the dome as well as in front of the laboratory. No one gets to Commander Romano alive, understood?" With a loud, booming voice, the man known as Replicator ordered the few Executioners available to where they would be of most use. Around fifty of the soldiers were scattered throughout the chateau and dome, making coverage of the property too thinned out by his standards.

"Sir," one of the soldiers said with a salute. "Satellite indicates an incoming aerial vehicle approaching fast. ETA, seventeen minutes."

"That's them. Everyone to their positions. I want none of those mutant freaks left alive by the end of the day!

Within the chateau, Wolverine wasted no time in getting to work. The few soldiers stationed directly within the entrance were quickly dealt with. Statues, antique furniture, and paintings were obliterated as the animalistic mutant was fired upon freely. Bullets riddled the walls as the soldier's rounds ripped through him but failed to bring him to a stop as his healing factor did its job.

As they focused on the unstoppable mutant, none noticed a lithe figure get the jump on them as Justine attacked from behind. Her whips cracked through the air as they brought many of the armored men to their knees. Red flashes of light left the lucky ones paralyzed for if they had faced off against Wolverine, they would have ended up dead.

"Colossus, how are you and hot head doin'?" Wolverine yelled into his com unit.

"We have met up with some resistance," the metal mutant responded. "Several Executioners and another mutant."

"What the hell is a mutant doing helping these guys?"

"What the hell are you doing helping these a$$holes?" Miguel yelled as he and Replicator squared off.

"They pay good." Backing up a step, the much larger of the two focused his sights on Miguel and unleashed an optic blast powerful enough to knock his opponent back a ways.

Finished with the soldiers, Colossus joined the fight against Replicator only to have his fist dig into the marble floor of the seaside dome. A black smoke faded from where the African mutant once stood as the Russian looked around in confusion. He was then met with a red whip to the face and knocked away.

"Mutant filth." Raising his hand, the whip forming from Replicator's fist turned into a set of claws similar to Wolverine's. He was about to strike when Miguel's own set of blue claws brought his attack to a stop. A metal fist connected soon after as Colossus connected with a right hook to his foe's face.

"You are a mutant, and you call us filth?" Colossus asked as he went toe to toe with the now metalized version of Replicator. "This, I do not understand."

"It's because I'm not a mutant! I'm a product of Commander Romano's design! Your mutant powers and those nearby are mine!" Blocking an uppercut from the X-Man, Replicator prepared to fire another optic blast when Miguel swiped through his arm holding Colossus.

Feeling his arm go weak, Replicator dropped his foe and formed blue claws similar to Miguel's and began to attack him. Before he could be countered, he teleported behind the Hispanic mutant and landed a straight punch to the back of his head with a metal fist. Tumbling forward, Miguel had just enough time to look up as a set of blue claws came down on him. Blocking the attack with his claws, he closed his eyes as a bright spark ignited between the two sets, blinding Replicator and giving him time to get back to his feet.

Yelling from being blinded, Replicator covered his face and let out a pain filled yell. The momentary lapse in his defense allowed Colossus to grab him from behind in a bear hug. Acting fast, Miguel's eyes flashed blue, imprinting his teammate's strength as he leapt into the air and delivered a knockout blow to Replicator's steel covered head with a blue shrouded fist.

"Very good." As Colossus let Replicator fall to the floor, Eric entered the dome while clapping steadily. "You two made a formidable team."

"Where's Pix?" Miguel growled as he formed his claws, which took on a dark blue shading.

"Nearby and in pain, I assure you." That was enough to send Miguel over the edge and attack the smug Italian.

"Miguel!" Colossus yelled as he watched his partner take a swipe at Eric only for him to disappear from his spot and attack from the side, sending Miguel toppling off his feet.

"You never learn." Turning just in time, Eric saw Colossus charging at him and moved out of the way at the last possible moment. He watched as the X-Man's metal skin retracted suddenly, leaving him completely vulnerable to an incoming spiked tonfa to his side.

Flying through the air and crashing into the large metal door to Eric's private laboratory, a soldier slumped unconscious to the floor from being thrown by Wolverine as another was wrapped in Justine's whips. From interrogating the last of the remaining soldiers, they had found where the captured Megan and Noi were. A quick jab to the electronic lock with his claws made the door slide open to allow the two entry.

"What is this place?" Justine asked as she took in the high tech laboratory.

"Chuck!" Rushing to where the captured X-Men were, Wolverine ran his hands over the chamber Charles Xavier was in. "Jean, Scott, what the hell?"

"Noi, sweetie? Wake up," Justine said as she gently slapped the sides of the Asian girl's face after pulling several tubes from her arm.

"Jus…Justine?" Noi managed to say as she woke.

"Stay still. I'm gonna get Megan and we'll get out of here."

"Chuck, what happened?" Wolverine asked as he helped the professor sit on the ground then went to free Jean and Scott.

"I…I don't exactly know," Xavier began. "I was heading to my hotel after arriving and...I felt a strong psychic presence overwhelm me." He watched as Jean was sat by his side before Wolverine went to work on freeing Scott. "I couldn't use my powers after that and everything went black."

"Well we're here and we're getting you home."

"Logan? Professor! What…what…" Scott tried to find out what was going on but couldn't get past the pounding headache he developed after waking.

"Kurt's outside securing the X-Jet and copter," Wolverine told the field leader of the X-Men. "I need you to help carry the prof out of here while I go get hot head."

"Miguel's here?" Megan asked as Justine helped her from her chamber. "Where is he?"

"You worry about getting out, I'll get him and Colossus."

"No," Justine objected. "I want Eric. He killed Sarah."

"Look, woman, you help the others back…hey…where's the kid?" Looking around, Wolverine couldn't find Noi who was just there a moment ago.

"Piotr, don't move," Miguel told his friend as he looked over where Eric stabbed him. "He didn't get too deep but it was-"

"Close to a fatal blow to his kidney and liver." Pacing some distance away, Eric twirled his tonfas as he looked the two over. "You mutants truly disgust me. Given god-like powers, thinking you're better than the humans you should be serving, and in the end, it doesn't matter if you're born with powers or gain yours by artificial means, you all will die just the same. You see, the reason I chose the name Executioners is simple…I am death to you and your kind."

With a roar, Miguel fired off two blue streaks of lights from his claws. Refusing to move, Eric took both blasts head on and disappeared, it was another one of his illusions. A laugh echoed throughout the dome as he went to attack Miguel when instead, he was met with a hard kick to the gut. Rolling away, Eric gripped his abdomen as he watched the clawed mutant unzip the top of his uniform and toss it to the side to reveal his black shirt with white lettering underneath, which read, 'Stronger Than Death'.

Backing up, Eric doubled over and coughed up a bit of bile from the hard hit. "I don't know how you did that, but it will be the last time any of you mutant pigs lay a hand of me."

"Then how 'bout a whip mother f#$ker!" Leaping from the overhead balcony, Justine lashed out with her now white whips, leaving twin scorch marks in the marble flooring.

Barely able to dive out of the way, Eric landed in a rollout and unsheathed both spikes from his weapons. At that moment, fifty different copies of the Italian appeared and charged the Brazilian and Mexican. Both mutants attacked the crowd of illusions, knowing all but one was real and the others would disappear when hit. White whips and dark blue claws attacked every one they came across, making their numbers dwindle before more took their place. From time to time, the real Eric would attack the duo then fade back in with the rest as he played a lethal game of hide and seek with them.

"Miguel!" Wolverine yelled as he entered the dome from the downstairs entrance.

"Get Piotr out, Logan! He's hurt!" Miguel didn't stop attacking the numerous Eric copies when he heard the Canadian X-Man.

"What the hell happened to you?" Wolverine asked as he drug Piotr towards the entrance to the chateau.

"I de-metalized somehow," he explained. "I was attacking Eric it happened suddenly."

"He's not a mutant. We found evidence in his lab where he gave himself powers like us. He's a fake."

"What about Miguel and Justine?"

Looping Piotr's arm around his shoulders, Wolverine managed to get into a fast walk as he half carried, half drug the Russian to rendezvous with the others by the aircraft. "Hot head and Dreadlocks know what to do. I'll come back for them after I get you to the others and find Noi."

Back at the dome, Miguel and Justine continued attacking anything resembling Eric. The two literally tore up the entire dome as the stair case and balcony crumbled from their energy attacks. Chunks of flooring were cracked or missing completely, along with the columns supporting the roof. It was so bad, even parts of the structure began to fall into the sea itself.

"I'm starting to bore of this game." It was impossible to tell which Eric copy said those words as the two mutants continued fighting.

Having no choice but to go back to back, Miguel and Justine fought every copy of Eric that came their way. Occasionally, one would be hit in which the other would try to counter attack if possible. It was all they could do when an explosion erupted near Miguel and collapsed part of the floor underneath him. The eruption was strong enough to break a large piece of the cliff off and send it into the water below.

"Miguel!" Justine yelled as she saw him disappear over the edge.

Barely holding on, Miguel clutched onto whatever he could to save himself from falling some hundreds of feet into the sea. He could still hear Justine fighting above him as he climbed back to the floor of the dome. Reaching the marbled surface, he saw the Brazilian woman running out of Erics to fight when she fired off several energy blasts before reaching to help him up.

He never had time to grab her hand as two spikes exited out from her chest.


	37. Chapter 36: Rematch

36. Rematch

"We're clear for takeoff, Logan," Kurt said as he flipped the last few switches in the Blackbird's cockpit. Behind him were Professor Xavier, Jean, and Scott.

"Good, I'm bringing Piotr to the X-Copter," Wolverine radioed back. "He's injured but he'll live. I need Megan to have the copter ready to go and circle the compound. I'm going back in to find Noi."

"Logan," Megan's voice came over the com unit. "Where's Miguel and Justine?"

"Back fighting Eric in the cliff side dome. I have a feeling Noi was heading there but couldn't find her."

Looking up at the outstretched hand of Justine, Miguel was just about to reach out for it when two metal spikes shot out of her chest. Her expression was one of shock and pain as her eyes grew wide and mouth opened in a silent scream. A harsh gasp escaped her mouth as her body went stiff and was lifted up by her killer, Eric. Blood from her wounds splattered on his face as Justine's limbs slightly jolted back and forth stiffly.

"No," Miguel whispered. "Justine!" Hoisting himself up over the side, he formed his claws and charged at Eric when a conscious Replicator shoulder tackled him to the side. Without thinking, he buried both black claws into his head with a yell, killing him instantly then turned back to find dozens of Erics with Justine's body lying prone on the ground.

Ignoring the copies, Miguel ran up to Justine and looked her over. She was barely breathing and coughing up blood. "Justine? Come on, stay with me." He lightly slapped her face to bring her around before placing one of her hands over her wounds. "Come on, heal yourself."

Coughing up blood, Justine responded, "I…I can't. It doesn't work like that."

"Just concentrate, okay. Heal yourself. I can't fight him without you."

"Yes…yes you can. I'm…I'm not going any…anywhere." She shifted slightly and lowered her hand. "I can heal others but not myself. F#$kin' sucks, don't you think?" She looked over at the army of Erics and sneered. "He killed Sarah. He kidnapped Noi. I wanted to kill him myself. Promise me you'll get him. And promise…promise you won't kill yourself."

As the light faded from Justine's eyes, Miguel laid her down gently and began to breathe hard. His entire being shook from being so angered as he slowly stood and formed his black claws. All he needed was one good shot; one hit could bring this fight to an end but as it was, it was impossible to tell which one was…

Instantly, Miguel's eyes twitched. He knew how to tell which one was the real Eric. Looking at each copy, he scanned their eyes. Each duplicate stared back at him with evil grins on their faces as they stood at the ready with weapons drawn. As Miguel continued to look over each one slowly, he felt a strength course through his body when he locked eyes with one of the copies towards the back. The moment his eyes flashed blue, he imprinted the real Eric Romano's physical strength and developed a wolf-like grin, his claws turned blue soon after as he figured out a way to find the one he wanted.

Popping his knuckles, he kept his eyes on the one to the back and made his way forward. The copies around him advanced and took turns attacking him with none doing any damage as they disappeared once they 'hit' him. Dozens more appeared to take their place but again, Miguel surveyed each one until he imprinted Eric again and this time, he delivered a hard kick to his side.

With Eric on the floor, Miguel went in for the kill. His claws cut through the air and sliced through the faux mutant's arm. Weakened, Eric tried to put some distance between them and had more of his copies try to confuse the X-Man but it wouldn't work.

Standing back up, Eric attacked with his tonfa's knowing he couldn't physically hurt Miguel, but couldn't give him the opportunity to bring him down. He was a mutant who needed to die and Eric was a human who would go to any lengths to make sure him and his kind were wiped off the face of the Earth.

"You think you can kill me like this?" Eric asked as he blocked an incoming claw attack. "You have no f#$king idea!"

Standing with his arms out to the side, Eric motioned for Miguel to come at him. Imprinting him one last time to make sure it wasn't a trick, the X-Man dashed forward and sliced through the Italian's chest only to be shocked when his fingers hit his upper pectoral and not his claws.

"My turn," Eric said with a laugh. He delivered a front kick hard enough to knock Miguel flat on his back. "I made sure to keep this a secret from everyone, but I can cancel out your powers. All your powers."

As if to prove this, Eric attacked without mercy, forcing Miguel to roll away and go on defense as the spiked tonfas came dangerously close to skewering him. Time and time again, he tried to form his claws but couldn't, Eric had indeed took away his ability to use his powers, knowing full well Miguel wouldn't be able to heal if struck.

Sidestepping a thrust from one of the spiked tonfas, Miguel stumbled on a chain from one of the overhead lights that had fallen earlier. He grabbed it and managed to block an incoming attack just as a spike grazed his face. Blood spilt from a diagonal slice stretching from the top of his right eye to just below his left.

"How does it feel to bleed?" Eric taunted as he twirled his bloodied tonfa around before kicking Miguel in the ribs. "You can't heal, you can't make your claws, and you can't defend against this."

A sudden shockwave sent Miguel flying across what was left of the dome. He went tumbling across the floor and crashed into a pile of stone debris as Eric continued laughing. Another shockwave sent him the other way and into a toppled stone pillar hard enough to break his leg. The bone stuck at least an inch through the skin as Miguel let out an agonized scream.

"So you can be broken after all. I'll tell you this much, even though I'm fixing to ram my tonfas into your skull and prevent you from healing, I must give you credit on not killing yourself. I only romanced that disgusting bug to win her trust, but when you came back, I was certain I could push you over the edge far enough to cease being a problem for me. I guess you could count yourself lucky you're one of the few who has witnessed this cancelation power I gave myself. But like all the others before you, excluding the Russian, you will-"

Before he could finish, Miguel used his chain to wrap Eric's neck up and bring him in close. The result was a leaping roundhouse kick to his face, which also resulted in popping Miguel's leg back in place. The injured and bleeding mutant crawled backwards as Eric fought to brake the daze he was in.

"You crazy, stupid son of a b#$ch," Eric said as he brought a hand to where he was struck. "For that, I'm going to make sure you never see the final blow coming."

Forming copies of himself, Eric readied his tonfas to bury in Miguel's heart when an unexpected voice shouted over them. It was Noi who stood on the balcony overlooking the battle.

"Noi? Get out of here!" Miguel yelled as he fought to get to his feet.

"No, come down here and die with your friend!" Eric shouted.

"Get out of here!" Miguel had managed to stand using a nearby slab of concrete. "He can cancel your powers!"

"No, he can't." Stepping towards the edge of the balcony, Noi's eyes flashed purple. "I couldn't read him because of his cancelation power. I can't affect him, but he can't affect me."

"We'll see about that." Firing another psychic shockwave, the area around Noi blew apart but the girl stood as if nothing happened. Another shockwave took out the flooring she stood on, forcing her to change into her shadow form and head over to Miguel.

"I can't be affected by psychic attacks," she stated matter of factly as she stared at Eric. "It's one of my secrets I kept from you. And here's the second." Still in her shadow form, she wrapped herself around Miguel and took on another form altogether.

With a bright green light, Noi's shadowed self covered Miguel from head to toe and began to resemble black armor with green pulsating light between protective plates along his body. Each dark area was like a translucent black shell that took on an appearance to Spartan-like armor. The last to be covered was his head as a matching helmet-like covering shrouded around him, blacking out his face and leaving a pair of glowing green eyes as the indication there was a face behind the helmet.

He had stopped bleeding. His leg was completely healed. He stood at full height and formed his claws which were now twice as long and had a mixture of blue, green, and purple energy circulating around them.

Try as he did, Eric couldn't make the shadow-covered Miguel go back to his original self. With his cancelation power useless, he fired a psychic shockwave, only to see nothing happen to his target who was now coming closer. Left with only one alternative, he formed his copies again and attacked. That plan didn't work as Miguel's eyes flashed a moment before he leapt after him.

Barely moving out of the way in time, Eric fought back with his tonfas while trying to avoid the much more deadly serrated claws. His shirt was soon ripped across the abdomen and blood seeped from his open wound. He didn't feel weak which meant Miguel's claw attacks were now on the physical level. Back and forth they went with swipes, punches, kicks, and jabs. It took all of Eric's martial arts training to keep his mutant foe at bay when he finally stabbed him in the bottom of the head with a tonfa spike.

Thinking he won, Eric stepped back and waited for Miguel to fall to the floor. Instead, the shadowed X-Man reached up and pulled the tonfa out. His wound had instantly healed. Throwing the weapon across the dome, Miguel charged after Eric who was barely holding his own with his lone weapon.

"I'm gonna kill you mutant freaks!" Trading a kick to Miguel's head for a slice to his right arm, Eric reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a detonator. A push of the button triggered an explosion in what was left of the dome and began a large landslide, sending the structure and the cliff into the water below with both Eric and Miguel riding down on the slabs of falling earth.

"Vat vas that?" Kurt yelled as a loud explosion erupted from the other side of the compound.

"Kurt, bring the Blackbird around ocean side," Xavier told him. "I can sense Miguel and Noi in that area."

"What about Eric? Or Justine?"

"I can't sense either of them. We must hurry."

"Chuck, Elf," Logan said over his communicator, "I have a visual on what looks like Justine and Noi in the water. Megan's gone to get them but I still haven't seen Miguel or that mutant wannabe."

"Logan," Megan said over the com, "I've got Noi, but Justine…she's…she's dead. She was stabbed in the back. I'm bringing them aboard now."

"Roger that. I've lowered the cargo door for you."

The waters of the Mediterranean Sea churned violently as the cliff supporting Eric's chateau came crumbling down. Where the dome once stood was nothing but an empty space with large chunks of rock and dirt still falling into the water.

Swimming weakly to the shore, Miguel struggled to keep his head above water. Waves crashed onto him, feeling as if they were trying to hold him under the surface from time to time with the riptide hinting it could take him out to sea at any moment. Eventually, he made his way to the shore and crawled up the rocky ground. Water was coughed up along with bile as his body rejected the foreign salt laden liquid.

After throwing up what felt like every internal organ he had, he lay on the shore face down. Every muscle in his body ached as he took in deep breaths of air. He couldn't remember what happened after the explosion, which forced him to black out and waken underwater.

"Noi…" He suddenly remembered. "Noi?"

Forcing his body to move, Miguel managed to get to his knees when a hard object slammed across his back. Letting out a yell of pain, he fell forward as blood fell from where he was hit when he was hit again and again.

"Think I won't die without killing you?" Eric shouted as he wielded a pair of chained shackles. "I won't die until all mutants are rotting in the ground!"

He again struck Miguel across the face with his chained weapon. As the mutant lay on the shore, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and violently pulled him towards the water as the X-Copter and Blackbird came into view.

"I'm gonna make sure they see you die, especially that winged b#$ch. And if any of them come down here, they'll find they have no powers and die right beside you."

Within the Blackbird, Nightcralwer unbuckled himself to teleport to where Miguel and Eric were when he felt a sharp pain in his spine. As he let out a yell from the cockpit, the others with him could only stare as his blue fur receded into his skin and his tail disappeared into his body.

Over in the X-Copter, Megan's wings were forcibly absorbed into her back with a shooting pain resonating from each slit. Her hair lost its colorful appearance, taking on a shade of light brown and her eyes whitened with sky blue irises forming. Logan looked back at the withering girl as her ears became normal.

"Megan?" he called as he kept the copter stable. "Megan, what's going on?"

"It's Eric's other ability," Noi answered. "He can cancel your powers but not mine. I'm going down there with Miggle."

"No, you stay here. I'm gonna land and make that imitation mutant pay."

Down on the shore in knee deep water, Eric paid no mind to the two aircraft as he wrapped his hands around Miguel's neck. He leaned his entire bodyweight on him to make sure there was no way he could break the hold and get his head out of the water. A sick smile was plastered on his face as Miguel struggled to free himself from the faux mutant until he ceased to move. Making sure he was truly dead, Eric pushed down on his neck a few times before relaxing his grip.

Underneath the sea water, the drowning mutant had his eyes closed. Since infancy, this was his biggest fear, drowning, which would force him into a panic. As he lay on the sandy bottom, he concentrated, not on his lack of oxygen, but what Noi and her Shaolin brethren taught him and pictured those who brought him peace until he calmed down. With his bearings straight, he opened his eyes and saw his would be killer with a triumphant look on his face.

"Can't die, my ass," Eric muttered as he got to a knee. "Two down, several thousand to-"

Breaking the surface of the water, Miguel delivered a right hook to his would be killer's face. With his foe staggered, he clamped the shackles Eric used as a weapon around his wrist with other end clamping around his own.

"No illusions, no powers, just meh and you." Miguel wound up and delivered a hard right to Eric's gut, forcing him back to the shore.

Returning the hit, Eric struck back with a left to Miguel's face who then backhanded him as a counter. Both men refused to back off and with nowhere to run, Eric was forced to stay and fight. Head-butting Miguel, he wrapped the chain connecting the shackles around his neck and pulled as hard as he could. Managing to keep from getting choked out, Miguel slammed the back of his head into the face of Eric, breaking his nose and freeing himself.

Mounting the chest of the dazed man, Miguel began to land punch after punch to his face as Eric tried to cover up as best as he could. Picking his spot, he stuck back with a palm to Miguel's jaw, managing to knock him off and get up to kick the depowered mutant. Feeling his ribs crack from the attack, Miguel managed to grab hold of Eric's foot and twist it hard enough to break his ankle, bringing him down to the ground.

As both men separated from their injuries, Eric took the opportunity to search for anything he could use as a weapon when he saw a glint of metal in the water. While Miguel struggled to breathe with a punctured lung, Eric pulled out one of his broken tonfas from the water, grateful the spiked end was intact. As Miguel tried to sit up and continue the fight, Eric dove on top of him with the spike aimed at his heart.

"Just…let it happen," Eric said between gritted teeth. "Just let it cut into your heart and it'll all be over. No…more pain, no more perse…cution, just the…welcoming embrace of…of death."

"Go to hell," Miguel grunted.

Pushing up with all he could muster, Miguel felt the tip of the weapon poke where his sternum was. He let out a grunt as he tried to push Eric off of him but was too tired to separate from him.

"Come on, Chupa. You really want to keep going on like this? Being hunted just for being born different? There's no shame in losing to someone who's superior to you in every way. I am the greatest of all time, after all."

"Ah told you," Miguel grumbled. "Never call meh Chupa, mother f#$ker."

Inhaling deeply, Miguel gathered all the saliva in his mouth along with the blood he could taste and spit it all in Eric's face. The momentary distraction was enough for him to rip the tonfa out of his grip and impale the mutant hunter in the chest.

"Mah name's Apex." Rolling the dying man over, he buried the rest of the weapon in his body. "That's for Justine and Sarah." With one last push on the tonfa, Miguel rolled off the dead man and lay on his back, panting as he felt his healing factor kick in.

A few moments later, several pairs of feet came running up to the resting mutant. Logan, Kurt, Scott, Megan, and Noi arrived by his side and took in what he had done. Laying in a pool of blood that was being taken out to sea was Eric with his eyes still open and the spiked tonfa in his heart.

"Miggle!" Noi shouted as she fell to her knees and wrapped him in her small arms. He returned the hug by wrapping his unshackled arm around her. Megan was next as she planted a long, deep kiss on him once Noi let go.

"Miguel," Logan said as he stood over him, "You still alive, kid?"

"Yeah," he responded, a little light headed from Megan's show of affection. "I'm only half dead."

"I knew you would come," Megan said as she held him tight.

"Always." He leaned his head against hers as he worked on catching his breath from fighting.

"Know how I knew you would come?" Noi asked. She reached into a pocket and produced the bandanna he had given her. "You said you would always come back for it."

Miguel grinned at the sight of the Chinese girl holding the piece of cloth. "Keep it."

Kneeling down beside him, Logan popped a claw and cut through the shackle on Miguel's arm. "One thing about what we did here, we put a stop to anymore fake mutants being created."

With help from Kurt, Miguel stood up and wiped his face clear of blood with his shirt. "Miguel, Justine…she's-"

"I know, Kurt. I saw when Eric killed her."

"I'm sorry. I know she was a good friend of yours."

"Can't believe we trusted him," Scott said. "He captured the professor, kidnapped Jean and I on our honeymoon. Why didn't the professor pick up on him?"

"It was his powers," Noi told him. "I could never read him like I can with the rest of you; and it might have meant other psychics couldn't pick up on his thoughts either."

"But how did you end up in the water?" Kurt asked. "Logan thought you went off to find Miguel."

"I did," the girl explained. "When I saw Miggle in trouble I sort of assimilated with him. Psychics can't hurt me and I can't hurt them unless I assimilate with someone."

"What does that mean?" Logan asked.

"It means Ah was protected from Eric's mental attacks and his physical ones." Miguel rubbed the bottom of his jaw where he was stabbed earlier.

"Come on," Megan said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Let's get you back to the mansion so you can heal up. Then get you to bed."

"Oh, hell, don't put meh in one of those damn Godforsaken medical beds again. I've had enough of that s#$t."

Stretching to get closer to his ear, Megan grinned and whispered, "That's not the bed I had in mind."

Turning red and grinning, Miguel lightly chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and started back to the X-Copter.

"Kitty's gonna have a field day with these two," Logan grumbled as he shook his head and rolled his eyes.


	38. Chapter 37: Epilogue

Epilogue

July 4th

It was perfect outside. The sun was out, no cloud was in sight, and a light breeze swept over the land. Trees thick with leaves filtered the sunlight as it cascaded down to the lake shore behind the mansion. The water was somewhat still with the only disturbance being the light movement of two pairs of feet as they waded in the water from the top of a slightly submerged rock.

For the last two hours, Miguel and Megan had been enjoying the day in the water. While the others stayed at the pool, they had opted to head to a more private area of the lake to enjoy each other's company and were now drying off on a slanted rock with the rays of the sun warming their skin.

"Remember what I told you that night when we were first here?" Megan asked as she rested her head on Miguel's shoulder as her right hand stroked his chest. "I would wear a bikini that would have you swimming to me in no time."

"And Ah more than appreciate that," he told her as he leaned in close to her ear.

She let out a soft giggle as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck as he lightly kissed her warm skin. It had taken some time for him to actually go out and buy a pair of trunks for the water but he finally relented when he found a pair of blue and silver board shorts. Megan had donned a light blue and pink bikini, which matched her hair and was more than capable of quickly luring Miguel over to her once she took off her shorts and shirt.

"You think the others might wonder what we're up to out here?" Megan asked after they shared a kiss. "With how long we've been in private?"

"Who cares?"

As the two continued enjoying each other, a silent presence moved closer to the rock the couple shared and interrupted them by clearing their throat. "Like, get a room, M&M!"

The sudden realization they were no longer alone forced the couple to look up where the voice of Kitty Pride came from. "Really, guys, you're getting to be just as bad as Remy and Marie."

Dropping his head into the nook between Megan's neck and shoulder, Miguel muttered something incomprehensible as she stroked his head and giggled. "What?"

"Can Ah put her in a coma now?" he asked clearly this time.

"Oh shut up," Kitty said as she kicked some water on the two. "We need to go."

"What for?" Megan asked.

"It seems, like, the Professor's found an island where mutants are being taken to be hunted for sport and he wants some of us to investigate and to, like, put a stop to it. So hurry up and get to the War Room."

"An island where they hunt mutants?" Megan asked as she flew above Miguel. "Sounds familiar."

"Try The Condemned," Miguel told her as kitty left. "We only watched it last night." He looked up as he lay on the slanted rock, admiring her for a moment before getting up. "Sounds like fun."

"Only you would say that. Well, you and Logan." She floated a bit in front of him before landing and wrapping her arms around his neck. "So, Apex, I take it you're gonna be sticking around this time?"

"Well, yeah. Someone's gotta watch your back."

"And I'm glad it'll always be you."

The two leaned in close, almost touching lips, when the intangible X-Woman made a loud 'Whooooooo!'

"Hey you two, hurry up!" Kitty interrupted them from across the lake. "Mutant kind's, like, not gonna rescue itself! Give your stick a rest, Pixie!"

Separating with matching groans, Miguel and Megan looked to where Kitty stood laughing on the shore.

"Chupa," Megan said as she flexed her wings, "You put her in a coma; I'll give her nightmares for a week."

"Sounds good to me, Pix," Miguel told her as he formed his blue claws. "Sounds good to me."

End

**AN: Thanks to all who followed along and read my first OC story, which happened to be my first +100,000 word story. And thanks to MeMyselAndI as well as Ulcassi for the comments and the edits, really appreciate you doing this.**


End file.
